Choosing One's Path
by Hisoka316
Summary: The story takes place after Naruto fails to bring back Sasuke. New teams and relationships are forged and romance blooms. Known pairings are NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTem, SasuSaku. Please R & R and please enjoy.
1. Prologue

_**Choosing One's Path**_

_**Prologue**_

Summary: The story takes place after the mission to retrieve Sasuke is unsuccessful. The teams will be redone and many other changes and surprises will occur.

**FLASHBACK**

An unconscious Naruto was lost in the sea of his own memories. He recalled the pain of his past and the forming of team seven and the events that lead to his clash against Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his teammate.

"Are you alright, scaredy-cat?" the raven-haired boy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hey! Are you alright, scaredy-cat?" the blond asked his eyes turning crimson as he looked on at a frightened Sasuke with rage building within him.

"Naruto, I want to fight you," the dark haired boy said shortly before the preliminary matches of the Chuunin Exam began.

"I want to fight you too," Naruto replied just before Sasuke's fight with Gaara.

"Shut up and fight me!" the young Uchiha yelled in anger as he activated his Sharingan.

"Before we start, you'd better put on your Konoha head protector," Naruto said to the Uchiha boy on the rooftop of the hospital.

"You won't even lay a finger on me, let alone my forehead," Sasuke replied. "You're pissing me off!" Sasuke yelled at his teammate for thinking that they were equals.

"That's because you're still weak, Sasuke-chan!" Naruto replied back to the Uchiha child.

"It's not meaningless… to me you've become my closest friend," the Uchiha boy said in the epic battle between friends and teammates that had finally begun.

"I won't let Orochimaru take you!" the blond said as the two stared each other down.

"Shut the hell up! Someone like you, who doesn't know of family or siblings… You had nothing in the first place! What the hell do you understand about me?" the Uchiha child screamed back in the midst of the battle.

"I don't understand about real family or brothers… When I'm with you… I wonder… if this is like being with a brother…" Naruto said after tapping into Kyuubi's chakra with a surprisingly calm expression on his face.

"From now on, we fight as equals… But you will never be able to scratch my forehead," Sasuke said after putting on his Konoha head protector and preparing for another round with Naruto.

"You were special… but…" Sasuke started to say as he underwent his transformation after activating his curse seal. "I'm more special than you," Sasuke finished as Naruto looked on.

The two charged in with their final attacks… and the outcome…

Sasuke's Chidori hit Naruto's chest. Naruto's attack managed to scratch Sasuke's head protector. The last thing the blond remembered before everything went dark to him was the sadness on his best friend's face. Deep down, Naruto knew that he had lost the actual fight, but somehow he felt satisfied. Sasuke had said that Naruto would never scratch his forehead. But Sasuke was proven wrong. Naruto couldn't kill his best friend. Instead he chose to win their silent bet. A smile almost appeared on his unconscious face as the Uchiha survivor stood over Naruto's body. The clang of metal could be heard as Sasuke's scratched head protector fell to the ground.

Several minutes later team seven's Jounin, Hatake Kakashi arrived.

"I was too late," Kakashi said, arriving as rain began to fall. Kakashi lifted the unconscious boy into his arms and began the long trek back to Konoha. Along the way several medical squads dispatched from Konoha met up with them. It was then that Naruto's teammates' fates were revealed. Naruto was still unconsciously holding on tightly to Sasuke's head protector. The mission was a failure…


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Aftermath…. Awakening to those who care.**_

A young, pale-eyed girl sat by the unconscious blond's bed as she watched his breathing. To the girl who watched him, his body seemed to be restless instead of sleeping peacefully.

"Naruto-kun… I hope you're going to be alright," the shy Hyuuga girl said as she watched him.

The girl's alone time with the sleeping Naruto soon ended as the door to his room opened and a pink haired Kunoichi entered the room.

"What… Hinata-san? I'm surprised to see you here," the girl said as she noticed the Hyuuga girl's presence.

"S-Sakura-san, I-I was just…" Hinata started to stutter in response to Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, Hinata-san. I was just a little surprised, that's all," Sakura interrupted.

"I-I was visiting Kiba-kun, and Neji-nii-san earlier, and I was really worried so I came to check on Naruto-kun," Hinata finally managed to spit out. "B-But what are you doing here. Sakura-san?" Hinata curiously asked the pink haired girl.

"I was also worried about Naruto. Actually… I was scared… I don't know what I'd do if I had lost Naruto too. Sasuke-kun left me… and if Naruto had died, I'd have never forgiven myself for begging him to get Sasuke-kun back. I was scared and afraid… afraid of being all alone," Sakura sadly replied.

"Oh, I see…" Hinata managed to say as silence seemed to fill the room. Both girls stared at Naruto for a while; it was Sakura who broke the silence by placing a vase down on the dresser near Naruto's bed.

"You know, I was actually angry at Naruto at first," Sakura said, getting the Hyuuga girl's attention.

"W-What do you mean, Sakura-san?" Hinata asked looking confused.

"Can you believe I actually wanted to blame Naruto for not bringing Sasuke-kun back? I actually thought it was his fault at first. When I saw everyone come back, and then I finally saw Kakashi-sensei carrying Naruto… I was still in denial. Then I saw Naruto holding something… it was Sasuke-kun's head protector. That was when I knew and realized… that Sasuke-kun wasn't coming back. I started to cry shortly after that. I didn't cry though just because I had lost Sasuke-kun. I was also crying because of what a horrible person I am," Sakura said as tears began to fall from her face.

"Sakura-san…" Hinata said looking on and listening intently to the girl.

"I realized how horrible I was. I actually wanted to blame Naruto. I wanted to blame him for breaking his promise to me. I mean his way of the ninja is to never take back his words, right? I cursed at myself. H-How could I blame Naruto? I know he tried his hardest, I knew he'd never purposely do anything to hurt me, yet all I could think about was Sasuke-kun not returning. I didn't even think about how much Naruto had to be hurting as well. He lost his friend too. He failed to bring back someone who was important to him as well," Sakura finished as tears continued to stream down her face.

"Sakura-san, you really shouldn't cry. Naruto-kun… I'm sure he knows you would never hold anything against him. I doubt he would ever think badly of you. Because you're important to him," Hinata told the girl.

"Hinata-san… you… You really like Naruto don't you?" Sakura asked. Her words instantly caused Hinata to turn a bright crimson.

"I-I…" Hinata began to stutter. She found herself unable to speak.

"It's okay, Hinata-san. It's kind of funny; I know you've been watching him for a while now. When I'd see that, I would always think things like 'What does she see in Naruto?' Or 'How could anyone like that idiot?' But I think I understand it now. He tries so hard to be noticed and he never gives up. Naruto truly is amazing," Sakura said.

"Yes, he truly is. When I see him, I suddenly feel like I can change myself. H-He gives me strength. I-I wish that I could be as strong as he is," Hinata said as the two girls' eyes return to the sleeping Naruto.

"Have you ever thought about telling Naruto how you feel? If anyone would understand, it's him. But you'll have to be the one to tell him. I mean you know how dense he is. He's so dense it's cute sometimes," the pink haired girl said, turning toward Hinata.

"I-I want to. I want the courage to tell Naruto-kun how I feel, even if he didn't accept me. Even then I just want to gather the courage to tell him how I feel. If I can do that, then I believe I can truly change myself," Hinata replied to the girl.

"You know Naruto isn't the only really amazing person in the room. You're amazing too, Hinata. Unlike me, you really know what you want deep down. I'm sure he'd accept you. Do your best, okay? I've got to be going now," Sakura said as she began to head toward the door.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Hinata said as the door closed, leaving her once again alone with the blonde genin. She turned to face him once again. "Please wake up soon, Naruto-kun. I draw my strength from you."

As the girl continued to watch over him, deep in the young boy's mind, he found himself awakening in a familiar dark place as a cage appeared before him.

"**Hey brat! Get up!" **The menacing Nine-Tailed Fox demanded.

"Huh? What the hell do you want, Stupid Fox!" Naruto replied.

"**You failed to defeat your opponent even after I gave you my power. Why!" **The demon asked the boy.

"I'm not like you, I don't fight to kill." Naruto told the towering demon.

"**But you lost the fight and almost got us both killed!" **The demon replied to Naruto.

"I knew what I was doing… S-Sasuke, he could have killed me, but he didn't. I-I think, I may have gotten through to him somewhat." Naruto tried to reason with the fox demon.

"**But you still lost! He didn't return to Konoha! He left you for dead!" **Kyuubi replied.

"I-I just couldn't kill him. He's my best friend." Naruto said to the demon.

"**You're pathetic! You just went and gave your village another reason to hate you! You've lost their precious Uchiha, and they'll curse you for it!" **The Kyuubi shouted.

"I-I… S-Sakura-chan, Fuzzy brow… I promised… B-But, I failed them… I failed them all, everyone… I can't face them every again, can I?" Naruto said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"**Enough! Don't start crying brat! Now you must face your mistakes and grow stronger!" **Kyuubi said to the boy.

"My way of the ninja… To never take back my words… I-I… It's been broken…" Naruto replied still with a depressed voice.

"**Don't start with this nonsense brat!" **Kyuubi demanded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"**All that this means is that you must make a new way for yourself!" **The demon replied.

"Like how?" Naruto asked still looking bewildered.

"**Must I do everything for you brat? Very well… to never break your promises again, and to never take back your words. That is your way! How does that sound kid?" **The Kyuubi said to the boy.

"K-Kyuubi, you're a genius. I really like that," Naruto replied seemingly out of his depressed state.

"**Naturally brat, I am one of the most powerful demons to have ever existed! Of course I'm not a fool like you!" **The demon replied with a smug look on his face.

"Why are helping me anyway?" Naruto asked the demon.

"**I suppose… it's something to do. Now it's time for you to go back, I can hear someone calling you," **The demon told the boy.

"What? I can't hear anything," Naruto said looking confused again.

"**That's because you won't shut up! Now quiet and listen!" **The fox told the boy get him to concentrate instead of talk.

Sure enough as Naruto focused, he could hear someone calling him. The voice was female. She sounded very shy and unsure of herself.

"N-Naruto-kun, please wake up. Please return to your friends, and please… return to me," the voice said.

"W-Who is that? It sounds familiar," Naruto pondered as he tried to figure out whose voice it was that was speaking to him.

"Naruto-kun… Sakura-san, Shikamaru-san, Jiraiya-sama, and Godaime Hokage-sama have all been in to check on you. Not just them, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei… even that nice man from the ramen shop has been by to see you. So many people want you back… and so do I… N-Naruto-kun, y-you give me the strength and the courage to continue trying to change myself. Your strength was even enough to change Neji-nii-san. So please…" The voice trailed off as it seemed like the voice was beginning to cry.

"Neji-nii-san? Who calls him that? I-Is that Hinata? Hinata's there by my side? Why? Why would she be there?" Naruto questioned, looking rather puzzled.

"**You really are an idiot, aren't you boy? It's obvious that the human girl likes you! Are you that much of a moron that you can't see her feelings?" **The Kyuubi asked.

"Shut up!" Naruto replied.

"**It is time for you to go back to them! The land of the living awaits you!" **Kyuubi told the boy.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now," Naruto said to the demon.

With that being said, Naruto's unconscious form began to awaken.

"W-Was that all just a dream? Am I really back?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he began to open his eyes.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed in shock at the blond. "You're awake. I-I've got to get Godaime-sama," she said as she stumbled as she tried to leave the room.

"H-Hinata, please wait…" Naruto managed to say, stopping the Hyuuga girl in her tracks.

"W-What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata turned to him and asked.

"Thank you, for what you said… I always knew you were a really good person, I just never realized just how great of a person you truly are," Naruto managed to say, causing the shy Hyuuga to blush.

"W-What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I-I could hear what you were saying… and that was the reason I'm awake now. So thank you," Naruto said.

"S-Sure, but I-I must go inform the Hokage-sama that you've awaken… S-She wanted to know as soon as you were awake. P-Please excuse me," Hinata said as she raced out the room. Her face was still burning a bright red.

"Wow… she's really cute when she blushes. I-I can't believe I didn't notice her before," Naruto said as he waited for the Hyuuga girl to return.

Several minutes passed and Hinata finally returned with Tsunade and Jiraiya following behind her.

"Hey, Naruto, you're finally awake, huh?" the Gama-sennin said to his pupil.

"Ah! Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto rudely asked his sensei

Jiraiya sighed deeply. "Naruto, is that really the first thing you could think to say to me? Calling me Ero-sennin?" Jiraiya asked in a depressed voice.

"Yeah, it sure is Ero-sennin! I…" Naruto began but was cut off as Tsunade suddenly embraced him.

"You had me worried sick!" Tsunade managed to say as tears lightly fell from her face.

"Tsunade-obachan? I…" Naruto started but was interrupted again, this time by Tsunade's fist hitting the top of his head.

"Baka!" Tsunade yelled.

"Ouch, what the hell! I'm injured here!" Naruto yelled back.

"You mustn't be all that hurt if you can call me an old lady," Tsunade said with a snarl. "Anyway, it seems that you're fine now. Your wounds have healed, and your chakra level has returned to normal," Tsunade added.

"Tsunade-obachan, I… I'm sorry… I failed…" Naruto said as his cheerful mood turned dark and a sad expression spread across his face.

"Naruto, you did your best. Sasuke, he has chosen his path. He's gone now. Naruto, when you're ready you may leave the hospital. Take a day or two off to fully recover. We'll go from there. I've got a lot of things that I must take care of. Jiraiya, some of which involves you, so please come back with me to my office," Tsunade said, turning to face her former teammate.

"Yeah, I'm coming, Tsunade," Jiraiya nodded and then turned to Naruto. "Hehe, I'll leave you with your girlfriend then. See you later, Naruto," Jiraiya and Tsunade left as Naruto began to yell.

"Baka! Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled, while Hinata just stood there, her face turning so red that Naruto could swear she resembled a ripe tomato.

"Hinata, don't listen to Ero-sennin. Anyway, I hate hospitals. Hmm… I'm also really hungry! I'm going to go get some ramen, want to come with me?" Naruto asked as he got up out of bed.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I can't today. Father wants me home soon," Hinata sadly replied.

"Oh well, how about tomorrow, we can go on a date," Naruto asked almost without thinking, making Hinata blush yet again.

"W-What! A date?" Hinata exclaimed in shock.

"Um… Yes, if that's alright with you…" Naruto trailed off, waiting for Hinata's reply.

"S-Sure, I'd really l-love… I mean I'd really like that," Hinata said, blushing as Naruto began to leave.

"Well then see you, I'm going to go find Iruka-sensei and get him to treat me," Naruto said, racing out the door.

"N-Naruto-kun and I… on a date… T-This has to be a dream," the Hyuuga girl said still standing in shock. "Oh no, I must hurry home, father will be angry," Hinata said as she finally snapped out of her trance.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Roommate… Home with someone you love.**_

The rain started out of nowhere, pouring, almost unsettling.

"You're absolutely worthless! How could you have lost to your sister again?" The head of the main family said as yelled and belittled his eldest daughter, Hinata because of her loss to Hanabi, her younger sister again.

"You're an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name!" Hiashi continued to scold the girl.

"I-I'm sorry father, I'll try harder next time," Hinata said as she tried to calm him down.

"Next time! It's always next time with you! You're pathetic!" Hiashi continued the verbal onslaught on his daughter.

"P-Please, father, I-I…" Hinata tried to speak but was suddenly interrupted with a hand coming down hard across her face, she looked up at her father in shock as her cheek reddened and tears began to pour down from her face.

"You're worthless! Get out! You're no longer welcome here! Leave now!" Hiashi screamed as the confused young girl ran out of the Hyuuga manor and out into the pouring rain.

After running for what seemed like forever to the young girl, she finally began to slow down, and then eventually came to a stop. The tears continued to pour like the rain from the sky as she wandered the streets of Konoha. Meanwhile, a certain loudmouth, blond was at his favorite place, consuming his eighteenth bowl of ramen.

"Yummy! Ramen! I love you! Yummy! Ramen! I love you!" Naruto sang happily as slurped down another bowl.

Fifteen minutes later, and another ten bowls, Naruto had finally decided he was finished.

"That was really good," Naruto said as he paid for his meal and began to leave the shop.

"Damn, it's really raining hard. This really sucks," Naruto said as he began to run home trying to keep as dry as possible until he suddenly bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt! Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was…" Naruto started to say as he realized just who he had bumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata, I…" Naruto then noticed Hinata looked as if she had been crying, deeply agonizing over something. Naruto tried to help the girl to her feet.

"H-Hinata, come on were getting soaked. What's wrong?" Naruto asked with great concern.

"Did something happen with…" Naruto was suddenly cut off as Hinata fell into his arms. He caught the girl out of instinct and then realized that she had just passed out.

"Oh damn… this isn't good, this isn't good at all. What the hell do I do? Well, it's too late to take her home besides, something may have happened there. I guess I got no choice but to bring her back to my place," Naruto said as he lifted the girl up and into his arms better and began to run back to his apartment.

"I-I wonder what happened to her. I hope she'll be alright," Naruto arrived at his apartment and quickly opened the door and went inside, where he immediately ran over to his bed and gently placed Hinata onto it.

"Damn, our clothes are totally soaked. I'd better get the heater out to try and warm us up before we get sick," Naruto said as he headed over to a closet and pulled out a small heater, which he quickly plugged in and turned on. By then Hinata had finally began to stir. Upon hearing the girl start to awaken, Naruto quickly rushed back over to her.

"I-I must have passed out. W-Where am I?" Hinata questioned as she started to examine her surroundings.

"Hey Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto asked looking down upon the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in shock as she almost jumped into an upright position.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata started, but was interrupted by Naruto who tossed her a towel and a very long T-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts.

"I'm sorry Hinata, it's all I got, but please go take a shower, and it should help warm you up. You'll catch a cold if you stay in those wet clothes. I can lay your wet clothes out to dry in front of the heater," Naruto said to the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I don't want to burden you…" Hinata said as Naruto cut her off again.

"Hinata, please, I don't want you to get sick. Hey, think of it as payment. You looked after me while I was in the hospital. Now it's my turn," Naruto said giving her his normal fox like grin.

"Yes Naruto-kun, thank you," Hinata said as she headed into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She began to disrobe after which she turned on the shower. A minute later she began her shower; meanwhile Naruto began to heat some food up on his stove.

"I hope she'll be alright… maybe some ramen will help her a little. It always helps me," Naruto pondered. Meanwhile, Hinata enjoyed the feel of the hot water washing over her, yet at the same time she felt overwhelmed over all of today's events.

"_I can't believe I'm in Naruto-kun's apartment, much less taking a shower in his shower. It's been a really crazy day. Father, banished me from my own home. I-I don't know what I'm going to do. B-But Naruto-kun, he's been so kind. I-I really hope this isn't a dream," _Hinata thought to herself as she finally finished her shower and then dressed in what Naruto gave her. The shirt was indeed long; it ran all the way down to her knees. She wondered where Naruto had gotten the shirt from at first. But she soon shrugged it off as she emerged from the bathroom, her wet clothes neatly folded in hand.

"N-Naruto-kun, where should I place my wet clothes?" Hinata asked as she emerged from the bathroom. Naruto looked up at Hinata and the sight of the girl immediately caused the boy to blush. It was then that Naruto realized that he had never really been this close to a girl before much less having a girl in his apartment.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again interrupting Naruto's thoughts.

"Oh, you can just set them in front of the heater. I made us some ramen. I'm sorry, but it's only instant, but it should help warm you up a little more," Naruto said as he walked over to the shy girl and handed her a cup of the freshly prepared ramen as she finished placing her wet garments by the heater to dry.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, you're so kind," Hinata responded to Naruto's treatment.

"It's no problem," Naruto replied as he slurped down his cup of ramen.

"I'm going to go grab a shower myself now, you can just relax a bit. You can't really go anywhere until your clothes dry anyway, right?" Naruto said as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

"Yes… even though it's not like I have anywhere to go anymore…" Hinata sadly responded.

"What? What do you mean Hinata?" Naruto asked looking quite puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing Naruto-kun…" Hinata replied.

"That didn't sound like nothing. I'm going to take my shower, and then we'll talk," Naruto told the girl rather firmly as he closed the door and began his shower.

Several minutes later the blonde emerged from the bathroom wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. The boy then took a seat right beside Hinata on the floor next to the heater.

"Alright Hinata, what happened?" Naruto firmly asked the Hyuuga girl.

"I…" Hinata started to talk but quickly stopped and then became very silent as if she was trying to gather her words. This silence continued for several minutes until Naruto got tired of it and spoke up.

"Hinata, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," Naruto calmly said to the Hyuuga girl. Naruto then noticed the tears starting to fall from Hinata's face.

"Hinata, why are you crying? Please tell me what's wrong. Did someone hurt you? If they did I'll beat the crap out of them!" Naruto said fiercely looking on at the girl with concern.

"Father, he had me fight my sister Hanabi again…" Hinata started as Naruto listened intently to the girl. "I-I lost again. She's five years younger than I am yet she always beats me. Father was very upset. H-He lost it and then he slapped me… and told me to get out. I-I am no longer welcomed in my own home… H-He has disowned me," Hinata finished and was now crying heavily. Naruto gently pulled her into an embrace, which caused her to look up at the boy and blush as she realized Naruto was holding her.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Hinata started to say something but was interrupted as tears hit her face. She was shocked to see tears in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata. It must be hard for you. I know the feeling… I know what it's like not to be accepted. I've known that feeling for far too long," Naruto said wiping the tears from his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata still looked on in shock as Naruto turned from sad to angry.

"Hinata lets go," Naruto said rising to his feet, pulling Hinata up as well.

"Go Naruto-kun? Go where?" Hinata wondered.

"Let's go see your father. I'm going to kick his ass!" Naruto said with an angry grin on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? Y-You can't go up against my father. I'm a screw up and I know it, but I can't let you get hurt because of me," Hinata said as she tried to calm the blonde down.

"That is exactly why we're going. You're not a screw up, you're doing your best to change and get stronger and that bastard of a father of yours just can't see that," Naruto said as he tossed the girl his freshly dried off jacket.

"Put that on and let's go. If you don't want to come fine, but I'm going and I don't know the way so unless you want me to wander Konoha all night screaming for your father I'd suggest you come with me. You're father is going to learn the hard way that you don't treat people like they're losers, especially not your own child!" Naruto said as he headed toward the door, Hinata reluctantly followed.

Naruto dragged Hinata along as they headed toward the Hyuuga manor. Naruto immediately kicked down the door, and ran into the estate, as several people appeared to see what the commotion was about.

"It's you! The monster! What the hell are you doing here at the Hyuuga estate! Scum like you doesn't have any business here!" One of the men said as he readied himself to attack.

"Get that bastard out here! The guy in charge of this place, Hinata's dad! I'm going to kick his sorry ass!**" **Naruto yelled, as Hiashi himself came out to see what the commotion was.

"What's this racket all about?" Hyuuga Hiashi said appearing. He immediately noticed Hinata, and of course the loud, blond ninja, busting up his home.

"Hinata, how dare you show your face here? And you bring him of all people?" Hiashi screamed again at his daughter, which caused her to flinch.

"Shut up you bastard! Don't ever talk to Hinata-chan like that again!" Naruto screamed back, which caused everyone to look on in shock.

"_What did he just say? Hinata-chan? H-He just called me Hinata-chan?_**" **Hinata blushed as she thought to herself.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner and in my own home no less?" Hiashi yelled at the blond. "Monsters like you shouldn't be allowed to wonder around freely!" Hiashi harshly added.

"That's it; I'm so kicking your ass!" Naruto yelled back at the head Hyuuga.

"You, defeat me? That's laughable. I'm not as weak as Neji. Even if he is extremely gifted, I'm much stronger. No, you could never stand a chance," Hiashi snickered.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that!" Naruto said back to the Hyuuga.

"Very well, defeat me if you can. It's time someone put you in your place. You should feel lucky a monster like you is even allowed to exist," Hiashi added as he got in the familiar Hyuuga stance.

"_Why does he keep saying that about Naruto-kun?_**" **Hinata said to herself.

"No Naruto-kun! Don't!" Hinata said as she once again tried to convince Naruto to not challenge her father.

"Hinata-chan, it's alright. I will win!" Naruto said putting his fist out like he did when he vowed he'd defeat Neji.

"Come then boy," Hiashi said signaling the start of the battle.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as six clones appeared and attacked Hiashi.

"Don't bore me, if this didn't work on Neji, it certainly won't work on me," Hiashi yelled as he quickly took out the clones.

"Damn it, just as I thought," Naruto said aloud, as he performed his jutsu again this time, fifteen clones appeared.

"Alright let's go guys!" Naruto shouted as all the clones attacked at once.

"Fool!" Hiashi said. "Kaiten!" Hiashi yelled as he began his whirl as the bunshins collided and were quickly destroyed and Naruto was thrown back.

"Damn it!" Naruto managed to say as Hiashi raced up to meet the boy.

"It's over!" Hiashi said slamming his palms into Naruto's chest as he flew back and tumbled over, lying unconscious on the ground in front of Hinata. Hiashi looked up and began to smile.

"See, you could never defeat me," Hiashi's smile disappeared quickly however. "What!" Hiashi managed to say as the Naruto on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What that was another bunshin?" Hiashi managed to yell as Naruto jumped down behind Hiashi from the roof where he had hid. Naruto managed to land a punch to Hiashi's gut, but not before Hiashi spun around and struck Naruto in several spots in his chest. Hiashi was pushed back, but Naruto coughed up some blood. But Naruto didn't stop he pulled out a kunai from his weapon pouch and flung it at Hiashi who smirked and simply sidestepped the kunai as he raced in at Naruto with another attack.

"Here's another attack, I'm sure you remember nicely!" Hiashi said as he attacked.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hiashi yelled as he performed the move that Neji used on Naruto in the Chuunin Exam. Naruto coughed up more blood as he dropped to the ground.

"There now it's done, I don't know how you seriously managed to defeat Neji, but I knew you were no match for me..." Hiashi's statement was interrupted as Naruto stood up with a smile on his face.

"What? What's so funny?" Hiashi asked as he began to get quite annoyed.

"That's twice you've wasted an attack," Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi said in shock as the Naruto standing before him disappeared once again. "That's impossible, another Bunshin?" Hiashi said as he heard the sounds of a jutsu begin released behind him. The kunai Naruto had thrown transformed back into Naruto himself.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as five more Naruto's appeared and they all charged.

"N-No way, he used henge in combination with his Kage Bunshin?" Hiashi shouted as the Naruto's surrounded him.

"U-ZU-MA-KI!" The four clones said kicking Hiashi into the air, as Naruto flipped into the air off the back of one of the bunshins. The Naruto in the air quickly formed a familiar blue ball in his hands.

"I-I can't believe I underestimated the boy," Hiashi said, as he looked up to see what Naruto was doing next. "Impossible that jutsu is..." Hiashi couldn't finish his sentence as the attack hit Hiashi in the chest as he screamed, while the chakra ball burned through his robes.

"Naruto Rasengan Rendan!" Naruto finished as all the Bunshins disappeared and Hiashi crashed to the floor hard and Naruto did as well, breathing heavily as he landed. Many of the servants who viewed the fight raced over to take care of Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama!" The servants yelled. Two of them helped Hiashi to his feet as he looked up at the boy.

"Y-You..." Hiashi began. "Fine, take her I'll never bother her again. But you should also stay away. You win. Come back for her things and then be gone from my life forever. Hinata, you are never to come back here. I want nothing to do with you," Hiashi finished.

"Don't worry; she won't be back, EVER! I'll get her stuff tomorrow," Naruto began to yell.

"But listen here, if you ever come near Hinata-chan again, make her cry, or anything else, I'll kill you! Come on Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he walked toward Hinata and then turned toward the door.

"Damn it, I lost to the monster," Hiashi said forgetting Naruto was still in the room.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled turning to face Hiashi again.

"Say what you will about me! But be warned! As I just said, you ever come near Hinata-chan again and I will kill you!" Naruto yelled leaving Hiashi in shock as he witnessed Naruto's normally beautiful blue eyes, turn a dark, evil crimson that belong to the Kyuubi for a brief moment and then return to normal.

"You know, you're a pathetic and worthless father. Meeting a guy like you… I'm almost glad I don't have parents, because if they were anything like you, I'd want nothing to do with them," Naruto finished as he and Hinata headed out the door. Strangely enough, the rain had stopped.

"Naruto-kun... I-I..." Hinata began to speak but was interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan; I really screwed it up for you. B-But if you can stand me, you're more than welcome to stay with me," Naruto finished as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yes, I accept if you're really willing to have me," Hinata smiled returning the blush as the two headed off back toward Naruto's apartment.

Jutsu List

Kage Bunshin No Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu

Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou – Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms

Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere

Uzumaki Naruto Rendan – Uzumaki Naruto Combo


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Genin Teams Rearranged…. New Teams Are Formed!**_

Several days have now passed since the incident at the Hyuuga compound and since Naruto and Hinata officially started living together. All the recent events from the Chuunin exam all the way to the Sasuke fiasco had left Tsunade with many problems to deal with. But her newest problem seems to be with her former teammate Jiraiya as they sat in Tsunade's office. The Fifth Hokage was trying to bargain with her perverted former teammate.

"Come on Jiraiya, please just listen to me!" Tsunade pleaded with her stubborn comrade.

"No way, I'm not doing it! Damn it, I'm a Sannin! A Legendary Shinobi! I'm way past this, and you can't make me!" Jiraiya yelled in protest.

"Come on Jiraiya what the hell is the problem, you were going to take Naruto as your full time apprentice anyway! So I don't see what the hell the big deal is?" Tsunade said as she continued to try and reason with her former teammate.

"I said no, and I mean no. I won't do it," Jiraiya firmly proclaimed.

"Ah, come on do this as a favor to the village, and for me," Tsunade pleaded.

"You want me to do you a favor?" Jiraiya said as he began to grin. "Well then you have to do me a favor as well. Agree to go on a date with me," Jiraiya said with a snicker.

"Jiraiya, if you don't do this..." Tsunade began looking rather annoyed. "Then everything that makes you a man, I'll be sure to painfully remove!" Tsunade finished as she noticed her teammates' face turning blue.

"T-Tsunade... Y-You wouldn't? Would you?" Jiraiya asked looking on rather concerned.

"Don't tempt me Jiraiya! Now, you'll do what I ask won't you?" Tsunade asked again. Jiraiya merely nodded quietly in agreement, his face still looking quite pale.

"Good, now get out of here, I'll need you back here early tomorrow with the rest of them," Tsunade said as she dismissed her fellow Sannin.

"Yes, yes, you evil bitch," Jiraiya mumbled.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked.

"It's nothing, I said damn this is quite the itch," Jiraiya said faking at scratching his back as he went about exiting out of Tsunade's office in quite the hurry.

"Good, now all I have to do is put the teams together, and then I can send the messengers to inform the genin," Tsunade said as she sat back down at her desk, going over the genin files. The first file she picked up happened to be the pink haired genin from Kakashi's team seven.

"Lets see here, Sakura would benefit more to continue her Genjutsu training. Kurenai it seems is able to handle the Hyuuga's pretty well so that helps a bit. Hinata, well she likes Naruto, so maybe they'll benefit from being teamed together. Damn it, so many decisions. I need a drink badly," Tsunade continued to study the genin files in hopes of putting together new teams.

Meanwhile, in Naruto's apartment, the loud blond, and the shy Hyuuga enjoyed their break from their ninja duties.

"Naruto-kun, when do you think we'll resume missions again?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, hopefully soon, I need to get stronger. I hope Tsunade-obachan will make up her mind about this crap soon," Naruto answered.

"I'm a little concerned; didn't Hokage-sama say something about reorganizing the teams?" Hinata asked again.

"Did she? Who knows, maybe it'll be cool. You know getting new teammates and all," Naruto replied. The two genin continued to talk until; there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Yes, yes I'm coming already!" Naruto said as he got up from his seat and headed to the door. Upon opening the door, Naruto was greeted by the familiar face of the silver haired, mask wearing Jounin.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kakashi calmly said with a smile creeping through his mask.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What's up, what are you doing here!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto, you really don't have to shout," Kakashi said as he also noticed the presence of the shy Hyuuga girl. "Ah, Hinata-san is here as well. I had heard she was no longer staying at the Hyuuga manor, I just never guessed she'd end up with you though," Kakashi said as he began to ramble.

"Um... What do you want sensei?" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh sorry, Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you and well I guess Hinata too that you're to meet at the Hokage tower at nine tomorrow morning. All the genin are to assemble there. They'll be new team assignments," Kakashi finished.

"Oh, awesome! I can't wait!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Well, anyway, I got to run, be good Naruto," Kakashi finished with a grin that caused Hinata to blush as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Be good? What did he mean by that?" Naruto wondered as he turned and noticed Hinata blushing. "Huh, Hinata-chan? Your face is red? Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked.

"N-No Naruto-kun, it's nothing," Hinata said shaking her head innocently.

"Oh good, well lets go get some ramen, I'm hungry," Naruto said pulling Hinata by the arm.

"S-Sure, let's go Naruto-kun," Hinata said following Naruto out the door as the two headed to Naruto's second home as he liked to call it. The day quickly passed and soon enough, it was time for the genin to assemble.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm nervous," Hinata said turning to the blond genin.

"Ah, don't worry Hinata-chan, it'll be fine. Who knows, it might be really cool," Naruto answered. Several minutes later the two arrived and were greeted by some familiar faces.

"Good morning, Naruto," The pink haired girl said as she walked over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted his fellow teammate loudly.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Another genin said approaching them, his little dog following closely beside him.

"Ah, hey dog boy good to see you made it!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't call me dog boy, you moron!" Kiba yelled back.

"Good morning Shino-kun," Hinata said interrupting, as the two boys arguing stopped and turned to see Shino, the two were shocked to see Shino wearing a chuunin vest.

"What the hell!" Naruto and Kiba said at the same time.

"Why the hell are you wearing a chuunin vest?" Naruto asked.

"That's because he's a chuunin now you moron," The lazy chuunin Shikamaru said arriving as he smacked Naruto in the back of the head.

"Why is he chuunin?" Kiba asked.

"..." Shino remained quiet.

"Shino-kun, congratulations I'm happy for you," Hinata said to her now former teammate.

"Good morning Sakura-san! Konoha's beautiful blue beast has arrived!" A very excited Lee shouted as he raced up to the group.

"_Blue beast? What part of that ugly green outfit is blue?" _Naruto thought to himself as he watched the arriving Lee announce his presence.

"Good morning Lee-san," Sakura nodded.

"Hello," Ten-Ten greeted as she arrived minutes later.

Several more minutes passed as Ino, Neji, and Chouji arrived and then Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai arrived. Tsunade finally arrived, and now everyone awaited Kakashi's arrival.

"Damn it somebody please remind me to demote Kakashi back to a chuunin for making us wait!" Tsunade bellowed looking rather annoyed. The group waited for another hour, when Kakashi finally decided to arrive.

"Yo!" Kakashi said upon arrival.

"You're late!" Tsunade, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino yelled all at once.

"Sorry about that, I was having a hard time deciding what to wear today," Kakashi responded to the annoyed crowd.

"You liar!" Tsunade, Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Ino all once again yelled at the Jounin who was wearing the same thing he always wore.

"Anyway let us get down to business. I have gathered you all here today because I had a few announcements to make. The first being that Aburame Shino has proved himself in countless missions and thus, I've felt it necessary to promote him to the ranks of chuunin where he and Nara Shikamaru will be working together on missions for a while," Tsunade told the group.

"Sigh... This is so troublesome," Shikamaru couldn't help but say.

"My next announcement as you all must know, is that I'll be reassigning the teams. With Shikamaru and Shino becoming chuunin's and with Uchiha Sasuke abandoning the village, we have a member missing from almost all the teams. But even before I announce the new teams first, I need to announce that I am removing Asuma and Kakashi from taking on another team for a while, I need them both for missions. Now with that said, you two can leave and I can move on with my important announcements," Tsunade said as she turned to the two Jounin and then back to the group of genin.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I understand," Asuma said and then he took his leave.

"Well see you guys later," Kakashi said waving to Naruto and Sakura as he disappeared.

"Alright, now back to the business at hand," Tsunade began.

"_Please let me return to Gai-sensei's team again!" _Lee said to himself.

"_Ah! Please let Lee return to my team!" _Gai said to himself with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, Now I will announce the new Team Gai. Firstly, returning to Gai's team will be Rock Lee," Tsunade stated and then was promptly interrupted by Lee jumping into Gai's arms with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled

"Lee!" Gai yelled back as the two hugged, this action completely frightened everyone whom cared to watch it.

"Um… well the team will be Rock Lee, Tenten, and Akimichi Chouji," Tsunade finished as the team assembled.

"Lee! This youth filled team will show who has the greatest passion in all of Konoha!" Gai shouted as he shot out his nice guy pose.

"Yes Gai-sensei, we won't let you down!" Lee shouted back also striking his nice guy pose.

"That's creepy and just plain wrong," Naruto managed to whisper to Hinata and Sakura, which caused them to giggle.

"Gai, Lee, please shut up so I can continue," Tsunade said to the Jounin with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Gai shouted.

"Alright, now for Kurenai's team. Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Neji will be your team," As Tsunade finished announcing the team, the genin walked over to their sensei.

"Finally, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto, you make up the final team," Tsunade finished.

"Um... Hokage-sama, where's our new sensei?" Ino asked.

"He'll be here shortly..." Tsunade started but was interrupted as smoke appeared out of nowhere and a voice started to shout.

"I have arrived! Mt. Myoboku-gama's holy master sennin! They call me the Gama-sennin, I am Jiraiya-sama!" The loud Sannin yelled appearing out of the smoke.

"Ah, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn it, Naruto..." Jiraiya said in a depressed voice. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" Jiraiya began to shout. "How many times do I have to tell you especially in front of others, don't call me Ero-Sennin, call me Gama-Sennin, or Jiraiya damn it?" Jiraiya shouted at his student.

"Oh... Ero-Sennin," Naruto replied in an unimpressed voice.

"Gama, Gama, Gama, Gama!" Jiraiya began to yell.

"Ero, ero, ero, ero!" Naruto yelled back.

"Gama, Gama, Gama, Gama!" Jiraiya continued to yell.

"Ero, ero, ero, ero!" Naruto continued to yell back.

"Naruto... Jiraiya..." Tsunade tried to interrupt.

"Gama, Gama, Gama, Gama!" Jiraiya continued to yell ignoring Tsunade.

"Ero, ero, ero, ero!" Naruto did the same.

"Naruto, Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled.

"Shut up you old hag!" Naruto and Jiraiya turned and shouted at the woman in unison. The two realized immediately what they had done as they looked on in horror as Tsunade cracked her knuckles with an evil look on her face.

"Naruto, Jiraiya! Just die!" Tsunade yelled as she clobbered the two so hard that they slammed into the wall, denting it with their bodies, as smoke started to come off their battered bodies.

"G-Ga-ma-se-nnin..." Jiraiya said falling to the ground.

"E-Ero-se-nnin..." Naruto said also falling to the ground.

"You dumb asses!" Tsunade yelled.

"Um... Hokage-sama," Sakura began trying to interrupt before further carnage could ensue.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Tsunade responded.

"I-Is that really Jiraiya-sama, of the legendary three?" Sakura couldn't help but ask looking on in shock as were the rest of the genin.

"Sigh... The moron on the ground is indeed one of the three like me and Orochimaru," Tsunade answered.

"Then why is he acting like a jounin instructor and taking on a team?" Neji interrupted.

"Well to be honest, Naruto is Jiraiya's apprentice anyway and I was going to take Naruto out of the teams and place him directly under Jiraiya's care. But with Sasuke leaving, and the village severely hurting, I need Naruto for missions. So I decided the easiest route was to place Naruto on a new team and let Jiraiya supervise and train them," Tsunade finished.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," Another young blond hair genin interrupted, another boy wearing makeup, and another boy with a gourd on his back followed her. They were wearing sand head protectors.

"Ah, the three of you from sand came, that's good," Tsunade said approaching the three.

"The last announcement is that as of now, these three from Hidden Sand will be staying here in Konoha," Tsunade told the group causing almost everyone to gasp.

"You see the new Kazekage, wanted to make peace by sending us three of his best, and so he sent us these three to help with missions until we can fully recover," Tsunade continued to explain to the group.

"_Even though there is no doubt he sent them because he was scared of Gaara," _Tsunade said to herself looking over at the red haired genin.

"Anyway, I want you all to go out with your new teams and get to know each other, train, etc," Tsunade said. "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, you may want to wake the two morons," Tsunade finished as she left. Kurenai's team and Gai's team followed shortly after.

"Sigh... Why'd I get stuck with Naruto?" Ino said looking down at her new teammate.

"Naruto-kun, please get up now," Hinata shyly said trying to wake the boy.

"H-Hinata-chan, did you get the number of that truck that hit me?" Naruto asked in a daze as he awoke.

Several minutes later the team recovered and started to leave. Gaara quickly stopped Naruto from leaving.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Gaara said getting the blond's attention.

"Huh? Gaara, you want something?" Naruto cheerfully looked over at the red head.

"Me and you... We must talk..." Gaara muttered.

"Huh? You're conversation skills need to be improved," Naruto said looking straight at the sand genin.

"I would like for us to talk later," Gaara finally said.

"Sure, how about tomorrow morning we meet for Ramen?" Naruto suggested.

"Ramen?" Gaara managed to say. "What's ramen?" Gaara wondered.

"What!" Naruto screamed. "Y-You don't know what ramen is!" Naruto screamed again as Gaara merely shook his head no.

"It's only the greatest food in the world!" Naruto screamed again.

"Oh, fine, tomorrow morning, we'll meet for ramen," Gaara said as he and his team left.

"Man, he needs to learn to be livelier," Naruto said as he ran to rejoin his team.


	5. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Meetings, Greetings and… Ramen!**_

The team led by Jiraiya headed out to Naruto's familiar training spot. It was the same place Team Seven had first trained, and was also a place Hinata visited often.

"Alright, I'm a little rusty at leading a whole team of three, so bare with me," The Sannin told the group.

"Ah, Ero-Sannin..." Naruto started but immediately got a knot on his head from Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, its Jiraiya damn you," An annoyed Jiraiya said.

"Um... Jiraiya-sama, what are we doing here?" Ino asked.

"Ah, yeah, well as I'm sure Naruto already knows since Kakashi was his sensei, I'm going to have to all introduce yourselves to me and your team. I need to know what I'm dealing with here. So tell me your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and crap like that. Hell I'll even go first," Jiraiya started. "I am Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin; you may call me Jiraiya-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, or Gama-sennin. But please do not ever call me Ero-Sennin. My likes are gather materials and information," Jiraiya said with a snicker.

"He means being a pervert," Naruto interrupted.

"I don't like boring people," Jiraiya added.

"He means he doesn't like not being able to be a pervert," Naruto interrupted again.

"My hobbies are writing my books," Jiraiya finished.

"Again he means writing his dirty books that only perverts like himself or Kakashi-sensei would enjoy," Naruto said once again interrupting and once again getting a rather large knot on his head.

"Anyway..." Jiraiya continued. "You tell me your story," Jiraiya said pointing over to blond, female, genin.

"Um... I'm Yamanaka Ino, My likes are mainly boys, and I like to gossip as well. My dislikes are annoying, ugly people like forehead girl Sakura, or dumb asses like Naruto," Ino answered. "My hobbies well, boys of course. My goals are to prove I'm the greatest, and the prettiest female ninja in all of Konoha," Ino finished feeling quite accomplished.

"I see... You're next," Jiraiya said pointing over at the shy Hyuuga girl.

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-I'm not really sure of my likes; my dislikes are people who treat others unfairly, and judge people before they truly know that person. M-My hobbies are reading, and cooking. I-I'm also interested in learning more about medicines to heal wounds. M-My goal or dream is to change myself. I-I want to become strong and confident. I also want to learn how not to burden everyone anymore," Hinata finished.

"I see. You need to work on your confidence. Now, let's move on to the dumb ass," Jiraiya said looking over at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, ramen, and more ramen. I dislike people who look down on others. My dream is to one day become Hokage and to have everyone acknowledge my existence. Also, I always want to fulfill my way of the ninja. To never break my promises again and too never take back my words. That's my way of the ninja now," Naruto finished flashing his fox like grin to his team.

"_Maybe he isn't so bad after all,_" Ino thought herself.

"_Naruto-kun, you truly are amazing,_" Hinata also thought to herself.

"Alright, this is a pretty interesting team," Jiraiya started. "Now, I'd like to see what you're capable of. Tell me, or show me your jutsus, and your abilities," Jiraiya said.

"B-But Jiraiya-sensei, should we really reveal our techniques to you so easily?" Ino wondered.

"Yes! I need to know what you can do, that way I can judge on how to better teach you. This goes especially to you and the Hyuuga girl," Jiraiya said pointing at the two girls. "How would you like to show your clans how good you are with your own techniques, but also shock them with new material? There really is no reason why you should limit yourself to just learning moves from within your clans. If you've got the will and the chakra control I can teach you many techniques to either aid, or improve your abilities," Jiraiya claimed. "Now show me what you got," Jiraiya finished.

"I-I really don't know anything other than my clans techniques, the Jyuken form. I don't even know high level techniques like Neji-nii-san," Hinata sadly stated.

"Ah, well don't worry, we're going to change all that," Jiraiya added.

"Well unfortunately, same goes for me. My only real abilities are my families Shintenshin No Jutsu," Ino also sadly stated.

"Again, don't worry. I'm sure I can teach you two a lot. Also, I want you to try and master more techniques from your respective clans as well as learn the stuff I teach you. Just think you'll be some of the first members of your clans to use techniques that don't just belong to your clan. I'm going to make you two improve a lot," Jiraiya said with a confident smile.

"Alright, it's my turn," Naruto happily said.

"Lets see, I know Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, and of course my Uzumaki Naruto Rendan. But I also got two very cool techniques I learned from Ero-Sennin here," Naruto said. "Watch I'll show you," Naruto stated as he held out his right hand. Naruto focused his chakra as a bright blue ball emerged into his palm as he ran toward a tree.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he struck the tree with the attack causing the tree blow up from the force of the attack.

"N-Naruto-kun, that's amazing," Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto says with a grin. "But that's not all," Naruto said as he bit his finger and performed several hand seals.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his hand down on the ground. Clouds of smoke appeared and out from it, a familiar little red frog.

"Ah, damn it I hate all you damn frogs!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, it's you; I'm not in the mood to play today," The frog said and then suddenly disappeared just how he came. Naruto's eye twitched in showing his annoyed expression. Jiraiya did the same.

"N-Naruto... You still can't control it yet can you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Um..." Naruto started but simply shook his head as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sigh... Anyway, I think that does it, I can from here devise a decent training ritual for you guys and thus you should be able to improve in no time. But for now, I've got to gather some materials so you all can leave," Jiraiya turned to leave getting a knot on his head from Naruto.

"Ah Ero-Sennin! Train us; stop trying to go off peaking in the Hot Springs!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto..."Jiraiya started. "Hinata, Ino you two may leave. Naruto I need to talk to you however," Jiraiya said looking rather serious. "Meet here tomorrow by ten. Don't be late," Jiraiya finished.

"Yes sensei!" Ino cheerfully said as she skipped off. Hinata silently left as well.

"Ero-Sennin, what did you want me to stay behind for?" Naruto curiously asked.

"Naruto, this might be hard for you. But after talking with Tsunade, we both agree. That we think it's finally time. We think you should tell your new teammates about the Kyuubi," Jiraiya said looking rather serious. Naruto face turned sad.

"But... why? It's supposed to be a secret right? A law the old man made?" Naruto said.

"I-I'm not going to push on the subject, but you need to tell them. Think about it, nothing has changed. The Akatsuki are still after you. They want the Kyuubi. Your teammates have the right to know why they're going to be in extreme danger every time they go even on the simplest missions," Jiraiya said looking over at the blond.

"I-I... can't... W-What if they hate me? H-Hinata likes me, what if this makes her fear me or even worse, what if she hates me?" Naruto said as tears started to form.

"Naruto... Tsunade and I aren't trying to make you suffer. You're right, they could fear you, and they could hate you. But, what if they accept you, what if they understand. Do you realize the weight that would be lifted off your shoulders?" Jiraiya stated as he turned to leave. "Just go home and think about it, talk with that Gaara kid, he's experienced the same type of life as you. Just seriously think about it Naruto, I think it would be for the best in the long run," Jiraiya finished as he walked off to leave Naruto with his thoughts.

"Tell them... about the Kyuubi, huh?" The blond said. "H-How could anyone accept me knowing a monster that almost destroyed the village is living inside me?" Naruto stated as he slowly began to head in the direction of his apartment.

Later that night, Gaara sat on the roof of the apartment complex he and his siblings were staying at. As usual he chose not to sleep. It's a full moon. Every since his fight with Naruto, he has started to gain more control and is able to sleep, but on the nights of the full moon, Gaara chose not to sleep, because those nights seem to give his demon strength. Now he sat contemplating his meeting with the blond genin that dealt him his first defeat. He reflected on everything that happened between them.

FLASHBACK

Naruto and Gaara had collapsed from their fight. Naruto began to drag himself over to Gaara.

"That guy, he's dragging himself over here," Gaara said watching Naruto. "My existence won't be put out..." Gaara added.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Gaara shouted over at Naruto.

"...Being alone... Being incomplete..." Naruto began to say. "What you must feel... What your pain must be, I-I understand that," Naruto said looking up with deep sorrow in his eyes.

"But... For the people who are precious to me, to be able to... The people that is precious to me... If you are hurting them..." Naruto began to say his eyes started to fill with sorrow and anger. "And if you're trying to kill them... I will stop you..." Naruto said.

"What? Until now, for the sake of other people, you've..." Gaara started staring at the blonde in shock.

"Because they rescued me from the hell of being alone... They acknowledged my existence... That's why they're all the most important..." Naruto interrupted.

"Needing those who are close to you, an affectionate heart that gives all of it for those important people, and is watching over them..." Gaara remembered the words of his caretaker from when he was younger. "... Love... That's why this guy is strong," Gaara realized.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"Uzumaki Naruto... The one who proved love is what makes you strong," Gaara calmly said thinking of the meeting that will soon occur.

Meanwhile, Naruto is sitting up against the bed. He gazed for a moment on the sleeping Hinata. He smiled gently and then turned to his own thoughts.

"Sabaku No Gaara... He's like me. We both had it rough. We know the hell of being alone," Naruto quietly said reflecting on events. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted from within; the Kyuubi began to speak to the boy.

"Brat! Can't sleep?" the demon asked.

"No, I don't know why, but I'm a little nervous about talking with Gaara tomorrow. I mean it's not like he's still the guy he was before the chuunin exam, so why am I so nervous?" Naruto asked aloud.

"You're going to be talking to someone who lived like you did! Yet he had a different out look than you! You're afraid that you won't be able to talk to him! Even though you want to be his friend!" Kyuubi replied.

"Yeah, that's right. Then there is also what Ero-Sennin said." Naruto said.

"You mean about revealing your secret to your friends and teammates?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes... I mean I really like Hinata-chan, what if she hates me? I've never been too friendly with Ino, but I don't hate her. Sakura-chan also deserves to know as well. I don't… really know what to do. Hey, why are you talking with me like this? Hell I didn't know you could talk to me with out me being unconscious," Naruto asked.

"The fight with the Uchiha boy! The seal tore a little! Before you start to worry, no it won't break! But now I can speak to you! Don't worry I won't do anything! I'm not like the sand demon and as for why? As I've stated before, it's something to do I suppose!" Kyuubi replied.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto mumbled.

"I doubt this girl will hate you! As for the others! If they hate you for this, something, that wasn't your choice, then it goes to show you that Konoha isn't such a great place after all! With people after you, and after my power, the more allies you have, the better off we'll both be!" Kyuubi told his host.

"I guess so..." Naruto replied.

"Enough worrying! Get some rest brat!" Kyuubi told the boy.

"Right..." Naruto muttered a reply.

Naruto finally got to sleep. Several hours later he awoke; he took a shower and got dressed and then turned toward the sleeping Hyuuga girl.

"I got the alarm set, she'll be fine. No need to wake her," Naruto said as he started out the door and headed off toward Ichiraku, the ramen shop. When Naruto arrived he found Gaara sitting, surprisingly without his giant gourd. Also sitting down were his two siblings, and teammates.

"Good morning," Naruto said with a slight grin. Gaara and Kankurou nodded.

"Good morning," Temari said greeting Naruto as he took a seat. The four ordered their food and as they waited, Naruto began to feel uneasy. He was unsure of what to say.

"So..." Naruto started to break the silence. "What did you want to talk about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing in particular," Gaara replied.

"Oh, well... How you been? Did you recover alright from our fight?" Naruto asked.

"..." Gaara sat in silence.

"Gaara, he only needed one nights rest. When he awoke, he was fine," Temari spoke up.

"Oh, I see... That's good," Naruto said as the food arrived. Naruto immediately reached over for some chop sticks and began to dig in. After several minutes the group finished their meal. Now they sat in silence once again until finally, Gaara spoke.

"I must know... How are you so strong? I-Is it truly because of love?" Gaara asked. Naruto took a moment to think before giving his response.

"I-I think so. I mean I guess… It's not easy living a life like you and I have. But as you had never known love, and had people to care about you, I was in the same boat as you. But that changed... I found some people, they became important. So much so that I would gladly die as long as I could protect them," Naruto said. Gaara looked on intently.

"I see... But that's not entire what I meant either... You once said you had a real monster inside of you. What did you mean?" Gaara asked.

"Oh... H-How much, do you guys know about Konoha's history? Like do you know anything about the major event that took place about thirteen years ago?" Naruto asked. Gaara nodded a no, but Temari began to speak up.

"I know a little... Your Fourth Hokage fought the Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox demon. The demon almost destroyed Konoha, and killed many, but the Hokage who was unable to stop the demon, managed to seal the fox away," Temari said. "But what makes me wonder, they never state what actually happened to the demon, what he was sealed into..." Temari stopped in mid thought as the sand siblings looked over at Naruto who was raising his hand.

"Me..." Naruto stated silently.

"Y-You don't mean..." Temari looked over at Naruto in shock. Naruto nodded as he lifted his shirt up slightly and channeled his chakra, and suddenly the seal appeared on his navel.

"I-I don't believe it! T-They sealed the demon inside you... I-I can't believe it…" Temari said still looking on in shock.

"So... You and I truly are similar," Gaara proclaimed. Naruto nodded.

"Y-You've had it rough to then, just like Gaara, right Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"The village can be cruel at times. From what I hear, The Fourth wanted me to be viewed as a hero. But the adults didn't see me as a hero. Then the Third created a rule that nobody was allowed to talk about how I had the Kyuubi inside me. So I was spared in the sense that none of the kids found out. But… the adults' feelings toward me passed on to the children... Then one day I was fooled by someone and learned of the secret... You know, it always hurt, but after I found out the demon was inside me, it seemed like the villages' hate got worse. Because I actually knew now, why it was they all hated me... I-It's not fair... They view me as the Kyuubi who killed and tried to destroy the village. They don't view me as the person I am... I guess it was the same for you, right Gaara?" Naruto sorrowfully stated. Gaara nodded again.

"But, as I said, all the hate in the world doesn't matter anymore, now that I know that there are some people who accept me... Even though, now I might have to ruin that by revealing my secret to them... But even then, I feel it's necessary. I need to know, am I truly accepted..." Naruto finished. The group sat in silence again.

"Say, Gaara, w-would you like to be my friend?" Naruto asked. Gaara sat in silence still. This is truly the first time anyone had ever asked such a question. All his life people avoided him, now someone, another person just like him, no; a person period was asking to be his friend.

"You want to be my friend?" Gaara said aloud even though he was still in thought.

"Yeah, I-I'd really like to be your friend. I-It's not every day you meet someone who's lived the same way as you have is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto... I-I'd like to try... I'd like to try having a friend," Gaara said trying his best to smile.

"G-Gaara..." Temari stuttered out as she and her brother looked on his shock.

"Good, I'd like that," Naruto replied with his normal smile. The group sat in silence again until Naruto realized the time.

"Ah, I'm late! I got to meet with my team! Ero-Sennin's going to kill me!" Naruto yelled as he got up and slammed money down on the counter. "See you later Gaara, Make-up boy and sexy girl whose name I don't remember!" Naruto screamed racing off to meet with his team.

"_Make up boy? I'm going to kill him later,_" Kankurou said to himself.

"_I don't know if I should be flattered, or mad,_" Temari said to herself.

"Uzumaki Naruto... My... friend..." Gaara said staring at Naruto as he vanished from the sand sibling's view.

Jutsu List

Shintenshin No Jutsu – Mind-Body Switch Jutsu

Kuchiyose No Jutsu – Summoning Jutsu


	6. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Training to improve and... A date with Hinata?**_

"Sigh... This isn't going to be easy," Tsunade said looking out her window.

"The Hyuuga branch family hates the main family. His scars run especially deep. But I must depend on his help for this task," Tsunade said as she left her office.

Meanwhile Jiraiya's team was wrapping up training for the day.

"Alright, that's enough," Jiraiya said looking at his team. The two girls on the team were panting heavily as they could barely hold themselves up. Naruto, who was also breathing hard, still, looked like he was ready to continue.

"Ah, come on Ero-Sennin, I'm totally fine. Let's keep training," Naruto said looking over at his sensei.

"Naruto No Baka, you're crazy, Hinata-chan and I are exhausted," Ino stated to her fellow blonde.

"Ah, come on, we can keep training a little while longer," Naruto said as he started to pout.

"No Naruto, that's enough for the day," Tsunade said arriving on the scene.

"Tsunade-obachan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, call me granny again and I'll kill you. Second, I need to see Jiraiya," Tsunade answered.

"Alright, you heard Tsunade; training is done for the day," Jiraiya said to his team.

"Fine, but you'd better have something good for us tomorrow," Naruto proclaimed.

"Don't worry; tomorrow you'll be training with another team Naruto," Tsunade answered.

"Really? That's great! I can show everyone how great I am tomorrow," Naruto said happily as he walked off with his team.

"I thought I was in charge of them Tsunade? They aren't ready to face another team yet. I wanted to teach them a few things first," Jiraiya told his fellow Sannin.

"Come, I want to visit Kurenai and her team. I have a request, for one of her students," Tsunade replied as the two walked off to find Kurenai's team.

"Does it involve the Hyuuga?" Jiraiya asked.

"How did you know?" Tsunade asked.

"I figured with Hinata not being allowed to return to the manor to get training from her father, that you might seek someone else's help. Do you think he'll do it?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"I don't know I've got to see what he thinks. Learning from you will greatly help Hinata out, but she does need to continue to perfect her families' style. You know I was originally going to give you both Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji. But I needed to balance out the teams. Giving you Naruto and Neji would have made your team too powerful," Tsunade responded.

"I'm glad you didn't, I don't like geniuses, and you know that," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Anyway, let's just see what he says," Tsunade said as the two arrive to see Kurenai's team getting ready to leave for the day. Kurenai turned to see the two Sannin.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked the two.

"I need to speak to Hyuuga Neji, it concerns tomorrows training. I want you and Jiraiya's team to train together," Tsunade responded.

"I see I'll call him," Kurenai responded as she turned toward her student who began to walk off. "Neji, wait! Hokage-sama, and Jiraiya-sama are here and they want to speak to you for a moment," Kurenai said calling out to the Hyuuga boy.

"Yes, I'm coming," Neji responded as he began to walk over to the adults. "How can I help you Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama?" Neji asked.

"Neji, how do you feel about Hinata?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"Hinata-sama? Why do you ask?" Neji asked looking rather curious.

"I know you hate the main family of the Hyuuga, but I'm also sure you know of what has happened with Hinata lately. She's no longer allowed in the Hyuuga estate. Now she's currently living with Naruto. I need to know if you harness any hatred for Hinata herself," Tsunade finished.

"Living with Naruto, huh? She must be happy and as to my feelings. I am disappointed in her weakness as a member of the main family. In our fight I took my hatred out on her but I don't believe I hold any hatred for her personally. Why do you ask such a thing?" Neji asked.

"Tomorrow, Jiraiya's team and yours will get together and train. I would like to ask you to help train Hinata. I believe she would benefit more from training with you then she could ever hope to benefit from training with her father..." Tsunade responded.

"I see. Is it wise for me to train her? Shouldn't she learn things on her own? I mean we are on separate teams," Neji asked.

"You are Konoha ninjas, comrades, even relatives. Just think of it as helping a fellow comrade. Help her learn to protect the one she loves, because he's too much of a moron to protect himself," Tsunade said with a smile.

"I'll consider it. I owe Naruto a great debt. He's shown me a different path and for that I am grateful," Neji replied.

"Very good, you're free to go," Tsunade said as she, Jiraiya, and Kurenai headed off in different directions.

"Uzumaki Naruto. He is the one capable of changing fate," Neji said with a smile as he headed off in his own direction.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were at their usual spot. After finishing thirty-seven bowls of ramen and two for Hinata, the two sat in silence. Naruto seemed lost in thought.

"_So, I got to tell them about the Kyuubi, huh? H-How do I even start? I mean sure it was easy to tell Gaara and his siblings that but Gaara and I lived similar lives so of course he wasn't going to freak out. Also, if I got to tell people, then Sakura-chan deserves to know. Man, how am I going to do this?" _Naruto continued to think to himself until Hinata interrupted him.

"Um... Naruto-kun, are you alright, you seem lost in thought," Hinata asked the blond.

"Oh, I'm fine I was just thinking about how cute you are," Naruto said with a smile. "Y_ep, Naruto you are smooth,_" Naruto thought proudly to himself as Hinata blushed deeply. "Say Hinata-chan, you want to go on a date with me? Like right now?" Naruto asked causing Hinata to blush an even darker shade of red.

"Sure, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"Great, let's go," Naruto said as he slammed money on the counter and dragged Hinata off.

"W-Were should we go?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I haven't thought that far ahead," Naruto answered. "_Hmm… What if I tell them one person at a time? Hinata-chan will probably take it the best. I'll tell her first,_" Naruto thought to himself. "Let's go to the park so we can talk," Naruto said dragging the shy girl with him to the park. The two arrived and Naruto quickly found them a seat as the two sat down.

"S-So, what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well to be honest, I have a secret I need to tell you about." Naruto started.

"You see..." Naruto took a deep breath. "A really long time ago like thirteen years ago a large demon called the kyuubi attacked konoha and the fourth did all he could but couldn't win so he sealed the demon away and the third made a law that nobody could talk about it you see it turns out I was the one that the demon was sealed inside please don't hate me for this," Naruto told the girl as fast as he possibly could, which left the shy girl dumb founded.

"U-Um... Naruto-kun... I didn't hear a word you just said. C-Could you please say that slower so I can understand?" Hinata asked.

"_Damn, I was afraid of that," ____Naruto_ managed to think to himself as he took another deep breath. "Right... You see Hinata..." Naruto started again.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata!" Naruto was interrupted by his former teammate.

"_Yes, thank you so much Sakura-chan, you're the greatest," _Naruto thought to himself with a grin as he waved to his former teammate. "Hey Sakura-chan? What are you up to?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

"I-I was just on my way to pick up something. What are you two doing together?" Sakura asked winking at Hinata.

"Oh, we're on a date," Naruto answered with a smile.

"Oh, so you finally got together, good for you," Sakura said happily.

"N-N-No, Sakura-san, it's not like that," Hinata said blushing deeply.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I bumped into Neji on my way out. He said we're training with you guys tomorrow," Sakura said to the two.

"Oh that's cool! That sounds great!" Naruto shouted cheerfully.

"Yeah, should be fun. You know, my team kind of reminds me of us in team seven. Kiba's loud like you Naruto, and Neji well he's a little like him..." Sakura said trying to keep from mentioning their former teammate Sasuke.

"H-He's like Sasuke huh?" Naruto stated sadly. "Sakura-chan, I'm... Sorry. I broke my promise to you," Naruto sadly looked over to his teammate.

"N-Naruto, don't worry. S-Sasuke-kun chose his own path. M-My love for him wasn't good enough to keep him here. I'm just glad you're all right. I know I never pay you the attention or give you the respect you deserve, but you truly are a dear friend of mine," Sakura said cracking a smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto returned the smile.

"Anyway, I've got to go, see you tomorrow," Sakura said running off.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled waving at her. "Alright, let's go get some ice cream Hinata-chan," Naruto said grabbing the girls' hand and almost dragging her off.

The two headed off to the ice cream parlor. After sitting down and enjoying their dessert, the two continued talking until a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hey what are you up to, Naruto-kun?" The familiar blond sand genin asked.

"Hey, it's you... The sexy girl whose name I can't quite remember, what brings you out here?" Naruto replied.

"It's Temari! My name is Temari!" Temari shouted at Naruto.

"Sorry Temari-chan," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"That's better, and as for what I'm doing here," Temari started to blush as she grabbed someone's arm and pulled him forward. "I'm having him show me around," Temari said pulling the lazy chuunin into view.

"Ah Shikamaru! You two are together?" Naruto shouted.

"N-No way I'd do something as troublesome as hooking up with this crazy chick." Shikamaru said quickly receiving a bump on his head. "Ouch! Damn you woman, don't hit me," Shikamaru said rubbing his head.

"Come on Shika-kun, let's go," Temari said as she starting to drag Shikamaru with her.

"Don't call me Shika-kun," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh I almost forgot," Temari said as she ran up and kissed Naruto on the cheek causing them both to blush slightly. This action actually caused Hinata to look rather annoyed by it.

"What?" Naruto was only able to spit out.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, for what you did for Gaara, no for all three of us," Temari said as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm again and the two left.

"Man, I'm lucky," Naruto said rubbing his cheek still blushing.

"What kinds of girl do you like, Naruto-kun? Girls like Sakura-san, or Temari-san?" Hinata began to ask Naruto.

"Well, Sakura-chan is great, and Temari-chan is indeed very pretty, but so are you for that matter. Yeah, I'd say I like you best Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile causing Hinata to turn red. "Anyway, I'm getting tired. We got a long day tomorrow. Let's go home," Naruto said as the two got up and began to head back to Naruto's apartment.

The next day came fast for the genin as Jiraiya's team and Kurenai's team met.

"Alright, today's training will be simple. You're going to train with the partner I've chose for you," Jiraiya started. "Naruto, you and Kiba will train together. Ino you and Sakura will train together. Neji, you and Hinata will train together," Jiraiya finished. Neji immediately began to walk over to Hinata. The Hyuuga girl began to get very nervous. Naruto and Kiba walked off to start training and Sakura and Ino were already arguing over something.

"Hinata-sama, come," Neji said as Hinata reluctantly walked off with Neji.

"Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama, has requested that I help you train. I've accepted. But I'm not doing it for you. My anger for the main family remains, so for now I'm not doing this for you," Neji said.

"Then why, Neji-nii-san?" Hinata nervously asked.

"I'm doing this for the person you love. I'm doing this so that he never has to fall in battle protecting you. I admire and respect Naruto, and truthfully I cherish his friendship. He helped me wake up to the reality that destiny can be changed. For him, I'll help you train," Neji finished.

"T-Thank you, Neji-nii-san I'll do my best," Hinata said.

"_I do this for him, and one day, I hope I can say I did this for you as well. I have no feelings of hatred for you personally. Maybe, just maybe, one day I can call you, a member of the main family, a friend,_" Neji thought to himself, as a smile crept up on his lips.

The teams trained. Hinata and Neji began what would soon become a daily routine. Ino and Sakura managed to get nothing accomplished but slinging insults. Naruto and Kiba between cursing at each other only managed to beat each other senseless as the day passed and training ended.


	7. Chapter Six

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**The Fate of the Sealed Ones… Troublesome Interference!**_

The village of Konoha lay quiet, slowly trying to recover its lost peace. Meanwhile, there was no peace in the village of Sound.

"Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru-sama wants to see you," the silver haired, glasses wearing ninja said standing in the doorway of Sasuke's chamber.

"Yes," the boy replied.

"Have you been practicing?" The old ninja asked.

"Yes, I can summon with no trouble now," the Uchiha replied to the older ninja.

"That's very good," Kabuto said. "Come; let's not keep Orochimaru-sama waiting,"

"Yes," Sasuke answered as he followed Kabuto out the door and was lead to Orochimaru's chamber. Kabuto showed Sasuke inside, where Orochimaru sat.

"Very good you've arrived Sasuke-kun," the Sannin smiled wickedly.

"You wished to see me, Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke bowed.

"Yes, I wanted to inform you of a trip we'll be making shortly," the evil ninja said.

"A trip?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes, it's a trip to a very familiar place for the both of us, a trip toward Konoha," Orochimaru said. "We're going to pay some friends of yours a visit," Orochimaru continued. "But most importantly, we're going to visit the Kyuubi brat,"

"Naruto? Why do you need that idiot for?" Sasuke inquired.

"I'm concerned. Your battle with the brat, it may have weakened the seal. I'm concerned that the brat may grow in strength. Think of it as doing him a favor. Or would you rather your dear brother get him first?" Orochimaru asked still smiling wickedly.

"No!" Sasuke yelled with an extremely angry look on his face.

"Very good, we'll leave soon. For now I want you to continue practicing those new jutsu I taught you," Orochimaru told the boy. "Now go,"

"Yes, I'll go train at once," The Uchiha boy replied as he left the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, is it wise to put Sasuke-kun up to this so early? I mean, don't you think it's too soon?" Kabuto expressed his concern.

"Kabuto, don't worry. All will go as I plan," Orochimaru stated as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, a new day in Konoha began. Naruto and Hinata began their day, as they prepared to head off to meet up with their team. Naruto had just finished getting dressed, he reached over and grabbed his necklace and put it on.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I've meant to say this before, but that's a really nice necklace. W-Where'd you get it?" Hinata asked.

"Oh this, it's very precious to me. I got it from Tsunade-obachan. This happens to be the First Hokage's necklace. It's one of my most treasured possessions, that and my Konoha head protector of course. I got it, from Iruka-sensei," Naruto answered as he reached for his orange jacket and put it on.

"Oh… Naruto-kun, are you ready for another day of training?" Hinata asked.

"Of course, I'm going to train extra hard today," Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun, you say that every day," Hinata said as the two headed out the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, and I mean it every day to," Naruto said with a smile as the two headed off to meet with the rest of the team at their usual training ground.

"I-I wonder what Jiraiya-sensei, has in store for us today," Hinata said wondering out loud.

"Hmm... Ero-Sennin, I never know with him. He's a big idiot most of the time, but he's really strong," Naruto responded as the two arrived, and greeted Ino who was already there.

"Good morning," Ino said with a smile.

"Good morning, Ino-san," Hinata said with a bow.

"Yo!" Jiraiya said walking up to the group.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, what are you going to have us do today?" Naruto asked the older ninja.

"First off, call me Ero-Sennin again and I tie you to this tree stump and force you to watch me eat twenty bowls of ramen," Jiraiya said to his student. "Now, I examined all your abilities, over the last couple of days. I've decided to give you all some things to work on in order to improve. First of all, you're all lacking in the speed department. You desperately need to improve that. Ino and Hinata, you two need to work on your stamina," Jiraiya said.

"But Jiraiya-sensei, the dumb ass has enough stamina to make up for it, so is that a real concern?" Ino interrupted. Naruto looked over at her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah it is, I don't feel comfortable, letting the dumb ass do everything all alone after the two of you tire out," Jiraiya said to the group.

"Hey, you guys know I'm right here, right?" Naruto asked still looking very annoyed.

"Anyway, those are my two biggest concerns. I am however impressed by some things. Hinata you're doing quite well training with Neji. Naruto, your taijutsu has improved as well. Ino, you're not too bad either. Your genjutsu abilities suck though. I also decided to do something that will make Naruto really happy," Jiraiya started. "I'm going to teach the three of you some things today. Hinata, Ino while you practice on your stamina I think you two should learn how to summon,"

"Summon? Summon what?" Ino asked.

"That's easy of course," Jiraiya started with a huge grin on his face. "I am after all, the Gama-sennin, so I'm going to teach you how to summon the greatest creatures on earth, the mighty toads!" Jiraiya said. "Yes! I will teach you, Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Jiraiya shouted to his team.

"What? I've got to learn how to summon yucky frogs?" Ino said with disappointment in her voice, which caused Jiraiya to fall over anime style.

"Yucky frogs, you silly girl? The toad is both helpful and fierce in combat. You should consider it an honor. The Fourth and I, other than the dumb ass were the last two to summon toads. I'm breaking regulations here, they're usually is only one person per generation that signs the contract," Jiraiya said.

"Oh, I see. Still, frogs are slimy," Ino responded.

"Anyways, here take this," Jiraiya said as he performed several seals and then slammed his hand onto the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled as a giant toad with a huge scroll in his mouth appeared. The toad dropped the scroll, and it unraveled, revealing the names of Jiraiya, the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto as the last three to have signed this scroll. "So now all you do is sign your names in blood, and put your finger prints underneath, then you make the seals of the boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram and channel your chakra and go as I did," Jiraiya said as the two girls, one at a time sign the scroll. When they were finished the giant toad disappeared with the scroll.

"Alright, here goes," Ino and Hinata both started forming the proper seals. "Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram," The girls finished. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The two girls slammed there hands onto the ground as a cloud of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared two small toads were sitting where they had been summoned. They're quite small, and definitely unusable for battle, but much to Naruto's disappointment, they're definitely much bigger than what Naruto first summoned with the jutsu.

"Ah well, not great, but definitely better than Naruto. In three weeks of training the best he could summon were tadpoles. You two did much better than this moron," Jiraiya said pointing over at Naruto. "You used two little chakra, but that's fine for now. I just wanted you to learn it and see how well you could summon on the first try. Now you two go and begin doing the exercises I left for you, and definitely work on improving your stamina. Kuchiyose No Jutsu takes a lot of chakra out of you. You'll need to work on that," Jiraiya said as the kunoichi headed off to start their exercises. Jiraiya then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, we need to talk,"

"Yeah, what do you want Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Have you thought about what I said? About telling them?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, I have. Hell, I've already told Gaara and his team," Naruto replied.

"How'd they take it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Pretty well, but I don't count it much since Gaara has a demon in him as well, and well his siblings are probably use to that already," Naruto replied.

"I see," Jiraiya managed to say.

"I-I almost told Hinata the other day. I may try again. It might be easier to tell them one at a time," Naruto told the Sannin.

"Well, as long as you tell them, you're free to do it your own way," Jiraiya said.

"I kind of want to tell Sakura-chan to. I mean she was my teammate and she deserves to know," Naruto said.

"Tell whom every you like. Stick to those you trust definitely," Jiraiya said. "Anyway, you're in luck despite the fact you keep calling me Ero-Sennin, I'm going to teach you not one, but two really cool techniques,"

"What? Really! What are they! Ero... I mean Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto asked with an excited look on his face.

"The first technique is called Kage Bunshin Daibakuha, it's a technique not really used that often, but it is a jounin level ability in which you make your Kage Bunshins blow up," Jiraiya told the boy.

"Woah! That sounds so cool!" Naruto said jumping for joy. "What's the other technique?"

"The next jutsu we won't worry about until you've got this one down, but it's basically more for defense. It's a jounin level move as well, but even the Second Hokage was known to use it. It's called Suiton: Suijinheki, it creates three hundred and sixty degree water barrier. It'll surround you and protect you, especially again fire users," Jiraiya finished.

"Yeah! All right! This is going to be so awesome! I just can't wait!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright Naruto, to do the Kage Bunshin Daibakuha effectively, you need to perform Kage Bunshin of course. Then basically you have the Bunshins channel all their chakra to its breaking point and when the times right, let them release it… and BOOM! You get an exploding Bunshin. This is very useful for tricking opponents into thinking they've been fighting you only to reveal they've been fighting a Bunshin as it blows up in their faces. But be careful, it drains a lot of chakra out of you and of course, you can be hurt by this jutsu as well. Now give it a try Naruto," Jiraiya instructed his student as Naruto proceeded to perform his jutsu.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as two Bunshins emerged. Immediately the two Bunshins started channeling but, forgot to maintain it properly and exploded blowing Naruto away and slamming him hard into the ground.

"Sigh... Naruto no Baka, you're not suppose to be so close to the Bunshins," Jiraiya said staring down at his student.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that," Naruto said as he got up.

They continued on much like this, Hinata and Ino practicing their Taijutsu and performing many jogging and running exercises while every now and then they practice summoning. Meanwhile, Naruto spent his time blowing himself up much to Jiraiya's amusement. Finally, Jiraiya decided to call it a day.

"Alright, you all did very well, except for Naruto whom if he keeps it up they're won't be anything left of him to try and train. You all are free to go," Jiraiya said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, see you tomorrow guys," Ino said to the group as she left.

"Alright, let's go..." Naruto started to walk off but staggered and fell. Hinata rushed to his side.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright," Hinata asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, just over did it today. Don't worry Hinata-chan," Naruto said flashing his fox like grin as the two headed back to the apartment.

Later the two arrived back at the apartment and Hinata began to patch up Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you should really take it easy. You're going to hurt yourself," Hinata told her roommate.

"Nah, I'm fine," Naruto replied. "_Maybe now would be a good time to tell Hinata-chan,_" Naruto thought to himself. "Say Hinata-chan,"

"Yes, what is it Naruto-kun," Hinata asked looking over at the blond.

"W-What would you think of a person, who you knew, and that person had a terrible secret," Naruto asked.

"I-I don't quite understand what you mean, Naruto-kun," Hinata asked looking on intently.

"Well what I'm trying to say is..." Naruto started but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "_Damn, saved again. No wait, I have to tell her,_" Naruto thought to himself as he headed toward the door.

"Hey hurry up and let me in!" A familiar voice shouted from outside.

"Alright, I'm coming," Naruto said as he opened the door revealing the normally lazy Chuunin, racing inside and closing the door behind him, as he panted heavily.

"What the hell? Shikamaru? What's going on?" Naruto yelled at the chuunin.

"Y-You got to hide me for a while, they're after me, that crazy sand bitch and Ino," Shikamaru stated looking rather worried.

"What? Why are they after you?" Naruto asked looking quite puzzled.

"Well, Temari was dragging me around, and we ended up at Ino's flower shop. Ino was behind the counter. They conversed and then started to argue, and then I merely asked why blonds had to be so stupid. I mean every blond I meet, is a total moron," Shikamaru finished his statement, as saw Naruto looking rather annoyed.

"All blonds are stupid, huh?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, he grabbed the chuunin by the collar, opened the door and flings him out and then started to holler. "All blonds are stupid, huh? Screw you!" Naruto then slammed the door.

"Damn you, Naruto," Shikamaru muttered as the two angry blond genin, appeared behind him.

"Shikamaru!" The two girls yelled in unison.

"Oh Damn…" Was pretty much all Shikamaru could manage to say before the two blondes attacked. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Could easily be heard from behind Naruto's door, as the sounds of the two girls' beating the chuunin senseless rang through out the building.

"That's what he gets," Naruto yelled feeling quite satisfied.

"Um... Naruto-kun," Hinata interrupted.

"Yeah, what is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto turned and asked the girl.

"W-What were you saying before," Hinata asked.

"Oh yeah, that... I-I... I was saying, that..." Naruto started again but was once again interrupted. The annoyed Naruto stomped over the door, and opened it. "Go away Shika..." Naruto began to yell but then realized it wasn't Shikamaru, but Neji standing there.

"N-Neji-nii-san, w-what are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"Come Hinata-sama, its time for us to train. You know the only time we have to train together is later afternoons, or evenings, all depending on when our teams are through for the day. It was rather unfortunate that our sensei held us up longer than expected today," Neji finished.

"B-But..." Hinata started but was dragged out by Neji.

"Let's go, I'll have you back in a few hours," Neji said as Hinata gave in and reluctantly followed, leaving Naruto alone.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed. "I was really going to tell her. Oh well, no use getting upset. I'm definitely going to tell her soon. I know I can trust her... I hope…" Naruto said with a frown forming on his face.

Jutsu List

Kage Bunshin Daibakuha** - **Shadow Clone Great Explosion Jutsu

Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Style: Water Encampment Jutsu


	8. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**The Long Kept Burden Revealed!**_

The new teams had now been together for a few seemingly short weeks. Since that night in the apartment, Naruto had started to act differently. Hinata noticed immediately that the usually happy blonde genin had turned quiet, almost as if he's always deep in thought. The only time he seemed to act like his usual self was when he was training. The Hyuuga girl began to get deeply concerned.

"_W-What would you think of a person, who you knew, and that person had a terrible secret,_" Hinata remembered the question Naruto asked her before they were interrupted that night.

"_W-What did Naruto-kun mean? W-Why has he been acting so differently. I-It's like there is a battle going on deep inside of his head," _Hinata thought, as the genin arrived for there late afternoon training session.

"Yo!" Jiraiya said as he greeted the genin. "Today we're going to do solo training. Ino, Hinata you both continue to practice improving your stamina and you're summoning. Naruto go off to practice your taijutsu, on the training dummies. You might want to practice those new jutsus some more as well," Jiraiya said dismissing his team as he sat underneath a tree.

"_Damn that Ero-Sennin, he never wants to over see my training," _Naruto cursed to himself as he headed off to practice. "_Maybe I should take the time and practice controlling my chakra. Kyuubi said the seal tore a little after my fight with Sasuke. So maybe if I train with Kyuubi's chakra, I can start to control it better,_" Naruto thought to himself as he made the seal of the ram and started to channel his chakra. What happened next, Naruto never would have expected. A violent rush of demonic chakra poured out from him uncontrollably. His claws and fangs grew and he let out a mighty yet almost painful sounding scream that morphed into a roar. The blazing red chakra began to fill the area. At this time Jiraiya had just about fallen asleep when the sudden rush of evil chakra hit him. He snapped awake and immediately rushed off toward the source. Hinata and Ino had also sensed it and seeing their sensei take off decided to follow. Meanwhile, in a nearby training area, Kurenai's team had just finished for the day. Kurenai and Kiba had both left and Sakura and Neji were about to leave when the killer aura flooded into their area and hit them.

"_What is this terrible feeling? W__hy? Why do I feel like something bad is happening to Hinata-sama's team?_" Neji thought to himself as he raced off toward the source of the evil aura.

"_W-What's this terrible feeling? I-It's horrible and why is Neji running off toward it? Naruto? That's near our old training grounds… I've got to go, what is Naruto needs me?_" Sakura thought as she headed off to the source of the evil aura as well.

In the middle of a blazing demon aura, a growling, roaring Naruto thrashed about, the boy gripped himself digging his claws deep into his arms drawing blood as he tried to get a grip of what was happening to him, as this happened Jiraiya had arrived on the scene.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as Hinata and Ino arrived and was horrified at the sight of Naruto's evil chakra wrapping around him and forming a tail. Jiraiya raced to Naruto and got behind him grabbing him tightly by the arms trying to keep him from moving around as he shouted to his other students. "Hinata, quickly, you must close Naruto's tenketsu points! The shock should immobilize him and calm him back down," Jiraiya shouted. The Hyuuga girl could merely just stand staring straight into the evil red eyes of the blond boy whom she admired greatly, as Neji and Sakura arrived.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji said racing over to her, where he quickly took notice of Naruto. "M-My God... What the hell is going on here?" Neji managed to spit out in his shocked state.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura stuttered as Naruto roared. The killer intent he was emitting was enough to knock Ino and Sakura back, Hinata stood frozen unsure of what to do.

"N-Neji, please I need you to strike Naruto's tenketsu!" Jiraiya shouted at the boy.

"What? Strike his tenketsu points? Why?" Neji questioned still in shock.

"Please you must hurry!" Jiraiya yelled, snapping the boy's attention back into reality.

"Right..." Neji managed to say as he charged at Naruto. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji shouted as he struck all of Naruto's points. Jiraiya moved away from Naruto as the boy coughed up blood and fell onto his back.

"Damn, the seals weakened, I'll need to redo the seal slightly," Jiraiya whispered so that nobody he thought could hear him. But he was shocked as Naruto reached up and grabbed his hand.

"N-No... I-I need to learn how to control it, t-that's all," Naruto said weakly. Hinata finally regained her composure and ran over to check on Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, a-are you alright," Hinata asked looking very concerned.

"..." Naruto couldn't respond with words but managed a slight nod.

"Sigh... Well, we'll end training early today. Hinata, Neji, could you help him back to his apartment," Jiraiya asked the two Hyuugas. "Ino, Sakura, you two should go home. Don't worry about what you saw today, I'm sure everything will be explained eventually," Jiraiya faked a smile as he walked off. "_Naruto, now you'll have to tell them. But I admire the boy, to think if he could truly learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra like that, he'll make a damn powerful Hokage,_" Jiraiya stated to himself.

"Alright, Hinata-sama, help me here," Neji said as he put one of Naruto's arms over his shoulder, Hinata did the same with Naruto's other arm as they started to walk off.

"_Naruto, w-what's going on?_" Sakura asked to herself as the two Hyuugas vanished from view.

The walk back to the apartment was very silent, each genin deeply stuck in thought.

"_W-What was that? It was like from the chuunin exams, when I fought him, only more vicious, that murderous intent was incredible, it's hard to believe it came from Naruto,_" Neji thought to himself.

"_N-Naruto-kun, I'm... Sorry. I was frozen, I was just too terrified, I couldn't do anything..." _Hinata thought to herself. _"W-What would you think of a person, who you knew, and that person had a terrible secret,"_ Hinata once again remembered what Naruto had asked. "_I-Is this, what he meant?_" Hinata contemplated.

"_Damn, I really screwed up this time,_" Naruto cursed to himself. _"Now, Neji, Hinata-chan, Ino, and Sakura-chan all saw it. I really have to tell them now. Ino, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, they... They were so frightened... I-Is this really what I have to look forward to? D-Do I really have to go back to that time... W-when they're was nobody...? Is the Kyuubi… is that all anyone will ever see?_" Naruto thought to himself as his face turned to stare at the ground, wanting desperately to avoid eye contact with anyone. The Hyuugas finally reached the apartment. Hinata unlocked the door and the two helped Naruto sit down on his bed. Neji inspected Naruto's injuries, and Hinata used some of her ointment and bandaged up Naruto's arms where his claws had dug into.

"You'll be fine Naruto, after a night's rest, your tenketsu will open properly," Neji stated as headed toward the door. Naruto spoke up to stop the Hyuuga boy from leaving.

"Neji, wait. Please stay... That is, if you want... I need to talk to you and Hinata-chan... If you're willing to listen..." Naruto said still reflecting in his mind of his past sorrows, his face wearing a dark and cold look, his eyes looked almost lifeless.

"Sure," Neji responded witnessing Naruto's lifeless expression. Neji, turned around and took a seat near Naruto, Hinata did the same.

"W-What would you think of a person, who you knew, and that person had a terrible secret?" Naruto started.

"_I-It's the same question from before?_" Hinata thought to herself.

"W-What do you mean Naruto? I don't quite understand the question," Neji asked.

"W-What would you think if someone you knew turned out to not be who you really thought he was?" Naruto said his eyes still void of life. "I'm sure you know much of Konoha's history right?" Naruto asked the two Hyuugas. They nodded a yes in response. "I-I... Thirteen years ago, The Fourth Hokage... He went into battle. An evil demon had started to attack. The Kyuubi... The Fourth... h-he fought his best for the sake of the village but even he wasn't able to defeat the demon. So he did the only thing he could. He sealed the demon away, forfeiting his own life. T-The demon was sealed inside a newly born baby... That baby... It was me…I-I am the container for the Kyuubi..." Naruto finished as tears slowly trickled down his face. The Hyuugas sat in shock.

"_S-So, that was it. In our fight, after his tenketsu was closed. The chakra he summoned and that evil face I saw... I-It was the demons... I see... H-His fate was similar to mine after all,_" Neji thought to himself.

"_S-So all this time, the villagers' hatred, it was because of this... H-He's suffered so much... H-How is it possible for someone to have to suffer this much?_" Hinata thought to herself, her eyes started to water as they both focused on Naruto once again, his tears had yet to stop falling from his face.

"I-I... was so alone... I-I hated everyone... I didn't even understand why it was I was so hated. W-What did I do to everyone? You know I was starting to accept the hatred, and then I found out my fate... I found out I was a demon's container... I suddenly understood it all... W-When I found out the Kyuubi was inside of me... I-It's sort of funny... but I felt like the villagers became even more distant... I-It was so tough... I-I hated living this pain... U-Under the mask of false happiness, living the life of someone who fakes a smile and tries to get everybody's attention... I-I wanted to be viewed as me... As Uzumaki Naruto... B-But... All I ever got were those eyes... those eyes of hatred. T-To the people of Konoha... I'll never be... anything more... T-than the Kyuubi No Kitsune..." Naruto said trying to continue his story.

"Why now? Why did you decide to tell us this now?" Neji asked intently.

"Y-You ask why... I-I never wanted to let anyone know... B-But it was for the best and... I need to see... A-After finally finding people whom would accept me... I-I needed to see... A-Am I truly accepted? Am I accepted, am I Uzumaki Naruto? O-Or am I just the boy who holds an evil demon... I-I hate this false existence," Naruto tears started to intensify. He cried his tears of pain and sorrow. Naruto looked up at the Hyuugas. First at Neji, the Hyuuga boy sat in silence as if he was taking in everything he'd heard. Than he turned to Hinata, the girl who liked him, and honestly the girl he liked right back. He expected eyes of fear, or hatred, but what he saw wasn't tears of fear or terror, they were tears of sorrow. The tears streamed down the Hyuuga girl's face. Naruto's eyes meet with hers; she lunged herself off her chair and embraced Naruto tightly causing Neji and Naruto to look on in shock.

"N-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun," Hinata cried. "I'm sorry... I-If I... only knew... M-Maybe I could have been there for you. Y-You must have been so lonely... I wish I would have known... I-I could have been there for you... I-I c-can't believe it's possible for someone as incredible as you to have had to suffer so much... P-Please forgive me... forgive me for not seeing your pain sooner... All this time..." Hinata said still crying. "All this time I looked to you for strength... not realizing you needed someone to help you stay strong... P-Please..." Hinata was unable to finish her statement. She became over come by her tears. She was momentarily surprised when Naruto returned the embrace and his head now rested on her shoulders as he sobbed as well, only this time the tears were different.

"H-Hinata-chan... t-thank you... I-I..." Naruto cried. These tears weren't tears of sorrow. These tears were tears of joy. "_How is it possible? A-All my life, I wanted this... to be accepted. H-How is it possible, that you were able to tell me everything I needed to hear? Thank you…" _Naruto thought to himself as he continued to sob.

Finally after about two hours of nonstop tears, Naruto finally seemed to calm down. He had finally been allowed to cry his eyes out with someone there to support him. Something he desired his entire life.

"Naruto..." Neji silently said getting the boy's attention.

"Yes?" Naruto responded.

"My feelings they have not changed," Neji told the boy.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"I still admire you, I still respect you. No even more so now. You truly understood me after all. No, that's not totally true. It was I, who didn't understand you. You've proven to me that once again, that fate can be changed... you've shown me what it means to be truly strong. For that, I thank you and I'm proud to call you my dearest friend," Neji said with a smile as he headed toward the door.

"Neji..." Naruto called to him.

"Yes?" Neji responded.

"Thank you... my friend," Naruto said with a smile.

"No, thank you," Neji once again returned the smile and headed out the door.


	9. Chapter Eight

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The Looming Danger over the Horizon!**_

Deep in a dark forest, the location of the Hidden Sound, three ninjas emerged as they head toward the fire country. The first was a younger ninja wearing a brand new sound head protector, wearing a mask similar to Haku's only black with red lining, the only thing that was visible was the boy's red, Sharingan eyes. He was also wearing a black trench coat similar to what the Akatsuki wore. Next to him was the Snake-Sennin, and next to him was the silver haired medical ninja.

"Kyuubi brat, soon we'll take care of you once and for all. With him dead, nobody will be able to stop me, not Tsunade, and not Jiraiya," Orochimaru said as he laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, a new day in Konoha began, and Naruto was about to wake up to quite the surprise. The genin began to stir and then realized his body was quite heavy. Naruto who'd been sleeping on the floor since Hinata moved in awoke to find Hinata asleep in his arms. The blond was quite alarmed as he shot up to his feet.

"What? W-What the hell is Hinata doing sleeping on the floor with me. I mean we were talking and then I think I feel asleep. B-But why is she on the floor with me?" Naruto said looking quite confused, as Hinata began to stir and awaken.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, what were you doing on the floor, you know, next to me?" Naruto nervously asked.

"Oh, we were talking and after a while you feel asleep, you seemed like you were having a bad dream or something so I decided to lie down beside you," Hinata stated as she started to blush. "Then you grabbed me and were holding me quite close... I think that's when I got comfortable and feel asleep as well," Hinata finished.

"Oh, I see," Naruto says grinning. "_Good, I wasn't sure what the heck happened. B-But it was kind of nice waking up with someone beside me,_" Naruto thought to himself. "Hinata-chan, we don't have training today do we?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't think so. Jiraiya-sensei didn't say we did. I think we're free today," Hinata answered.

"Good, want to go on another date?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Sure. I'd love that," Hinata replied with a smile.

"Alright, we'll go out after we get cleaned up," Naruto said heading off to the bathroom.

About an hour later the two were finally ready and headed off into the lively village.

"Alright, let's go have some fun," Naruto said with a grin, he turned to Hinata and extended his hand to her.

"Yes, let's go Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and the two walked into town. After a stop at Naruto's second home, and a stroll around the park, the two were walking around when they were interrupted by Ino.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata-chan!" Ino shouted as she ran up to the two.

"Hello Ino-san," Hinata greeted the girl.

"Hey, don't you two look cute together," Ino said with an almost evil smile. "So what are you two up to?" Ino asked.

"We're on a date," Naruto boldly responded causing Hinata to blush.

"Oh, that's sweet," Ino replied. "S-So Naruto, are you alright? Things were kind of weird yesterday?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah, that was um... Oh look at the time, Hinata and I got to go," Naruto said as he started to drag Hinata with him. "Bye Ino see you later!" Naruto yelled as he ran off with Hinata holding on to his arm desperately.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please slow down, I think we're far enough," Hinata said as Naruto put on the brakes and came to a stop.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a grin.

"Somebody please help me!" A familiar voice screamed as he approached the two.

"What?" Naruto said as the boy, who turned out to be a skinny Chouji stopped before the two.

"Y-You got to help me," Chouji said trying to catch his breath.

"Chouji what's wrong?" Naruto asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"T-These fan girls are insane, they won't leave me alone, you got to hide me," Chouji pleaded. Every since he returned sporting his new skinny look, he'd become quite the ladies man, in the ladies eyes that is.

"Oh Chouji-kun! Where are you?" A bunch of girls screamed from around the corner.

"Oh no!" Chouji shouted.

"Quick, Chouji in the bushes here," Naruto pointed to a big bush and Chouji jumped in. Naruto and Hinata then stood suspiciously in front of the bush as the girls ran up and stopped before Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, have either of you seen our dear Chouji-kun?" One of the girls asked. Hinata nodded a no.

"Oh Chouji," Naruto started. "Yeah I saw him, he went that way. He said something about going to buy some pretty girl a gift," Naruto told the girls as he pointed in the opposite direction. Naruto watched as the girls began to argue about who the present was for before they all decided to head in the direction Naruto pointed to. When the girls were out of view, Chouji came out of the bushes.

"Oh thanks Naruto, you're the greatest," Chouji said as he started to jog back the way he came. "Oh, and you two look cute together," Chouji added as he headed out of their view, leaving the two blushing.

Meanwhile as the two continued their date, Kurenai's team had been called and assembled before Tsunade.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, you called for us?" Kurenai asked

"Yes, I did. I have a mission for your team. It seems after reviewing everything, your team is the most prepared to do missions, next to Gai's team that is. Their team has already been off doing missions. After reviewing the reports, I believe your team is ready," Tsunade told the jounin and her team. "This is a B-ranked mission. You're to travel to the next country over. However you must be careful, you have to travel through the Valley of the End," Tsunade told the group. "The mission is to guard a caravan from possible ninja, and bandit attacks. You'll leave tomorrow through the north gate," Tsunade finished.

"Yes, Hokage-sama, we'll be prepared then," Kurenai said to Tsunade with a bow and then turned to her team. "You're all free to go. Please get some rest and meet up at the gate at seven sharp," Kurenai said to her team as the all left.

"_I'm worried. That was the site of Naruto and Sasuke's battle. It's also near the boarder to the Sound. I have a very bad feeling about this,_" Tsunade thought to herself as she watched the team leave.

Back to the genin, who continued throughout the village, the two were about to get another rude interruption.

"The spirit if youth is so marvelous! Hello, my dear friends!" Naruto and Hinata turned to see Lee and his sensei. Gai walked over to Naruto and gave him a mighty pat on the back.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, hello, how are you today?" Lee politely asked.

"Hello, Lee-san, Gai-sensei," Hinata nodded.

"Lee! Can you not see that these youths are enjoying themselves on such a fine day as this! The wonderful spirit of love is filling the air! It's so glorious that it brings tears to my eyes!" Gai shouted to his student as tears started to pour down his face.

"Oh Gai-sensei you're so wise!" Lee shouted tears also forming.

"Lee!" Gai shouted.

"Sensei!" Lee shouted back.

"Lee!" Gai shouted again, his arms extended.

"Sensei!" Lee shouted jumping into his sensei's arms. Naruto looked on sort of annoyed, and Hinata just doesn't know what to think.

"Um... Naruto-kun is this normal?" Hinata whispered to Naruto.

"Sigh... For Fuzzy Brows and Super Fuzzy Brows, I'm afraid so," Naruto whispered back. "Come; let's go before they notice us," Naruto said as the two decided to sneak by the two men embracing.

"Naruto-kun, you certainly know some strange people," Hinata said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Naruto said as a big square box approached. "Oh great..." Naruto walked forward as the box followed. Naruto then ran back and forth and the box still followed. Finally he came to a stop and turned around as the box stopped. "Sigh... Konohamaru, who do you think you're fooling?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, just what I'd expect from my rival," Konohamaru said from underneath the box. The box suddenly exploded as the three young academy students started to cough.

"Too... much... gun powder... Man we really need to work on this," Konohamaru coughed and then the three kids went through their normal routine.

"Hey, Konohamaru, go away, I'm busy," Naruto said to the boy.

"Ah, don't be like that Naruto-nii-chan," The younger boy replied. "Ah, who is this girl?" Konohamaru asked staring at the girl holding onto Naruto's arm. "Hey bro, you're girlfriends really cute. She's definitely better than that ugly forehead girl you were with last time," Konohamaru said as he turned his head in other directions making sure that Sakura was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah, she's really cute alright," Naruto said to the boy, which caused Hinata to blush. "Well, Hinata-chan and I have to get going so see you guys later," Naruto said as he waved to the kids and walked off with Hinata still gripping onto his arm. The two were soon approached by Hinata's former teammates.

"Yo Hinata!" Kiba said walking up to the two, his dog Akamaru sat on top of his head. Shino was quietly walking with the dog ninja.

"Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." Hinata greeted the two.

"ARF!" Akamaru barked getting Hinata's attention.

"Hello to you too, Akamaru," Hinata said with a smile as she petted the dog on Kiba's head.

"Hello Hinata and you as well Naruto," Shino said.

"Hey Shino, hey dog breath," Naruto said to Hinata's former teammates.

"Dog breath! Damn you Naruto! Don't make me kick your ass!" Kiba said yelling at the blond.

"Just try it dog boy!" Naruto said as the two got in each others faces.

"N-Naruto-kun, please stop," Hinata said tugging on Naruto's jacket.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Hinata-chan. Sorry dog boy, Hinata and I are on a date, so I'll have to kick your ass later," Naruto said as he walked off.

"Um... Goodbye Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, see you later," Hinata waved as she ran off to catch up with Naruto.

"_Hmm... I've never seen Hinata look so happy. That's great to see,_" Shino said to himself with a smile on his face. Naruto and Hinata walked around Konoha for most of the day; and then they finally returned to Ichiraku's, so the two could sit down to eat. The two order their ramen and were shocked to see the three sand siblings eating ramen.

"Hey it's Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "I got you hooked on ramen. See? Didn't I tell you ramen was the greatest food on earth?" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Gaara ignored the blond and continued to eat his meal.

"Moron! Do you ever shut up?" Kankurou asked looking quite annoyed. "Every time I see you, you're always talking,"

"Ah, shut up make up boy," Naruto said back to the sand ninja.

"Don't make me kill you!" Kankurou yelled.

"Kankurou shut up and eat," Gaara said to his sibling. Kankurou immediately shut up and returned to his seat.

"So, who's the girl Naruto-kun?" Temari asked and then pointed to Hinata. "Is she your girlfriend?" Temari asked causing the two to blush. "Oh, I think she is," Temari said with a grin.

"H-Hey shut up, so what, and her name is Hinata-chan," Naruto said blushing deeply.

"_D-Did Naruto-kun just say I-I was his girlfriend?_" Hinata thought to herself with a blush on her face. "H-Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata shyly responded.

"Ah, a really shy girl, how the hell can she stand to be near you?" Kankurou said with a grin.

"N-Naruto-kun's not that bad," Her answer caused Kankurou and Temari to laugh.

"Hinata-chan…. Not you too? You're all against me, I'm hurt," Naruto said as he started to pout as their food arrived. "Ramen!" Naruto suddenly yelled reaching for the chopsticks.

"Sigh... A one track mind as always," Temari said. The three sand siblings finished their meals and paid as they got up to leave. "Well see you later Naruto-kun," Temari said as she and Kankurou left.

"Uzumaki Naruto, would you like to talk later?" Gaara asked.

"Huh? Oh, well I'm on a date with Hinata today, but if you're free tomorrow, that's fine after I'm done training," Naruto replied. "Oh, and just call me Naruto. Calling me Uzumaki Naruto all the time sounds weird,"

"Alright then, see you tomorrow… Naruto," Gaara nodded as he walked off.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're amazing," Hinata said breaking the unusual silence that had fallen over them as they ate their meals.

"What? What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-You're just amazing. Y-You always inspired me to be strong, and your strength was even able to help Neji-nii-san, and Gaara-san," Hinata said.

"Ah, it's nothing really," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head blushing with embarrassment. "Well, let's go home," Naruto said as the two got up. Naruto paid the bill and the two headed back to the apartment.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said getting the blond's attention once again.

"What's up Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for today. It was great," Hinata said with a smile.

"Sure," Naruto smiled back. "_No, I should be thanking you Hinata-chan. Thank you for truly accepting me. Knowing you care about me even with the Kyuubi, it just makes my life worth living so much more,_" Naruto said to himself with a smile.


	10. Chapter Nine

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**The Battle between Brothers… The Beginning!**_

Naruto lay resting on the floor of his apartment. The time was eight in the morning; Kurenai's team had already left for their first mission as a team. An uneasy feeling caused Naruto to stir, earlier than usual. After a couple attempts at trying to return to sleep, Naruto gave up and went on with his normal routine. Jiraiya's team was due to meet soon. Naruto woke Hinata and after several minutes, the two started off toward the usual meeting place. Naruto however, couldn't seem to shake the uneasy feeling. Lucky for him, he wasn't alone, for his tenant, the mighty demon had also felt uneasy.

"_Hey brat!" _**the demon called out to the boy.**

"What? What do you want?" Naruto asked the fox trying hard not to alert Hinata, who was walking beside him, that he was having a conversation with the demon fox.

"_You feel it too, don't you?" _**Kyuubi asked.**

"If you mean this unsettling feeling, then yeah, I do. What is it?" Naruto asked.

"_I believe it is coming from the place where you and the Uchiha boy had your battle. I sense an evil presence. I also sense that some of your friends are heading that way." _**The demon told his host.**

"What? How can you sense things so far away?" Naruto questioned.

"_Even sealed within you, I am a demon. My senses haven't been lost being trapped inside you." _**Kyuubi replied.**

"W-What kind of evil do you sense?" Naruto asked with a worried expression on his face.

"_I believe it's the presence of the one who put a seal on you during the exam, in the forest." _**The demon told the boy.**

"Orochimaru! Damn it!" Naruto replied.

"_You'd better hurry if you plan on catching up before it's too late!" _**Kyuubi told Naruto.**

"Hinata-chan," Naruto stopped, his face started to sweat.

"W-What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the blond.

"C-Can you go ahead of me? I-I got to take care of something?" Naruto said not waiting for an answer as he took off running at top speed.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata watched the boy run away. "_Something's wrong. Naruto-kun looked really nervous about something,_" Hinata thought to herself as she headed toward the training ground.

Hinata arrived and she was quickly greeted by Ino. The two waited for several minutes until Jiraiya showed up.

"Hinata, where's Naruto?" Jiraiya looked at the girl with curiosity.

"H-He said he had to take care of something, and then he ran off," Hinata answered. "But sensei, I'm worried. N-Naruto-kun, he looked really nervous about something,"

"_It couldn't be," _Jiraiya said to himself. "Say Hinata, what direction was Naruto heading off to?" Jiraiya asked the girl. "_Please don't say north gate, please not the north gate. That's where the fight was, I've also been feeling an uneasy presence coming from that direction,_"

"Naruto-kun, headed for the north gate," Hinata answered.

"_Damn, I was afraid of that,_" Jiraiya thought as he turned to his students. "No, training today, I-I got to go!" Jiraiya said taking off in a hurry toward the north gate.

"_Jiraiya-sensei is headed the same way Naruto-kun went, w-what if Naruto-kun's in danger?_" Hinata thought to herself.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Ino interrupted. "Want to follow? Something interesting seems to be happening," Ino asked the shy girl. Hinata merely replied with a nod as the two now began to head off in the same direction that Naruto and Jiraiya went.

Meanwhile, Kurenai's team is just coming out of the forest; they've arrived in the Valley of the End.

"So, this is the place where Naruto and the Uchiha fought," Neji said aloud.

"Huh? You mean Naruto and the traitor fought here?" Kiba asked curiously as he began to survey the damaged area. "Damn, must have been one hell of a fight,"

"_Sasuke-kun... Naruto..." _Sakura thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as a barrage of kunai came racing at the team. The team dodged the attacks and looked up to see three figures standing several feet away from them.

"Hello there, Kurenai-san," The tall, older ninja said with an evil grin.

"W-Who are you?" Kurenai asked, but then suddenly saw the man's face. "No, O-Orochimaru," Kurenai said in shock, fear starting to creep up on her face.

"Orochimaru!" Sakura said turning her head in shock. Suddenly, the team was surprised as the three figures became two. The shortest of the three ninjas had just disappeared. But they wouldn't have to wait long to find the missing ninja. The ninja appeared before the group of genin. The ninja landed a spin kick to both Neji and Kiba knocking them both backward. Then the ninja landed a single blow to Sakura's gut, the punch threw her back, and she hit the ground. The ninja then pulled out and fired kunai at Sakura. Sakura who was still holding her gut in pain looked up to see the kunai racing in at her. She knew she couldn't dodge and simply closed her eyes expecting the end to come. But suddenly clangs of metal could be heard. The pink haired genin opened her eyes to see that the kunai get deflected and an orange blur passed her by and delivered a single kick to the enemy ninja's head. The kick threw the ninja back knocking the mask he was wearing right off. The boy regained his ground and turned his head slightly to regain his composure as well. The Konoha ninjas stood in shock at the sudden arrival.

"Who's there?" Kurenai managed to ask when they looked over and realized that a certain hyperactive, blond had appeared.

"Yo! You guys alright?" Naruto asked turning his head to face the others.

"Naruto!" Sakura only managed to say still shocked. The gazes immediately went back onto the enemy ninja when he started laughing.

"Naruto," the ninja turned his head and then faced the group revealing an evil grin and a pair of Sharingan eyes. "So you came,"

"S-Sasuke," Naruto stuttered.

"So, the Kyuubi brat arrives," Orochimaru said appearing beside Sasuke. "Good, you saved us the trouble. You see we were coming to kill you. But you saved us the trouble of having to go all the way to Konoha. I'm grateful," Orochimaru said smiling wickedly.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Die Kyuubi brat!" Orochimaru yelled, as he was about to charge. But before he could, Sasuke grabbed him by the arm forcefully, still wearing his evil grin.

"Orochimaru! He is mine to kill," Sasuke said the Snake-Sennin.

"Ah, my apprentice is eager. Very well, you may have the honors," Orochimaru said as he walked back over to where the silent medical ninja, Kabuto stood.

"Naruto, I've come to kill you. So, shall we pick up where we left off last time?" Sasuke said to the blond.

"No, let's start all over. This is a new fight, and you won't beat me Sasuke," Naruto said with confidence.

"Then let's go Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as the two ninjas charged each other. They both pulled out a kunai. The two collided, metal against metal. The two then circled around and fired the kunai at each other at a great speed. The kunai clanged and flew off in different directions as the two former teammates charged in at each other again. The two began with a series of punch-kick combos. The two exchanged punches and kicks, each move landing its mark, connecting with force. The groups of ninja looked on.

"Damn, that Naruto, he and Sasuke are just beating the crap out of each other," Kiba commented on the fight as the two exchanged blows again. The two jumped back away from each other. Sasuke began to perform several quick seals; Naruto was already readying a technique of his own.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as seven clones appeared and charged in. Sasuke in the mean time finished his seals.

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing several fireballs, all of which struck the clones causing them to disappear. Naruto emerged through the smoke and tried to deliver a punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke however dodged swiftly and then landed a spin kick, the force of the kick sent Naruto flying. Naruto however regained his composure and put on the breaks as he came to a skidding stop. Sasuke took this time to charge up his new signature move as chakra filled his right hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke said as he charged at Naruto. Naruto however, expected this and already had his move prepared.

"Rasengan!" Naruto said as the blue ball of chakra filled his hand and he charged at Sasuke. The two attacks collided; the force threw the two in opposite directions. They flew back out of control; Orochimaru caught his apprentice and sat him down so he could regain his ground. Meanwhile, familiar hands then caught Naruto as a cloud of smoke filled the area.

"Hey Naruto, don't get careless," the person said dropping Naruto on his butt.

"What? Who's that?" Naruto wondered.

"Orochimaru, I thought I smelled the presence of a snake this morning!" The person yelled.

"Who's speaking?" Orochimaru wondered looking over to the group of Konoha ninjas. "Oh, it's you, Jiraiya," Orochimaru said realizing it was his former teammate as the smoke cleared.

"Ero-Sennin, what are doing here?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei, when suddenly Ino and Hinata dropped down beside Naruto.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, I told Jiraiya-sensei about what happened and he immediately headed this way," Hinata answered.

"It's alright, Hinata-chan," Naruto told the shy girl.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?" Neji asked his cousin.

"M-Me and Ino followed Jiraiya-sensei when he went after Naruto-kun," Hinata answered.

"Well be careful, Naruto is battling with the Uchiha now," Neji told the arriving ninjas.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun's here?" Ino asked.

"I-Ino..." Sakura weakly said to the blond getting her attention.

"Sakura, what happened?" Ino asked rushing to her friend's side.

"That bastard Sasuke attacked us," Kiba answered.

"S-Sasuke-kun did this?" Ino asked looking at Sakura, who managed to nod.

"Jiraiya, don't interrupt Sasuke-kun's fight!" Orochimaru yelled interrupting the genin.

"Don't you worry; I won't interfere, because I'll have my hands full fighting you," Jiraiya replied.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sama, but Orochimaru-sama, won't be your opponent," the silver haired sound ninja interrupted. "I will be your opponent,"

"I see, Orochimaru you're still getting others to fight your own fights," Jiraiya added.

"Tools are meant to be used," Orochimaru answered with a smile. Suddenly, the group is interrupted again, by the arrival of another familiar face.

"Yo!" The silver haired Konoha ninja said appearing before the group.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Kurenai asked the arriving ninja.

"I was on my way back from my last mission and I sort of sensed what was going on, I had no idea you were all having this little party," Kakashi answered. "Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi started turning to face the older ninja. "Kabuto, he's mine. You'll get to face Orochimaru after all," Kakashi told the Toad Hermit.

"You hear that?" Jiraiya yelled. "You get to join in the fun after all!" Jiraiya told his former teammate. As all this was going on Naruto and Sasuke had already resumed the fight by landing several more punches to each others body. As this is happening Jiraiya and Orochimaru headed away to begin their fight. Kabuto and Kakashi ran into the forest to begin their fight as well. Kurenai and her team, as well as Hinata and Ino stayed to view Naruto and Sasuke's fight however.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as six clones appeared and charged. Sasuke wasted no time destroying them, swiftly and effectively.

"Come on Naruto, this won't work. You already know that," Sasuke told the blond.

"Try this!" Naruto yelled. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the area filled with over one hundred clones, they all surrounded and attacked Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped into the air and performed several seals.

"Naruto, witness what Orochimaru has taught me!" Sasuke yelled completing his seals. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as he fired down below onto Naruto's clones with an extremely powerful flame blast. All the clones are instantly destroyed and Naruto himself fled from out of the flames, his arms covered his head to avoid taking any of the damage. But as Sasuke landed on his feet, he quickly performed hand seals and prepared yet another attack as Naruto started to recover from the last attack.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he fired at Naruto. The flames approached Naruto quickly and began to engulf him, but Naruto was quick to perform some seals of his own.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto yelled as a three hundred and sixty degree barrier of water surrounded Naruto and put out the flames. This temporarily threw off Sasuke, allowing Naruto to charge in and try and land another punch. Sasuke was quick to regain his composure and moved, avoiding the punch, and with an evil grin he spun underneath Naruto and kicked him high into the air, and then quickly jumped up after Naruto as he began to mimic a certain taijutsu specialist.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke yelled as his leg drove down into Naruto's chest. Sasuke spun and stopped beside Naruto, breathing heavily trying to regain himself from that last move. He was shocked when Naruto started to laugh and then the word Naruto mutters managed to confuse him further.

"Boom!" Naruto said as he suddenly exploded catching Sasuke in the blast and throwing him wildly, causing him to crash hard into the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke yelled as he came to a stop and then started to stand slightly holding his left arm, which seemed to receive most of the blast.

Naruto then appeared behind Sasuke and landed a punch that rocked Sasuke allowing Naruto to perform his old signature move.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as six clones appeared and charged at Sasuke each one surrounding him.

"N-Naruto, this move won't work. You're just copying me," Sasuke said to the blond.

"Baka! What move are you thinking of?" Naruto replied.

"What?" Sasuke yelled wide-eyed.

"Kage Bunshin Daibakuha!" Naruto screamed, shocking the raven-haired boy as the clones one by one began to explode throwing Sasuke back and forth, causing him to scream in pain. Sasuke landed on the ground but he immediately staggered to his feet, but once again he was surprised as five Naruto's emerged from out of the ground, exactly the same way, Naruto beat Neji. The five Naruto's then began to attack Sasuke. "U-ZU-MA-KI!" The clones yelled all disappearing after their attacks. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in the air above him coming down to finish the attack. "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yelled striking Sasuke with a kick to the head, sending Sasuke down to the ground. But as Sasuke was about to land, he braced himself with his hands and then after hitting the ground he immediately pushed off awkwardly causing him to spin, allowing him to quickly get back on his feet as Naruto landed. The two charged in again, but this time they both landed crushing blows to each others faces. The punches threw the two in opposite directions. This time however, nobody was there to stop them as they both crashed to the ground. The two lay there for several minutes. Finally the two began to rise to their feet breathing heavily, returning to their original stances, and giving each other an intense stare.

"You see Naruto! This is our fight! But this isn't enough! You know what we must do now!" Sasuke yelled at the blond. "You see I know your secret!" Sasuke continued. "Come Naruto! Let's see it! Prove your strength to me!" Sasuke yelled as he activated his curse seal, his body now being surrounded in the eerie, evil, purple aura, as those strange marks appeared all over Sasuke's body.

"I see…." Naruto said as he unzipped his orange jacket and pulled it off. Naruto then took off his Konoha head protector and bundled it with his jacket and tossed it in the direction of his comrades. "Fine if that's how you want it Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he began to be surrounded by the red chakra. "_Keep it together, don't lose control this time,_" Naruto thought as the blazing, fire like chakra wrapped around his body. The force of the chakra totally obliterated the black shirt Naruto was wearing, leaving his chest bare, his seal fully visible on his navel. Naruto than reached into his pocket and tied another Konoha head protector around his head. But this one, was a little different, it had a scratch in it. Upon seeing it, the raven-haired boy immediately recognized it.

"T-That's my..." Sasuke started.

"Yeah that's right!" Naruto interrupted shouting at his former comrade.

"Are you ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes!" Naruto replied. "Let's see whose strength is real! Sasuke, I will win!" Naruto yelled.

"Come Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as the two ready themselves to strike once again.

Jutsu List

Katon: Housenka No Jutsu - Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu

Chidori – One Thousand Birds

Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu – Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu

Katon: Karyu Endan **- **Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

Shishi Rendan – Lion Combo


	11. Chapter Ten

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Dogs, Snakes, Toads, and Medics… An Epic Battle!**_

As the battle of the former teammates was about to resume, two separate battles were already taking place, Kakashi, the Copy Ninja and Kabuto, the Sound Medic and also, two of the three legendary Sannin, faced off, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Two Sannin faced off on top of the two giant carvings that lead into the Valley of the End. Meanwhile, Kabuto and Kakashi were in the forest, trees, grass, and a lake was the atmosphere that the two were facing off on.

"Kabuto, shall we begin?" The Konoha Jounin asked his rival.

"Yes, I think we should Kakashi-san," Kabuto said as he focused his chakra in his hands, and Kabuto then launched his attack, charging in with lefts and rights. Kakashi uncovered his eye immediately and began dodging the attacks. Kakashi on the defensive was backed up against a tree. Kabuto thrust his hand forward, but Kakashi ducked and Kabuto cut through the tree.

"_It's as I thought Chakra No Mesu._ _He's using his hands like kunai, with chakra focused like that; he could probably cut through just about anything,_" Kakashi thought to himself.

"_I've got to be very careful, Kakashi can no doubt copy any move he desires from me, if I screw up, I could have my own techniques used against me,_" Kabuto thought to himself gauging the situation. Kabuto continued to strike with his hands. Kakashi ducked again and used a nearby tree to run up, and then did a flip, and landed behind Kabuto, and connected with a spin kick, which sent Kabuto back.

"Dokugiri!" Kabuto yelled as he turned and emitted a poisonous mist from out of his mouth.

"_Damn! Poison! I bet it's even capable of going through my mask!_" Kakashi thought to himself as he performed several hand seals. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Kakashi yelled quickly creating a barrier of water to wash away the poison mist. As the water settled, Kabuto fired kunai at Kakashi who swiftly dodged. The two exchanged a around of taijutsu moves before they back off and rethought their strategies.

Meanwhile, the two Sannin faced off.

"So Orochimaru, want to start this off big?" Jiraiya asked grinning at his former teammate.

"You read my mind," Orochimaru said, as he performed several seals and fired off an attack. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Orochimaru fired off a super powerful blast of fire.

"Ah, I'll see that, and raise you this! Suiton: Suishuuha!" Jiraiya said as he fired back creating a huge tidal wave. The water collided with the fire canceling out each other. The two exchanged attacks, and then quickly backed off. Orochimaru immediately performed several more seals and attacked once again.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa! Orochimaru fired off the jutsu creating a vicious windstorm.

"I don't think so Orochimaru," Jiraiya yelled performing several seals. "Doton: Doryuudan!" Jiraiya finished as a dragon made of sand, dirt, and mud emerged from the ground and began firing off missiles made of earth. Jiraiya continued with another set of seals. "Katon: Karyuudan!" Jiraiya finished as he fired missiles made of fire from his mouth as they combine with the earth missiles, the attacks collided with such force that the two attacks exploded. The two Sannin jumped out of the way of the blast, and the two immediately began with another set of seals to perform attacks. This time Jiraiya fired first.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Jiraiya began firing balls of chakra infused water at Orochimaru. Orochimaru quickly countered.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" Orochimaru yelled as a large stone wall arose from the ground and stopped the oncoming attack.

The two Hokage level ninja continued their attacks; meanwhile Kakashi and Kabuto resumed their battle exchanging another set of taijutsu moves. Kabuto however, managed to slip by Kakashi and hit both Kakashi's left arm and left leg with his hands infused with chakra. Kakashi immediately dropped to his knees as his arm and leg went limp, and now Kakashi was on the defensive trying his best to avoid Kabuto's attacks. Kakashi managed to catch Kabuto off guard by fully swinging his body around and landing a hard kick to Kabuto's head with his limp left leg.

"_Now, before he recovers, I've got to regain movement in my limbs,_" Kakashi said to himself as he closed his eyes. "_Eight gates, first initial gate release. Second, heal gate, release!_" Kakashi searched deep within him and opened the first two gates. Immediately chakra began to flow heavily, Kakashi quickly channeled chakra into his arm and leg, and has now regained full mobility.

"_What? He opened two of the gates? I never guessed he learned how to open any of the gates,_" Kabuto thought to himself as he received a spin kick to his head, which the force sent Kabuto spinning and landing hard on the ground. Kabuto moved in time to avoid oncoming kunai. But Kabuto wasn't able to avoid the shuriken as four of them struck him. Three hit his right shoulder and one stabbed his left leg. "_Damn, got to come up with a distraction,_" Kabuto said to himself as he performed several hand seals and then slammed his hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Kabuto said as he summoned a giant snake. Kabuto quickly jumped away from the snake as it attacked Kakashi, trashing around striking anything in its way. Kabuto immediately began healing his wounds. Meanwhile, Kakashi kept avoiding the snake and then performed several hand seals of his own.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" Kakashi said as a large swamp of mud appeared underneath the snake drawing it in. As Kabuto finished healing, Kakashi was already rushing in, Kabuto prepared by channeling chakra in his hands once again, but as he started to charge, Kakashi finished another set of seals. "Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" Kakashi finished as river of mud formed underneath Kabuto causing him to slip. Kakashi took this time to race in with kunai in hand, but Kabuto regained his footing and managed to hit Kakashi in the chest with his chakra-powered hand. Kakashi was pushed back; his breathing began to get heavy as he dropped to his knees desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Kakashi-san, it looks like I got you," Kabuto said slowly approaching the injured ninja. "Too bad, I was hoping for a glimpse at the Copy Ninja's real strength," Kabuto grabbed Kakashi and struck his neck, slicing Kakashi's head right off. "That was disappointing," Kabuto said with a smile, but the smile didn't last long as the falling body turned into a log. "Damn! Kawarimi No Jutsu! I fell for such a basic attack!" Kabuto cursed at his foolishness as an injured Kakashi appeared behind him landing a kick that sent Kabuto flying into the shallow lake. As the Sound ninja got up Kakashi was already behind him performing hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" Kakashi finished as a dragon made of pure water arose from the lake. The dragon lifted Kabuto into the air and slammed him into the ground hard as the force of the water beat down on him. Kakashi then prepared one final attack. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled producing five clones that all surrounded Kabuto. Kabuto staggered to his feet and looked on in horror as all the clones were performing the same seals as chakra formed in Kakashi's hand. "Raikiri!" The Kakashi's yelled as all of them charged at Kabuto.

"_Not yet, I've got something I need to do before I die,_" Kabuto said to himself as he performed several seals and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The clones stopped as Kabuto vanished leaving Kakashi alone. Sensing his opponent was gone he leaned his back up against a tree to try and rest.

"D-Damn, he got me really good," Kakashi said aloud grabbing his chest. "I'm sorry, I-I won't be able to help anyone for a while," Kakashi fell unconscious.

The two legendary ninja now stare each other down.

"It's a shame Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled.

"What are you talking about Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked.

"Sarutobi-sensei really thought the world of you. It really is a shame he wasted so much time on you and you still never learned the basic lessons of life. You care about your jutsus and gaining power. But you have no idea what true strength is. The Fourth, he knew. That's why he was chosen," Jiraiya said to his former teammate.

"Jiraiya, trying to preach your garbage to someone who doesn't care is just a waste of your breath. If I'm not the proof that strength comes from what you're able to master, then what about our apprentices. Your brat lost to Sasuke-kun, they're fighting now and Sasuke-kun is still winning," Orochimaru said with an evil smile.

"Yes and why were you coming all the way to Konoha again? Oh, to kill Naruto right? It's because you're scared of him. You're scared of him because he's the Fourth's legacy. Everything you hated about the Fourth is what you see in Naruto. You weren't able to kill The Fourth, so what better than to kill the next best thing. You want to kill The Fourth's legacy. It's quite laughable," Jiraiya said annoying the Snake-Sennin further.

"Jiraiya... Shut up!" Orochimaru yelled as he performed several seals and attacked again. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Orochimaru yelled firing the powerful attack off again.

"You're so boring! You've already used this move!" Jiraiya yelled "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Jiraiya yelled performing the exact same move. The attacks collided and canceled each other out. Jiraiya quickly emerged out of the smoke and laid into Orochimaru with severe taijutsu. His kicks and punches landed with such force Orochimaru was literally being flung around. Orochimaru finally stopped the momentum by expelling poison gas from his mouth like Kabuto had done in his fight with Kakashi. This caused Jiraiya to back away until he was safely free from harm. The two waited for the gas to clear before they began again.

The Sannin were about to finish their fight, Naruto and Sasuke, were about to restart theirs, the fate of two great ninjas from the past, and the future were about to be told.

Jutsu List

Chakra No Mesu - Chakra Scalpel

Dokugiri - Poison Mist

Suiton: Suishuuha - Water Style: Water Collision Destruction

Fuuton: Daitoppa - Wind Style: Great Breakthrough

Doton: Doryuudan - Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile Jutsu

Katon: Karyuudan - Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu

Suiton: Teppoudama - Water Style: Gunshot

Doton: Doryuheki** - **Earth Style: Earth Release Wall Jutsu

Doton: Yomi Numa - Earth Style: Swamp of the Underworld

Doton: Doryuu Taiga - Earth Style: Earth Flow River

Kawarimi No Jutsu - Substitution Jutsu

Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu - Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu

Raikiri – Lighting Blade


	12. Chapter Eleven

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

_**The Battle of Brothers End… The Shining Light through the Darkness!**_

Two former teammates stood preparing to face off. The real battle and the outcome were about to be told.

"Come Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at his former teammate.

The two ninja started off by charging at each other again, a quick exchange of blows and the two flipped and backed away from each other. Sasuke had already prepared an attack.

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled firing six fireballs at Naruto.

"_What? What's Sasuke thinking?_" Naruto thought to himself as he finished performing seals of his own. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto yelled as water barrier emerged, the fireballs collided with the water and as the flames were put out, six shuriken were revealed, they were hidden within the fireballs. The shuriken all struck Naruto in the arm and chest. "_Damn, forgot he could do that,_" Naruto thought to himself as Sasuke charged through the water and landed a kick to Naruto's gut, causing him to skid back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke started yelling performing several hand seals. "Here! This is something else I picked up from Orochimaru!" Sasuke yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. Naruto immediately knew what jutsu Sasuke performed. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, as a giant snake replaced the ground below him. The snake immediately started lunging itself at Naruto, who kept jumping away avoiding the snake's attempts to swallow him.

"No you don't Sasuke!" Naruto yelled quickly performing several hand seals. "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi No Jutsu!" Naruto screamed as a giant toad emerged from the sky and landed on the giant snake crushing it and causing Sasuke to jump off to avoid being squashed himself. The two giant creatures then disappeared in a puff of smoke as the two genin charged each other through the smoke, they both managed to land another set of crushing blows, the force pushed them both back. Naruto prepared another attack. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as ten clones emerged and surrounded Sasuke. Each clone took its time delivering a punch or a kick. The clones knocked Sasuke back and fourth until Naruto himself charged and landed a hard punch to Sasuke's jaw throwing the raven-haired boy to the ground. Sasuke stood back up and began to laugh.

"Naruto, this isn't enough! More!" Sasuke yelled starting to laugh as his hair began to grow longer and turned gray, his curse seal level two has been activated, and the evil almost demonic aura shocked the Konoha genin looking on.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura stuttered in shock.

"D-Damn, Sasuke turned into a demon," Kiba managed to say as they all focused on the fight. The crowd got another shocker as decrepit wings began to sprout out of Sasuke's back. As this happened Naruto also began to change.

"_Please! Give me all you got!_" Naruto said to himself asking the demon within him. His burning chakra flared intensely, the form of an enormous fox loomed over Naruto's head, as it let out a mighty roar. The killer intent from the roar knocked Sakura and Ino to their knees as tears started to pour from their faces in pure terror. Hinata stood shaken as well. Akamaru quickly found himself inside Kiba's jacket. But Neji, seeing everyone fearing Naruto turned to his fellow comrades.

"No! Don't you guys dare act like you're afraid of Naruto!" Neji yelled getting everyone's attention. "He's our friend, our comrade, and even with a curse like his, carrying the hatred of the village for something he had no say in, he fights for us, for the village, never fear him!" Neji said as Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, snapped their attention back onto Naruto.

"Neji-nii-san, y-you're right. Naruto-kun's fighting with all he has to win this fight," Hinata replied.

"W-What curse are you talking about?" Ino asked looking puzzled.

"All will be revealed soon," Neji replied as all of the Konoha ninja turned back to focus on Naruto. His claws, and fangs grew, his eyes more intent, the form of the demon fox surrounded his body, but this fox was different than last time. This fox didn't have one tail. It had two. The tails swayed back and forth in their own chakra. The tails swiped the ground causing it to crack.

"So this is it after all!" Sasuke yelled as a black chakra filled his hand and then he charged. Naruto's hand filled with a deadly red ball ready to strike as well. The killer intent filled the air. Both attacks were aimed for the deathblow. But suddenly, Naruto's mind flashed back. All his memories came to the surface. "_No! T-This isn't how it needs to be. T-This is it... Sasuke... I will get you back!_" Naruto thought to himself his eyes turned back to their normal blue state, the red ball, turned blue and then disappeared. Naruto's eyes filled with sorrow as they meet face to face with Sasuke's own eyes. Naruto spread his arms, invitingly. This action caused Sasuke's reaction to change.

"_What? No, Naruto..._" Sasuke's body returned to normal and his Chidori turned back to its normal color, but the force and speed of his Chidori was too great. Sasuke's technique ripped through Naruto's chest, leaving everyone including Sasuke looking on in shock and horror.

"Naruto... You..." Sasuke said in shock.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"No, Naruto-kun!" Hinata managed to summon enough strength to yell.

"Naruto... Why!" Sasuke yelled at his former teammate.

"B-Because..." Naruto started as he coughed up blood. "I-I could never k-kill my brother," Naruto weakly said coughing up more blood as he began to fall. As Naruto fell, Sasuke caught him in his arms.

"I-I... I hate you! I wanted to kill you! So why damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

"Y-You are... My very important... Brother!" Naruto managed to say.

"Naruto... I-I..." The words Naruto said to Sasuke, like a trigger, something came out deep from within Sasuke. Something nobody had ever seen from the boy. Tears... Tears streamed down his face as he began to cry. "N-Naruto... y-you can't..." All the spectators were still left in shock, including the two fighting Sannin. Jiraiya immediately stopped and looked over at Naruto when all this had taken place.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya yelled with concern looking at the seriously injured boy.

"_Now, now is my chance,_" Orochimaru thought to himself as he turned toward Jiraiya. "Seneijashu!" Orochimaru yelled as snakes shot out from his arm and quickly surrounded and trapped Jiraiya, causing him to fall to the ground, struggling to break free. Orochimaru quickly raced over to his apprentice, as he opened his mouth and a snake emerged spitting out a sword. Orochimaru wielded the sword as he made his way over to Sasuke, who was holding Naruto, crying aloud and battling with his inner self.

"Good work Sasuke-kun. Now quickly, move so that I may finish the Kyuubi brat," Orochimaru said. The heartless words also triggered something within Sasuke. His body began to shake; his hand filled with chakra as anger appeared on his face.

"Don't you dare touch Naruto or…!" Sasuke started to yell as he turned with a great speed. "I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled as the Chidori pierced through the right side of Orochimaru's chest. The force of Sasuke's Chidori caused his Sound head protector to fall to the ground as the Snake-Sennin coughed up some blood. The Snake-Sennin looked down at his apprentice in shock.

"H-How dare you. How dare you betray me Sasuke!" Orochimaru yelled in anger. Orochimaru still stuck with the Chidori managed to make several seals. "Sasuke, it would seem my curse seal is too good for you. I guess…. I'll just take it back now! Unseal!" Orochimaru yelled as his hand came down onto Sasuke's neck and it appeared that he actually ripped the curse seal right off of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke screamed in horrible agony as the evil chakra expelled rapidly from his body. Suddenly, blood started to shot out from many points on Sasuke's body as if his body was being destroyed from within. Orochimaru then pulled himself away from Sasuke and merely backhanded the Uchiha boy, the force sent Sasuke flying through a nearby tree and stopping as he collided into a second tree, the boy crashed to the ground, still screaming in pure agony. Meanwhile, Naruto made a request to his tenant.

"_Please, allow me this one final selfish request. T-This is our chance, please..._" Naruto asked to himself the demon chakra surrounding the critically injured boy; blood pouring from the wound rapidly as the chakra seemingly lifted Naruto to his feet.

"Kyuubi brat, please allow me to kill you with something special," Orochimaru said to Naruto. "You see an apprentice isn't the only one that can learn. A sensei can indeed learn as well," Orochimaru said as he performed his apprentice's signature technique. "Let me kill you with Sasuke's favorite ability, the Chidori!" Orochimaru yelled as he raced in at the blonde genin. As he charged a huge red ball of chakra emerged in Naruto's hand. Orochimaru was about to reach Naruto, the two only a few feet away from each other, but suddenly someone appeared before them in a puff of smoke, the Chidori from Orochimaru pierced him in the chest as blood sprayed everywhere. Naruto, his fellow Konoha ninja, and Orochimaru especially are all shocked as the person standing before them was a certain silver haired ninja, wearing glasses. The sound ninja coughed up blood and he gazed evilly at Orochimaru.

"K-Kabuto, Why would you…?" Orochimaru asked in shock.

"Orochimaru, I've waited for this day for so long," the silver haired ninja said.

"Why would you betray me?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's simple, revenge!" Kabuto yelled.

"What?" Orochimaru managed to say still in shock.

"I-I was never from Konoha that much is known. During the last big war with Konoha, my parents were killed and I was brought back. My parents were killed because of the war that's what was said. But that wasn't the truth was it? No, it was you who killed my family!" Kabuto yelled at the Snake-Sennin. "You had it planned perfectly. You were already a missing-nin. You had already left Konoha. But you were already starting to plan it out. You would hide under the vale of war and sneak into villages, weaving your seeds of hatred in hopes of eventually building a strong army. Anyone who you sensed that might have potential in the future, you'd kill any attachments they had in secret and later approach him or her with offers they couldn't refuse. It was the same with me!" Kabuto continued coughing up more blood. You thought I couldn't see you do it, but I did. I saw you murder everyone! Then later, you approached me and got me to be found by a Konoha Medic. It was back then that I started to plot your destruction... and now finally, its time!" Kabuto yelled as he pulled himself away from Orochimaru, then he spun around and grabbed Orochimaru tightly, around his arms, trapping Orochimaru's movements and keeping him from performing any jutsus.

"Kabuto, let go of me!" Orochimaru yelled struggling to break free of Kabuto's grip.

"Naruto-kun!" Kabuto shouted turning his head to face Naruto. "Please hurry up, and do it now! This is your only chance!" Kabuto yelled.

"What? B-But you're..." Naruto started to reply.

"No, just do it! Please I planned it this way! I knew I'd have to do terrible deeds to get as close to Orochimaru as I have! Let me do this and die repenting for my sins! Please Naruto-kun, hurry!" Kabuto screamed.

"K-Kabuto, please stop this," Orochimaru pleaded.

"Your pathetic, the great Snake-Sennin, begging for your life. You're not even good enough for hell!" Kabuto yelled.

"_Yeah, h-he's right. This is it. Our only shot, Please! This will be my last request! Give me all you got!_" Naruto pleaded with demon, and his own body asking it to allow him to move. The boy charged with all he had. Naruto shoved the ball of chakra deep into the hole in Orochimaru's chest as the evil Snake-Sennin's face filled with fear. The ball, which was compressed of enormous demon chakra, exploded inside Orochimaru's body. Kabuto somehow managed to use his body shield Naruto from the blast as the bodies of Kabuto and Orochimaru absorbed the blast and were lifted into the air. The force blew the forehead protector Naruto was wearing, Sasuke's head protector clean off his head as it landed several feet away. The smoke soon settled and the bodies hit the ground. Kabuto landed on his chest as blood began to soak the ground.

"N-Naruto-kun... T-thank y-you..." Kabuto managed to say smiling as he allowed death to consume him, at the same time Orochimaru's body touched the ground and it too had begun to stain it with blood. Orochimaru's torso, or what was left of it, lay lifeless, his body was completely missing its entire right side, and his right leg barely attached to anything. The corpse would sicken even the strongest of men. Naruto witnessed Kabuto's death and then coughed up more blood as he fell onto his back; his teammates immediately raced over to him. Hinata was the first to arrive as she dropped to her knees beside his body, tears falling freely from her face at the sight of the boy's badly injured body.

"Oh God, no..." The only thing Ino could manage to say at the sight of her fallen teammate. Meanwhile Jiraiya was finally freed from Orochimaru's jutsu and began to make his way over to Naruto, Sasuke began to do the same. Sasuke's body weakened and racked by pain began to crawl over to Naruto. "_Naruto... Naruto... Please... y-you can't... you can't die..._" Sasuke managed to think to himself as he realized he'd never be able to reach Naruto. His eyes began to get blurry, but he continued to crawl. Finally his out stretched hand touched something metal. Sasuke managed to look up, he saw a Konoha head protector lying on the ground. It had a scratch through it. Sasuke gripped it tightly in his hand and then he passed out, refusing to let it go.

"N-Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun," Hinata cried. "P-Please... D-don't go. Y-You can't leave me,"

"H-Hinata-chan..." Is all Naruto could say as is body started to go limp and his eyes began to go lifeless.

"N-No! Naruto-kun!" Hinata pleaded with the dying boy, tears streaming down her face. "Don't leave me! I-I... I love you!" Hinata said to the boy, as his eyes closed, accepting the darkness. The Konoha genin all looked on, Sakura and Ino could no longer hold back their tears as they dropped to the ground to cry as well. Kiba looked away not wanting anyone to see his sadness. For almost all the genin, this was the first time they had to deal with the death of someone close to them. As the genin grieve, one stood right above the body of his fallen comrade. The white eyed genin boy watched his cousin hug the boy's body crying deeply, even Jiraiya turned his head.

"_This is the second time now. First it was my father and now it's Naruto. Must I continue to be too weak to save those who I hold dear to me?_" Neji thought to himself, as he looked up into the sky and watched the birds fly by.

Meanwhile, inside the navel of the dead genin...

_"**Hey brat! Damn you and your selfishness! I don't like the choices you've given me! Death or death! What kind of choices are they really?" **____the demon said aloud._

"_**Very well then, be glad brat! I've grown to like you! For this will be my final gift to you!**_" With those words suddenly, the seal broke. The seal on Naruto's navel appeared again, this time it turned colors and started to glow, a fiery red. Suddenly, shooting out of the seal in a blaze of glorious orange, and red, the Kyuubi No Kitsune emerged in chakra form hovering in the sky above everyone. The genin quickly retreated back several feet, everyone except Hinata who gripped her love, not letting her leave. The seal on Naruto's navel disappeared, as the giant beast made of pure chakra, flew straight into Naruto's wounds. The hole in his chest and all of his previous injures healed up completely, and all became eerily silent. That was until; Hinata began to sob once again. Unable to bare the death of the one she loved, her tears began to form and as they started to fall down her face, everyone especially Hinata was shocked as a hand gently swiped away the tears.

"H-Hey..." The shy Hyuuga girl stared down in shock. The blonde's eyes barely cracked open, but he managed to smile upon her. "B-Beautiful girls shouldn't cry..." The blonde said smiling. "And I... I love you too..." Naruto managed to say as he passed out. His breathing was slow, and Hinata placed an ear to his chest she began to cry once again as she heard his heart beat. But this time, these were tears of joy. Her comrades, walked over to her, and joined her; the other two girls were crying with her, the two boys stared with slight grins on their faces.

"_Father, you see now... Why I value him? He is even able to cheat death. His power to change destiny... I-I will stay by him. I'll grow strong, and learn to believe that destiny can be changed,_" Neji said to himself as the genin looked back down at his unconscious comrade. Jiraiya turned his head and looked down upon the dead body of Kabuto.

"_He was just another victim. All this time, he wanted closure in his life. I believe he got it. I believe he'll rest in peace,_" Jiraiya said and then looked over to view his former teammate. He was shocked temporarily to see that Orochimaru's body was nowhere to be found. "_I see. So the snake manages to escape. But that doesn't matter. Orochimaru, it'll take you many years before your body returns to normal, by then, the great will of the Third, will have been passed on. A powerful Hokage will emerge, and he'll be able to stop you,_" Jiraiya said staring at Naruto's unconscious body. "_The great will of The Third, and the legacy of The Fourth. Orochimaru, you're evil reign is over. From now on you get to live with the embarrassment of never being able to accomplish your goals. So go on and live forever, you'll live forever alone to suffer with your own weaknesses,_" As Jiraiya finished his thoughts, a certain silver hair jounin emerged from the forest, barely keeping his balance by bracing against a tree. His fellow Jounin quickly came to his aid.

"Kakashi, A-Are you alright?" Kurenai asked her fellow comrade.

"I-I'll be fine with rest. Naruto and Sasuke? They..." Kakashi started and was interrupted.

"They're fine. The fight is over. Sasuke got the decisive blow, but he didn't win the battle. It was Naruto who won," Kurenai told the Jounin and was shocked to see Kabuto's body lying lifeless on the ground.

"Kabuto?" Kakashi started to say.

"He's dead. He betrayed Orochimaru. His betrayal is the reason why Naruto won. You could say that defeating Orochimaru was done by the combined team of Naruto, Sasuke, and Kabuto," Kurenai told her comrade.

"Oh, I see," Kakashi said as Kurenai put his arm over her shoulder and began to walk him over to Jiraiya.

"Oh, Kakashi, you're still alive," Jiraiya said to the Jounin.

"Jiraiya-sama, are you alright?" Kakashi asked the older ninja.

"I'm fine, just some busted ribs, a broken hand, and a fracture elbow. It's nothing really of any concern," Jiraiya said. Meanwhile, Sakura walked over and knelt beside an unconscious Sasuke, she was still holding her ribs.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said as she ran her hand through the boy's hair. Ino walked over to the pink haired genin to check on her condition.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked looking concerned.

"Yes, I've got a broken rib or two, but I'll be fine," Sakura said still stroking Sasuke's hair.

"_She really loves Sasuke-kun. I thought it was just a crush like me. B-But I can't compete with her love for him. Sakura, he's all yours. Hopefully you'll be accepted by him,_" Ino thought to herself. "Come on; let's get you back to the village," Ino said helping the girl up.

The jounin and Jiraiya walked over to the group. Kurenai instructed Kiba to carry Sasuke back, and Neji insisted on helping Naruto.

"What about the mission?" Kiba said turning to face his sensei.

"Kiba, this is more important. I'm afraid we'll have to back out this time. But don't worry, there will be others. Just remember that. As long as you're alive, there will be others," Kurenai told her student as she gazed upon the unconscious forms of Naruto and Sasuke. The group from Konoha headed back toward Konoha. Jiraiya joined them shortly after he finished burying Kabuto's body.

"Jiraiya-sensei, why bury a traitor?" Ino asked her sensei.

"Simple really, it's the same reason why Kiba has a traitor over his shoulder. They may have betrayed us, and caused us great pain, but in the end, they are our comrades. Naruto, believed in Sasuke and knew that deep down Sasuke was good. Kabuto lead a life full of vengeance and when it came do to it, he aided us at the cost of his life. In the end all Shinobi deserve a decent burial," Jiraiya answered the girl.

"Well then, did you bury that Orochimaru guy as well?" Ino asked unaware that the body had disappeared.

"No, I left him to rot," Jiraiya answered not letting anyone know that the body was gone. "I said Shinobi deserve a decent burial. Orochimaru, he stopped being a true shinobi along time ago," Jiraiya told his student as the group all together continued back toward Konoha. The mission may have been interrupted; the training session might have been put off. But all the young genin who observed the fight that day learned a very valuable lesson.

Jutsu List

Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi No Jutsu - Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Jutsu

Seneijashu** - **Hidden Shadow Snake Hand


	13. Chapter Twelve

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**The Battle's Aftermath…. Acceptance and Forgiveness!**_

They sat by his side. Over the years, the hyperactive blond genin never thought he'd have anyone that would care for him. One year ago at this time, he'd still be alone. Now, sitting by his bedside waiting for him to awaken, the girl he loved, and who loved him back not willing to leave his side for a moment, also there by his side, the first person to show him acceptance. Iruka, the chuunin in charge of the ninja academy also sat by his bedside, and also joining them in looking over the genin, his previous and current senseis, Kakashi and Jiraiya. The boy slowly began to stir, the light shining in the room and on his face caused him to awaken. His eyes slowly began to open.

"N-Naruto-kun, he's waking up," the only girl in the room said to the others.

"I'll go get the Hokage-sama," Iruka said rushing out of the room.

"W-Where am I?" Naruto asked awakening.

"Naruto-kun, you're in the hospital. You were seriously injured, for a moment you almost didn't make it, in fact you died or you were dead," Hinata answered.

"Oh, I don't feel dead," Naruto said as he opened his eyes to gaze on his love's face. "Ah, you're perfect. Definitely the best thing, I could see upon awakening," Naruto said with a smile. But then he noticed that something didn't seem right, Hinata's face looked at him with great concern.

"H-Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you're eyes," Hinata answered.

"What, my eyes? What's wrong with them?" Naruto asked as Tsunade and Iruka entered the room.

"Ah Naruto, you're awake. I'm glad," Tsunade said walking up to the boy. "Just relax; I need to examine you,"

"Tsunade-obachan, H-Hinata-chan says something's wrong with my eyes," Naruto said as he started to get worried.

"Oh really, let me see," Tsunade said as she stared into Naruto's eyes. "I see, as to be expected, side effects from the merger," Tsunade said.

"What! What the hell is going on? What's wrong with me? What merger?" Naruto started to yell but was quickly silenced by receiving a giant bump on the head from Tsunade's fist.

"Shut up brat! This is a hospital!" Tsunade yelled at the boy.

"You're setting a fine example," Jiraiya muttered.

"What was that Jiraiya?" Tsunade said turning to face her former teammate with an evil grin on her face.

"Um... I didn't say a word," Jiraiya answered back.

"I didn't think so," Tsunade said turning back toward Naruto. "Now, are you going to shut up and listen, Naruto?"

"Fine, just don't hit me again," Naruto answered.

"Alright, basically you were dead thanks to Sasuke's attack. But from examining you while you were unconscious, and also with a little help from Hinata and her Byakugan, it appears the seal had broken. When you died, your seal broke and released the Kyuubi," Tsunade told the boy.

"What!" Naruto yelled in shock only to receive another fist.

"Anyway, for whatever reason, the demon gave up its own life and merged with you,"

"_You dumb ass fox!" _Naruto thought to himself. "_I can't believe you gave up your life for me,"_

"Naruto, what I meant by side effects are well, why don't you just take a look," Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out a little mirror and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked into the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His blue eyes were no more. They were now red, the pupil almost cat like. They were the eyes of the Kyuubi.

"I-I... These are the Kyuubi's eyes," Naruto said in shock.

"Naruto, don't be concerned. Your eyes have changed, but you're you after all. Also of course with the seal being broken, the seal on your navel will no longer appear, we don't know any other side effects yet, but we imagine your chakra is going to be quite unstable for a while, but training can fix that. The only other thing that concerns us is what will happen when you get really emotional. But again, let's not worry about that right now. The good thing is, your body has healed, and you're alive," Tsunade finished. "Naruto..."

"What? What is it Tsunade-obachan?" Naruto asked.

"You're a stupid moron!" Tsunade yelled as she blasted Naruto on the head with her fist.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto started to yell but stopped when he saw Tsunade start to cry. The village's current Hokage hugged Naruto tightly. "W-What's wrong granny?"

"I-If you ever do that again... I swear I'll kill you myself. Will you please stop making me worry so much?" Tsunade said breaking the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Tsunade, I have a problem," Jiraiya said.

"What problem? What is it Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi and I are having the problem actually; we can't decide what to call him." Jiraiya says to his former teammate. "I'm thinking he should be Kyuubito,"

"No, no Naruubi should be his name," Kakashi interrupted.

"No Kakashi, I think Kyuubito sounds a lot better," Jiraiya said back to the jounin.

"Ah now that you mention it, Kyuubito does sound a little better," Kakashi agreed as Naruto got very annoyed.

"Hey you perverted bastards! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! Never forget that!" Naruto yelled as Hinata, Iruka, Tsunade, joined Kakashi and Jiraiya in laughter. After several minutes the laughing stopped and Naruto turned toward Tsunade and spoke.

"Tsunade-obachan..." Naruto began.

"What? What is it Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"What about Sasuke? How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke is still unconscious; he's actually in a coma. We don't know for how long. Orochimaru ripped the curse seal from his body. That almost destroyed Sasuke. We managed to heal him, now it's up to his own will, and even when he recovers, his status will still have to be questioned. It's going to be a long road to recovery for him. But thanks to you, I believe he can finally head down the correct road," Tsunade answered. Meanwhile, a certain pink haired genin sat by the side of the boy she loved, despite his actions, she still believed she truly loves him. She sat staring at his unconscious form.

"Sasuke-kun... Why? Why did you have to chose loneliness, and revenge? Despite the fact that I loved you with all my heart and soul, I was even willing to betray my village for you. I-I don't understand," Sakura looked down upon Sasuke, tears falling from her face and onto Sasuke. He might have been unconscious, but his mind was still very active. He dreamt of his past, of his actions, all of them repeating over and over.

"_Itachi, I want to kill you. I've lived all my life just to kill you. So why am I like this? Why can't I become strong? I chose Orochimaru thinking it was my path to strength, but that wasn't the case. He taught me techniques, but something about it, it all lacked strength. I felt like I hadn't truly learned anything at all. Then I learned about Naruto, his darkest secret. It all made sense, why he was so alone, why he had nothing. Naruto, I was right about you. You, like me know true strength, because we both know true loneliness. But after all I've done, I can't be forgiven. I tried to kill you not once, but twice. I can't beat Itachi I can't even beat Naruto. No, the only person I've managed to defeat was myself. It's for the best if I give up and die. I'd rather run away than suffer any more of this pain. I don't deserve to live, and after all I've done, nobody will mind it, if I go ahead and die._" Sasuke continued to struggle internally, when he heard the sound of someone crying, calling out his name.

"Sasuke-kun... I love you. I love you with all my heart and soul. That much hasn't changed. It'll never change. Even if I have to wait, I'll wait here forever..." Sakura cried.

"_S-Sakura... Can she really still support me? Can it be possible that she still cares...? I guess... Just one more time, I can try,_" Sasuke responded to hearing Sakura's voice.

"_Sasuke, true strength doesn't come from revenge. Protecting those who are precious to you, that is how you obtain true strength,"_ Sasuke remembered Kakashi's words at that moment.

"_Just one more time, I'll try to gain my own strength, Kakashi, Naruto; it would seem you were right. Strength can't be obtained easily. Strength comes from the heart, and it seems that maybe even I can find someone precious to protect,_" Sasuke thought to himself as his body began to slowly stir. The crying girl still unaware, as her friend, and ex-rival Ino entered the room.

"Sakura, hey, you should go home and get some rest now, you've been here for hours. You're still injured you know," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"I-Ino, I don't want to leave Sasuke-kun," Sakura said turning to her friend.

"You know Sakura, you must really love Sasuke-kun, and I mean I thought it was just a crush like me and the rest of the girls, but I guess not, huh?" Ino asked the crying girl.

"I do, I love him with all that I am," Sakura answered. "I can't leave him alone; it's his loneliness that has led him down the wrong path in the first place. If he wakes up with nobody here for him, he may leave again. But if he awakens to see someone who cares for him by his side, he might decide to stay,"

"Yeah, but you need your rest, you're going to get sick. You're no good to Sasuke-kun, if you're too sick to support him. Come on now let's go," Ino said grabbing the girl by her hand as she started out the door. As Sakura got up and began to leave, she was stopped as someone else grabbed her other hand. The two girls stopped and were shocked as Sasuke is holding on to Sakura's hand his head slightly turned facing them, his eyes barely open.

"S-Sakura... please don't leave yet," Sasuke said weakly to the girl.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said looking on in shock.

"Sasuke-kun is awake already? He isn't suppose to be awake yet, I-I'll get Hokage-sama, Sakura stay here with Sasuke-kun," Ino said rushing out of the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said sitting back down be side Sasuke as he sat up in his hospital bed. "I-I can't believe it, you're awake..." Sakura's words were interrupted as she gazed her eyes on Sasuke's face, his face, especially his eyes were full of sorrow.

"S-Sakura... I-I..." Sasuke's eyes began to shed tears.

"Sasuke-kun?" Was all the girl could get out as she watched him cry.

"H-How can you still support me? I betrayed Konoha, I tried to kill Naruto, I tried to kill you, and I hurt you as well. So how can it be? I-I thought it was just a crush, a dumb crush like all the other girls, so how come you're different?" Sasuke managed to ask the girl.

"S-Sasuke-kun, it's true, it was just a crush... In the beginning I started to like you because everyone else did. B-But that all changed when team seven got together. I fell in love with you. It wasn't because you were cool, or strong, no, it's because of what I saw deep within. You always tried to hide your feelings under that mask, just how Naruto hid his pain by doing dumb things; you hid yours in your silence. You think you hid it from everyone, but you didn't. I-I could see it all along, the pain in your eyes, your heart, I felt like I could see into your soul. I don't know pain and suffering like you or Naruto, I have a family; I have parents, but I too know of loneliness. To me you are everything. I want to heal you, all that pain you think you have to suffer through alone, S-Sasuke-kun, I want to share it. Let me take some of that pain and suffering away. Your smile is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen, but sadly I've only seen it once or twice. Your true smile that is. S-Sasuke-kun, I'll say it again... I love you... And if you let me, I'll stay by your side and I'll do my best to help heal those wounds that have caused you to suffer for so long," Sakura finished no longer able to hold back any more of her tears. Those words, much like with Naruto, Sasuke began to weep. Sakura then embraced Sasuke as tears fell the crying boy for the first time ever, returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Sakura. You have no idea how much you just did for me. I-If it weren't for you, I'd have given up on life... I'm grateful," Sasuke said as the two broke their embrace just as Ino, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya, entered the room.

"So, you are awake," The Fifth Hokage said walking over to check on the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, but alright I suppose," Sasuke answered.

"Good, you've recovered with no side effect, that's good," Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama... I-I..." Sasuke was suddenly interrupted rather rudely. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sasuke yelled as seven large lumps emerged on his head as a furious Tsunade stood before him.

"H-Hokage-sama, S-Sasuke-kun's injured, you shouldn't do that," Sakura said.

"You're damn right he's injured! His brains broken or something! Sasuke you've got to be the dumbest genius I've ever met!" Tsunade yelled.

"I-I guess I deserved that," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, you sure do!" Tsunade yelled as she bashed Sasuke again.

"Ow!" Sasuke yelled.

"Let's see! Here's one for betraying the village!" Tsunade yelled bashing him on the head again. "Oh yes, betraying your comrades!" Tsunade hit him again. "Oh did I mention betraying the village yet? Oh and trying to kill Naruto! Oh and for trying to kill your friends! Oh yeah and of course here's another one for betraying the village! And here's one for almost killing Naruto again! And here's one more for just being a complete and total dumb ass!" Tsunade finished hitting him about ten more times as she fumed.

"T-Tsunade..." Jiraiya said her name almost in fear. "Oh, great you just gave the boy a concussion, maybe even brain damage," Jiraiya said to the woman hoping she'd calm down.

"He's lucky I don't kill him!" Tsunade yelled. "You're lucky, I originally had planned that for your punishment you were to receive an ass kicking three hundred times over from me! Thank Jiraiya and Kakashi for saving your ass from that!" Tsunade continued to yell as she approached Sasuke again. "Now you listen to me, if you ever try this kind of crap again, especially trying to kill my little brother, I swear I'll kill you and then drag your ass back from hell and kill you all over again! Now you focus on recovering, your fate will be decided after that," Tsunade finished as she stomped out of the room and down the halls.

"Wow! Sasuke, you got off lucky. I had expected something a lot worse," Kakashi said to the boy as Jiraiya walked up to Sasuke.

"You know if Tsunade hadn't done all that, I might have. Hell if it weren't for Naruto you'd probably have ended up being killed as a traitor. But like Tsunade said, don't try that again. W-We can't have Naruto dying before he can become Hokage," Jiraiya said with a smile. "That boy is destined to unite all of Konoha, can't have your grudge screwing things up," Jiraiya said as he started out the door. He stopped and turned back to the group and looked over at his student. "Ino, I know you care about Sasuke, but please visit Naruto, he is your teammate after all,"

"Yes, sensei, I was going to go see Naruto-kun after this," Ino said smiling at her sensei.

"_Interesting, when did she start calling him Naruto-kun?_" Jiraiya wondered to himself. _"Naruto, it seems you truly are accepted by many people now,_" Jiraiya said to himself as he made his way down the hall.

"Well, Sakura, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, excuse me but I'm going to go check on my teammate," Ino said leaving the room. Kakashi now walked over to the boy.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to yell or hit me to?" Sasuke asked.

"No... I will say this though; I'm very disappointed in you. I believed you were special. But it seems you were unable to learn what strength is. However..., I'm glad you're back, maybe now you'll get the meaning. I-It'll be hard from now on; the only thing that saved you was the fact that you're an Uchiha. Trust will take time to earn back though. Please, if not for me, then for yourself, please learn from your mistakes, and try your hardest to get back on the right track," With those words Sasuke and Sakura were left alone, as they're former sensei left the room.

"_I will earn back the trust of my comrades, I'll become strong like Naruto, and I'll protect the people who are important to me,_" Sasuke thought to himself, a new found fire burned brightly in his eyes.

Meanwhile back in Naruto's room as Ino and Iruka both made their exit, Naruto and Hinata sat alone.

"Naruto-kun, I-I'm so glad you're alright now," Hinata said breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I know you were worried. But I'm fine now. I-I'm more concerned to know if you're alright," Naruto asked the shy girl.

"W-What do you mean Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking quite puzzled.

"A-Are you alright, being around me? N-Now that I'm fully merged with the demon. My eyes even make me look like demon. I'm sure I won't be able to control my chakra... it might be dangerous to be around me," Naruto told the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're not a demon," Hinata said as she began to blush. "Y-You're my precious Naruto-kun, the person I love more than anything or anyone in this world," What Hinata said caused Naruto to turn a bright crimson shade.

"H-Hinata-chan, so I wasn't hearing things back then, y-you really do love me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I love you with all that I am," Hinata replied firmly.

"H-Hinata-chan, I love you too. Y-You truly made me feel happy. I'm so glad I'm alive. To think all the years of pain, you've easily been able to make those sad feelings go away," Naruto said.

"Good, you've given me so much strength, I-I'm starting to believe in myself more. I want to be able to end your suffering forever. P-Please allow me to stay by your side," Hinata pleaded with the boy.

"Hinata-chan, d-does that mean, you'll stay with me?" Naruto asked. "I-I would like nothing more than to have you stay by my side. I-If you're willing to do that, I-I believe I can grow even stronger," Naruto told the girl. The two are interrupted by a knock at the door. They turned to see the lazy chuunin standing there.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked looking surprised. "W-What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Sigh... Don't ask me, ask, the troublesome girl here," Shikamaru said pointing to the girl who entered the room holding Shikamaru's arm.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, how are you?" The blond sand genin asked.

"Temari-chan? I-I'm fine," Naruto answered.

"That's good. I heard you were hurt really bad so I got this lazy ass, to bring me here," Temari told Naruto.

"Ah, I see. Well what are your two brothers up to?" Naruto asked.

"They're coming. Gaara's lagging a little bit behind because he's forcefully dragging Kankurou with his sand. It's pretty funny actually," Temari said as a small commotion could be heard. "Oh, here they come," Temari said as Gaara arrived literally dragging his brother.

"Come on Gaara let go of me!" The sand puppet user yelled.

"Shut up..." Gaara replied.

"Damn it let me go!"

"Shut up..."

"Gaara, I don't even like the brat, why do I have to visit him?"

"Shut up," Gaara continued calmly as his brother yelled, kicked, and screamed down the hall and finally into Naruto's room. Upon seeing this Naruto cracked up with laughter.

"Oh man, you're right Temari-chan this is hilarious," Naruto said laughing as Gaara approached the blonde, finally releasing his hold on Kankurou.

"Finally I can leave!" Kankurou said as he ran toward the door, only to be knocked back on the ground as he ran smack into a door made of pure sand. "Ah come on damn it Gaara!"

"Naruto... H-How are you?" Gaara quietly asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Gaara, what about you?" Naruto replied.

"I was... concerned," Gaara said.

"Sorry, I've made a lot of people worry. But I'm fine now, I'm healed up. I'm sure I'll be able to go home by tomorrow," Naruto told the red head.

"T-That's good. D-Do you mind if I stay a while?" Gaara asked, the room staring intently on Gaara and Naruto, watching the two speak to each other.

"Sure! That would be great. The more my friends come to hang out, the better I feel," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, Shika-kun and I are leaving, glad to see you're alright Naruto-kun," Temari said grabbing Shikamaru's arm again as they began to walk out the door.

"Hey why the hell does she get to leave?" Kankurou yelled.

"It's because… she has a date," Gaara calmly replied.

"W-Wait a minute, I wouldn't do anything as troublesome as taking this crazy girl out on a date," Shikamaru replied.

"Have fun on your date Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as Temari now dragged Shikamaru away. Kankurou now tried to escape again only to walk into the door of sand again.

"Damn it! Hey Gaara, please I-I have to go to the bathroom," Kankurou said pleading with his brother.

"Fine..." Gaara replied letting down the sand. "Kankurou," Gaara called to his brother. "Thirty minutes, if you're not back, I'll have to hunt you down and kill you," Gaara said almost coldly.

"Fine, I got it," Kankurou said running out of the room.

"G-Gaara-san, y-you wouldn't really kill your brother would you?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Probably not," Gaara calmly replied causing the room to go silent for a minute until Naruto suddenly started laughing, and Hinata began to giggle.

"Oh man, Gaara made a joke, now that's so awesome!" Naruto said happily. The three spent the next hour quietly talking, or actually more like listening to Naruto's crazy stories quietly after the loud ninja had been threaten by a nurse to have his tongue surgically removed if he didn't quiet down. Finally, Gaara got up to leave.

"Well, I must go. I have a brother to hunt down. If you hear a scream, don't worry. It just means I found him," Gaara said turning with an actual grin on his face as he left the room.

"See you later Gaara!" Naruto said watching his friend leave.

"Well Naruto-kun, that was pretty interesting. I use to be so afraid of him. Now he just seems like a nice, quiet person," Hinata said.

"Well it's because everyone in his village use to be afraid him. I'm just glad I-I was able to help him. I-It was one of the first times I was glad I had the Kyuubi inside of me, because I knew his pain and in the end I was able to help him," Naruto told the girl.

"I see. Well Naruto-kun, you really should get some rest. Depending on what Tsunade-sama says, I'll be back to get you tomorrow," Hinata told Naruto as she headed toward the door.

"H-Hinata-chan, wait please," Naruto called her back.

"What is it?" Hinata asked walking over to Naruto. She's temporarily surprised as Naruto grabbed her and pulled her toward him. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"H-Hinata-chan…. May I..." Naruto nervously asked, and before he could finish Hinata nodded a yes, as she already knew what he was going to ask as she leaned in closer and closed her eyes. Naruto did the same and finally, their lips met for the first time. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Then they finally broke the kiss and blushed as they stared into each others eyes.

"Naruto-kun... I love you so much," Hinata whispered to the boy.

"I love you to Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered back as they share one more kiss before Hinata left for the night. Naruto fell asleep, his face grinning as he slept peacefully.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_**Chapter Thirteen:**_

_**The Double Date Madness... Neji's Confession.**_

"Hey, how long is this moron going to sleep?" Kiba yelled as he stood over Naruto's bed.

"K-Kiba-kun, that's not right to yell like that. Naruto-kun has just recovered from his injuries," Hinata told the dog ninja.

"That's right you moron! Leave Naruto-kun alone! Unlike you, he's useful!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, you're just as loud as Kiba," The pink haired genin told her friend.

"What... W-What's going on?" Naruto said as he started to awaken.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she leaned down and kissed the blonde's cheek, causing him to smile, and causing the group of genin in the room to gasp in shock.

"Hinata-sama, when did the two of you..." Neji started to ask.

"I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san," Hinata interrupted.

"That's so cute. Naruto and Hinata are finally a couple now," Ino said with a smile.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," Naruto said finally waking up.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"What? What is everyone doing here?" Naruto asked looking quite puzzled.

"Well, we came to see you. Sakura was visiting the Uchiha, and Kiba and I have both been busy. So we wanted to see you before you got out," Neji told the blonde.

"Oh, well I'm glad you came. Sakura-chan how is he?" Naruto asked the pink haired genin.

"Sasuke-kun, he's doing fine. He finally woke up. Hokage-sama was very mad at him, said he'll have to face punishment after he recovers," Sakura told her former teammate.

"That can be expected. The damn traitor should have his ass kicked some more," Kiba said.

"Funny, Hokage-sama wanted to do the same thing, but decided against it even though she beat Sasuke-kun up pretty good anyway," Sakura replied.

"Ha! It serves him right," Kiba said smiling.

"Kiba, he's back in Konoha. He chose Konoha in the end; don't be too tough on him. If Naruto believes in him, then I will as well," Neji told his teammate.

"If you say so, I don't trust him yet," Kiba said.

"Sasuke will be back soon," Naruto said. "I know him; he'll be valuable to us once again. He'll earn back all of our trust,"

"Why do you believe in the guy who tried to kill you Naruto-kun?" Ino asked.

"That's simple, because he's my brother," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, um... what's up with your eyes?" Ino asked as she noticed the change in Naruto's eyes.

"Oh... them..." Naruto realized everyone was now staring at him. "Alright, Neji and Hinata-chan know. Let me ask you guys something, Kiba, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan?"

"Sure Naruto, ask me anything," Sakura said, Ino and Kiba also nodded.

"Y-You guys are my friends' right? I mean really, if I told you something you probably wouldn't look at me any different or hate me right?" Naruto asked looking at the genin.

"Of course we won't hate you. What's this about?" Sakura asked.

"Thirteen years ago, Konoha was attacked by a giant demon, the Kyuubi No Kitsune," Naruto started.

"Yeah, that's in all of our academy history books, what about it?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, quiet and let him talk. This is very hard for him," Neji told the girl.

"The Fourth knew he couldn't defeat the Kyuubi and thus sealed it away. He chose to seal the demon inside a newborn child. That child was me..." Naruto said turning his head in shame.

"Oh no, t-that's horrible. W-Why would they seal a demon inside a child?" Ino asked.

"Naruto, May I?" Neji asked looking over at Naruto wanting permission to tell the group.

"Sure," Naruto said with a nod.

"An entity such as the demon couldn't be sealed in just anything. Sealing it inside an object, the object would have most likely been destroyed trying to hold the demon's capacity. They chose a child simply because, an established adult or person couldn't handle it being full developed. A newborn child is different however. The soul and the mind are at its purest form. The body hasn't adjusted to life yet, thus it can handle being the vassal much better, instead of an already established body having to get use to a foreign source, the newborn still under developed and still has room to grow and adjust. It's just a theory after all but I believe that it's the truth," Neji told the group.

"Yeah, they chose me. N-Now you know my biggest, darkest secret," Naruto said.

"Don't worry Naruto, we don't think differently of you. You're still Naruto to me," Sakura said giving the boy a hug.

"Yeah, I've gained a lot of respect for you. You're truly amazing Naruto-kun," Ino said hugging the boy and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You guys are truly amazing," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hey, I know you and I never been the greatest of friends, but I hope that can change," Kiba said extending his hand.

"Sure, I'd like that," Naruto said shaking Kiba's hand.

"Well, I got to go, just figured I'd stop by and see you," Kiba said leaving the room.

"Yeah, Sakura and I are going to go shopping since both teams have the day off," Ino said as the two girls' waved goodbye as they left the room.

"What is it Neji?" Naruto asked as he noticed Neji smiling right at him.

"It's nothing, I just find it funny how popular you've become. Not funny in a bad way, it's great you're finally being accepted," Neji said.

"Yeah, and it feels great too. I've never been happier. I've got Sasuke back. He's like a brother to me and I got so many friends, especially you. I honestly feel like you're becoming my best friend, and of course I have Hinata-chan here, who I love more than life itself," Naruto replied.

"Well to me, you are my best friend, and I'm glad Hinata-sama and you are together. You've done her wonders. You should see her fight. She's amazing," Neji said causing Hinata to blush.

"Wow, really! Hinata-chan that's so great," Naruto said causing Hinata to blush even more.

"N-No, I'm not that good," Hinata said.

"Nonsense, you're being too modest," Neji told the girl.

"Knock, Knock," Tsunade said entering the room.

"Tsunade-obachan!" Naruto yelled and was then meet with a fist.

"Naruto, I've accepted the fact that you'll never call me Hokage-sama or Tsunade-sama, but please stop calling me Tsunade-obachan, how about Tsunade-nee-chan? You know like you call Shizune?" Tsunade said to the boy.

"I-I guess I can try to call you that Tsunade-oba... I mean nee-chan," Naruto said correcting himself before Tsunade can hit him again.

"Hinata..." Tsunade called to the girl.

"Yes, what is it Tsunade-sama?" Hinata replied walking over to the Hokage.

"From now on you call me Tsunade-nee-chan as well, alright? I mean this idiot is my little brother after all, and since you two are together maybe this will make it easier for him to remember," Tsunade said to the girl.

"Yes, I understand Tsunade-nee-chan," Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh, and Naruto, you're free to go home now. I wanted to let you know that your team will resume training in two days. I want you to relax until then. I know you're totally healed and all just take it as your big sister is worried about you," Tsunade said leaving the room.

"Great! It's ramen time!" Naruto said jumping out of bed.

"Hey Naruto, catch!" Tsunade said walking back into the room and tossing him his wallet.

"What? Gama-chan!" Naruto yelled looking surprised. "What were you doing with it?" Naruto yelled as he opened it. "What!" Naruto practically fell to the floor when he saw the large sum of money in his now stuffed wallet. "Tsunade-nee-chan, what's this for?" Naruto asked looking very puzzled.

"It's a reward. Use it to buy you some news clothes. Take your girlfriend out shopping, hell take Neji with you. You guys can spend the day together and stuff," Tsunade said waving goodbye.

"Tsunade-nee-chan is so kind, right Naruto-kun?" Hinata said turning to the man she loved.

"Yes, that's why she's one of my most precious people," Naruto said. "Alright, let's get some ramen and then go out, Neji want to come?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Neji-nii-san, you should come with us, enjoy yourself a little more," Hinata said to her cousin.

"S-Sure, if I can bring someone with us," Neji said with a small blush on his face.

"What Neji blushing? It must be a girl. Sure who do we have to go get?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten..." Neji quietly answered.

"Oh, Tenten-chan, cool lets get her. Make it a double date," Naruto said as he dressed in his usual orange pants and as he reached for his shirt, he suddenly realized he's not wearing his necklace.

"Oh no! My necklace! Tsunade-nee-chan gave me that! Where the hell is it?" Naruto yelled as he started to freak out.

"Naruto-kun, it's alright. I have it here," Hinata said pulling the necklace out of her pocket.

"Oh good, I'm glad. I thought it was lost during the fight," Naruto said sighing with relief.

"No, it's quite odd; it was on you the whole time. It should have been blown off when you released all that chakra, but it never even moved," Hinata told the boy.

"Yeah, that's the power of the necklace," Naruto said with a smile as he put on a black shirt and the put on his necklace. "Alright, now we can go," Naruto said as the three left the hospital.

"Alright, Neji lead the way to Tenten's place," Naruto said as they followed Neji.

"Alright I will," Neji said as the two followed Neji for several minutes, the genin arrived at the shopping district and were now standing in front of a weapons store.

"Um... Neji, this is a weapon's shop. Are you going to buy her a weapon or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, Tenten is a weapon's expert. So of course her family owns a weapons shop," Neji replied.

"Oh," Naruto said as they turned to see the girl running up calling Neji's name.

"What's up Neji?" Tenten said to the group. "Oh, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, why are you all here?"

"Well, we're going on a date, thought we'd make it a double," Naruto said with a grin causing Neji to slightly blush.

"Um... Tenten, would you like to go out with us?" Neji asked.

"N-Neji, s-sure... I'd love that. Hang on let me wash up and I'll be right out," Tenten said with a blush as she turned and ran back in her house.

"It's hard to believe Neji-nii-san, being nervous about anything," Hinata said to her cousin.

"I've never been very good with girls. Tenten, I believe has liked me for a while. I-I've always found her cute and she always helps me train," Neji told Hinata. Tenten finally returned and joined the group. Her hair let out of her normal hairstyle and this time her hair was in two long pigtails. Neji and even Naruto blushed at her.

"Wow! Tenten-chan, you look really cute with your hair like that!" Naruto yelled.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I like it like this too. I usually put it up when I'm out training and on missions to keep it out of the way," Tenten replied blushing at the two boys' stares.

"So where are we going to?" Tenten asked.

"Well, first we're going to get some ramen, then go shopping. Tsunade-nee-chan gave me some extra money," Naruto told the girl.

"Alright cool, let's go," Tenten said as the four head to Ichiraku's, or Naruto's second home.

The four arrived and immediately sit down and order. The genin conversed lightly and awaited the order as Tenten noticed Naruto's necklace.

"N-Naruto-kun, this may sound weird, by why are you wearing a necklace? I mean it's really nice, I just never seen you with it," Tenten asked.

"It was a gift from Tsunade-nee-chan. I sort of won it in a bet with her. It was her most valuable possession and she gave it to me when I kept the promise I made to her," Naruto answered.

"I see what kind of bet?" Ten-ten asked.

"Well, we bet that I couldn't master the Rasengan within one week, and I did. I used it against Kabuto, when we fought him and Orochimaru, while Ero-Sennin and I were trying to convince Tsunade-nee-chan to come back to Konoha and become Hokage," Naruto answered.

"It's my most precious possession, that and my Konoha head protector that Iruka-sensei gave me," Naruto told the girl.

"Tenten-chan, how is it going with your team?" Hinata asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, how are Lee and Gai-sensei?" Neji asked.

"Lee and Gai-sensei haven't changed. The team is all right. Chouji is surprisingly impressive. Ever since he came back, there were concerns that he wouldn't be as good of a ninja anymore because he permanently lost all his fat. But his families' secret techniques are quite good," Tenten answered.

"Chouji's clan has secret techniques that don't deal with being fat?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so. From what I understand, they've never been used because nobody has ever survived the effects of those pills. But the Akimichi clan did indeed develop some very special techniques that can only be used after surviving the pills effects," Tenten answered.

"Wow! I got to go see Chouji sometime and watch him train. I know he's gotten quite popular with the girls lately as well," Naruto said.

"Yeah, I've especially seen Ino around a lot more lately," Tenten said.

"Ino-chan likes Chouji? That's weird, but hey if they can be happy then that's cool," Naruto said as the group's food finally arrived. Naruto immediately downed his and called for seconds.

Thirty minutes later, Tenten and Hinata finished their two bowls, Neji finished his third and Naruto finished only his fourteen bowl of ramen. Naruto and Neji paid for the food, and the four left to head back toward the shopping district. The four took their time searching through the different stores. Hinata and Tenten even managed to get the guys into some clothing stores.

"Neji-kun, I found this cool sweatshirt. I think you'd look good in it. You can try it on over what you got on now," Tenten said handing Neji a white, hooded sweatshirt. Neji tried it on.

"Well?" Neji asked.

"Nice, the great thing about it is you don't have to wear it only in the winter time," Tenten said to the boy as he took it off.

"Hmm…. Sure why not, I guess it I'll take it," Neji decided to buy it causing Tenten to jump up and down in joy. Meanwhile Hinata was trying to help Naruto pick out a few things, including a new outfit.

"N-Naruto-kun, come on. This place has a lot of really good clothing," Hinata told the boy.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong with orange," Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, please try some new clothes for me?" Hinata asked putting up her puppy dog like eyes.

"A-Ah... I-I can't refuse that," Naruto said pouting. "Fine then, I guess I have no choice," Naruto looked through the clothing and managed to pick out a few pair of pants. They were black cargo pants, equipped with four pockets on both sides, and two in the back. Naruto found a new black jacket, similar to his old orange jacket; he also got a sweatshirt similar to Neji's only dark blue. The girls now dragged the boys over to the woman's clothes. Tenten introduced Hinata to the Chinese dresses, which Hinata shyly tried one on. She decided to buy it when she came out of the dressing room and Naruto almost fell over in shock at the sight. His blush was intense and for the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words. Neji had to smack him to get his attention. After about five hours of shopping, the four stopped at a non-ramen restaurant for dinner.

"Wow! Today was fun. Thank you so much for inviting me Neji-kun," Tenten said to Neji as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"S-Sure..." Neji managed to say still sitting in shock.

"Well, Hinata-chan and I are going to use the restroom, be back in a few," Tenten said as she and Hinata got up and left.

"Neji, so, are you going to ask her out? You know ask her to be your girlfriend," Naruto said poking the Hyuuga boy in his side.

"What! Are you serious?" Neji said as his face turned a deep red.

"Hell yeah I am! Look Tenten likes you, a lot I'll bet. You obviously like her. I say ask her out. I'll be here cheering you on. She won't say no," Naruto said smiling.

"Right..." Neji said. "I don't suppose you could take Hinata out of the room after we eat and then maybe I'll tell her, can you manage that?" Neji asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that will be easy," Naruto said as the girls returned. Several minutes later the food arrived and the four ate their meals. After the meals were done, Naruto activated his plan.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I want to show you something cool I found outside as we were coming in, want to come?" Naruto said pulling at her arm.

"Um... Sure, but Naruto-kun. Neji-nii-san and Tenten-chan?" Hinata stuttered.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back," Naruto said pulling the girl to her feet and dragging her off. The two exited the building.

"So what did you want to show me?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, Neji wanted me to set it up so he could be alone with Tenten for a minute. He's going to ask her to become his girlfriend," Naruto told the girl causing Hinata to gasp in shock.

"I-I don't believe it, Neji-nii-san is asking her out? That's wonderful," Hinata said with a smile.

In the mean time the genin sat at the table. Tenten wondered where Naruto and Hinata went and Neji nervously sat getting ready to tell Tenten how he felt.

"T-Tenten..." Neji quietly called the girls name.

"Yes? You want something Neji-kun?" Tenten asked.

"T-Tenten, there's something I'd like to tell you," Neji said slightly blushing. "I-I've known that you've liked me for a while now... and I-I wanted to let you know, that I liked you to," Neji slowly told the girl.

"N-Neji-kun... does this mean?" Ten-ten started to ask blushing deeply.

"Yes, Tenten, would you be my girlfriend?" Neji finally managed to ask the girl.

"I-I can't believe it! I mean yes, of course I will. I-I'd love that," Tenten replied as she hugged the boy. Moments later, Naruto and Hinata returned.

"Neji, did you do it!" Naruto yelled. Neji merely nodded a yes as Naruto and Neji paid the bill and headed back toward Tenten's home.

"Alright, well this is it for the night I guess," Tenten said as she hugged Naruto and Hinata. "Thanks for letting me come with you guys,"

"No problem, it was fun having you with us," Naruto replied.

"Neji, I-I'm so happy. I-I'll see you tomorrow," Tenten said as she kissed him on the lips and then ran inside leaving the boy speechless.

"What..." Neji said still shocked.

"Ah, your first kiss huh?" Naruto said patting the boy on the back.

"Well, I'd better be off as well. Naruto, Hinata-sama, thank you," Neji said walking off.

"_I've found_ a_nother reason why I'm thankful Naruto. I could have never realized my feelings for Tenten if it wasn't for you,"_ Neji thought to himself.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**Preparation… A New Power!**_

Naruto and Hinata awakened as they do everyday; the two ate breakfast and then headed out to the normal spot. They met up with Ino and the perverted older ninja, Jiraiya. Today was the first day the team had gotten together to train in almost a week. Naruto had completely recovered from his injuries.

"Alright, Naruto, because you're a moron and went off and got hurt, our team got put behind by several weeks. Kurenai and Gai's teams are already doing missions," Jiraiya told the team.

"Ah Shut up Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said to his sensei.

"Well, Hinata, Ino, I'm proud to say I've got some new jutsus for the two of you today. Ino, I'm confident you'll do fine with fire jutsus. Hinata, I'm going to start you on a few earth base jutsus, also Hinata I'd like you to see Shizune sometime this week. I believe you'd be better off learning to be a medical ninja. If you head down Tsunade and Shizune's road, you will be a lot more effective, especially with the dumb ass as your boyfriend, he tends to get his butt kicked a lot," Jiraiya told the two girls.

"Alright, I can't wait to show everyone. Oh, and Jiraiya-sensei, my father has been teaching me a new technique from our clan," Ino told the older ninja.

"That's very good Ino," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I have mastered three techniques from my clan as well," Hinata told her sensei.

"That's very good. I guess that means you all will be ready for missions soon. Now Naruto, I know you've mastered those last few jutsus I taught you. You're free to train on your own today. But actually first I wanted to ask you something with your teammates around," Jiraiya said walking over to the boy.

"What is it Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Have you told your teammates yet? About you know what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, Kiba, and Neji all know about the Kyuubi," Naruto told his sensei.

"I see, good to hear. Then this makes everything easier," Jiraiya started. "You see, Tsunade and I felt it was necessary for Naruto to tell you, his teammates about his darkest secret. Before, when he first became a genin it wasn't a big deal. But things have changed. You see, Naruto is a wanted man, well sort of. A group called the Akatsuki is after Naruto. It's a group of at least eight or nine ninjas from what we know anyway. They're all missing-nin. The only two members we know of is a man named Kisame from the Hidden Mist, and the other man is Uchiha Itachi from Konoha," Jiraiya told the group.

"What!" Uchiha Itachi, that's..." Ino started.

"Yes, he's Sasuke's brother," Jiraiya interrupted. "They want the Kyuubi. Now as far as we know, they don't know about what has happened recently and that the Kyuubi is now fully merged with Naruto. For all we know this won't matter to them. So we really don't know how they'll react, we don't even know when they'll act period. For the time being, they're quiet. But I felt it necessary to warn you, his teammates that the easiest missions might be life threatening. If we have to leave the village, then you'll need to always be on guard. That's also the main reason why I became your sensei. Because Naruto is needed for missions and he'll be safest with me. So that is why I've taken on a team. Also missions are going to change for you from now on. No longer will you receive D-rank missions. The lowest mission you'll be receiving is C-rank. But you'll mainly be doing B-rank, possibly even A-rank missions. That's how bad the village is currently hurting. But don't worry, you won't be sent out if you're not prepared, that's why we're getting all this time to train. We will be going on missions as soon as I feel you are all ready. After Ino and Hinata have learned these new jutsus that is when we'll probably proceed with the missions," Jiraiya finished telling the group.

"Naruto-kun, I see trouble really does follow you around, huh?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan," Naruto said with a frown.

"No, that's not what I meant Naruto. But don't you worry, Hinata-chan and I are your teammates, we'll stay by your side and fight with you no matter what," Ino told the boy.

"Thanks Ino-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright Naruto, I want to confirm something, can you channel and release some chakra. If I'm correct, your new merger has changed your chakra as well," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"Sure if you say so, Ero-Sennin," Naruto said moving away from the group slightly. Naruto made the seal of the ram and began to focus his chakra. In a flash bluish and red chakra began to surround Naruto coming from different directions, the chakra began to swirl and combine. A beautiful, bright purple color was formed from the two chakras; the chakra began to crack the ground underneath Naruto.

"Naruto, that's enough for the moment!" Jiraiya told the boy.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he stopped channeling the chakra and rejoined the group.

"It's as I thought. Your chakra has changed totally. How did you feel Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Huh? I didn't really feel that different," Naruto answered

"So that was just summoning up your normal chakra," Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto answered.

"I see, I want you to stand about one hundred feet away, and channel chakra like you would if you were to ask the Kyuubi for chakra," Jiraiya said.

"Um... Sure if you really want me to," Naruto ran away from the group until he was about a hundred feet away. "Okay! I'm going to start now!" Naruto yelled.

"Just shut up and begin, idiot!" Jiraiya yelled back

Naruto began to channel his chakra, and in a matter of seconds the ground began to shake as a flare of chakra submerged Naruto, in a wave of bright purple, blue, and red chakra. The force of the shake rocked his teammates standing the full distance away. Naruto let out a roar, and his teeth and nails began to grow into fangs and claws. Jiraiya immediately ran over to him, Ino, and Hinata followed.

"Hey Naruto, are you in control?" Jiraiya yelled at the boy surrounded in his newly merged chakra.

"E-E-Ero-S-Sennin, I-I'm T-Trying," Naruto yelled back.

"It's alright Naruto! It might be too much for you right now! Just relax and go slower!" Jiraiya yelled at the boy hoping he will stop channeling his chakra.

"H-Hang on! I-I can do this!" Naruto yelled back, the chakra now began to slow itself. It wasn't as intense anymore, and now it began to slowly wrap around Naruto, as it did so, three tails formed and were swaying in the wind created by the chakra. After several minutes of holding it in this position, Naruto's fangs and claws retracted to normal size and Naruto dropped to his knees breathing heavily. Jiraiya, Ino, and Hinata now ran to the boy to make sure he was all right.

"Naruto-kun, please are you alright?" Hinata asked with concern on her face.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine Hinata-chan. I-I'm just tired. T-That took a lot out of me," Naruto replied.

"I'm impressed, of course you're worn out that was your first time channeling and controlling your fully merged chakra and you even managed three tails… you did pretty damn good boy. I'm proud of you. That'll be your exercise for now, learning to control that chakra. Don't do it with as much intensity. Channel it little by little until you've gotten use to it, when you do so, then add more chakra and so on. Eventually you should be able to channel almost if not all of your chakra. You'll become incredibly strong if you can learn to control it," Jiraiya told the boy.

"You got it, Ero-Sennin. I'll master it, I'll master it and then I'll be one step closer to defeating the Akatsuki and becoming Hokage," Naruto said with a grin.

The training for the team continued on. One month passed since Naruto got out of the hospital. Naruto hadn't learned to fully control his chakra, but he has gotten much better. Neji's team was doing quite well. They were beginning to do more and more A-rank missions. Lee's team was doing quite well also. Naruto's team was to the point Jiraiya has declared them mission ready. Hinata hadn't done too well in learning some of the jutsus Jiraiya had been teaching her, but her training with Shizune had gone really well, she seemed to have incredible talent in the medical ninja area. Ino had since mastered another technique from her clan. Also, Jiraiya was successfully able to teach Ino a few jutsus as well. The team was holding their final training before Jiraiya turned in his team report.

"Alright, you guys have done quite well. I wanted to let you guys know that starting tomorrow you'll be doing missions like the rest of your fellow genin. I know it took you guys a while, but the training has paid off. You're all very strong. I feel quite proud. Hinata, Shizune is quite pleased with you. Ino, you've improved a lot by adding those new jutsus to your arsenal. Naruto, you're control isn't perfect but, it's gotten quite better. Also, I wanted to give you some news. It concerns Uchiha Sasuke.

"What? What happened with him?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sasuke was released from the hospital finally. He was immediately brought before the counsel and Tsunade. After many debates, Sasuke has been suspended for six months. He'll be allowed to rejoin as a genin just in time for the next chuunin exam. He will however have to miss this upcoming chuunin exam since there won't be a team ready for him. Also, he will not be allowed to leave the village, and two Anbu will be assigned to guard his home day and night at all times within the time period. This all can change though. If after six months Tsunade doesn't feel he's ready, he'll stay on suspension for the rest of the year. Also, he isn't allowed to train for the next six months. The only training he can do is whatever he can do inside his home. He isn't allowed to use any training areas. He is however allowed visitors. Well that's about it he got off pretty lucky for someone who betrayed his village. Naruto's defense of him and the fact that he's an Uchiha is all that probably saved him from death," Jiraiya told the group. "Well anyway, you guys go on ahead, rest up and enjoy yourselves. We'll meet up at the Hokage's place in the morning to get your first mission. Pack all the necessary ninja equipment, etc. Well see you guys later," Jiraiya said walking off.

"Wow! I can't wait! It's finally mission time again!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Naruto-kun, you're not nervous at all?" Hinata asked.

"Nope, I got Ero-Sennin, my new found powers and two strong and awesome teammates tagging along, it'll be fine," Naruto said causing his two teammates to blush.

"Well, I'm going to go on home and relax and prepare for tomorrow. See you later Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun," Ino said running off.

"Alright, Hinata-chan lets get some ramen and then go home," Naruto said with a smile as he took his girlfriend by the hand and lead her off.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**The Team's First Mission…. The Return to the Wave Country!**_

The morning came quickly. As usual Naruto awoke with so much energy he didn't know what to do with it all. Hinata awoke calmly, quietly. The two made their way to the Hokage's palace. When they arrived, Ino and Jiraiya were already waiting for them. The four headed inside to receive their very first mission as a team. Tsunade greeted the team.

"Alright, so you guys are finally ready for a mission, huh?" Tsunade asked the group. Ino and Hinata nodded a yes.

"Oh yeah, mission time! Tsunade-nee-chan! Give us a really good one!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down Naruto. I've got a good mission for you. It's a B-rank mission. You are to travel to the Wave Country. They've requested assistance. A caravan of supplies are going to be sent to them, the officials of the Fire Country have agreed to help the Wave Country which is finally trying to get back on track. The problem is, a group of missing-nin has invaded the country in hopes of starting they're own Hidden Village and they're using force, and so you've got two purposes, to provide protection to the caravan, deliver the supplies, and to boot out the invaded ninjas. You're to cross over the bridge leading into the Wave Country, and then you'll meet up with a Wave representative who will fill you in from there. Alright, be careful on this mission," Tsunade told the group.

"Alright, back to the Wave Country, this rules!" Naruto said extremely happy.

"Naruto, you've been to the Wave Country before?" Tsunade asked the boy.

"Yeah, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and I helped protect an old man as he built that bridge. It was a C-Rank mission but ended up being an A-Rank when we were attack by a couple of missing-nin hired by some evil dictator guy," Naruto told the older woman.

"I see, I had heard something about that from Kakashi well then be careful, you should know best then the type of trouble you may run into," Tsunade told the boy.

"Alright, let's go team," Jiraiya said leading his team out of the building and off on the mission.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin, when do you think we'll see some action?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"We shouldn't have to worry about anything until we reach the Wave Country, but never let down your guard, because you never know," Jiraiya told the boy as the team continued onward into the forest. "Also, if we're attacked, I won't be jumping in, not unless your lives are in serious danger,"

"What? So you're just going to sit back and watch?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly, my job is to teach and watch over you. I'm not fighting your battles for you," Jiraiya said to his apprentice.

"Gee, ever the helpful pervert you are," Naruto sneered.

"Anyway, shut up and walk already," Jiraiya said as the group continued onward.

The team traveled for several hours until and managed to make it to the city by the border in time for nightfall.

"Hey, Ero-Sennin aren't we suppose to pick up some supplies or something for the Wave Country?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"Yes Naruto, we came here for a reason after all. We're to pick up a small cart of supplies and take it with us in the morning. It's already nightfall, no use traveling in the dark. So we'll camp here and head out in the morning," Jiraiya told the boy.

"Oh, alright sounds good, does that mean I can go get some ramen now?" Naruto asked.

"Sigh... Yeah, go ahead after we check into the inn, you can all do what you want, just make sure you get some sleep and are ready to go early tomorrow," Jiraiya told the group as they headed toward an inn.

As the group checked into the inn, the genin part with their sensei in favor of taking a walk around the town, as their sensei was off to gather materials as he always did.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, what do you want to do?" Ino asked her two teammates.

"Well, first I got to get some ramen," Naruto answered the girl.

"Naruto, how do you even know this place has ramen?" Ino asked stumping Naruto.

"Um... Who wouldn't have ramen? Ramen is the greatest food in the entire word," Naruto shot back.

"Sigh... A one track mind, I don't know how you put up with it sometimes Hinata-chan," Ino said to her fellow female companion.

"Ino-chan, just think, it's easier to please Naruto-kun because you always know what he wants to eat," Hinata said with a slight smile.

"Ah, you have a point there. It makes the simpleton, even simpler," Ino said.

"I'm not simple!" Naruto yelled.

"Right, you go on telling yourself that, maybe someone will believe you," Ino laughed.

The genin explored the town and then headed back to the inn. The next day arrived quickly as the genin headed toward the bridge that crossed into the Wave Country. There they met up with Jiraiya who was sitting on top of a two-horse carriage.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, what are you doing?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"Sigh... Naruto… This is what we have to deliver to the representative of the Wave Country. The supplies are in the back," Jiraiya told the boy.

"Oh, okay. Well let's go," Naruto said hopping up beside his sensei as Hinata and Ino got into the back of the carriage.

"Hey, I'd think you'd want to spend time with your girlfriend, so what are you doing up here with me?" Jiraiya asked the boy.

"Well I want to keep my mind focused on the mission," Naruto said with a grin.

"Ah, I see," Jiraiya said as the carriage started to move. The carriage traveled for several hours and Jiraiya noticed Naruto had been very quiet and deep in thought. "Hey, you're awfully quiet,"

"Just thinking about the last time I was here," Naruto told his sensei as he looked out into the vast ocean before him.

"Ah, that's right I had heard, this was where you had your first real battle with enemy ninjas, am I right?" Jiraiya asked the boy.

"Yeah, the Hidden Mist Ninja who became a missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza and a boy maybe only a few years older than me, his name was Haku, he had a blood limit. They had they're own goals and desires. But I don't believe they were truly enemies. But I guess they were since they were fighting on the wrong side," Naruto explained.

"You sound sad about winning the fight," Jiraiya said.

"I didn't win the fight. Haku almost killed Sasuke that was the first time the Kyuubi's chakra poured from me. In the end, he asked me to kill him because he couldn't complete his goal. I found out for the first time that there were people out they're in this world that truly had completely opposite goals or ideals then I did. He lived only to be a useful tool to Zabuza. When I beat him up, he felt he couldn't live on. In the end he died saving Zabuza, who also died in the end, I don't know, sometimes I wonder if the life of a shinobi is a joke," Naruto sadly stated to his sensei.

"_I see, so Naruto is capable of having these types of thought,_" Jiraiya thought to himself. "Naruto, the way of the shinobi is indeed different for many people. Some live to be accepted, like you do. But then some truly live just for another person's sake. If you had continued to live without having anyone accept you, then you could have ended up like Gaara. Or you could have found someone that accepted you, but if that person was the only one, wouldn't you find yourself living for just that one person's sake?" Jiraiya asked.

"I-I don't know," Naruto quietly answered.

"Naruto, being a shinobi isn't easy. It isn't for everyone either. I was like you when I was younger. They told me I had no talent. In fact, that was true. I didn't have any talent. You're different than I am; you've got talent despite what others say. You're honest, and you always give it everything you've got. That's what I liked about you. It's funny, you're totally opposite than him, and yet you're totally just like him," Jiraiya said sparking Naruto's attention.

"W-Who are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The Fourth Hokage of course," Jiraiya said.

"T-The Fourth... Ero-Sennin... W-What was the Fourth like?" Naruto asked.

"The Fourth he was a very talented ninja. He had the highest marks in class had the most skill but... He was so average. He never stood out. What made him stand out at all was his knowledge and skill, he wasn't quiet, yet he wasn't loud. But he was extremely honest. He loved Konoha and even though he didn't fight for the village's acceptance, he never gave up at anything he did. The Third was called the Genius or The Professor; they say he's the greatest of all the Hokage. But I feel differently about that. The Third was great, but I think if the Fourth would have been Hokage for a good ten or fifteen years, he'd have surpassed The Third. He was that great. Even in the end he never quit at anything. When he went up against the Kyuubi and realized what needed to be done, he did it no questions asked. Because even though he never quit at anything he did, he'd sacrifice himself for another in an instant. Because that's the person he was. Naruto let me give you an example of how great he was. You see, as you know Sarutobi or The Third Hokage, our sensei, the Sannin that is. The Legendary three, he was our sensei. Now Orochimaru and I had a similar relationship that you and Sasuke had. Sarutobi-sensei thought the world of Orochimaru. He was his prized student. Much like how you felt Kakashi was to Sasuke. Well then wouldn't you think Orochimaru was the next in line to be the Fourth Hokage?" Jiraiya said looking at Naruto who merely nodded. "Well the Fourth's talents were enough to even change The Great Third's mind. Yeah, I'd say the power to change people was something the fourth possessed as well," Jiraiya finished.

"I see..." Naruto quietly said still pondering what Jiraiya had said.

"Naruto remember, to hold those who are most precious to you very close, but not forget that if you become Hokage, that everyone becomes a precious person to you," Jiraiya told the boy.

"I'm aware of that. Sometimes, that thought makes me question as to if I really want to become Hokage or not," Naruto said surprising Jiraiya.

"Really, I had no idea you ever had a thought against being Hokage. May I ask why?" Jiraiya wondered.

"I've finally found very important people. People who I'll never let go of, or let get hurt even if it costs me my life. But, can I do that for the whole village? The very village that I doubt will ever fully accept me. Even though the demon is gone, I'm still going to always be seen as that demon who tried to destroy the village," Naruto said with a somber voice.

"I don't believe that's true Naruto. Don't let this get to your head, but you have the ability to become Hokage one day. In fact, you probably already know that Tsunade thinks of you as a little brother and the heir to the Hokage name. It's true that the hatred for the demon runs deep. But when you give it your all for the sake of others and help protect the village, you'll be rewarded in the end Naruto. Just remember that," Jiraiya told the boy.

The track across the bridge lasted several more hours. As they finally reached the end of the bridge a light rain had started and a man, wearing a raincoat greeted the carriage.

"Hey welcome to the super awesome Wave Country," The man said.

"Hey, there is only one old man I know who say super a lot. Tazuna-san, what's up old man?" Naruto yelled causing the older man to look up in shock as he noticed the familiar blond haired boy.

"Hey it's the super brat from before. How have you been?" The old man Tazuna greeted the group as the carriage came to a stop.

"Hey old man, how has everything been?" Naruto asked the old man.

"Well other than this current situation, things are a lot better," Tazuna said as Hinata and Ino got of the carriage to properly greet the old man.

"Hey I've seen things have changed for you as well, you dumped your old team and got a new one huh? It even has two cute girls no less, good for you," Tazuna said with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah, this is Ero-Sennin," Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya.

"My name is Jiraiya," Jiraiya interrupted.

"This is Ino-chan," Naruto said pointing to Ino.

"Hello, Yamanaka Ino, it's nice to meet you," Ino said introducing herself.

"This is my sweet and wonderful Hinata-chan," Naruto said pointing to Hinata causing her to blush.

"Um... Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said with a bow.

"Oh, well it's very good to meet you all. Let's get to my place and you can all relax. Naruto, I'm sure Inari will be happy to see you again," The old man said to the group, especially Naruto.

The group arrived in the Wave Country and Naruto met up with a familiar face. But the mission had only just begun and the dangers were looming around the corner.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**Remember them…. Tragedy at the Graves!**_

"Hey, I'm back and I've brought guests," Tazuna yelled as he entered the house. A woman quickly appeared to greet everyone.

"Hello... Oh Naruto-kun! Y-You're back, it's so good to see you," The woman said as gave the boy a hug. "I see you're with a new group. What happened to your old team?"

"Yeah some things changed so I got a new team," Naruto told the woman.

"Well hello there, I'm the great Jiraiya-sama, Naruto's sensei. I must say you're a fine looking young lady. How about we get a drink and I can tell you about all things I've taught Naruto here..." Jiraiya started to flirt but was quickly meet by Naruto's fist.

"Don't you dare start Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled.

"H-Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, it's very nice to meet you," Hinata said as she introduced herself

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, pleased to make your acquaintance," Ino said as she too introduced herself as well.

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you; please you're welcome to feel right at home here," The woman told the group. "Inari, come here quick! An old friend has returned!" The woman called as a boy quickly ran down the stairs.

"What is it mother?" The little boy asked entering the room. "What, Naruto-nii-san!" Inari said looking quite surprised to see the older blond headed boy.

"Hey, Inari, what's up? How you been?" Naruto asked walking up to the boy and patted him on the back.

"You know, getting this place back together, got to stay strong after all," Inari said grinning at Naruto.

"Yeah, I can see. You've gotten even stronger since the last time I saw you," Naruto said as he smiled right back at the boy.

"Hey, why don't you guys take a seat and get comfortable, I'm sure you've got to be tired," Tazuna interrupted the two boys.

"Sure, thank you. We appreciate it greatly," Jiraiya said as everyone took a seat at the table. "So Tazuna-san, I take it you're the Wave Country representative we were supposed to meet?"

"Yes, that would be me. It seems I got quite famous after building the bridge," Tazuna said.

"Then you should have some information for us concerning the rest of our mission," Jiraiya said.

"Ah, well there really isn't anything to tell. They're hasn't been all that much information. Apparently the group that's invaded the country and ultimately is trying to take it over is mainly made of rogue ninjas. From what our agents scouted, they're mainly ninjas from Mist, Sand, Sound, and Rain," Tazuna informed the group.

"I see, the Sand and Sound ninjas are probably runaways from the attack on Konoha. Mist and Rain are both known for having very skilled ninjas desert them because of miss treatment and various other problems. Jiraiya said. "I'm sure Hidden Sand is having too many problems of there over to worry about runaways, and no doubt the runaways from Sound know better than to try and return in fear what Orochimaru would do to them for failing the big destroy Konoha plan,"

"I see, it would seem your village has had troubles recently as well," Tazuna said.

"Yeah, we recently came under attack, a lot of good shinobi were killed and we lost our Hokage. But, a new Hokage is in charge now, and she's doing a fine job of stabilizing the village," Jiraiya said.

"So Naruto-nii-san..." Inari said getting Naruto's attention.

"What? What do you want?" Naruto asked looking over at the grinning boy.

"So, I see you have two pretty girls with you know, come on bro, which one is your girlfriend?" Inari asked with a very big grin.

"I see you've gotten strong and smart as also. Well naturally, both of these girls are my girlfriend, since I'm so awesome," Naruto said with a wide grin only to receive a punch from an angry Ino that sent him flying into the wall.

"Naruto no baka, you only wish I was your girlfriend!" Ino yelled.

"_N-Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, b-but you deserved that,_" Hinata thought to herself as Naruto pulled himself out of the wall and walked over to Hinata and put his arm around her.

"Actually, I was just kidding," Naruto said rubbing his cheek. "Actually Hinata-chan here is my girlfriend," Naruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek that caused her to blush fiercely.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered in shock.

"I see Naruto-nii-san very good choice. She doesn't look as violent," Inari said which caused Ino to glare angrily over at the boy.

"What was that little boy?" Ino said in a threatening voice.

"Um... I said my how lovely you are," Inari said quickly taking back his previous statement.

"I thought so," Ino said calming down.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, do you mind if I go out for a little while?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"What? Where do you plan on going?" Jiraiya asked looking rather curious.

"I-I want to visit some people I know. I haven't visited them in a while. I figured it was time I paid my respects," Naruto said in a rather somber voice.

"Oh, I see," Jiraiya replied. "Sure, but don't be out too long, we don't know where these enemy ninja are, don't let yourself get caught up in an attack," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"Yes, I'll try and be back soon," Naruto said as he got up and headed toward the door.

"N-Naruto-kun... I-I..." Hinata began to speak, Naruto turned to face her. "M-May I go with you? I-I would like to spend time with you,"

"Huh? Oh sure Hinata-chan, lets go. Even though the place I'm going isn't ideal for a date," Naruto replied as he opened the door, then he extended his hand to Hinata who took hold of it. The two of them headed off.

"I see Naruto has grown up a little bit. I never imaged he'd have a girlfriend," Tazuna said.

"Ah, Naruto has been through an awful lot these last few months," Jiraiya said.

"Um... Was it just me, or were Naruto-kun's eyes different," The older woman said.

"Ah, well Naruto's been through a few changes as well, sit down and allow me to speak to you on the matter. It seems Naruto trust you, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you Naruto's little secret," Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Hinata made they're way up a very tall hill as they headed for an open clearing, the cliff was steep, but had an incredible view of the town pointing out toward the ocean. The two arrived before two graves, both marked with crosses, one grave had withered flowers and half of a mask, and the other had a huge sword sticking out of the ground.

"A-Are these graves, Naruto-kun?" Hinata nervously asked.

"Yeah, like I said, it's not an ideal place for a date. I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," Naruto somberly said to the girl.

"No, it's just that I was surprised, that's all," Hinata said. "M-May I ask who is buried here. Are they friends of yours?"

"More like enemies who taught me a valuable lesson," Naruto replied.

"They were enemies?" Hinata asked.

"They were the guys trying to kill old man Tazuna, the ones I told you about. The big sword, it belonged to Zabuza. The mask was what Haku wore," Naruto told the girl.

"Oh, I see..." Hinata said quietly. The two just stood there for several minutes. Naruto was deep in thought, remembering the encounters he had with the missing-nin.

FLASHBACK

"Let's get wild," Naruto said during the first encounter with Zabuza. Naruto stood silently remembering the whole fight, how he and Sasuke saved Kakashi.

"Do you; have someone who is important to you?" Haku asked making Naruto look rather confused.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When a person has something important to protect, that's when they can become truly strong," Haku said.

"Yeah, I understand that well," Naruto replied with a grin.

"You will become strong," Haku said leaving. That was Naruto's first real encounter with the boy named Haku. His thoughts then turned to the fight with Haku. Naruto remembered Sasuke falling in battle against Haku, thinking he died Naruto's anger released the Kyuubi's power for the first time.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled in a blinding rage. The battle ensued. Naruto successfully knocked Haku through his own Ice Mirror as the mask Haku was wearing started to crack. The mask fell off, as Naruto was about to deal the final blow.

"Can you understand... Not having a dream... not being needed by anyone... the pain of simply living," Haku said to Naruto.

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"You have taken away my reason for existing," Haku replied.

"Is that eyebrow-less freak the only important person to you!" Naruto yelled. Haku then recalled his tragic past to Naruto.

"After killing my own father... and at that time... I thought of myself as... No, I had no choice to think that, and I realized the most painful thing..." Haku said.

"What are you talking about, the most painful thing?" Naruto asked.

"That in this world... I am a person who is unwanted," Haku said as he recalled his memories of being found by Zabuza.

"Naruto-kun... please... kill me…." Haku said shocking Naruto. Naruto reflected on the rest on the events of that day. Haku saved Zabuza and then was killed in the process. Zabuza then attacked the man known as Gatou and then finally dying. Naruto remembered helping Kakashi bury the two dead ninja, reflecting on the many things he had learned from this encounter.

**END FLASHBACK**

Finally, Hinata broke the silence.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine Hinata-chan. I was just remembering them, in my own way. These memories are dear to me," Naruto said. Suddenly the two were interrupted by incoming shuriken, which Naruto easily deflected.

"What! Who's there?" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata got in attack stances. As a tall man, wearing a black trench coat, wearing a mask similar to Haku's appeared before them.

"I don't need to identify myself to children. So this is where they ended up. The piece of trash and his little punk, Zabuza was an embarrassment to our village," The masked man said sparking anger in Naruto.

"H-How dare you say that!" Naruto yelled, as he was about to attack.

"Ha! Now no need to get angry kid, you've got more important things to worry about?" The masked man said.

"W-What the hell do you mean?" Naruto yelled.

"I got one word for you kid... BOOM!" The man yelled snapping his fingers as the entire cliff side area beneath Naruto and Hinata exploded. The two were caught totally by surprise as the ground collapsed underneath them. The graves completely obliterated by the explosion as the two began to fall down the cliff. Naruto quickly regained his senses and grabbed Hinata. He then noticed Zabuza's broken sword flying by his head; Naruto quickly grabbed the sword and stabbed it into the side on the cliff to stop the genin from falling. Naruto then used his momentum to fling himself and Hinata back up and landed on the ground before the masked man.

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm impressed boy; with the trash taken care of I guess I might play with you after all," The masked man said, as he was suddenly shocked as a punch clobbered him in the face sending him flying several feet back. The man used his legs to come to a stop and was surprised as he saw Naruto surrounded by a heavy purplish aura. "I-Is that chakra? I've never seem anything like that before," The man said as Naruto charges at an incredible speed, with his claws and fangs emerged as he took a swipe at the man.

"You disrespected their graves! You bastard I'm going to rip you apart!" Naruto yelled landing another crushing blow as the force from the punch broke off part of the mask, the man regain his composure and then covered his face up with the hood of on his trench coat. Naruto was about to attack again when suddenly another masked man appeared.

"Hey, you're getting your ass kicked by a kid," The new masked man yelled at his comrade.

"Shut up! The kid is tougher than I thought," The man replied.

"Well no worries, let's see how he likes his girlfriend being attack," The man said as he fired a kunai at Hinata. Naruto quickly turned his attention to Hinata.

"_No problem, Hinata can handle a simple kunai attack,_" Naruto thought to himself when suddenly he got a really bad feeling. "_Wait, what's this? W-Why do I feel uneasy all of sudden? Unless... Oh no! That kunai isn't what it seems,_" Naruto again thought to himself. "Hinata-chan, look out!" Naruto yelled as he raced back over to Hinata who in the mean time fired a kunai back that collided with the on coming kunai, and as Naruto thought, the kunai exploded revealing at least another twenty kunai racing in at Hinata. Naruto quickly appeared in front of Hinata and pushed her out of the way as, Naruto managed to dodge most of the kunai but was struck twice in the chest, three times in the gut, once in his right shoulder, and once in his left leg. Naruto winced at the pain but didn't drop.

"T-This is nothing, the wounds aren't even that deep," Naruto said but suddenly his vision became blurry as he coughed up blood. "_What? W-What is this?_" Naruto thought to himself as he looked down at the ground to see several of the kunai he had dodged were dripping with poison. Hinata noticed this as well. "_Damn, poisoned kunai!_" Naruto dropped to the ground in an instant.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she quickly checked on Naruto.

"See, that was quite easy!" The new masked man said.

"Well hurry and finish them," The other man said.

"That's fine by me!" The masked man was about to fire in more kunai when they suddenly heard several people running in their direction.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Ino yelled as she, along with Jiraiya, Tazuna, and Inari came running up to the two.

"Oh well, guess the girl is spared for now. The boy however has a lot of very lethal poison now running through his body. If he isn't already dead, he will be soon," With those words the two men disappeared as Jiraiya and the group quickly raced over to Hinata and Naruto.

"Damn! Naruto, he's been poisoned. This is serious, we've got to hurry or he won't make it," Jiraiya said scooping Naruto up and then raced back to Tazuna's home leaving Hinata sitting on the ground to cry, Ino stayed behind to comfort her, and Tazuna and Inari ran back with Jiraiya.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**The Riverside Battle…. Avenging the Souls of the Dead!**_

"He'll be alright for now. He might be merged with the Kyuubi now, but you don't take that much poison and not feel its effects. I don't care who you are. If it weren't for the Kyuubi, Naruto would be dead for sure. He'll need some rest. But he should be fine; in any case you should look after him for now," Jiraiya told his team as he got up.

"Sensei, are you going somewhere?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go look around and possibly get some information about the whereabouts of that group's base or something. Ino, you and Hinata need to take care of Naruto for now. I should be back soon," Jiraiya said leaving the house.

"Sigh... Oh well, its not like Naruto is going anywhere," Ino said aloud. She then noticed Hinata still sitting by Naruto's side. "Hinata, Naruto will be alright,"

"I know, but I can't help but be worried. What good are these medical skills of mine if I can't help?" Hinata said.

"You patched Naruto up, you did all you could. Give it a few more years and you'll be one of the best medical specialists Konoha has," Ino said comforting the girl.

"Thanks Ino. I just need to stop being so weak. If I could show Naruto-kun how strong I've become, and then maybe he wouldn't need to do things like this. I-I don't want him to have to get hurt because of me," Hinata said, stroking the boy's hair.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan; you'll get your time. We have improved a lot. Jiraiya-sensei has really helped us develop our skills and it's only been a few months. So that says a lot I think," Ino said to her teammate. Hinata merely nodded.

"Hey, I'm going to run into town and get some more ice for Naruto-nii-san's fever," Inari said grabbing his coat and headed out the door.

"Be careful Inari-san!" Ino yelled.

"How is Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked the two girls.

"He's got a high fever because of the poison. But he'll be fine with some rest," Ino told the older woman.

"I'm glad to hear it," The woman replied.

"So Hinata-chan, what did you and Naruto-kun do when you were out?" Ino asked turning toward her teammate.

"W-We didn't do anything really. Naruto-kun went to visit two graves. They were the graves of two people he fought the first time he came out here. Apparently there were a lot of things that happened, because he held the two with great respect. He said he learned a lot from them," Hinata answered.

"Strange, you usually don't hold enemies in high regard," Ino replied.

"To Naruto-kun, they must not have been enemies really. That's all I know," Hinata said.

An hour passed and Inari hadn't returned yet. All of a sudden, they heard something hit the door. Ino and Hinata quickly ran to the door and opened it. They found a kunai stuck in the door with a message tied to it. Upon reading the message, they were shocked to find out that Inari had been kidnapped. The message stated that they were to meet at the riverside if they wanted the boy back alive.

"Ino, what should we do? Should we wait for Jiraiya-sensei to return? Or maybe we should go out there and find him?" Hinata wondered.

"No, let's go Hinata," Ino firmly said.

"What? You don't mean by ourselves do you?" Hinata nervously asked.

"Yeah, I do. We're Shinobi of Konoha. We're not cowards. We'll never know how much we've improved until we test ourselves," Ino said.

"But, we could be killed if we don't understand what we're up against," Hinata said trying to talk sense into her teammate.

"Hinata, we won't know unless we find out and besides, Inari-san is in danger. I'm not going to let him be killed. We'll just have to hope Jiraiya-sensei will find something out and join us. Let's leave him a note and try not to tell Tsunami-san or Tazuna-san. They shouldn't have to worry about this," Ino said as she left a note for Jiraiya on the table. Hinata took one look at Naruto and made her decision.

"Alright, let's go. I'm going to make Naruto-kun proud," Hinata firmly decided as the two headed off out the door and toward the nearby river.

The two arrived to find Inari tied to a tree. Standing next to the tree stood two men. They were both wearing black trench coats and masks. Hinata identified them as the same two that attacked Naruto and her.

"What do you two want?" Ino asked.

"Well, we figured we'd eliminate intruders in our land. This country is ours. We'll form a new village and run this country," The taller of the two men answered.

"We're here to fight you, so let Inari-san go," Ino said.

"Sure, we don't need him anymore," The other masked man said cutting the ropes and freeing Inari.

"Inari-san run! Get out of here!" Ino yelled.

"Okay!" Inari replied as he took off back toward his home.

"Alright, these masks and trench coats are hard to move in, so I say we dump them," The masked man who freed Inari said to his partner.

"It's fine by me," The other masked man replied as the two took off their trench coats revealing dark green pants, and the two men were wearing jounin vests similar to Konoha's jounin. They removed their masks. The taller man revealed his scarlet hair, and violet eyes. The shorter of the two removed his mask. He revealed teal colored hair and dark green eyes.

"Now, identify yourselves if you don't mind," Ino said. She looked up at the two and noticed they were both wearing Hidden Mist forehead protectors. The forehead protectors had slashes through them to signify that they were missing-nin.

"Very well, I don't mind since you'll be dead very shortly. My name is Sakuraba Negira," The shorter of the two men said introducing himself.

"My name is Momonari Raiku," The scarlet haired ninja replied. "Now we've introduced ourselves, shouldn't you do the same?"

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, the beautiful and ultra talented female ninja," Ino said boastfully.

"M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata nervously said.

"A Hyuuga, the Hyuuga blood line is a much talked about subject in both Hidden Mist and Hidden Cloud. You should be proud, you're quite famous," The man named Negira said to the girl.

"I don't care about my blood limit; all I care about is paying you back for what you two did to Naruto-kun," Hinata said with anger in her voice.

"Alright, you go Hinata-chan," Ino said cheerfully. "Let's do this. Who wants to get put down first?" Ino said with confidence in her voice.

"Hey Raiku stay out of this fight for now, I'll take them. No use both of us getting our hands dirty," Negira said to his teammate.

"Fine, just don't play for too long," Raiku said as he hopped back away from the action. Negira started it off by firing kunai at the two girls. The girls quickly fired kunai of their own, deflecting the attack. Ino charged in and attacked with taijutsu. Punches and kicks, were all being dodged. The man Negira didn't even seem to be trying.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said activating her blood limit as she charged. Ino moved out of the way as Hinata tried several strikes with her Gentle Fist style.

"Negira don't let the Hyuuga hit you, she can close your tenketsu points!" Raiku yelled.

"I already know that!" Negira yelled back as he landed a spin kick that knock Hinata back. Negira immediately performed several hand seals and then attacked. "Suiton: Teppoudama!" Negira yelled as he fired several chakra infused water balls at Hinata and Ino.

"I got this Hinata, move out of the way." Ino said performing several hand seals of her own. "This is one of the cool things Jiraiya-sensei taught me. Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Ino yelled and she fired several fireballs at the water balls. The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out. Ino performed several more seals and attacked again. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Ino fired out the large fireball but Negira had already countered with a jutsu of his own.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Negira shouted creating a wall of water and protecting himself from the flames.

"Damn, he knows that move. I guess I shouldn't be surprised he is from Mist Village," Ino cursed. Negira ran up and struck Ino with a punch to her face. Hinata received a heel to her chin that shot her upward and then received a kick to her gut that shot her back.

"It's time to end this!" Negira pulled out a handful of kunai and fired them at the two girls.

"It's my turn Ino," Hinata said stepping in front of her teammate. "Hakkeshou: Kaiten!" Hinata yelled as she began to spin as she expelled chakra from her body. The kunai were deflected and Hinata quickly stopped spinning and grabbed the kunai and fired them all back at Negira. Ino got up and performed several hand seals and then put her hands together her thumbs, index, and middle fingers touching each other as she got Negira in her view. Negira unaware of Ino's actions quickly dodged the kunai, leaving him open to Ino's attack.

"Shintenshin No Jutsu!" Ino yelled as her body went limp all of sudden and Negira was hit with something. He flinched and his head hung low for a minute before regaining his composure.

"Hey Negira are you alright?" Raiku called to his teammate.

"I'm just fine!" Negira said only with a female voice. Raiku immediately knew something was wrong as Negira blew him a kiss. "Hang back for a minute we'll take care of you next!" Negira told his teammate. Raiku then knew for sure that it wasn't Negira. "Hinata do it now!" Ino yelled while still in Negira's body, as she pointed her hands toward her own body. "Release!" Ino yelled as Negira's body flinched again and Ino's body began to move again.

"What? W-What just happened?" Negira said in a confused voice.

"Negira!" Raiku yelled. Negira looked up but was too late. Hinata was right on top of him.

"Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata yelled as she struck two, then four, then eight, then sixteen, then thirty two, and then finally hitting all sixty four of Negira's tenketsu points. The missing-nin was rocked back as he coughed up blood. Hinata then charged her hands with chakra and then struck Negira in the chest. The man coughed up even more blood and then went limp and dropped to the ground. Hinata immediately checked his vital signs. "He's dead…"

"Hey, you hear that? You're friends gone and you're next!" Ino yelled but was shocked to see the Raiku wasn't where he was a moment ago. The genin were shocked even more when he appeared before them. He landed a swift and hard kick to Hinata ribs that sent her flying back, he spun around and then kicked Ino into air where he then performed several seals and performed an attack.

"Suiton: Teppoudama!" Raiku fired rapid water balls; one nailed Hinata in the chest causing her to hit the ground hard. Another water ball hit Ino and knocked her into the river. Raiku jumped down by the riverside and picked Ino up by her arm and landed a punch to her face and then let her drop in the water again.

"I-Ino..." Hinata whispered as she tried to catch her breath. Hinata performed several hand seals and her right hand started to glow a greenish color as she placed her hand on her chest. "H-Hang on Ino, I'll be there shortly,"

"Take this you little bitch!" An angry Raiku yelled as he performed several hand seals. "Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu!" Raiku unleashed a fierce maelstrom of water that blasted Ino hard throwing her into the water. "Here take this as well! I hope you can handle the pressure!" Raiku performed more seals and fired another jutsu. "Suiton: Suishuuha!" Raiku created a huge tidal wave; the water came crashing down on Ino. The screaming girl was being crushed under the weight of the water.

"Ino!" Hinata managed to yell.

"_N-No, it can't end like this. I didn't want to die before I could prove myself,_" Ino thought to herself as she awaited the end. Suddenly someone shouted in the distance getting Raiku and Hinata's attention.

"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi No Jutsu!" Suddenly a large toad appeared in the air and crashed down on top of the tidal wave. The rippling effect threw the helpless Ino into the air. A figure suddenly swooped by and caught the girl in his arms and as he landed beside Hinata and placed the unconscious girl down beside the Hyuuga girl. Hinata was shocked by the arrival of a certain blond boy.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said in shock.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan you did awesome. But this bastard is mine. He's got some payback coming and I plan on dealing it out," Naruto said with anger filling his voice.

"Well it's you; I thought we had killed you," Raiku said.

"No, I can't die, not against trash like you," Naruto said. The giant toad disappeared and Naruto immediately charged as he performed his old signature move. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating six clones, the Naruto's charged in at great speed surprising Raiku as one clone punched him in the face, and then the clones attacked from all sides. But Raiku quickly spun and landed a kick to the heads of two clones, he then came down with a punch to another clone. Three clones disappeared in an instant. Raiku jumped into the air and performed another jutsu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" The water barrier appeared as the remaining Naruto's collided with it. All the clones disappeared and Naruto was thrown back. "You're too weak!" Raiku yelled.

"I'm not done with you yet you bastard," Naruto yelled. Naruto charged again and struck the wall of water and was shot back.

"You see if you focus enough chakra you can maintain this jutsu as long you want! It's perfect! Nobody can break through it!" Raiku yelled as he started laughing.

"Wrong!" Naruto yelled back. His body being surrounded by his fierce purple chakra, his claws and fangs grew and he charged again, his speed tripled. Raiku was shocked but was still confident in his defense as he maintained his water barrier.

"That's it, keep trying, wear yourself out and prove how hopeless you really are!" Raiku yelled as Naruto collided with the wall. Raiku was suddenly shocked as the force of Naruto's power pushed through and broke the water barrier. "What!" Is all Raiku could manage to say as he received a fierce punch that threw him through the other side of the water barrier and his back collided with a nearby tree. A fierce and angry Naruto charged in and he created six more clones with his Kage Bunshin. All the clones had fangs and claws as they all charged the staggering man.

"Now taste the revenge of those whose graves you defiled!" Naruto yelled as the clones took turns ripping into Raiku with their claws, as blood started to spray everywhere. Raiku yelled in pain as the clones disappeared and Naruto clobbered Raiku with a punch. Raiku slowly staggered back to his feet and performed several more seals and attacked the on coming Naruto.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" Raiku yelled as dragon made of pure water emerged and headed straight at Naruto. Naruto however, formed a ball in his right hand its color had changed. It was purple on the outside, inside the ball you could see the red and blue chakra swirling together.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he extended his hand forward with the Rasengan. The force of the attack ripped right through the water dragon.

"What?" Raiku yelled as Naruto emerged through the dragon, the Rasengan then striking Raiku's chest pinning him against the tree. The force of the Rasengan pierced through Raiku's chest and destroyed the tree behind him. Blood exploded from the wound covering the area as Raiku dropped to the ground drenching it, the man weakly looked up at the angry Naruto. "Why? H-How are you this strong?"

"I'm strong because I have important people to protect. That was something Haku taught me, the same person along with Zabuza who you disrespected. Now listen to me and takes these words with you into the after life. You're going to meet up with those two. The ones whose graves you guys destroyed. If you think the pain I just dealt you was great, just you wait until they get a hold of you! Remember this pain as you suffer and burn you bastard!" Naruto yelled as the man drew in his last breath and died. Naruto's claws and fangs slowly began to retract as he calmed down and made his way back over to Hinata and Ino.

"N-Naruto-kun, you did it," Hinata said to Naruto.

"Yeah, enough about that how's Ino?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm fine," Ino said regaining consciousness.

"Good, you guys are safe," Naruto said as he dropped to one knee.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, the poison isn't completely gone from my system yet," Naruto said.

"What! You just kicked that guy's ass and you were still poisoned?" Ino asked looking on in shock.

"Yeah, as soon as I regained consciousness I raced over here," Naruto told the two girls.

"Damn, you're amazing Naruto," Ino said.

"Hey, you guys still alive?" The genin were interrupted as Jiraiya arrived.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled as the Sannin. "We got to hurry! I think we took care of the leaders, we've got to find these guys' base and finish off the rest of them," Naruto said to his sensei but quickly stopped in his tracks as Jiraiya tosses fifteen head protectors on the ground before the genin. The head protectors were from Sand, Sound, Mist, and Rain Village.

"Well, that was very disappointing," Jiraiya said looking at the very shocked genin.

"What!" The genin said in unison.

"Ero-Sennin, don't tell me you..." Naruto started but was interrupted.

"Yea, I went out looking for information, and followed some leads that lead me straight to their base. Those guys you just beat were indeed the leaders, because the guys I faced were only at the Chuunin level at best. It was quite pathetic," Jiraiya said startling the group. "Well anyway, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, you guys did great. I'm very proud of you. Now let's get back to Tazuna's place so you guys can rest and then we'll wrap things up, get our payment and head back to Konoha tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"That sounds pretty good to me," Naruto said getting up and lifting Ino in his arms. "Here, let me help you. Hinata-chan you don't mind right?" Naruto asked his girlfriend.

"No I don't mind, Ino needs to stay off her feet for a while anyway," Hinata replied.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Ino said as the team headed back to the old man's place.

While Jiraiya was off visiting the head of the Wave Country the team was resting. The next morning Naruto was fully healed and the team began down the road back to Konoha after saying goodbye to Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami.

Jutsu List

Suiton: Daibakufu No Jutsu - Water Style: Great Waterfall Jutsu


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_Burning With Youthful Passion... Team Gai's Body guarding Expedition._

"Good morning my youthful team of talent ninja!" The tall thick browed Jounin said greeting his less than eager team. Well actually Lee was as eager as always, Tenten and Chouji however, were not.

"Gai-sensei, I'm ready to push myself beyond my limits and rise to new heights in order to prove my way of the ninja," Lee excitingly told his sensei.

"Lee, I know you will do me proud, now come my beautiful team of youths, and let us go to our wonderful Hokage, so that we may experience the joys of completely a task for our precious Konoha," Gai said as the team headed toward the Hokage palace.

"Tenten, how do you deal with these two all the time?" Chouji asked.

"Huh?" Tenten replied pulling cotton balls out of her ears.

"Oh you're a genius," Chouji said.

"The scary part, I can still hear them pretty well. This just makes it a little more bearable," Tenten replied.

"I miss my old team. Ino was loud but even she knew when to be quiet, and well Shikamaru was always quiet," Chouji told his teammate.

"We have arrived!" Gai yelled to his team as they entered the room where Tsunade was sitting. "Hokage-sama, we have come to get our ever important mission to complete in the name of our beloved village of Konoha!"

"Gai, shut up. You don't need to be so loud; you'll make your team go deaf," Tsunade said tossing Gai a scroll. "You're mission is to escort the man I'm about to bring in back to the Earth Country. It's a B-Rank mission for there is a threat that Hidden Cloud ninjas may attack. So be very cautious and most importantly try and keep your mouth shut,"

"Alright Hokage-sama, who is this man we'll be escorting back to the Earth County?" Gai asked.

"You may come in now!" Tsunade called to someone out in the hall. The man opened the door. He was wearing very formal clothing and dark blue robe; he had black hair, and black eyes.

"Are these the people you've assigned to me? Are you trying to get me killed Hokage-sama?" The man rudely stated to Tsunade.

"These four are very capable, very skilled ninja. I assure you I wouldn't have given them this mission if I didn't feel they could handle it," Tsunade explained.

"Very well, lets go, I wish to be home soon," The man said.

"W-Who is this rather rude man!" Lee shouted.

"He is the brother of the Lord of the Earth Country," Tsunade replied.

"Oh, I mean I'm very pleased to meet you. My name is Rock Lee," Lee said to the man.

"My name is Maito Gai; I am the Jounin instructor in charge. This is my youthful team of fabulous ninjas, the weapon specialist Tenten and the heir to the Akimichi clan, Akimichi Chouji," Gai said introducing his team. "Of course the incredible Rock Lee has already introduced himself. So we may go whenever you desire. We vow to defend you with our lives, and shall never allow harm to come to you,"

"Gai shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. We shall be off to the Earth Country immediately," Gai said as the team left.

"Sensei, how likely is an enemy attack on this mission?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we let our guest here tell us?" Gai said turning toward the man.

"The Hidden Cloud and Hidden Stone Villages have been at war recently. I'm one of Stone Village's biggest supporters. If they take me out, a lot of funds that go to The Stone will be no more," The man replied.

"I see, so that is why they're after you. Well, have no fear, we shall protect you," Gai said. "We'll travel by carriage. Tenten and Chouji will ride inside the carriage with you. Lee and I will ride on top and guide the horses to our destination,"

"Very well then, I put my care in your hands, please don't let me down. An entire village is counting on my return," The Lord said.

"Have no fear, Konoha's great and beautiful azure beast; the mighty Rock Lee will protect you from harm," Lee boasted as the rest of the group with the exception to Gai walked in silence.

The team picked up the horses and carriage and exited out of the north gate and began their journey toward the Earth Country.

"Um... Excuse me, but do you mind if I asked you a question?" Tenten said to the older man.

"Be my guest," The Lord replied.

"Why would you come all the way to Konoha? I mean if people were after you, why not stay in your own country away from harm?" Tenten asked.

"It's simple; I'm visiting some friends on business. I was discussing matters with the Lord of the Fire Country to request assistance. He sent me to Konoha. You see Hidden Cloud from the Lightning Country has been hitting us rather hard. They've been trying to invade the Earth Country. Attempts on my brother's life as well as my own have been made. It's been very rough. We had no choice but to try and get help from Konoha," The older man told Tenten.

The group continued toward the Earth Country for several hours when suddenly, the carriage exploded, Tenten and Chouji got the man to safety as Lee and Gai prepared to face the attackers.

"Who dares to attack the great Gai and the awesome Lee?" Gai yelled out as a swarm of about ten Hidden Cloud ninjas attack firing kunai and shuriken. Tenten immediately fired several kunai in to deflect the attacks. Gai and Lee dodged several attacks and immediate charged in.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he landed his signature move that clobbered one of the Cloud ninja and fired him into another on coming foe, knocking them both out. Gai attacked with a crushing right hand punch that fired the ninja several feet away. As Gai and Lee were facing off with the first group of enemy ninjas, another ten ninja attacked Chouji and Tenten from behind. One of the foes landed a kick to Tenten's gut that threw her; Chouji immediately caught her and sat her down before she could go flying.

"Ten-ten, are you alright?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah, I was careless and was caught off guard that's all," Tenten replied.

"Alright, guard the Lord; I'll take care of these guys," Chouji said with a confident smile.

"You're going to use it already?" Tenten asked.

"I can't let Gai-sensei and Lee have all the fun now can I? Plus I want to have something to tell my buddy Shikamaru when we get back to Konoha," Chouji replied.

"Alright, but remember to take it easy, it uses a lot of chakra," Tenten said.

"I'll be fine," Chouji responded. Chouji immediately began performing hand seals and then bite his finger. "Akimichi Kata: Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Chouji screamed slamming his hand on the ground and suddenly a giant boar about the size of a rhino appeared with Chouji standing on its back. Chouji performed another set of hand seals. "Akimichi Kata: Sumiyakaheki!" Chouji yelled and with that the boar Chouji was riding took off at an amazing speed. The enemy ninja had no time to realize what had happened as literally with a blink of an eye, the boar with its tusks pointed outward speared two ninjas and threw them into four other foes. The remaining eight ninjas began to retreat but Chouji hopped off the back of the boar as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, Chouji charged with a speed that made Lee look slow as he drove a fist right through the gut of an enemy. Chouji pulled his hand out and grabbed several kunai and fired them, the speeding kunai were too fast to dodge and two more enemies' fell when the kunai pierced their skulls. Chouji then sped in and delivered a spin kick to another enemy's ninja's head, the force of the kick blasted the foe's head right off his shoulders. The remaining four continued to run away. Suddenly, Ten-ten pulled out two scrolls and sat them on the ground as she performed several hand seals. The scrolls shot up into the air as Tenten jumped high in between the two scrolls. "Soshoryu!" Tenten fired weapons rapidly from the scrolls at the four retreating ninjas. The weapons pierced and stabbed the remaining men as they all dropped dead on the ground before Tenten landed. Meanwhile, Gai spun around one foe and grabbed the man and cracked his back. Lee landed another spin kick and then spun behind another foe and quickly snapped his neck. Several minutes later, Gai and Lee took care of the rest of the enemies and the battle quickly came to an end. The Lord stood in shock at the skill of the team that was hired to protect him as Lee and Gai made their way over to him. Tenten helped Chouji to his feet, because he was completely spent of all his chakra from his speed burst attacks.

"Lee, Tenten, Chouji, I am so proud of you and the skills you possess. I can see that your youthfulness is burning as always," Gai proudly said.

"Sensei, how many did you get? I got five," Lee said.

"Lee, even though this is not a contest, I to have defeated five foes. Meanwhile it is a draw," Gai replied.

"Um... Sensei, not to disappoint you, but Chouji won. He got six, and I only got four," Ten-ten interrupted.

"Ah, Chouji, you are indeed one of my precious students with skills that make me weep with joy," Gai said.

"Um... Whatever, I'm still trying to get use to the amount of chakra I use. My old moves when I was still fat never used this much chakra and the funny thing is, I didn't really perform any ninjutsu. My attacks are all Taijutsu based now," Chouji replied.

"Chouji, you will learn that taijutsu is all you need to become great," Lee said giving Chouji his nice guy pose.

"Um... Can we please just finish the mission?" Tenten interrupted yet again.

"Y-You were all amazing," The Lord said still shocked from the battle. "I see now why Konoha is so strong, because of great ninjas like you,"

The team continued the mission on foot as they entered the Earth Country and after dropping off their client and getting their payment the group began to head back toward Konoha.

"I can't wait to get back; I want to see Neji-kun as soon as possible," Tenten said with a blush.

"Neji-kun? I've never heard you call him Neji-kun before? Has something happened?" Lee seriously asked.

"Neji-kun asked me to be his girlfriend. We had a double date with Naruto-kun, and Hinata-san, and it was during the date he asked me out and of course I accepted," Tenten replied.

"I see, Neji is truly my rival, he has even defeated me in the ways of love. I see Naruto-kun is also a great rival. But I, Rock Lee shall win in the end when I make Sakura-san finally fall for me," Lee said.

"Um... Lee, I think she's with Sasuke-kun now, I know they're some strong feelings from both of them. I heard it from Ino, that Sasuke-kun told Sakura that he loved her," Tenten told Lee causing him to hang his head down low.

"I-I lost to Sasuke-kun as well," Lee said looking rather depressed. Gai walked over to Lee and patted him on the back.

"Lee, don't you worry for I will never abandon you. Remember, never give up on love, because one day it will be yours and it will shine brighter than the sun!" Gai boasted to his student with tears flowing down his face.

"Oh Gai-sensei! I promise to make you proud!" Lee said with tears running down his face as well.

"Oh boy, here they go again," Tenten commented to Chouji.

"Sigh... I miss Shikamaru and Ino," Chouji sighed as the group continued toward Konoha.

Jutsu List

Soshoryu - Twin Rising Dragons

Akimichi Kata: Kuchiyose No Jutsu - Akimichi Style: Summoning Jutsu

Akimichi Kata: Sumiyakaheki - Akimichi Style: Speed Burst Jutsu


	20. Chapter Nineteen

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

_**Team Kurenai's Challenge…. The Assassination Mission!**_

Neji in his room began preparing for a new day. His team was due to be receiving a new mission. His mind wondered through events of his past, the bitterness, the hatred, and now the light. All was put into perspective for him during the chuunin exam and the fight that led him toward a new path and hopefully a new destiny.

FLASHBACK

"Your Destiny was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent," Neji told Naruto after revealing about his past.

"I don't know how much it hurt that your dad was killed a long time ago, but..." Naruto began. "Thinking that destiny is all decided because of that is a huge mistake," Naruto finished and Neji charged in with a blow to the chest.

"Examiner, it's over," Neji said turning to the Jounin in charge of watching over the matches.

"Don't run away..." Naruto began as he staggered to his feet. "I won't runaway. I don't go back on my words," Naruto said.

"I've heard that before," Neji interrupted with a smirk on his face.

"There's no way... I'll lose... to a coward who's always whining about destiny," Naruto said weakly.

"An ignorant brat like you shouldn't be lecturing me," Neji said. "People are born burdened with a destiny they can't oppose," Neji continued. "You could never understand what it's like to be burdened with a symbol you could never rid yourself of!" Neji yelled but was shocked as Naruto weakly began to laugh thinking of the hardships of his past.

"Yes... I can... and so what of it?" Naruto said angering Neji further. "You should stop acting cool. You're not the only one that's special... Hinata too... She's suffered as much as you! A member of the main family... But not acknowledged, trying her best to change herself... thinking that as she coughed up blood while fighting you!" Naruto continued. "The same goes for you... The branch family is supposed to protect the main family, yet doing that to Hinata... In truth, you are trying your hardest to disobey destiny..." Naruto finished.

"Can I ask you something?" Neji began. "Why do you go against your destiny so much?" Neji asked.

"Because... I was called a loser," Naruto replied as the battle continued. The Kyuubi's chakra surrounded Naruto and the two collided. Finally as Neji stood about to be declared the winner, Naruto appeared from the ground below to deliver a final blow.

"Kage Bunshin?" Neji wondered, as he lay defeated on the ground. "So you used your best move, I was careless," Neji said.

"I failed the final academy exam three times. Unluckily for me, the final exam was always my weakest jutsu," Naruto said. "Bunshin No Jutsu is the jutsu I'm the worst at. Stop whining about how destiny can't be changed. Because... unlike me... you're not a loser," Naruto finished.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"When he becomes Hokage, he'll help change the Hyuuga. I wonder if that's really true," Neji said with a smile. "I think it's already changing, at least for me. Hinata-sama is finally happy. She's gotten so much stronger, and I... I may never fully forgive the past, but I can accept it,"

Neji headed out toward the Hokage's palace. His teammates, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba quickly greeted him. Kurenai, their sensei arrived moments later.

"Kurenai-sensei, have you heard anything about a new mission for us yet?" Neji asked.

"No, I haven't Neji. But that is why we are here," Kurenai replied as the four arrived before Tsunade.

"I see, so you've arrived. Today I have an extremely important mission. It'll be your toughest yet. It's an A-Rank Mission," Tsunade told the group, shocking them.

"What an A-Rank Mission? Hokage-sama, are you sure we can handle such a mission?" The pink haired girl asked Tsunade.

"Well, after reviewing Kurenai's reports, I believe you'll do fine. It is however an assassination mission. Which I'm sure you all know is a rare mission to give a group of genin," Tsunade said.

"Who is it?" Neji calmly asked.

"Well, before I explain the details, let me bring in the others who will be coming with you on this mission," Tsunade said. "You guys may enter now!" Tsunade called to the people outside the room. As the door opened and two familiar faces appeared before the group.

"We're here, so let's go get this troublesome mission over with," The lazy chuunin stated as he entered the room. Along side him, was the blond Sand-nin, Temari.

"Yes, Temari, and Shikamaru will be joining you on this mission," Tsunade said.

"May I ask why?" Neji asked.

"Well, you are to assassinate a man named Baki, he was from Hidden Sand Village, he was also in charge of Gaara's team," Tsunade said shocking Neji, Kiba, Sakura, and Kurenai. "After the attack on Konoha, he and a few rogue Sand-nin fled, and well Hidden Sand has recently requested that this mission be done, and I agreed to further help our relationship with the Sand. Also, the new Kazekage requested the at least one member of Gaara's team be allowed to go on the mission since they were once Baki's students. In doing this, Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari will be allowed to become Konoha ninja for good," Tsunade told the group.

"Temari-san, is it really alright to do this?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine with me. Gaara, Kankurou, and I would like nothing more than to be allowed to stay here for good. Gaara and Kankurou are out on a mission, so I was the only one available," Temari said.

"Hokage-sama, usually these types of missions are done only in teams of three or four, so isn't six a little too much?" Neji asked.

"Well, Baki is a high level jounin of Sand, and his few followers are at least chuunin level, so four genin, one jounin, and one chuunin is fair in my opinion. A mission like this I'd usually send in small squad of jounin level ninja or Anbu, but you all know of Konoha's situation, so this will have to do. I did the best I could at making sure this team had the best chance of success. Kurenai is a jounin and a Genjutsu specialist. Sakura is rapidly becoming quite skilled in Genjutsu and she has been training with me recently, so here healing abilities aren't bad at all. Kiba and Akamaru are a capable of dishing out the offense combined with their tracking abilities. Neji your abilities will prove vital to this mission's success and the talents of both Temari and Shikamaru should greatly increase your success rate," Tsunade finished.

"Hokage-sama, do we know of the location of the target?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, he was heading back to the Wind Country when he received the news that he was to be executed upon his arrival. He is located just outside of the Wind Country. Through Anbu scouts and Hidden Sand's help we've mapped out where he is. I'll give the map to you Shikamaru, study and memorize it. I expect to see you all back here in one piece. You are to leave immediately," Tsunade said dismissing the team. The group headed outside to discuss their next steps.

"Alright, everyone go home and gather your equipment, we'll meet at the west gate in an hour," Kurenai told the team as they went their separate ways. One hour quickly passed as the team reunited at the gates of Konoha.

"Okay, is everyone prepared?" Kurenai asked. Everyone nodded in agreement as the gates opened and the team headed off toward the wind country.

"About how far do we have to go?" Kiba asked.

"Well it looks to be about a day's worth of travel. It might be a day in a half, but that should be about it," Shikamaru told his teammate.

"So let's get going already," Kiba said as he patted Akamaru on the head and then lifted him up in his arms.

"Kiba, there is no sense in rushing things, since we're going to try and ambush the target anyway," Shikamaru told the dog ninja.

"So do you already have a plan for us?" Temari asked.

"I believe Kurenai-sensei is in charge, so I haven't really thought about it much," Shikamaru replied.

"You're lying; I bet you've already got a plan just in case," Temari said with a smirk.

"I might, who knows," Shikamaru said to the Sand genin.

"Shikamaru, I might be a jounin but I'm not against hearing ideas," Kurenai told the chuunin.

"Well in all honesty, I don't really have a plan yet. I'm waiting until we get closer and get a better grip on the situation before I formulate any kind of a plan," Shikamaru told the group.

The group continued to walk in silence for several hours. Shikamaru broke the silence when he started up a conversation with Temari.

"Temari, I've been wondering about something since we left," Shikamaru said turning to the blonde girl.

"Oh, what were you wondering?" Temari asked.

"Is it really alright for you to be killing your sensei and all?" Shikamaru asked. The question caused Temari to go silent for a moment.

"I... I'm doing this for the sake of my family," Temari said.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I mean, Kankurou doesn't act like it, but I know he enjoys being in Konoha. I really love your country and your village. Where I'm from, peace like what Konoha has doesn't exist. But I'm also doing it for Gaara as well. H-He's so much happier now. Nobody sees it in his expressions, but I can tell. He talks to us a little more. It's strange I know, but he really loves to ask how my day was. We can actually sit and talk for several minutes. It's all thanks to Konoha, and of course Naruto-kun," Temari told the chuunin.

"I see, Naruto and Gaara do seem to be getting close," Shikamaru said.

"Gaara, talks to Naruto whenever he can. Its part of the reason Gaara goes to that ramen place every morning now. He goes in hopes of talking to Naruto-kun," Temari said with a smile. "Sometimes, it's hard to believe that the Gaara now, is really the same Gaara from before,"

"Well, he has finally found someone to accept him, and call him friend. Naruto, he's annoying at times, but he definitely grows on you," Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who is capable of changing people and capable of changing fate," Neji interrupted. "Yes, I believe as you do. He truly is something. I acknowledge him as my best friend,"

"You might have a rival then, Neji," Temari started. "That is because to Gaara, Naruto is his best and only friend,"

"That's not totally correct," Neji said.

"What do you mean?" Temari wondered.

"Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine," Neji said with a smile.

"I see," Temari said. "This is exactly why; I wanted to do this mission. Gaara has found something special, and so have I,"

"I see, well then let's get this mission done soon, so you can officially join the ranks of Konoha," Kiba said.

"Hey Neji, can I ask you something?" Sakura said to the Hyuuga boy.

"What is it?" Neji replied.

"How has Naruto been? I haven't seen him lately, and I know you've been hanging out with him a lot more," Sakura asked.

"Naruto is fine; remember Hinata-sama is with him. He came back from his mission yesterday. He went to the Wave Country and said he had to fight, but that Hinata-sama and Ino-san ended up doing most of the fighting," Neji said.

"Hinata-chan, and Ino-chan, did most of the fighting? Is that really true?" Sakura wondered.

"Apparently so, Naruto was injured and Hinata-sama and Ino-san had to step up in his place," Neji told the pink haired girl.

"I see, so Ino is getting stronger to. It makes me wonder if I'm getting stronger at all," Sakura said with a frown.

"You are getting a lot stronger," Neji told the girl. "You're mastering genjutsu quite fast, and your study healing techniques at the same time, that makes you a very valuable member of this or any team. Don't doubt your strength, it'll make all the hard work Kurenai-sensei, and the Hokage-sama went through mean nothing,"

"Yes, you're right. Thanks Neji," Sakura said with a smile.

The group traveled on into the night. They then decided to set up camp and start to prepare for tomorrow. Soon they would arrive and have to carry out the mission. The genin in the group were all beginning to feel rather nervous, but so was the jounin and chuunin in the group. Each team member will have a role to fulfill, and failure to complete that role could cause the team to be destroyed. For the group of young ninjas who combined have barely had any experience killing someone, tension was rather high as they tried and settle down for the night. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji each took turns guarding the group as the others slept and as morning quickly arrived, the team headed off closer to the destination. The fighting would commence soon enough.


	21. Chapter Twenty

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

_**The Mission commences….**_

Shikamaru and his team headed toward their target, an elite jounin from Hidden Sand Village, and his name was Baki. He used to be the sensei of Gaara's team. As the group arrived at their target's location silently, Shikamaru forged his plan.

"Kurenai-sensei, do you mind if explain my plan?" Shikamaru asked the jounin in charge.

"Go ahead Shikamaru," Kurenai responded.

"Okay, Neji first you'll use your Byakugan to check out the number enemies we'll have to encounter. Temari, you'll draw them out with your attacks. Kiba, you and Akamaru will begin to take out any of Baki's followers. Kurenai-sensei will make contact with our target. Sakura, you should stay back and conserve your chakra for healing purposes, only attack if you have to. Neji you'll cover Kiba. I'll cover the group and try and catch anyone in my jutsu. Once we eliminate the followers, we'll focus our attacks on Baki. Temari you should stay back and focus on ranged attacks. Kiba, your job will be the same, just strike as you can. Sakura you'll take care of our injuries. Does everyone understand?" Shikamaru asked the group. Everyone in the group nodded a yes. "Neji, you may begin,"

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his blood limit ability and focused on the building.

"Shikamaru, there are a confirmed twelve men, including our target," Neji told the chuunin.

"Only eleven guys to beat up? That won't be very fun," Kiba said.

"Wait a moment they are acting strange," Neji told the group.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked. But Neji didn't have time to reply, as everyone was temporarily stunned to see the building explode.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba yelled, as suddenly a barrage of shuriken attacked the group. Neji quickly stepped forward and began to repel the attack.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled as he deflected all the shuriken with his technique.

"Not bad, I never expected a Hyuuga to be sent in the group," The man known as Baki said as he emerged from the smoke with his followers. "Now attack!" Baki yelled as the other ninja attacked the party. Kurenai immediately pulled out a kunai in each hand and charged through toward Baki, ignoring his men. The man drew two short swords from his belt and then collided with Kurenai. A loud clang could be heard as the metal from the weapons collided. Meanwhile, Shikamaru and the rest of the group got ready to attack.

"Shikyaku No Jutsu!" Kiba yelled as his claws and fangs grew. Kiba then charged with an attack. "Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he spun through two opponents and clobbered another sending the ninja flying to the ground. The two ninja who Kiba missed headed straight at Sakura who immediately prepared a rather deadly attack for the two men. Sakura quickly jumped over them and simply touched both enemy ninja's foreheads with her index and middle fingers together.

"Genjutsu: Insutanto Shouten No Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as she landed behind the two men. The enemy ninja immediately drop to their knees and began screaming as they dropped to the ground.

"Sakura, what did you do?" Shikamaru asked the pink haired genin.

"That was a little trick Kurenai-sensei taught me. That technique made them picture their own horrific deaths causing a massive heart attack and well you know the rest," Sakura replied.

"Damn that's harsh," Shikamaru said. _"Remind me to never piss her off," _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"How about the two of you stop talking and focus on fighting?" Temari interrupted as she pulled her fan out and attacked three oncoming opponents. "Daikamaitachi No Jutsu!" Temari yelled as she attacked with her fan creating a whirlwind that sucked up the enemies and slices them up to pieces. As the three bodies dropped, Neji charged at two opponents and delivered a forward thrust to one opponent's chest, at the same time he used his left index and middle finger and landed a single strike to the other enemy's throat. The two men dropped to the ground. Kurenai and Baki continued exchanging attacks, their weapons clanging, Baki was temporarily surprised as Kiba came at him spinning, and his technique struck Baki in the chest causing the Sand Jounin to be pushed back. Kiba stopped his spin and was shocked to see his attack did nothing, as the vest Baki was wearing cracked and broke revealing that it was made of metal. Baki then landed a quick kick to Kiba's gut throwing him back, and then landing a spin kick to Kurenai's face throwing her to the ground. The Leaf Jounin quickly returned to her feet but Baki showed great speed by spinning around behind her and slashing her back with one of his short swords. Baki then kicked her in the back hard causing the Leaf Jounin to fall to the ground hard. The Sand Jounin then turned to face his remaining opponents as he witnessed the rest of his troops all fall to the ground.

"Impressive, they all fell without even touching you," Baki said. "Temari." Baki called to his former student as he turned to face her. "You're good at using wind, but I'm even better," Baki stated as he used his two short swords and slashed the air shocking the group as a strong force of wind completely engulfed Temari and lifted her into the air. "Tsumujikaze!" Baki yelled as the wind began slicing Temari causing her to scream out in agony.

"Temari!" Shikamaru screamed as the wind let down and then threw the Sand genin. Shikamaru quickly jumped into the air and caught her.

"So, you want some as well? Fine!" Baki attacked by slashing the air once again creating several blades of wind that slashed up Shikamaru's back causing him to scream and cough up blood as he and Temari crashed to the ground and didn't seem to be moving. At that moment Kurenai tried to attack Baki from behind but met a back kick to the gut and then met the same fate as Temari and Shikamaru and she too was quickly dropped to the ground.

"Shikamaru, Temari, Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura yelled as she raced to her comrades.

"I don't think so!" Baki attacked Sakura by firing kunai at the girl.

"Sakura look out!" Neji yelled as he moved between Sakura and the attack as about five kunai stabbed Neji deep in the back causing him to cough up blood and drop to the ground.

"Neji!" Sakura yelled in concern.

"Damn you!" Kiba yelled. "Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba said as he and Akamaru ate a soldier pill each. "Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into Kiba. The two charged at their opponent. "Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru started their own whirlwinds and attacked Baki head on.

"Attacking with a whirlwind? That won't work on me," Baki said with a smile. "Kaze No Yaiba!" Baki yelled as blades of wind counter and attacked Akamaru and Kiba. The force of the attack threw the two back. Akamaru transformed back to his normal form and Kiba quickly caught the unconscious puppy as another blade of wind struck Kiba sending him to the ground cradling his friend as he also went unconscious.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled. "No, I'm all alone. Shikamaru, Kurenai-sensei, Neji, Temari, and Kiba were all defeated.

"Now it's your turn!" Baki yelled as he charged at Sakura. "Die!" Baki yelled when suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. "W-What is going on? I can't move,"

"Simple, I got you with my Kagemane No Jutsu," An injured Shikamaru said as he stood up weakly and then tried to keep himself up.

"I-I thought I killed you," Baki said in shock.

"Sorry, I don't die that easily," Shikamaru said. "Neji, do it," Shikamaru said as the injured Hyuuga attacked.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji yelled as he proceeded to strike all sixty-four tenketsu points. Baki coughed up blood in his place, still unable to move due to Shikamaru's jutsu.

"N-Now, Shikamaru finishes this," Neji said weakly.

"Okay, I'll do that." Shikamaru replied. "Kage Kubi Shinbari No Jutsu!" Shikamaru said as part of his shadow wrapped around Baki's neck. The land became quiet and all that could be heard was a scream and then the sound of a man's neck being snapped. Shikamaru dropped the jutsu and the body of Baki dropped to the ground.

"You guys did it!" Sakura happily said but her smile quickly disappeared as Neji coughed up a lot of blood and dropped back to the ground as blood began to flow freely from his kunai wounds. Shikamaru also dropped to the ground as Sakura was left the only healthy and conscious ninja.

"T-This is bad, I-I don't know what to do. I-I don't know if I can heal everyone," Sakura said dropping to her knees as tears began to form.

"S-Sakura, heal Kurenai-sensei, she's a jounin she should be able to get us help the fastest. Then try and stop Neji's bleeding that should be your top priorities," Shikamaru told the girl in his weakened state. Sakura wasted no time and rushed over to Kurenai and began healing her sensei. After several minutes Kurenai began to regain conscious and then quickly realized the team's current situation.

"Damn, I was out for too long. Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kiba are all hurt pretty bad," Kurenai said looking at her team of injured ninjas as Sakura was now working on helping Neji. "Sakura, you've got to stop Neji's bleeding, he's losing a lot of blood, after you do that get Shikamaru back on his feet. I'm going to head off and try and get us some help," Kurenai said as she took off as fast as she could for a way to get her team some help.

Several hours of healing passed, the team was stabilized but only Shikamaru and Sakura were conscious. Kurenai was able to reach a nearby town where she was able to get some help and the group was then moved to a small village. From there, Kurenai was able to contact Konoha and get her team to a hospital. Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, and Temari all lay in respective hospital beds unconscious, Kurenai and Shikamaru were both forced to stay because of their injuries as well. Now the team's friends would have to watch and wait in hope that their comrades would recover.

Jutsu List

Shikyaku no Jutsu** - **Four Legs Jutsu

Tsuuga - Piercing Fang

Genjutsu: Insutanto Shouten No Jutsu - Genjutsu: Instant Death Jutsu

Tsumujikaze - Whirling Wind

Jujin Bunshin - Beast Human Clone

Gatsuuga - Double Piercing Fang

Kaze No Yaiba - Blade of Wind

Kagemane No Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu

Kage Kubi Shinbari No Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu

Daikamaitachi No Jutsu - Great Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu


	22. Chapter Twenty One

_**Chapter Twenty One:**_

_By Your Side..._

_Bonds of Love and Friendship._

It has been very difficult for the hyperactive blond shinobi. Naruto wasn't use to being quiet. But as he sat in the hospital room, he and Hinata watched over Neji whose unconscious form was still recovering from his injuries.

"Hey Hinata-chan, is Neji going to be alright?" Naruto asked the Hyuuga.

"Tsunade-nee-chan said his injuries weren't too serious, but they were deep and he had lost a lot of blood. She said with some rest he'll be fine," Hinata answered.

"Neji-kun, are you alright!" Tenten yelled as she raced into the room.

"Tenten-chan there's no need to rush in here like that," Naruto told the girl.

"Hinata how is Neji-kun?" Tenten asked. "I just found out about him getting back. Lee had heard from Sakura-san, and he said Neji-kun was hurt badly,"

"Well, like I just told Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san is hurt but he'll be alright with some rest," Hinata told the concerned weapon master.

"T-Tenten, Naruto, Hinata-sama, you're all here," Neji interrupted the three as he awoke.

"Oh Neji-kun, I'm sorry I must have woke you up," Tenten apologized to the man she loved.

"N-No, it's alright. I'm glad to see you guys are all here with me," Neji said.

"Of course we'd be here for you; we all really care about you stupid," Naruto said with a smirk.

"I know, I'm just really glad," Neji replied.

"Neji-nii-san, Tsunade-nee-chan said for you to take it easy," Hinata told the Hyuuga boy.

"Yeah, you'll be up soon enough anyway. I mean you are the same guy who survived getting holes in your body from that weird spider guy. So these injuries are a piece of cake to you, right?" Naruto said.

"I-I guess you're right," Neji replied. "I'm really tired though,"

"Neji-kun, then please rest. We'll be right here if you need anything," Tenten told the boy.

"W-Will you guys really be here when I awaken?" Neji asked.

"Sure we will, if that's what you want," Naruto replied.

"Thank you. That would mean a lot to me," Neji said as he drifted back off to sleep. Tenten pulled up a chair next to Neji and held his hand.

"Naruto-kun, do you think Neji-nii-san would be mad at me if I left for a few minutes?" Hinata asked.

"I don't think so, besides he'll probably be out for a while. Where do plan on going Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Kurenai-sensei, and Kiba-kun are both here. I'd like to go see them for a few minutes," Hinata replied to the blonde.

"Sure, when you go get back we can check up on Temari-chan, and Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"Okay, that sounds good Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she headed toward the door.

"See you in a few minutes then Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile as Hinata entered the hallway and headed toward the front desk.

"Now let's see, where is Kurenai-sensei's room at? I found Kiba-kun's room," Hinata said to herself out loud as she checked the hospital log.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Sakura said coming from down the hallway as she approached the Hyuuga girl.

"Hello there Sakura-san, I'm fine, and what about you?" Hinata replied.

"I'm good, I just got done visiting Kurenai-sensei, and she's doing better. She'll probably be able to leave tomorrow," Sakura said.

"You just came from her room? I couldn't find it in the log. Where is it at if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata asked the pink haired girl.

"Go down the hall and make a right, and then a left. It's that first door on your left," Sakura replied.

"Great, thank you very much Sakura-san," Hinata said to the girl. "I'll see you later,"

"Okay, see you later Hinata," Sakura said waving to the girl as Hinata headed down the hall following Sakura's directions. Hinata reached her destination and knocked on the door.

"Sensei, may I come in?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, come on," Kurenai replied from behind the door. Hinata entered the room and closed the door behind her and made her way over to Kurenai.

"How are you Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, I'm fine Hinata. My injuries weren't that serious," Kurenai replied.

"That's good to hear. Sakura-san told me you might get out tomorrow. I'm visiting with Neji-nii-san at the moment. Tsunade-nee-chan said he'd need to stay here a few more days," Hinata told her former sensei.

"Tsunade-nee-chan? Hinata, when did you start calling her that?" Kurenai asked.

"Tsunade-nee-chan told me to call her that. She said; since I was seeing Naruto-kun that I should start calling her Tsunade-nee-chan to sort of help Naruto-kun out. He always called her Tsunade-obachan, and well she didn't like that very much," Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh, I see. Hinata, you seem so much happier these days," Kurenai said giving Hinata a small smile.

"I am a lot happier now. Naruto-kun and I are together. Jiraiya-sensei is teaching me a lot. I have so much more confidence in myself now," Hinata replied.

"That's great, I am so happy for you. I was always worried about you. You never believed in yourself, you always looked down upon yourself. Getting to see you like this makes me so happy," Kurenai told the girl.

"Kurenai-sensei, thank you for all you've done for me. I've never told you that before and I've been meaning to. You've protected and taken care of me like a sister or even as a mother. That meant so much to me. I can never thank you enough," Hinata said to the older ninja.

"Hinata, tell me something. What do you think was the reason you were able to change so much?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, you always believed in me. Then even though it took me being thrown out of the Hyuuga clan, I was able to be with Naruto-kun and even tell him how much I loved him. It's also, Neji-nii-san and Jiraiya-sensei's training. I've even been training under Shizune-san, and now Tsunade-nee-chan is helping me train as well. So many people have helped me. I believe that is why I was able to change," Hinata told her former sensei.

"Well, although that might be correct as well, the first reason, and the main reason why you were able to change was you. Hinata, your desire to change is what lead to all this," Kurenai told the young Hyuuga. "I'm just glad you're finally finding happiness. Just remember to take care of yourself, and don't be a stranger,"

"You got it Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said with a smile. "Well, I'm going to go visit Kiba-kun for a minute, and then I'm going to go back and check on Neji-nii-san," Hinata said walking over to the door.

"Okay, take care of yourself Hinata," Kurenai said.

"I will Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said leaving the room and shutting the door behind her as she headed toward her former teammates' room. Hinata arrived and then entered the room to see her teammate resting, as his puppy Akamaru laid beside him. Upon her entering the room, Akamaru's ears perked up and the puppy quickly raised his head to greet the girl. Hinata walked over to the bed and patted Akamaru on the head.

"I see you're doing alright Akamaru. That's good. But how is Kiba-kun?" Hinata said aloud as she scratched the puppy behind his ears.

"H-Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" Kiba said turning his head slightly to greet her.

"I was just checking up on you Kiba-kun. I heard you got a pretty bad injury from protecting Akamaru. I'm glad to see Akamaru wasn't hurt too badly," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to think about Akamaru being hurt badly ever again, so I did what I could," Kiba replied.

"Are you alright, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I exhausted my chakra and then took that hit, so I'm a little out of it. How are the others?" Kiba asked.

"Kurenai-sensei is fine; she'll be allowed to leave probably tomorrow. I haven't visited Shikamaru-san or Temari-san yet but from what I heard Shikamaru-san should be all right to leave by tomorrow as well. Temari-san was hurt pretty badly though. Temari-san and Neji-nii-san will be here for a little while longer. Sakura-san is completely fine though. She informed Naruto-kun and me almost right away. She also told everyone else what happened. She's also been making the rounds and checking on everyone from time to time," Hinata told the dog ninja.

"Oh, I see. Well that's good," Kiba replied as he began to let out a big yawn.

"I see that you must still be tired. I'll leave you to get some more rest Kiba-kun. I have to head back to Neji-nii-san's room anyway," Hinata said heading toward the door.

"Thanks for visiting, talk to you later Hinata," Kiba said as he closed his eyes.

"Yes, talk to you later Kiba-kun," Hinata said leaving the room and heading back to Neji's room.

"_I hope Temari-san is alright. If Neji-nii-san is hurt this bad, I hate to think about what kind of shape she's in. I'm also worried about how Gaara-san is doing. With his sister being injured, I hope his emotions don't become unstable," _Hinata thought to herself as she entered Neji's room.

"Welcome back Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile. "So how are Kiba and Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Kurenai-sensei is fine and Kiba-kun will be alright. He was injured but not as badly as Neji-nii-san, so he'll probably be out in a couple of days," Hinata replied.

"Oh, that's good," Naruto said. "Hey Tenten-chan, I'm going to take Hinata-chan and go visit Temari-chan and Shikamaru. We'll be back soon," Naruto said as he headed toward the door where Hinata is standing.

"Okay, I doubt Neji-kun will be awake, but if he does I'll tell him what's going on. I'm sure he'd understand," Tenten said.

"We'll be back in a while Tenten-san," Hinata said as she and Naruto leave the room and head toward Temari's room.

"Naruto-kun, aren't you at all worried about Gaara-san's reaction to what happened to his sister?" Hinata asked.

"Not really, I think Gaara will be fine. Anyway, I guess we'll see when we go in," Naruto said to the Hyuuga girl as they entered the room. Upon entering they were greeted by a Gaara would was without his gourd. Naruto also saw another young man sitting beside Temari. Naruto was confused because he wasn't sure who the person was.

"Naruto, I'm glad you came," Gaara told the boy.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan and I had to see how Temari-chan was, but I got a question. Who's that guy sitting next to Temari-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You're a total moron, it's me Kankurou," Kankurou replied, shocking Naruto who hadn't ever seen the puppet user without his makeup.

"What? Makeup boy is that you?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"You dumb ass! I don't wear my makeup all the time and stop calling me makeup boy! My name is Kankurou!" The puppet ninja yelled back in anger.

"Kankurou, Naruto will you please keep it down? Temari is resting and this is a hospital," Gaara said to the two loud ninjas.

"Yes, Naruto-kun you should know better," Hinata said to Naruto.

"You guys are right. Sorry about that," Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Um... Gaara-san how is she?" Hinata asked the red haired boy.

"She was hurt badly. She sustained multiple deep cuts, and she lost a lot of blood," Gaara replied. "She'll need to stay here for a while,"

"I see. Neji-nii-san is the same. He was hurt pretty badly as well," Hinata said.

"I heard Shikamaru got hurt trying to save Temari-chan," Naruto said.

"Yes, I've already expressed my gratitude to him for helping my sister," Gaara said.

"Oh, what did he say to that?" Naruto asked.

"He didn't really say much. I think he was more worried that I had decided to enter his room," Gaara said.

"I don't think Shikamaru meant any harm by it though. He was probably just surprised. Shikamaru is a lazy bastard, but he's a good guy," Naruto told the sand user.

"Yes, I believe so." Gaara said. "Naruto, I want to ask you something,"

"Yeah, what's up Gaara?" Naruto wondered.

"When I found out Temari had been seriously injured, I started feeling this pain in my chest. I was wondering what it was," Gaara asked.

"That's easy; you were worried about your sister. That pain in your chest is love. You love your sister, and when she got hurt, you felt the pain of not being able to protect her," Naruto said with a smile.

"T-This is love?" Gaara asked with a very confused expression.

"Yeah, it's a type of love anyway. It's the type of love that you get when you care about someone else or when you're concerned about someone precious to you," Naruto told the confused boy.

"I-I'm not use to this feeling. I feel... useless. I was unable to do anything…" Gaara said.

"That's natural in this type of situation. But you're not useless. Being here by your sister's side is the best thing you could do. When she wakes up and sees you here, she'll know that you really care about her. That's part of what love is," Naruto told the boy.

"I see, then that is what I'll do. She got hurt for our sake; I can at least stay by her side," Gaara said.

"What do you mean she got hurt for your sake?" Naruto asked.

"The new Kazekage had asked for at least one member of our team to go on that mission. The mission was to assassinate our former sensei. Gaara and I were out on a mission with the bug guy, Shino. He requested at least one of us to go and if we did, he would discharge us from our obligation to the Sand," Kankurou told Naruto and Hinata.

"What does this all mean really?" Naruto asked looking rather confused.

"I forgot that you're an idiot, so I'll put this into terms you can understand. For helping to complete the mission, Temari, Gaara, and I are no longer Sand ninjas. We can now become Leaf ninjas and stay here permanently," Kankurou said.

"That's so cool, so you guys can stay here for now on? That's so awesome," Naruto said.

"So Temari-san did the mission so that all three of you can stay here?" Hinata asked.

"Yes that is why it is our fault she got injured," Gaara said.

"G-Gaara, it's not your fault. I-I chose to do this," Temari told the boy.

"Hey Temari, you shouldn't speak, just rest for now," Kankurou told his sister.

"I-I'm happy here. I know Kankurou is to. Gaara, you finally found a friend here. You're finally getting a chance to experience a different life. A better life... I-I couldn't let this chance slip away. In our home village, nobody understands you. In Konoha, even you can be happy. I want to see my baby brother smile... That's why I would gladly risk my life..." Temari told her brother. Kankurou, Gaara, Hinata, and even Naruto were silent for several minutes.

"You see Gaara. This is love," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"I-I... I want to experience it... Love... That will be my new reason to exist. I exist to experience the emotion that is love," Gaara said.

"_What? Gaara has totally changed. I hate to admit it, but that loud mouth brat is pretty amazing," _Kankurou thought to himself.

"Naruto-kun, please tell Shika-kun I said thanks," Temari said with a slight smile.

"Sure, we're going to go see him now anyway," Naruto said to the girl. "You get your rest so you can get better. I'll get Tsunade-nee-chan to come and check on you later," Naruto said as he and Hinata left the room and headed toward the lazy chuunin's room.

"_Thank you Naruto-kun, because you were able to change Gaara, you gave me something really special... You gave me my brother…" _Temari thought to herself as she went back to sleep with her two brothers watching over her.

"Naruto-kun, you really are amazing," Hinata told the blonde.

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You're so incredible. You were able to help Sasuke-san, and me. You were able to change Neji-nii-san, and Gaara-san. You helped bring Konoha its Fifth Hokage, and you helped defeat one of the village's biggest threats, Orochimaru," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I am truly awesome," Naruto said with a smile as they enter Shikamaru's room where they find Chouji and Ino already there with the chuunin.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan nice to see you guys," Ino said greeting her teammates.

"Hello Ino-chan, you must being feeling better since you're out of the hospital," Hinata said to her teammate.

"Yeah, I wasn't that injured, they just wanted to check up on me and be safe," Ino replied.

"How are you feeling Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"I feel like crap," Shikamaru replied. "That troublesome bastard Baki sliced my back up pretty good, and I broke some of my ribs on that stupid fan of Temari's. I caught her to try and keep her from falling and of course when we both fell, we landed weird and her troublesome fan broke a few of my ribs. I'm never doing anything that troublesome again," Shikamaru said.

"That reminds me, Temari-chan says thank you Shika-kun," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Shika-kun? That's cute, Shikamaru's got a girlfriend," Ino said playfully.

"Now wait, I'm not dating that crazy girl, and I keep telling her to stop calling me Shika-kun," Shikamaru said with a slight blush.

"But you're blushing, Shika-kun!" Naruto said as he began to laugh.

"Shikamaru's just saying that because he's jealous. He's jealous because I got a girlfriend before he did," Chouji said with a smile.

"Chouji, you got a girlfriend? Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's me of course you idiot!" Ino said.

"What? Ino-chan is your girlfriend?" Naruto yelled out in shock.

"Shut up, this is a hospital you moron!" Ino yelled back at her teammate.

"Will both of you guys shut up? This is my room, and I really don't want to hear this troublesome stuff about girlfriends and all," Shikamaru said.

"You know, if you like her you should just tell her Shikamaru," Ino told the chuunin.

"I bet he's just scared of what Gaara would do if he made Temari-chan cry," Naruto said causing the chuunin to turn blue in the face.

"Get out!" Shikamaru yelled as Chouji, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto laugh.

Several hours passed and visiting hours came to a close.

"Excuse me, visiting hours are over. Please come back tomorrow," A nurse said to the group waiting inside the room of Hyuuga Neji.

"Sorry lady, but we aren't leaving," Naruto said. "We promised we'd be here when he woke up and I never break my promised. That's my way of the ninja,"

"But..." The lady started but is quickly interrupted.

"No buts, if you don't like it, get Tsunade-nee-chan and tell her about it. I'll tell her the same thing," Naruto told the lady.

"Naruto, please stop being so loud in the hospital," Tsunade said approaching the boy.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, Hinata-chan, Tenten-chan, and I won't be leaving tonight. I promised Neji," Naruto said to the older woman.

"I see. It was a promise was it?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

"Yeah, and I'm not breaking my promise to him. You'd have to kill me first," Naruto said.

"Well, that won't be necessary. Just get a few extra chairs, pillows, and blankets just in case you need them," Tsunade said.

"Um... Tsunade-nee-chan…" Hinata said getting the woman's attention.

"Hinata-chan, what is?" Tsunade asked.

"I'd like do some extra training with you sometime this week if you're available," Hinata said.

"That's fine, I'm actually glad you asked because I'm going to be training Sakura-chan a little this week as well. So I can just train you both at the same time," Tsunade said.

"Thank you Tsunade-nee-chan," Hinata said.

"No problem at all Hinata-chan," Tsunade replied.

"Hey Tsunade-nee-chan, could you stop by Temari-chan's room? I told Temari-chan and her brothers that I'd have you check in on her when I saw you," Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto, I'll check up on her as I do my rounds," Tsunade replied with a smile.

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten stay the entire night in Neji's room. As morning comes, the Hyuuga boy began to awaken as the sun shined down upon him. The boy awakened to see that the people closest to him were indeed by his side. He gazed upon them with a smile and a new day in Konoha began.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

_**Chapter Twenty Two:**_

_The Path toward Redemption..._

_An Uchiha Survivor's Goal!_

One week has passed since Neji, Temari, and the others were released from the hospital. The injured ninjas were put on restriction for one week. Neji had spent much of his time with Tenten as to be expected. Kiba and Akamaru had been spending most of their time training. Temari had been spending a lot of time with a certain lazy chuunin we all know and love. Naruto and Hinata spent the day enjoying each others company, as they were given the day off so that Jiraiya could gather materials for his latest book.

"Hey Hinata-chan, so how has training with Tsunade-nee-chan been?" The blond asked his shy girlfriend.

"Tsunade-nee-chan is a very strict teacher. Sakura-san and I have spent many hours just repeating the same exercises because Tsunade-nee-chan wasn't satisfied with our progress," Hinata replied.

"Tsunade-nee-chan does seem like someone who would be hard to learn from. I sometimes wonder how Shizune-nee-chan managed to put up with her," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I haven't seen much of Ino-chan lately. Everyday after training she runs off. I wonder if everything is alright with her," Hinata said to the boy.

"Ino-chan, she's probably hurrying to meet up with her boyfriend. She's dating Chouji now. I still can't believe that," Naruto said to the Hyuuga.

"Well, love works in mysterious ways," Hinata said.

"Very true and hey if they're happy then who really cares," Naruto said flashing his normal foxy grin at the girl.

The two continued walking through Konoha until they saw a familiar face coming close to them. Naruto's former teammate Sakura was walking up to them, her mind seemingly lost in thought.

"Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto yelled as the girl got closer.

"What? Oh, hey Naruto, Hinata, how are you two today?" Sakura asked with a friendly smile.

"We're well but Sakura-san, you seemed to be out of it. Is anything wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about things. I'm going to go see him today," Sakura said with a smile.

"You're going to see Sasuke? That's cool. I haven't seen him since we fought," Naruto said. "Tell him I said hello,"

"Why haven't you gone and seen Sasuke-kun at all, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I mean I've been really busy lately," Naruto said.

"You're too busy to see how Sasuke-kun is doing? That doesn't sound like you," Sakura said to the boy.

"I know… it's just that... Seeing him right now would be weird. I mean we had that fight and we both almost died. I mean just think it isn't the right time to see him now. I'll see him again soon enough anyway," Naruto said to the girl.

"I see. I guess I really don't understand, but you two did have serious issues concerning each other. I just think Sasuke-kun could use all the encouraging he can get. He's trying to earn everyone's respect and trust back and he's working very hard with training right now," Sakura told the two standing before her.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I are brothers. So don't worry, we'll see each other when we see each other," Naruto said with a grin. "Well see you later Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"Goodbye Sakura-san, have a good day and give Sasuke-san our best," Hinata said as she and Naruto walked away arm and arm.

"Those two make a really cute couple," Sakura said with a smile as she began to walk toward the Uchiha manor. As she arrived, she noticed several Anbu stationed near the entrance. Sakura's thoughts were quickly interrupted by a familiar voice that came up before her.

"Yo! How are you Sakura?" The silver haired Jounin asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, were you just with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, we were training. We're finished though. So what brings you here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, I was coming to visit Sasuke-kun and maybe even taken him out for a date around Konoha? He must be bored staying in his home all the time," Sakura told her former sensei.

"I see… that would be good for him. Just remember that he can't leave the village," Kakashi told his former student.

"I know that already sensei," Sakura said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well, have fun," Kakashi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What does that mean?" Sakura wondered as she entered the Uchiha manor. She calmly made her way to the Uchiha dojo where she figured Sasuke must be since they just finished training. As she entered, she blushed heavily as she found Sasuke standing before her bare-chested with a towel over his head. He looked at her and the two stared quietly at each other for several seconds.

"Sorry Sakura, I just got out of the shower after I finished training with Kakashi. I didn't have time to put a shirt on yet," Sasuke told the blushing girl.

"N-No, I don't mind. You look good like that," Sakura smiled with the blush still painted on her face.

"What? B-Baka!" Sasuke said in embarrassment as he turned his head.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun that just slipped out," Sakura said slightly sticking her tongue out at the boy causing him to let out a small smile.

"So what did you come here for?" Sasuke asked.

"What I can't visit the man I love?" Sakura asked the comment made Sasuke blush slightly.

Sorry... it was a dumb question," Sasuke replied.

"So, how has your training been going?" Sakura asked.

"It's going well. Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai are all taking turns training me. They want me to get stronger physically, and mentally," Sasuke told the girl.

"Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei are also training you?" Sakura asked looking rather confused.

"Yes, Kakashi asked them to. The training is really good though. Asuma trains me and helps me with my exercises on some days; he trains me more using armed combat than anything else. Gai he trains me in Taijutsu and gives these really weird speeches that I barely understand. Kakashi helps me with everything else. He trains me in all forms of combat," Sasuke told the girl.

"That's great. I was worried about you getting too bored, but it sounds like you're staying busy," Sakura said.

"No, I still get bored though. The training only lasts a few hours a day. So the rest of the day I'm here alone," Sasuke replied.

"Why don't you go out? You're free to go anywhere in Konoha," Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know if I can face everyone yet... I'm afraid to leave and possibly bump into someone I know," Sasuke said in a rather depressed voice. Sakura could see sadness fill his face. "I... I let Konoha down... I let my clan down... What's worse is I let you and Naruto down..." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun lets go out. Let's go on a date together. That way you won't be alone," Sakura said to the boy trying to get him to cheer up.

"I don't know..." Sasuke said his mind slipping in and out of his own thoughts.

"You know we already forgave you. I mean Naruto and I forgive you. Naruto and Hinata told me to say hello when I saw you," Sakura told the Uchiha boy.

"What Naruto and Hinata? You say that as if they were together," Sasuke wondered.

"It's so cute, they make a great couple," Sakura said with a smile.

"What! Naruto and Hinata are dating?" Sasuke said looking rather shocked.

"Yes, they're actually living together because of something that had happened. But they're quite happy," Sakura told a baffled Sasuke.

"How in the hell did that block head manage to snag a girlfriend?" Sasuke wondered still looking shocked.

"Well love works in mysterious ways. Almost everyone has a girlfriend or boyfriend these days. Ino-chan and Chouji are dating now. Chouji looks quite good now after permanently losing all his fat. Neji and Tenten are dating. Naruto has done Neji wonders. He's totally different from the way he was when we first met him. Temari, Gaara's sister likes Shikamaru and I think he likes her but won't admit it," Sakura told the boy. She continued to tell the Uchiha boy about the events that had taken place in the village since he left.

"I see a lot has happened. You're training in Genjutsu and medical ninjutsu? That's good. I'm glad you're getting stronger. I guess everyone has gotten stronger. I can't wait to see everyone fight. I'm a little shocked that Gaara's team is staying here in the village," Sasuke said to the pink haired girl.

"Yes, because of our last mission. We had to assassinate Gaara's former sensei Baki. Because Temari went with us on the mission, they're going to be allowed to become Konoha genin now. I don't know anymore than that though. I haven't been around Gaara much myself, but Temari says he's totally different now. Naruto really changed him. Speaking of Naruto, he's really something else. He's surrounding himself with some really interesting people. Naruto and Hinata are always together as you can expect. But they were teamed with Ino and you won't believe who their sensei was. One of the legendary Sannin became their sensei. According to Ino-chan, Jiraiya-sama has helped her and Hinata get a lot stronger. Hinata's is also training with Neji, Shizune-san, and Hokage-sama. Neji and Naruto are like best friends now. I see Tenten with them a lot more now as well. Gaara and Naruto have also gotten really close. I've never seen Naruto so happy," Sakura finished telling Sasuke. Sasuke sat back and took in everything he had heard.

"At one time... I would have been considered Naruto's best friend. But I screwed that up," Sasuke said in a grim voice.

"Sasuke-kun, it's true you could never be called Naruto's best friend... But that's because to Naruto, you're his brother," Those comments from Sakura seemed to shake Sasuke for a moment as he realized what has just been said.

"His brother... That's weird being called brother by him or anyone else for that matter. But... if its Naruto... then I guess it isn't so bad," Sasuke said with his usually smirk on his face. "Sakura... I'd like to go out on that date if you're still interested,"

"Great! Let's go then Sasuke-kun," Sakura said pulling on his arm.

"Hang on, let me put on my shirt," Sasuke said and he put on his normal blue shirt with his clan's symbol on the back. "Okay, let's go,"

Sasuke and Sakura head out into the busy streets. The entire time out, Sasuke noticed odd glares and heard people whispering under their breaths.

"Look, it's the traitor. I can't believe he's allowed out. He's pathetic," An older lady said to another as they stare coldly at Sasuke.

"It's the Uchiha kid. I can't believe what a disappointment he turned out to be. He disgraces the Uchiha name," A man said as Sasuke walked by. Sakura noticed the stares and the whispers as well. She looked at Sasuke who is wearing his usual smirk, but his eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked looking concerned.

"I think I... finally understand how Naruto felt all those lonely years," Sasuke said as he turns toward the girl.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"You know about him being the Kyuubi container right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Naruto told me when he was in the hospital after bringing you back. Why?" Sakura replied.

"You should know why. The village always hated him because he held the Kyuubi inside him. I imagine the villagers act the same way towards him. But he's been dealing with it for a much longer period of time than I have. It's saddening to hear the people talk like this, and I'm just recently experiencing it, how in the world did Naruto put up with it for all these years? Thinking about it... I must be strong... I must regain everyone's trust. I want the Uchiha name to mean something good again. I guess it's much like how Naruto's always wanted everyone to acknowledgement and acceptance," Sasuke explained to the girl.

"Yes, Naruto is truly amazing for being able to stay strong even though he's suffered so much. I guess that's why he's experiencing so much happiness now," Sakura said.

The two continued to wonder throughout Konoha for several hours until a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke what are you guys up to!" A certain blonde haired boy yelled as he came running up almost dragging a dumbfounded Hinata behind.

"Naruto, you're still wandering around?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, Hinata-chan and I are taking full advantage of our day off. We ate some ramen, did some shopping, ate some more ramen, I pulled a few pranks on Iruka-sensei and Ero-sennin, and then we ate some ramen again," Naruto said with a smile.

"You haven't changed have you idiot?" Sasuke said with a grin.

"What was that Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I said you haven't changed at all, you're still a total moron," Sasuke replied.

"Hello again Hinata-chan, has Naruto really been dragging you around this whole time?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga girl interrupting the two boys before they could start a fight.

"I-I don't really mind. I love spending time with Naruto-kun, even though I've probably had enough ramen today to last me a life time," Hinata replied causing Sakura to chuckle lightly.

"That's funny, but you better be careful, don't get too tired of ramen or Naruto might get sad," Sakura told the girl.

"Oh, I'm thinking about making him take me to a real restaurant for every time he mentions that he wants ramen to eat," Hinata told the girl.

"If you did that Naruto would have to take you out every night," Sakura replied.

"That's the point," Hinata said causing the two girls to giggle.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" Sasuke asked the boy leaving the two girls to talk.

"I've been really good. I've got a lot of really good people in my life now," Naruto told the raven-haired boy.

"That's good to hear. I'm starting to learn how it is you felt all these years," Sasuke told the boy.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking rather confused.

"I mean the way the people look at you. The way the people whisper," Sasuke started. "How did you ever learn how to deal with the pain of such loneliness? I mean I've only just begun to hear it, to witness it. But you've dealt with it your entire life,"

"Well what was I suppose to do? I couldn't just sit down and cry, every single time someone did something to me. I couldn't just cry every time someone said something to me. It was very tough, and I was very lonely. It got even worse after I found out the Kyuubi was inside me because I learned why I was so hated. I guess I wish I could have remained ignorant forever. Eventually I learned to tune it out. I won't let them take my dream away from me. I will become Hokage one day and they will all acknowledge my existence," Naruto said to his former teammate.

"Naruto, you truly are strong," Sasuke said.

"So are you Sasuke. Take my advice, and don't listen to the people talking negative about you. I tuned it out and then I started to find people who would accept me. Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and you were the reasons why I could get up every day and face the hardships. Now I have even more important people. I got Ero-sennin, Tsunade-nee-chan, Hinata-chan, Neji, Gaara, and everyone else now as well. I live to protect you guys, and I'll die to protect you guys too," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, I'll be back soon. Just wait and see I'll make everyone proud of the Uchiha clan once again. I'll prove that I'm worthy of being called your brother," Sasuke smiled back at the blonde.

"Sasuke, I know you will. As for revenge... don't worry... We'll beat him together. When we work together, nobody will even be able to defeat us," Naruto said extending his hand out toward Sasuke.

"Together we'll defeat Itachi? That doesn't sound too bad now that you've said it," Sasuke smiled and extended his hand as the two brothers in friendship officially reunite.

"Sasuke-kun, let's get something to eat," Sakura said approaching the boy once again.

"Hinata-san..." Sasuke called to the Hyuuga girl as he approached her and Sakura.

"Y-Yes what is it Sasuke-san?" Hinata nervously asked.

"Take care of that idiot of a brother of mine. Because of you, he's been able to find a happiness that nobody else could have given him," Sasuke whispered in her ear as he walked past and rejoined Sakura.

"Yes, I will," Hinata replied.

"Naruto, Hinata, we should go out together sometime. I think the four of us getting together could be... quite fun," Sasuke said with a smirk as he and Sakura walked away.

"You got it Sasuke," Naruto said back to him as he and Hinata headed off in the opposite direction.

Sakura and Sasuke wandered around looking for a restaurant until they came across a familiar little ramen restaurant. The place immediately brought a smile to Sasuke's face.

"Hey Sakura, lets eat here," Sasuke said to his pink haired companion.

"Sure Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a smile.

The two enter Ichiraku's and enjoyed a meal. As nightfall came Sasuke and Sakura stopped in front of Sakura's home.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for coming out with me," Sakura said but was shocked when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her in an embrace. After a moment she returned the embrace. "What's this for Sasuke-kun?"

"Thank you for being with me. Thank you for staying with me, and always believing in me," Sasuke said his emotionless mask long since shattered, he held the girl as if the world was going to end tomorrow. Sakura began to cry. "I-I've made you shed many tears haven't I?" Sasuke said as he swiped away the tears rolling down her face.

"These are tears of joy. You're finally mine. I-I'm so happy," Sakura said as she's once again caught off guard as Sasuke's lips touched her own gently. The two stayed motionless for several minutes and then finally unwillingly broke the kiss.

"Sakura as long as you're with me, I'll always be strong," Sasuke said with a smile. "For the first time in my life I can really say this to someone... I love you,"

"S-Sasuke-kun... I... I love you so much," Sakura said as the tears flowed like a stream down her face once again.

"Goodnight Sakura," Sasuke said wiping the tears away one last time and planting a kiss on her forehead. Then the Uchiha boy walked off into the night to head back to his home.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as she watched the boy walk away.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

_**Chapter Twenty Three:**_

_From Wind to Fire..._

_The Leaf Siblings!_

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage stood before a small crowd of genin, chuunin, and jounin. Many familiar faces could be seen among the crowd as they all awaited Tsunade to speak.

"I've called you all here today to make a small announcement. In two days we will have a special ceremony as I official announce that our three allies from Hidden Sand will become official Konoha ninjas. I'll also be making an announcement concerning the Chuunin Exams. I expect everyone to be here. Also, Naruto I would like you to come see me after the meeting. Shikamaru, I want to see you as well," Tsunade said. The two boys nodded their head as Tsunade continued. "Is there any questions before I dismiss you?" Tsunade asked the crowd. The crowd remained silent. "Then everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru may leave," Tsunade told the crowd as everyone quickly made their exit. Naruto and Shikamaru approached the older ninja.

"So what did you want to see us for Tsunade-nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, Shikamaru I want you two to be a big part of the ceremony in welcome those three to the ranks of Konoha," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking rather puzzled.

"Naruto, you were the one that set everything up. You defeated Gaara, which is what originally started everything. It was because of that defeat, that I was able to approach the new Kazekage and get their help in going after Sasuke," Tsunade said to the boy. "I think it's only right that you be a major part of it. I'd like you to give Gaara his new Konoha head protector,"

"What? That sounds so cool. Sure I'd love to do it Tsunade-nee-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hokage-sama I have a question?" Shikamaru said getting the older woman's attention.

"Yes, what is it Shikamaru?" Tsunade asked.

"What do you want me for? I have nothing really to do with them," Shikamaru said.

"Shikamaru you'll give Temari her head protector. I'll probably have Kiba give Kankurou his, and as for why I have chosen you, if I'm not mistaken it was you that technically lead the team on that last mission, am I correct?" Tsunade said to the boy.

"Damn, this is going to be really troublesome," Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Okay, you two may go now," Tsunade said allowing the two to leave. As the two left the building, Hinata and Ino met up with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, did everything go alright? You aren't in any trouble for those pranks you pulled the other day are you?" Hinata asked.

"No, Tsunade-nee-chan just wants me and Shikamaru to be a big part of the ceremony that's all," Naruto replied.

"What is that true Shikamaru? You're actually going to go through with it?" Ino asked looking rather shocked.

"Unfortunately, I can't turn down Hokage-sama's request no matter how troublesome it is," Shikamaru replied.

"Hey it isn't going to be that bad Shikamaru, all we got to do is hand them their Konoha head protectors," Naruto said to the chuunin.

"Like I said, it's going to be troublesome. I'm not like you; I don't like getting attention and being in front of crowds and stuff," Shikamaru said to the blonde boy.

"Lazy as always, aren't you Shikamaru?" Ino asked with a smile.

"You better believe it. Well anyway, see you guys later," Shikamaru said as he left the team.

"So Ino-chan, why are you waiting here for me as well?" Naruto asked turning to his teammate.

"Jiraiya-sensei told me and Hinata-chan to wait for you and then for us all to meet at our usual spot. He said he had something to talk to us about," Ino replied as the three begin to walk to their normal training ground.

"Alright then, let's not keep Ero-sennin waiting," Naruto said as the three raced off to the training grounds. As the team arrived they find Jiraiya waiting.

"It's about time you guys got here," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"So what do you want Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked his sensei.

"I wanted to let you know I was planning on nominating you all to take the Chuunin exam and that after the ceremony we'll step up our training to a new level. Hinata you still haven't fully mastered some of the techniques I've taught you. Ino, you need to work on your control when it comes to using your new jutsus. You waste too much chakra. Naruto, I want you to continue to train on controlling your new chakra. I've also got a few things I want to teach you all. I plan on getting a lot done in the next few months leading up the exam. I believe you all can pass with little difficulty if you train hard," Jiraiya told the group.

"Yes, finally a new jutsu I can't wait!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"I understand Jiraiya-sensei, I'll try much harder," Hinata said to her sensei.

"The same for me as well, I'll learn to use these new jutsus properly," Ino said.

"Good, you guys are all doing very well, just keep up the hard work," Jiraiya said to the group. "You guys can leave now," Jiraiya said dismissing them.

As the team headed back to Konoha, another team could be found wandering around the village. Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari were traveling through the village after leaving Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Gaara, where are we going?" Kankurou asked his little brother.

"I'm getting more accustomed to the village. We will be staying here form now on. We need to become familiar with everything. This is our home," Gaara told his older brother. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to. You're free to look around on your own,"

"Okay then, I'll do that. I'll see you two later," Kankurou said as he left the group.

"Is it just me or has Kankurou been wearing his makeup less and less as of late?" Temari asked her brother.

"He does seem to be wearing it a lot less now," Gaara replied.

"Well good, he really shouldn't wear it so much; it makes me worried that he likes it too much sometimes," Temari said.

"Temari, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I know you'd rather be with that Shikamaru guy," Gaara said to his sister. "Don't worry I won't get into any trouble. Why do you think I left the gourd at home? This is our home now; we don't need to be ready for battle all the time," Gaara said to his older sibling.

"Are you sure it would be alright to leave? I mean I don't mind spending time with you either," Temari said to her younger brother.

Temari... There will be plenty of time for us to be together as well. So if you desire to go see that guy, then do so," Gaara said.

"Alright, I'm going then. You have a good day Gaara," Temari said waving goodbye as Gaara nodded his head in approval.

"_I've never really wandered around Konoha by myself; I wonder what I should do,_" Gaara thought to himself. Gaara continued to walk through Konoha, every once in a while Gaara would notice some of the people looking at him, but he simply shrugged it off. After about an hour two familiar people interrupted Gaara.

"Well if it isn't Gaara, how are you on this beautiful day that burning so brightly with the power of youthful influence!" A tall man asked wearing a green outfit.

"Gai-sensei, it would seem our new comrade is in need of assistance," Lee said turning to his sensei.

"Very good of you to notice Lee, you are as observant as ever. You make your sensei proud with your keen awareness and intelligence," Gai said with tears streaming down his face.

"Gai-sensei, thank you for noticing my improvements, I try my very best to make you proud!" Lee replied as tears began to pour down his face as well. Gaara stood back and watched the stupidity as the two hugged each other while crying.

"It's you the weird bowl head kid and the weird super bowl head guy," Gaara replied.

"Gaara-san, it is impolite to say such things. This man is the incredible Maito Gai, the village's elite jounin, and I am Konoha's shining Azure Beast, Rock Lee!" Lee said to the red haired ninja.

"What do you two want anyway?" Gaara asked ignoring the stupidity the best he could while trying to ignore his sudden urge to kill.

"It's not what we want, but what is it that we may do for you on this wonderful of days. It would seem you haven't gotten used to our fine village as of yet. Please allow Lee and myself to escort you around our humble home," Gai said to the boy.

"That won't be necessary Gai-sensei," Neji said interrupting the jounin as he and Tenten appeared from around a corner.

"Neji, it is good to see you and Tenten on this fine day, but why do you say that isn't necessary for us to help young Gaara here? Do mean to say that you'd rather him remain lost?" Gai asked of his former student.

"No, not at all, it isn't necessary for you two to show him around because Tenten and I will gladly do it, besides if he had to put up with you two all day, he'd probably go on a killing spree," Neji said with a smirk, which caused Tenten to giggle.

"Very well said Neji, although it appears you've been hanging around Kakashi's former student Naruto a little too much that his youthful antics are starting to rub off on you," Gai replied.

"Naruto you say?" Gaara said looking at Neji.

"Yes, come with us Gaara, we'll be glad to show you around. We can talk if you'd like as well," Neji said.

"I would like that," Gaara said walking over to the Hyuuga boy and his girlfriend.

"Bye Lee, Gai-sensei," Tenten said to her sensei and teammate as the three walked off.

"Gai-sensei, we were just blown off rather harshly," Lee said.

"Don't worry about it Lee, it was just their youthful passions taking control of them," Gai said to Lee as they turned and notice that Gaara, Neji, and Tenten seemed to be moving quite fast. After a few minutes of running the three slowed down once they were a safe distance away from Lee and Gai.

"Thank you for helping me out back there," Gaara said to the two.

"It's not a problem Gaara-san, Gai-sensei and Lee can be a bit too much sometimes," Tenten replied.

"Indeed, I am truly lucky to be on a different team now," Neji said with a smile. "They're not always so bad to be around though,"

"You mentioned Naruto before, are you friends with him?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, very good friends with him. I consider him my best friend. Other than Tenten here, Naruto is the person who is most precious to me,"

"A precious person… I'm still not use to that. Naruto is my best friend, my only friend. He is the first person to truly accept me. I owe him a great debt," Gaara said as the three walked through out Konoha.

"I know, Naruto has told me that you two have lived a similar life. I can understand the two of you a little. Naruto gave me a second chance as well. He gave me my life, and he helped me be able to love," Neji said with a smile as he gazed his eyes upon Tenten causing her to blush.

"Love... I'm still new to that as well. My family is the only thing I know I love and even that is still new for me," Gaara said.

"That's not totally correct. It's a different kind of love, but you could say you love your friends as well, like Naruto for example. The love you have for your familiar is slightly different but almost the same as the love you have for your friends. If you truly care about them, then you're willing to give up your life to protect them. That is what it means to protect your precious people," Neji told the boy as the three continued around Konoha. Neji and Tenten would stop ever now and then to show Gaara certain places and explain them to him.

"Naruto-kun is an amazing person. Well actually, you guys are all amazing," Tenten said getting the two boy's attention. "I've never known any real hardships. I have my mother and my father. Neji knows the burden of being cursed and seeing the pain that its causes himself and others like him. Gaara-san, you and Naruto-kun know the true pain of loneliness and sadness. You two know pain that shouldn't be allowed to exist. Being able to survive through it all, and learn how to deal with it, makes you all very incredible people," Tenten said.

"I don't believe I fit that description yet," Gaara said. "I've killed many just to prove my existence. After fighting Naruto, I found out that my reason to exist wasn't correct. I haven't earned such a title yet. I've only known how to be selfish until now,"

"But that's why you're incredible, because you realize it and want to change yourself because of it," Tenten said to the boy.

"She has a way with words doesn't she?" Neji asked with a smile.

"I don't understand complete, and yet I do understand... I have much to think about. You two have helped me quite a bit. Thank you," Gaara said as he turned and began to walk off.

"Gaara..." Neji said getting the boy's attention causing him to turn around.

"Naruto isn't your only friend. I'm one of your friends as well," Neji said to the boy as a look of shock crept up onto Gaara's face.

"Yes, I'm your friend too," Tenten said with a smile.

"I... Thank you both, my friends," Gaara said as a true smile appeared on his face as he turned and walked off.

"_This day... I can't believe it... I gained two new friends in one day... I think I'm finally beginning to understand what happiness feels like," _Gaara thought to himself.

As time passed by quickly in Konoha, the night of the ceremony had arrived. As the day became night, many of Konoha's shinobi began to assemble at the request of Tsunade. Many familiar faces were in attendance. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Iruka were some of the older ninjas that were among attendance. The small crowd was mainly filled with the people who actually knew the siblings. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Lee were all in attendance. In the very back of the room, as if he was trying to remain unseen, Uchiha Sasuke stood with a pleasant smirk on his face as well.

"Well I suppose everyone is here now. I want to thank everyone who decided to show up," Tsunade said to the small crowd. "This ceremony is being held to formally and officially welcome three incredible people to Konoha. This ceremony is for Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara, formerly of the Hidden Sand Village," Tsunade said as the three stood before the crowd. "Now I've asked three of our gifted youngsters to do the honors in presenting these three with their new head protectors, so Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto please come up here," Tsunade called for the three as they make their way up to the front with brand new Konoha head protectors in hand. "Kiba you go first, then Shikamaru, then Naruto," Tsunade said as the three lined up. Kankurou walked up to Kiba.

"I never thought you'd be presenting this to me," Kankurou said to the dog ninja.

"I never thought I'd see you without that stupid makeup," Kiba said with a smirk, as he handed the head protector over to Kankurou and the two shook hands. "Just do Konoha proud because if you don't, you'll have to answer to me," Kiba said as the two parted ways and the crowd clapped in approval as Shikamaru and Temari were now face to face.

"Well Shika-kun, I'm glad you're the one giving this to me. It makes it a little more special," Temari said with a smile.

"Whatever, I didn't want to do this troublesome thing..." Shikamaru said as he handed her the head protector. "I guess it isn't so bad now that I've done it. If you're not busy later, I'd like to talk to you," Shikamaru said with a smirk. The last comment baffled the blonde.

"Sure, we can talk after the ceremony is complete over," Temari replied, as the two separated leaving Naruto and Gaara face to face. After a minute of clapping the crowd quieted down as Naruto and Gaara just stood staring at each other. Naruto and Gaara both seem to have serious looks on their faces.

"So Gaara, you finally made it to this point," Naruto said.

"Yes, I suppose I did," Gaara said. Naruto pocketed the head protector he was going to give Gaara.

"I want you to have something really special," Naruto said as he starts to untie his head protector, which caused several people to gasp and look on in shock. "This is very special to me. Iruka-sensei, the very first person that acknowledged me gave me this forehead protector. I want you to have it now. I want you to wear it with pride as I have. This is the symbol of our friendship," Naruto said, as he handed Gaara the head protector he was wearing. The crowd remained speechless. Gaara stood in front of Naruto as he slowly accepted the head protector.

"You really want to give me something this important to you?" Gaara asked.

"Of course, because I know you'll take care of it. I trust you with it completely. You are after all, one of my closest friends," Naruto said with a smile. The words Naruto spoke seriously rocked Gaara and caused the former Sand-nin to shake a little.

"I..." Gaara mumbled.

"What's wrong Gaara...?" Naruto asked but stopped as he and everyone else was shocked to see tears lightly streaming down Gaara's face. His emotionless wall had cracked severely.

"I... I'm... I'm so happy," Gaara said as the tears continued to flow. The silence was broken as the crowd began to clap in approval. Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, and even Ino were wiping away tears of their own. Temari especially was greatly affected by it all.

"G-Gaara... you're truly being accepted... I'm so glad," Temari said with a smile as the crowd continued to clap. Naruto walked up to the boy and patted him on the back.

"You're one of us now Gaara. You won't be lonely ever again. I won't allow it," Naruto said to the boy as the clapping continued for several minutes. Everyone in the crowd was clapping. Tsunade, Jiraiya, even guys like Neji and Sasuke could be seen clapping. The ceremony turned into a party as the group enjoyed spending most of the night chatting with their new comrades. Chouji, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru spent a lot of time eating from the buffet that was brought in. Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino spent a lot time dragging them away from the food so that others could eat. The party continued for several hours until the crowd eventually died down and only familiar face could be seen. Temari and Shikamaru temporarily broke away from the rest of the group to talk alone.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Shika-kun?" Temari asked.

"I don't usually do troublesome things like this…." Shikamaru said.

"Troublesome things like what?" Temari asked looking confused.

"I don't like getting involved with woman but... If it's you, I can make an exception. You see Temari; I think I might really like you..." Shikamaru said as he paused and looked up at the girl who was now blushing.

"Shika-kun, I don't think, I know I really like you," Temari said as she continued to blush.

"Then, if you don't do too many troublesome things, I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?" Shikamaru asked as small blush crept onto his face.

"I... I'd love to," Temari said and she embraced the boy. The two stayed in the embrace for several minutes but then returned to the party. Tsunade then stepped up to make an announcement.

"Well I was going to make an announcement about the Chuunin Exam tonight as well, but seeing as this is a pretty good party, I'll make that announcement tomorrow," Tsunade said, as the party continued for a few more hours until finally, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, and Neji were the only ones left.

"Well I'd say everyone went home," Naruto said to the group.

"Seeing as we're the only ones left here, I'd say that was a pretty stupid thing to say Naruto," Shikamaru said causing Temari to giggle.

"Well Kankurou went home without us, so we should probably get going as well," Temari said.

"I have some stuff to take care of tomorrow so I had better go as well," Shikamaru said.

"Tenten and I must be on our way as well," Neji said.

"Okay then, I guys we'll see everyone later," Naruto said as the group began to split up.

"Naruto..." Gaara said calling to the blond.

"What's up Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you for everything," Gaara said. "This head protector, I'll always value it... because it came from a precious friend," Gaara said with a smile as he and Temari walked away.

"I know you will Gaara, that's why I knew I could trust you with it," Naruto said with a smile as he and Hinata headed to their home as well.

The night was filled with wonderful new memories, memories that would never be forgotten or forsaken. It was the night; a new beginning could truly start for the siblings that suffered the tragedy of the Sand. Konoha's future just became brighter with three new stars shining brightly in the night sky.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

_**Chapter Twenty Four:**_

_Chuunin Exam announcement..._

_Forgive the Past._

Tsunade had called a late afternoon meeting with all the current Konoha genin and their instructors. She was now ready to make her announcement for the up coming chuunin exam.

"As you all know it won't be long before the chuunin exam is here again. I'm going to let you know that this year's chuunin exam will take place in Konoha again," Tsunade said causing the group to gasp.

"H-Hokage-sama, is that wise? We're still recovering from the attack by Sand and Sound," One of the jounin asked in the background.

"That is exactly why I want the chuunin exams done here. I'm inviting the other villages to see that even after an attack, Konoha isn't that weak," Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, isn't that a bit too careless?" Another jounin in the back asked.

"Konoha has a reputation to up hold. If we suddenly hide ourselves or take the back burner to other villages simply because we're not one hundred percent recovered, then we might as well tell them all to come and attack us. I will not allow that to happen, so I want the other villages to see... Konoha doesn't back down from anyone!" Tsunade told the crowd. "I've already made the arrangements and sent out the announcements to all the other villages. I also sent them a warning," Tsunade said as the crowd went silent. "The warning states that if any villages attempt another attack like Sand and Sound Villages did... Konoha will strike back and we will not have any mercy for them," Tsunade said rather coldly. "The Sand is our alley again and Sound village is no more since the death of their leader Orochimaru, all the other villages know this as well. I wanted them to know that Konoha is still the strongest, that we're unbreakable, and that we will never back down. So the announcement is official... This year's chuunin exams will take place right here in Konoha," Tsunade said causing the crowd to cheer. "That is all; I expect to here all the nominations from the instructors by the end of the day. Everyone may leave, except for Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari. I need to speak to you three for a moment," Tsunade said as everyone began to leave. Gaara's team made their way over to Tsunade.

"You wished to speak with us Hokage-sama?" Temari asked.

"Yes, I did. I already know you three are planning to enter the chuunin exam. I know that you three no longer have a jounin instructor, so I just wanted to personally let you guys know that you are Konoha ninjas now so feel free to use any and all training areas as you wish to help you prepare for the exam. Remember that this is your home now; don't be afraid to enjoy it," Tsunade said to the team. "You three may go now," Tsunade said dismissing them.

"Yes, thank you very much Hokage-sama," Temari said as the three siblings walked away.

The day went by fast as the teams had already begun with making preparations for the up coming exam. The next afternoon after Naruto and Hinata had returned home from training, with their team, they receive a surprise knock at the door. Hinata answered it and was shocked by who had come to visit them.

"H-Hanabi, what are you doing here?" Hinata said in shock looking down at here little sister.

"Hinata-nee-san, I was hoping I could talk to you and Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said to her elder sister.

"Does your father know you are here?" Hinata asked the younger Hyuuga.

"No, he only knows I went out for a moment," Hanabi replied.

"Hinata-chan, who's at the door?" Naruto said walking over to her. "Who's this? She looks like you Hinata-chan?" Naruto said looking at the young Hyuuga who blushed at the boy.

"Hello, Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said to the blond boy.

"Naruto-kun, this is my little sister Hanabi," Hinata told Naruto.

"Oh, well then hello Hanabi-chan, come on in," Naruto said with a smile inviting the girl in.

"Thank you very much," Hanabi said with a bow. Hinata showed Hanabi inside and offered her a seat. Naruto and Hinata also sat down.

"So Hanabi, what did you want to see us for?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-nee-san, I want to become a genin like you did. But you know how father feels about it. I-I was hoping you and Naruto-nii-san would come home with me when I ask father to allow me to enter the academy," Hanabi asked.

"H-Hanabi, you know I'm no longer allowed within the Hyuuga manor. You do know who threw me out right? Your father was the one who kicked me out," Hinata said.

"He's your father to," Hanabi said.

"I'm sorry Hanabi, but he isn't my father. He hasn't been my father for a very long time," Hinata said.

"B-But recently I've heard that father has been checking up on you and seeing how you are doing. I think he still cares about you. He's heard about you training with Jiraiya-sama, and all. If you and Naruto-nii-san who defeated father came with me, he'd see that I was serious about becoming a genin like everyone else," Hanabi said. "Please Hinata-nee-san, I really want you to be there for me," Hanabi said.

"Hanabi-chan, why do you want to become a genin?" Naruto asked.

"Unlike father, I've always thought of Hinata-nee-san as being strong. Hinata-nee-san has always been able to defeat me, but never has. She doesn't realize how much she holds back when she faces me. She's always afraid of hurting me when we fight," Hanabi said looking over at her sister who looks confused.

"Y-You say I've been holding back?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, you have been. You always tone down your attacks or miss hitting me. Hinata-nee-san, you care for me so much that you hurt yourself in training just to keep me from being hurt," Hanabi said smiling at her big sister.

"H-Hanabi... I..." Hinata tried to speak but tears began to form in her eyes preventing her from saying anything.

"Hinata-chan, its great isn't it? You still have family that really cares about you as well," Naruto said smiling at his love. Hinata merely nodded in agreement as tears ran down her face. Hinata then pulled her sister in for a hug.

"_Hinata-chan, I'm so happy for you. Someone, whose family is still alive, shouldn't have to live like they aren't. I'm glad at least someone dear to you from your family still accepts you," _Naruto thought as he watching the two crying girls hug. After a few minutes the girls settled down and broke the embrace.

"Hanabi we'll come with you, but don't be surprised if it turns ugly in there," Hinata said to her younger sister.

"Hey Hinata-chan, maybe we should get Neji and have him come with us. If he's on good terms with your dad then maybe that'll help Hanabi-chan's chanced," Naruto said.

"That's a good idea Naruto-kun. Let's go find Neji-nii-san," Hinata said as Naruto and the two Hyuuga sisters headed out of Naruto's apartment and began walking the streets of Konoha.

"So where should we go to find Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Well Neji-nii-san told me the other day that his team and Tenten's team would be training together. So he's most likely still training," Hinata told Naruto.

"Okay, then let's go," Naruto said leading the way out to the training grounds. The three arrived shortly to see that Neji and Tenten's teams were indeed their training. The three were immediately greeted upon arrival.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, it is good to see you today. Would you wish to spar with me?" Lee asked approaching Naruto.

"No thanks fuzzy brows, not today," Naruto answered.

"Well hello Naruto is your youthful fire and passion still burning at it's brightest?" Gai asked.

"Um... Sure, whatever you say," Naruto said as he walked past the two green freaks.

"Hello Naruto, what are you up to?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm just here to see Neji," Naruto replied. "Hey what's wrong with dog boy?" Naruto asked looking down and seeing Kiba pouting nearby.

"Kiba is upset because he lost to Chouji and has been whining ever since," Sakura replied.

"He lost to Chouji? What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"I guess it was a matter of pride to him," Sakura said.

"Well whatever, dog boy will get over it eventually," Naruto said. "Hey Chouji, you and I have got to spar sometime. I hear you've gotten really strong," Naruto said calling to the boy.

"Sure Naruto, but be careful what you wish for, because I might just beat you," Chouji said smiling.

"I don't know about that Chouji but it would sure be fun to find out," Naruto said smiling back as he made his way over to Neji and Tenten who seemed to be enjoying each other's company.

"Hey love birds, what's up?" Naruto said calling the two.

"Naruto, why are you here?" Neji asked as he turned to see Hinata and Hanabi with him. "What? Hanabi-sama, what are you doing out with Naruto and Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"I went to Hinata-nee-san and Naruto-nii-san's place to talk with them. I want to try and convince father to allow me to enter the academy and become a genin like Hinata-nee-san and you did," Hanabi said.

"But Hanabi-sama, you know Hiashi-sama and Hinata-sama's relationship has gotten worse," Neji said.

"Yes, but Hinata-nee-san is training with Jiraiya-sama, and Naruto-nii-san defeated father. I was hoping that maybe he'd listen to me seriously if they were with me. I also want you with me as well Neji-nii-san," Hanabi said to the older Hyuuga.

"I see... But tell me something... Why are you calling him Naruto-nii-san?" Neji asked.

"Well he's going to become my big brother some day so I thought it was appropriate to call him Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said blushing as her words also made Hinata blush furiously.

"H-H-Hanabi, I-I can't believe you'd say something like that," Hinata said turning a dark crimson.

"Hinata-sama, you're blushing," Neji said.

"Y-You stay out of it Neji-nii-san," Hinata said. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten laughed at Hinata's reaction.

"Anyway are you guys coming?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, let's go," Neji replied as he and Tenten joined the group.

"Neji, we're not finished with today's training," Kurenai said to her student.

"I'm sorry, but I have family matters I must attend to," Neji said as the group walked off toward the Hyuuga manor.

"So Neji-kun, what is the head of the Hyuuga clan like?" Tenten asked as the group walked.

"Hiashi-sama is a very strict and very proud man. But lately, I've noticed him taking an interest in my abilities. He was interested before, but now he seems to want to help train me directly. He's even stopped training Hanabi who is his youngest daughter and the one he was grooming to take over the Hyuuga clan as heir, even though Hinata-sama is the rightful heir," Neji said.

"I think father wants you to become the heir instead," Hanabi said.

"That might be so, but I am a branch family member after all," Neji said. "I could not lead the Hyuuga. I wouldn't want to lead the Hyuuga. The clan's rules are very strict. They already don't approve of me seeing another outside of the clan. But I make my own choices," Neji said.

"That's right, and you're with me now. They can't have you back," Tenten said smiling as she held Neji's arm. The group arrived at the Hyuuga manor. The two men positioned outside the estate immediately acknowledge Hanabi and Neji's presence. The group slowly made their way inside the estate and into a huge room where they awaited Hiashi's entrance.

"Father should be here in a moment," Hanabi said to the group. Hinata began to get really tense. But a hand on her shoulder from the man she loved quickly eased all her fears and all her tension. Suddenly a door opened and the head of the Hyuuga clan entered. He was taken back for a moment when he noticed who was there but quickly sat down before the group.

"Hanabi, I understand that you were the one who organized this little group in order to speak with me, is that correct?" The elder Hyuuga asked.

"Yes father that is correct," Hanabi said to her father.

"What is it that you wish to say to me that you needed to gather like this? Couldn't you have just talked with me in private?" Hiashi asked.

"I wanted to, but you never take me seriously when I try and talk to you. You're either too busy to talk or just don't care to listen," Hanabi said.

"Then speak now Hanabi," Hiashi said.

"Father, I wish that you allow me to enter the Ninja Academy and become a genin like Neji-nii-san and Hinata-nee-san have done," Hanabi asked. "I brought everyone here to show you I'm serious and determined. I believe I can become a genin and make you proud," Hanabi said.

"You want to show me you're serious yet you bring that worthless child and the monster here before me!" Hiashi yelled.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled.

"Hiashi-sama with all due respect, Hinata-sama has been training under Jiraiya-sama and myself and has done the Hyuuga quite proud," Neji said.

"You've been training her! You dare train a traitor to the Hyuuga clan?" Hiashi yelled. "You all disgust me, Neji you should not have to be training that girl, she was supposed to be the heir and she has done nothing but disgrace the Hyuuga name!" Hiashi yelled.

"B-But father, Hinata-nee-san is really strong. In all our fights, Hinata-nee-san has been holding back. She just never wanted to hurt me. It's the truth father! She's always been strong!" Hanabi said.

"Silence!" Hiashi said as he backhanded the younger Hyuuga causing her to fall back. Hinata and Tenten quickly checked on the girl.

"How dare you treat your daughter that way? You really aren't much of a father are you?" Naruto got up yelling.

"H-Hiashi-sama, that wasn't necessary," Neji said.

"Enough of this!" Hiashi said as he activated Neji's seal. Neji began screaming and grabbing his head in agony as his head protector fell off revealing his seal.

"Stop it, you'll kill him!" Tenten screamed in terror as Neji continued to scream out in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"Stop it you bastard!" An enraged Naruto yelled as he landed a hard punch to Hiashi's face that sent the man flying through the wall. The seal on Neji was deactivated and the Hyuuga boy dropped to the ground and lost consciousness.

"Everyone get in here now!" Hiashi screamed in anger as the room quickly filled up with other Hyuuga clan members. "It's time to show these brats why the Hyuuga clan is Konoha's strongest clan!" Hiashi said as he got into battle stance and activated his Byakugan.

"Hanabi, go as fast as you can and find Tsunade-nee-san. She'll be able to help for sure," Hinata told her younger sister.

"What about you Hinata-nee-san?" Hanabi asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me, Naruto-kun and I will take care of this," Hinata said to her younger sister. "So please go!"

"Okay, but be careful," Hanabi said as she ran away.

"Tenten, take Neji and get him out of here," Naruto said to the girl.

"There is no way I'm leaving you two alone with all these jerks," Tenten said.

"Go, you have to get Neji out of here! Get us some back up while you're at it. We'll be fine. I'll think of this as some good training for the chuunin exam," Naruto told the girl.

"Okay, but you two, be careful. You guys might be strong but this is the Hyuuga clan," Tenten said as she draped one of Neji's arms over her shoulder and dragged the unconscious boy out.

"Okay Hinata, let's do this. I'm not going to let that bastard get away with hurting Neji or your little sister. He's going down!" Naruto yelled as he prepared to attack.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as she activated her blood limit and got into battle position.

On the outside of the Hyuuga manor, Tenten emerged and sat Neji up against the wall. The Hyuuga boy was still very weak but had finally regained consciousness.

"Tenten, you've got to go get help. Naruto and Hinata-sama will need back up," Neji said to the girl. "Leave me here and go. Kurenai-sensei and the others should still be at the training field if you go now,"

"But what if someone comes out and attacks you," Tenten asked with concern for her boyfriend.

"Nobody would be that stupid so hurry up," Neji said.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," Tenten said racing off to the training ground.

"_I've got to hurry; Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are facing the entire Hyuuga clan. Neji-kun is still weak from having his seal used on him," _Tenten thought to herself as she arrived at top speed to the training field. "Hey guy we need some help!" Tenten yelled running up getting Kiba, Kurenai, Sakura, Chouji, and Ino whom was waiting for Chouji to finish his training and Lee's attention.

"Tenten, what's up? Where is Neji?" Lee asked.

"A big fight has broken out at the Hyuuga estate," Tenten said pausing to catch her breath.

"W-What did you say?" Kurenai asked in shock.

"Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are trying their best to hold them off but they sent me to get some help. Hanabi is going to get Hokage-sama. Neji-kun is still weakened from having his seal used on him," Tenten said.

"Alright we must assist our comrades and save the day!" Lee yelled.

"Please you guys have to help," Tenten said.

"We're right behind you Tenten-san," Sakura said as the group ran off.

"I can't believe Hiashi finally lost his mind and that Hinata is fighting," Kurenai said.

"It's true, she and Naruto-kun said they would be all right but this is the Hyuuga clan after all," Tenten said.

"Kurenai-sensei, maybe you should go and try and get Hokage-sama and make sure Hanabi-san got there," Sakura said to her sensei.

"Sakura, why would you even ask me to do that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well the Hyuuga clan is the most respected clan in the village and fighting against them could get us all in very big trouble. You're a jounin and Konoha needs all of their strength right now. If we get punished it's not as big a deal as if Konoha loses one of their stronger jounin," Sakura said to the older ninja.

"Sakura, I will get Hokage-sama. You make sure you use the abilities she and I both taught you to help your friends," Kurenai said smiling.

"I will sensei," Sakura smiled back as Kurenai separated from the group.

"I can't believe my teammates are doing something so crazy," Ino said.

"Well we're here, so let's just hope that they're alright," Chouji said as the group stormed the gate. Tenten and Sakura stayed behind to temporarily treat Neji. The rest entered the estate to see the commotion. The group was shocked to see at least thirty or more Hyuuga's unconscious on the group. The estate was quite trashed and finally in the Hyuuga dojo Naruto, Hinata and another group of Hyuuga's along with Hiashi himself stood. Hinata and Naruto looked rather tired and slightly injured with cuts all over their bodies. The group attacked the genin, who were forced to go on defense. Kiba, Chouji, Ino, and Lee decided then to attack and assist their friends.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he jumped in the middle of a small group and took out four men.

"Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled spinning in his attack and crashing through another group of Hyuuga men. Chouji and Ino go to check on Naruto and Hinata's condition.

"Are you two alright?" Ino asked her teammates.

"Tenten came through for us after all," Naruto said.

"Yes, she's out with Sakura checking on Neji but I'm sure they'll all be here in a moment," Chouji told the blond.

"Good to hear. We've been having a party," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"That's funny you look all beat up," Ino replied.

"Thank you for coming Ino-chan, Chouji-san," Hinata said. "Naruto-kun can keep fighting but I really need a break. I don't have as much chakra as he does,"

"How dare you all interfere and intrude in on Hyuuga matters!" Hiashi yelled at the new group that had arrived.

"No, it is you who is wrong Hiashi-sama... No Hiashi..." Neji said entering the room with the help of Tenten and Sakura. "You disgust me. I'm glad my father is no longer alive to see how disgraceful you've become. Hiashi, this ends today," Neji said.

"That's for sure; I'm going to kick your ass once and for all," Naruto said.

"No Naruto-kun, it's my job to do this," Hinata said to her love. "This man is unfortunately still my father so it is my duty to put him down. He has lost his way and it's up to his eldest daughter to set him straight," Hinata said firmly with confidence in her voice.

"Well then ladies first, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

The group prepared for an all out assault on the clan. Hinata prepared to face the fears of her past and will now face her father. After all her hard training will Hinata really be able to win?


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

_**Chapter Twenty Five:**_

_**The fall of the Once Proud Clan...**_

_**Defeating Your Fears!**_

Hinata stood before her father Hiashi ready for battle. Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji ready to face off against the clan. The attack began.

"Sorry Hinata, but we're gonna get a piece of the action," Kiba said as he, Lee, and Chouji charged at Hiashi while Tenten attacked by firing several weapons at the older Hyuuga.

"No don't, that's useless!" Neji yelled as Hiashi began his whirl.

"Kaiten!" Hiashi yelled as he began his full spin as he released his chakra catching the weapons, Kiba, Lee, and Chouji and tossing them all back. The three genin landed roughly but were undamaged by the attack.

"Sorry, we got a little bit ahead of ourselves," Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun, this is my fight," Hinata said.

"Okay you heard the girl, let's back her up by taking care of the rest of these guys," Naruto said.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled charging in clobbering three men. Kiba jumped over the action and attacked two guys of his own. Chouji performed several hand seals and prepared an attack. Ino did the same and fired off her attack.

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Ino yelled firing several fireballs at her enemies. The fireballs blasted several men to the ground.

"Ninpo: Akimichi Kata: Hayameru Bakuhatsu!" Chouji yelled, as he took off at an incredible speed surrounding several enemies and taking them out before they even had the chance to make a move.

"Well I guess it's my turn," Naruto said as he began his own attack. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created four clones of himself. "Okay everyone, let's do this!" Naruto said as he and the clone's formed a circle and each Naruto extended their right hand as a bright purplish ball began to form in each hand. "Rasengan!" The Naruto's shouted, as they all attacked hitting a target and sending their foe flying. As the group was battling, Hinata and Hiashi began their own battle. Hinata charged her first attempt and was easily dodged; Hiashi tried a forward thrust, which Hinata grabbed with her hands and twisted as she threw him over her shoulder. Hiashi landed on his feet as Hinata charged and went for a sweeping kick that knocked him off balance. Hinata then managed to drive her palm into his right side. Hiashi quickly recovered from the attack however, and slide back and then charged. Hinata dodged several attempts and then tried to land a kick; she flipped over the older Hyuuga and drove her palm into his back. Hiashi then spun around and landed and elbow to her face that threw her, Hiashi quickly attacked landing several blows to her back, right shoulder, the left side of her rib cage, and then landed an uppercut to the jaw that threw her up into the air. Hiashi then landed a spin kick to her gut. The girl hit the ground in a spin but managed to regain her footing and get back on her feet. Hiashi immediately attacked again but Hinata saw the attack, ducked, and landed two punches to Hiashi's gut. Hinata did a jumping cartwheel to her side to avoid a counter attack and then attacked again with her feet as she balanced herself on her hands and spun landing two blows to Hiashi's face before she returned to up right position and back into battle stance. The two Hyuuga's were breathing heavily. Meanwhile Naruto's group was attacking their opponents while keeping an eye on the battle at hand. Tenten's accuracy with her weapons allowed Naruto and the rest of the group to strike directly without receiving any damage. As the group quickly disposed of the last group of fighters in the room they stopped to stare at Hinata's battle. Sakura quickly began healing what few injuries they had received just in case another attack occurred.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata's improved a lot," Kiba said to the blond.

"You haven't seen anything yet Kiba," Naruto said grinning. "Between Neji and Ero-Sennin's training, Hinata-chan has become very strong. She's amazing," Naruto told Kiba.

"I see... Then Hinata should be alright," Kiba said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Naruto replied as Hinata and Hiashi both charged at each other. Hinata dodged several attacks then she tried a high kick with her left leg. Hiashi grabbed her leg and was about to toss Hinata when she turned in the air and brought her right leg down hard on Hiashi's head causing him to release her. Hiashi staggered as Hinata landed gracefully on her feet and was once again in battle position.

"_He's in my range. I've got him now," _Hinata thought to herself as she prepared to strike. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata yelled as she began her attack striking several of Hiashi's tenketsu points. Hiashi managed to escape halfway through the attack and counter with a kick to Hinata's midsection and followed that up with an attack to her spine that knocked her onto her knees.

"_I only got half of his tenketsu points. He's still able to attack me," _Hinata thought to herself as she coughed up blood from the last attack.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled with concern for her teammate.

"Naruto, Hinata is in trouble," Kiba said to the blond.

"She's fine Kiba," Naruto said with a grin.

"Hinata, you've improved but you're still nothing compared to me. Please allow me to return the attack to you," Hiashi said to the girl as he prepared his attack. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hiashi yelled as he struck the weakened girl in all her tenketsu points. "Now as your father, allow me to end your worthless existence!" Hiashi yelled as he drove his palm into Hinata's chest throwing her in the air and causing her to cough up blood.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled in concern.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji also yelled as Hinata's body hit the ground hard. Hinata was laying on the ground lifeless as the group looked on in shock.

"No Hinata-chan!" Ino and Sakura yelled in unison.

"Why didn't you do anything Naruto? I thought you cared about her!" Kiba yelled at the boy grabbing him by the collar. Naruto looked at the boy and smiled.

"Believe in her Kiba," Naruto said as the group including Hiashi was shocked when the Hinata lying on the ground disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What!" Hiashi yelled in shock.

"That was!" Kiba yelled.

"Kage Bunshin!" Ino, Neji, and Sakura yelled in unison as Hinata appeared behind Hiashi.

"I'm grateful that you were willing to do something for me as you finally called yourself my father... but I really don't want anything from a detestable man like you," Hinata said with anger in her voice as she delivered a spin kick to the back of Hiashi's head that sent him flying forward. Hinata quickly charged in front of Hiashi to attack again. "This is for Hanabi!" Hinata yelled striking Hiashi in gut with a hard punch. "This is for Neji and the branch family!" Hinata yelled delivering a hard punch to Hiashi's face. "And this one is for me!" Hinata yelled as she struck Hiashi hard in the chest with her open palm attack. Hiashi was sent flying back as he coughed up blood and crashed hard to the ground. Hinata was in battle position again about to attack when Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's it Hinata-chan," Naruto calmly said to the girl as she breathed heavily in both exhaustion and anger.

"I-I've never seen Hinata this angry," Kiba said to the rest of the group.

"I haven't either, but I understand that kind of anger," Neji said. "It's the very same anger I've always had for the main family," Neji said, as another group of Hyuuga's arrived and were about to attack when someone yelled for the battle to end.

"Stop this insanity at once!" Tsunade yelled as everyone stopped dead in his or her tracks.

"So you finally made it Tsunade-nee-chan," Naruto said turning to the older woman.

"Yes thanks to Kurenai and this young lady here," Tsunade said pointing down to Hanabi who was hiding behind Kurenai.

"Why are you hiding Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"We arrived to see the end of the fight. I think she was a little shocked to see what has occurred," Tsunade answered as Naruto walked up to the young girl and kneeled before her.

"Hanabi-chan, don't you worry about anything. It's all going to be alright from now on, that's a promise that Naruto-nii-san will never ever break," Naruto said to the girl flashing his foxy grin.

"Hinata are you alright?" Kurenai asked walking up to the girl as Tsunade walked over to Hiashi to check on his health.

"Well, he's still alive. He's been beaten pretty badly, but he'll survive," Tsunade said as Hinata began to cry and quickly dives into Kurenai's arms.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Kurenai asked the sobbing girl.

"I... I... couldn't kill him…." Hinata said crying. Her words shocked everyone in the group except for Naruto.

"I can't believe Hinata is upset about that," Kiba whispered.

"No, I understand how she feels," Naruto said his eyes now full of sorrow. "It's more frustration than it is anything else," Naruto told the dog ninja.

"I... I... really wanted to kill him. I... I don't know what's more horrible... wanting to kill that man... or being upset because I couldn't..." Hinata said crying in the older ninja's arms.

"Hinata, you're not horrible. It is unfortunate that someone as gentle as you was treated so poorly that she wanted to kill her own father... but in your situation... that man has no right to even dare call you his daughter," Kurenai said embracing the girl.

"Hinata-sama has become a really strong person," Neji said with a smile. "If it were me, I wouldn't have the heart to grieve over this,"

"I... I'm taking Hanabi and Neji-nii-san out of here. I am the rightful heir of the Hyuuga clan, so I'm making my first, last, and only command as heir to this horrible clan. I am taking Hanabi and Neji-nii-san and we are never to be bothered again," Hinata said to the many Hyuuga members that were in the room.

"H-Hinata-sama..." Neji said in shock.

"Well you heard the lady," Naruto said to the Hyuuga clan members. "If any of you guys dare come after them, I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled as the group left the Hyuuga manor.

"This is for Hiashi and any other head family member as well, if you dare ever use that curse seal on Neji or anyone else as long as I'm Hokage... I will personally kill you!" Tsunade said looking quite angry as she exited the building.

"Tsunade, are you sure you handled that correctly?" Jiraiya asked appearing before his teammate.

"I'm sure... those kids are Konoha's future... without them, Konoha will only head down the path of destruction," Tsunade replied. "I'm more than willing to sacrifice an arrogant clan, but I'm not willing to sacrifice people whose futures are brighter than the sun,"

Several days passed by very quickly. The village was in an uproar over the dismantling of the Hyuuga clan. The Hyuuga clan suffered an incredible defeat and lost the heirs that would eventually succeed as heads of the clan. Tsunade was quick to put all rumors to rest that it was an attack from another village. She labeled the conflict as an internal rift in the clan's power. The group involved was never revealed and thus no punishment was ordered. Although not all the problems were solved, many feel this defeat was necessary for the Hyuuga clan in order to set them back onto the right track.

"Well we made quite a mess didn't we Hinata-chan?" Naruto said to the girl as they along with Neji walked toward the Hokage's office.

"Hinata-sama, you've been awfully quiet these last couple of days. Are you alright?" Neji asked.

"I am... I still can't believe I fought him... I can't even believe I won," Hinata said.

"You've gotten a lot stronger. Hiashi forgot and has long since forgotten his duties as a father and have only concentrated on running the Hyuuga clan. He even betrayed his eldest daughter and threw her away like she was trash. Hiashi's actions were unforgivable and you shouldn't regret what you did. You defended your sister, and yourself and you did it with honor. You also defended me, and for that I am grateful," Neji said smiling at his cousin.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san," Hinata said as they enter Tsunade's office.

"Naruto, Neji, and Hinata what can I do for you today?" Tsunade said.

"Hokage-sama, pardon the interruption but we've come to make a request," Neji said.

"Yes, what would you like from me?" Tsunade asked.

"Hey Tsunade-nee-chan, can you help us get a bigger place. Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Neji are all living with me in my tiny apartment. We can't fit in it," Naruto told the older woman.

"I see that is a problem. With four growing kids in one small little apartment, you guys would get miserable pretty fast. Well I expected this sooner or later. So I've got a present for you. Catch!" Tsunade yelled as the three caught something each in their hands. They opened their hands to reveal a key. Naruto had two keys attached to his and they all looked alike.

"What's this for Tsunade-nee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's a key to your brand new apartment. I gave each a key plus a spare and Hanabi has already received hers," Tsunade said. "The apartment is located on the East Side of town. Its apartment number two hundred and two," Tsunade said to the three young ninjas.

"Hokage-sama you don't mean that part of Konoha? Those apartments are for the wealthy," Neji said.

"You don't have to worry about it, between Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and you, it should be fine," Tsunade said.

"What do you mean Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Neji, I doubt you'll be able to keep her away, it's plenty big enough for you and your girlfriend. When Hanabi becomes a genin she can help you as well. If you need help, I can also lend you a hand," Tsunade said with a smile. "You guys just promise me you'll be responsible about living together at least until you're married," Tsunade said causing Naruto, Hinata, and Neji to blush.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, what are you getting at? You don't think Hinata-chan and I would do anything stupid do you?" Naruto yelled at the older woman.

"Hokage-sama there is no way Tenten and I would even dare do anything that irresponsible," Neji said. Tsunade immediately began laughing.

"I never said anything to what you two are implying. You two were thinking dirty, weren't you?" Tsunade said looking at the two boys.

"Damn you Tsunade-nee-chan! You play dirty!" Naruto yelled as his blush turned much darker. Neji also blushed more but became silent. Hinata just stood there completely embarrassed by what had been said by all parties.

"Naruto, Neji, Hinata... I'm expecting great things from you guys in this year's exam. So don't do anything like this again," Tsunade said.

"Don't worry Tsunade-nee-chan, we're going to kick butt in the exam," Naruto said to his adopted big sister. "Well we've got to get going. We got to move our stuff," Naruto said smiling as he and Neji left the room.

"Hinata is there something you want?" Tsunade asked the girl.

"Thank you very much for everything you've done for me, Tsunade-nee-chan," Hinata said bowing to Tsunade. "That's all I wanted to say,"

"Hinata, it's I who should be thanking you," Tsunade said to the girl causing her to look very confused. "Thanks to you my little brother couldn't be happier. You saved him from his loneliness. I'm forever grateful," Tsunade said. "Now don't go keeping Naruto waiting," Tsunade said as the girl headed out the office.

Naruto and his new family then began to move into their new home. It's a mansion like apartment with three bedrooms and a bathroom for each room; it had a huge kitchen and living room area and plenty of space for at least twenty to thirty people. The chuunin exam was still several months away and much preparation needed to be done, but today all this little family wanted to do was spend time together.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

_**Chapter Twenty Six:**_

_**Preparation...**_

_**Training for the Exam!**_

A new morning dawned on Konoha. Many awaken to the new day and go through their normal routines, but for Naruto, who was still getting use to his new home he was about to awaken to quite a surprise. The blond yawned as the light greeted his eyes. Naruto tried to get out of bed but realized something was weighing him down on both his right and left side. Naruto looked to his right to find Hinata, the love of his life laying at his side sound asleep. Naruto looked to his left to find the girl's younger sister Hanabi by his side. For Naruto who wasn't use to having anyone sleeping in his bed with him, this was quite the surprise for the boy who didn't quite understand why the two girls were in his bed.

"What are you guys doing in my bed!" Naruto yelled awakening the house. The two Hyuuga girls awakened to see the blond who was still looking rather confused.

"Good morning Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said doing the same. The two girls noticed each others presence.

"Hanabi, what are you doing in Naruto-kun's bed?" Hinata asked.

"What are you both doing in my bed?" Naruto asked the two girls.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I couldn't help it. I've grown use to sleeping near you, so I decided to join you," Hinata answered.

"You know you should have just asked," Naruto replied. "I'm not complaining, but I'm not exactly use to having people sleeping in the same bed as me,"

"Hanabi, why were you in Naruto-kun's bed?" Hinata asked the girl again.

"I... I wanted to be near Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi replied shyly.

"Well I really don't mind, I'd just like to know ahead of time," Naruto said to the two girls.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun; I'll let you know next time," Hinata said blushing slightly. Hanabi just nodded.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Neji asked as he entered the room to see the two Hyuuga girls and Naruto.

"Good morning Neji," Naruto said to the boy. Neji nodded in response. "I awoke to a surprise. These two decided to camp out in my bed without me knowing,"

"I see. Just don't yell like that again please. I don't like rude wake up calls, even though with you living here I definitely don't need an alarm clock," Neji said.

"That's very funny coming from a boring guy like you Neji," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, Hinata-sama do you two have to meet with Jiraiya-sama today?" Neji asked.

"Yes, Ero-Sennin is going to start our training for the Chuunin Exam," Naruto said.

"The same goes for my team. Kurenai-sensei says we'll start some advanced training today," Neji said.

"Advanced training that sounds cool," Naruto replied.

"Yes, I'm very much looking forward to it. Our team is really strong. Kiba has grown and so have I. I think you'll be really impressed by your former teammate. Sakura has become quite strong. Her genjutsu abilities are impressive, as well as her healing abilities," Neji told Naruto.

"That's great that Sakura-chan has gotten that much better. I look forward to seeing her in action then," Naruto said to Neji.

"You might not be so happy about it, when we're the ones you're fighting," Neji said to the blond.

"I don't know about that. We're an awesome team. Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are incredible," Naruto said causing Hinata blush a little.

"Naruto-kun, I haven't improved that much, I haven't even mastered the techniques Jiraiya-sensei have been giving me. Ino-chan is much better than me," Hinata said.

"There you go, doubting yourself again. You know that is a really bad habit of yours," Naruto said to the girl.

"Excuse me, Naruto-nii-san, Hinata-nee-san," Hanabi said interrupting the older genin.

"What is it Hanabi?" Hinata asked.

"Since I don't start going to the academy until after the Chuunin Exam, is it possible to let me come with you? I don't want to be alone all day," Hanabi asked.

"I don't know Hanabi, Jiraiya-sensei might not like that," Hinata told her little sister.

"Don't worry about it; of course you can come with us Hanabi-chan," Naruto said to the girl. "I'll kick Ero-Sennin's ass if he doesn't let you come watch us," Naruto said smiling.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said with a smile. "I'll go get ready," Hanabi said rushing out of the room.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure it'll be alright?" Hinata asked.

"It'll be fine," Naruto said.

"Well I must go prepare but before I do I wanted to ask you guys something," Neji said.

"What's that Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to ask Tenten if she wants to come over. Is that alright with you guys?" Neji asked his other two roommates.

"Sure Tenten-chan can come. Neji you don't have to ask permission. This is your place as well," Naruto said to the Hyuuga boy.

"I agree Neji-nii-san," Hinata said to her cousin.

"Okay then, thank you. Now I must go," Neji said leaving the room.

"You know Hinata-chan that was a real shock this morning finding you two in my bed," Naruto said. "But it was kind of nice as well,"

"Well honestly, I've wanted to do that since we first started living together," Hinata said to the boy blushing brightly. "I think I might have competition however,"

"What do you mean Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Hanabi has a crush on you," Hinata said.

"You think so? How can you tell?" Naruto asked scratching his nose.

"Naruto-kun, she acts a lot like I do when I'm around you. Hanabi blushes a lot when she speaks to you for example," Hinata said. "Naruto-kun I can't believe you're that dense,"

"I'm clueless when it comes to you girls," Naruto said flashing his foxy grin.

"Well I guess I'd better get ready," Hinata said as she kissed Naruto on the cheek and left the room as Naruto sat in shock as a huge grin spread across his face.

"That was great. I should really take Hinata-chan out on a real date sometime soon," Naruto said as he also prepared for the day.

Thirty minutes later the four tenants left the giant apartment and headed toward their destinations. Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi all arrived at their normal meeting spot where they found Ino already waiting for them.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun," Ino said waving to her teammates.

"Good morning Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled as to the girl.

"I see someone else is joining us today, you're Hinata's little sister right?" Ino asked the younger girl.

"Yes, my name is Hyuuga Hanabi," Hanabi said formally introducing herself to Ino.

"Well my name is Yamanaka Ino," Ino said returning the introduction as Jiraiya suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke riding on the back of a giant toad.

"Good morning, my wonderful pupils whom I'm so proud of!" Jiraiya said greeting the team. "Oh, and I see we have a lovely younger lady joining us today as well," Jiraiya said noticing Hanabi.

"I hope it is alright that I watch Naruto-nii-san's and Hinata-nee-san's training today. I promise I won't be a bother Jiraiya-sama," Hanabi said with a bow.

"What do we have here, a really polite young lady as well. Well I don't mind that's for sure. When it comes to having pretty ladies around, you can never have too many," Jiraiya said as Naruto clobbered him.

"Hey Ero-Sennin, don't start with your nasty thoughts!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, don't hit you're sensei," Jiraiya said as he smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, since you called Naruto your big brother, you can call me Ino-nee-san alright?" Ino said trying to ignore the two idiots.

"Okay Ino-nee-san," Hanabi said smiling.

"Okay, listen well because we're going to start today's training," Jiraiya said interrupting the two girls.

"Yes training time!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I've got some bad news for you," Jiraiya said turning to the boy.

"What is it Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

"You're not needed today. I'm just training the two girls," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"What! You bastard I want to train too!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Then go train somewhere but today I will be focusing on helping these two out," Jiraiya said pointing to Ino and Hinata. "So go away and bother someone else," Jiraiya said.

"You'd better train with me tomorrow as well, or I'll kick your ass!" Naruto said.

"We'll see about it tomorrow, now get out of here so I can train these two. If you hang around, they'll get nothing done," Jiraiya said as Naruto walked off looking rather annoyed.

"Jiraiya-sensei, was it really necessary to send Naruto away? I mean shouldn't you train him as well?" Ino asked her sensei.

"Ino, Naruto is far above most of the genin who are going to be in the exam. You two are very much improved but there are still things we need to go over. Your summoning abilities are improved, and you've mastered most of the techniques I've taught you. The purpose of today's training is to set you on the right track so you can train yourselves. Once I do that, you should only need to come to me for advice, you won't need my direct supervision to prepare for this exam," Jiraiya told the two girls. "Now what was your name little one?" Jiraiya asked the younger Hyuuga.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister," Hanabi said.

"Well Hanabi, you take a seat and watch your sisters train," Jiraiya said with a smile.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking through Konoha. Jiraiya sending him away had left him in a rather foul mood. Naruto was so upset he even passed by Ichiraku's without stopping for a bowl of ramen. Naruto walked around and suddenly smacked into someone and the two fell to the ground.

"Hey get out of my..." Naruto started to yell but stopped when he saw who he'd walked into.

"Hey Naruto, you've got to be more careful, I'm fine but next time you could really hurt someone," Iruka, Naruto's former sensei said, as he stood up and offered to help Naruto to his feet.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm not in a very good mood right now," Naruto said as Iruka helped him up.

"Well let's go get some ramen and talk. It'll be my treat," Iruka said smiling as the two headed back toward the ramen stand. Upon entering the two sat down and ordered. "So Naruto, why are you in a bad mood today?"

"Ero-Sennin kicked me out of today's training and decided to only focus on training Ino-chan and Hinata-chan," Naruto told Iruka.

"You sure love your training don't you? I've never seen someone get so excited about training," Iruka said.

"I love it. I mean whenever I train, I feel like I get a whole lot stronger," Naruto said.

"Well I'm sure Jiraiya-sama didn't throw you out to be mean," Iruka said.

"I know that, it just seems like he's training me less and less," Naruto said.

"That's a good thing Naruto. That means you're doing very well. If he had to constantly stay and teach you that would mean you wouldn't be progressing very well," Iruka told the blond.

"Iruka-sensei, do you really think I'm improving that much?" Naruto asked.

"I haven't seen you train in a while but it certainly sounds like it. I also know you've grown a lot. You're becoming a man. I was quite proud of you the other night during the ceremony for Gaara and his team," Iruka said.

"You were?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I thought what you did was great. You said all the right words, and did all the right things," Iruka said patting the boy on the head.

"Well, I wasn't lying about anything I said," Naruto replied. "I just spoke from the heart,"

"I know you weren't. I was surprised at first when you gave him your head protector," Iruka said.

"I thought you might be mad at me, but I had to do it, it felt right," Naruto told the older ninja as the food arrived and they began to eat.

"It's still going to take some time, but I believe everyone will learn to accept you," Iruka said.

"You think so? I've been working really hard to make Konoha proud. Even though I had the demon sealed inside of me, and even though it being sealed made me suffer, I don't think I really hated him. I know it sounds weird and I know what he did to you, but... He saved my life on more than one occasion. I couldn't come to hate him," Naruto told Iruka.

"I see... I guess in your situation, it would be hard to hate someone who constantly saved your life. I hated the Kyuubi for killing my parents... I will never forgive the Kyuubi either... but I believe, that is why I get so upset when people still treat you the way they do. I mean if they took one look at you or stopped and talked to you, they'd see the truth... The people of Konoha can be really horrible sometimes. But at least you don't hold a grudge, that's one of the things that makes you so strong Naruto," Iruka told the boy.

Yes, I know that all too well. When you started to accept me, and when I gained all the friends I have now... I feel so happy just to be alive. It's wonderful living and living for the ones who are important to me. That's why I'll become Hokage... So I can live to protect everyone," Naruto said as he finished his ramen.

"_Naruto, you've really started to even sound like a Hokage. I believe it... One day Naruto... Your strength will become the pillar of light that supports us all. Your will of fire will definitely burn brighter than anyone else and... You will be the one to protect us all. I'm so proud of you Naruto," _Iruka thought to himself as he got up and paid for the meal. "Naruto, I've got to go. I'll see you later,"

"Thanks for the meal and talking to me Iruka-sensei. I feel much better. Oh, and after the Chuunin Exam is over you'll be getting a new student. Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata-chan's little sister. So make sure you take care of her," Naruto said to the older man.

"Don't you worry, I'm sure she'll do just fine. By the way, I visited Sasuke the other day at his home. He's training really hard. I really think he's returned to us," Iruka said.

"Yes, I believe in Sasuke totally. He won't let us down," Naruto replied.

"You should go see him since you're free now. Who knows, maybe you two can train together or something," Iruka said as he walked off.

"Train with Sasuke... I might just do that," Naruto said as he left Ichiraku's and headed toward the Uchiha estate.

"Hey Naruto, what are you up to?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up to the boy as Naruto was walking toward Sasuke's residence.

"I'm going to see Sasuke right now. What about you Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"That troublesome girlfriend of mine is making me help her train. She threatened me. She told me if I didn't help that she'd tell Gaara I beat her and made her cry," Shikamaru said looking terrified.

"I'm sure Gaara wouldn't have believed her," Naruto said to the chuunin.

"I'm not going to take that chance. He might be one of us now, but that still won't stop him from killing me if I screw up and piss his sister off," Shikamaru replied.

"Well good luck with that," Naruto said walking off.

"See you later Naruto," Shikamaru said as he walked off as well.

Naruto finally arrived at the Uchiha manor only to be greeted by Gai and Kakashi.

"Well if it isn't Naruto! The bright passion that burns within you can be felt from a mile away! How are you on this wonderful day!" Gai yelled to the boy.

"Gai, do you have to yell with him right in front of you? You'll make us both deaf," Kakashi asked

"I do apologize, my great rival," Gai said.

"So Naruto, what are you doing around here?" Kakashi asked completely blowing Gai's last comment off.

"I'm going in to see Sasuke. I might see if he wants to train with me since Ero-Sennin told me to leave so he could train Ino-chan and Hinata-chan," Naruto told his former sensei.

"I see. Well we're just leaving from today's training session. He had a pretty good workout. He took both Gai and me on in a fight. He did pretty well," Kakashi said.

"That's cool; I wonder how I'll do against him now? I bet it'll be fun to find out," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well just don't blow the guy's house up alright Naruto?" Kakashi said.

"I won't make you any promises there," Naruto replied with a grin.

"Yes that's the fiery spirit I'm talking about! Kakashi his youthful passion inspires me! Let us duel once again!" Gai yelled in excitement.

"What did you say something Gai?" Kakashi said turning to his rival.

"Oh, just what I'd expect from my annoyingly cool rival," Gai replied.

"Well, I've got to go. See you later Naruto," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait for me Kakashi! We must duel!" Gai yelled as he also disappeared.

"Those two give me a headache sometimes," Naruto sighed as he made his way inside the Uchiha manor. Naruto immediately headed over to the Uchiha dojo where Sasuke sat with a towel on his head and a drink, which he sipped out of and then placed it on the ground beside him. Sasuke noticed Naruto's arrival as the boy made his way up the steps of the dojo.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in a low almost relaxed tone.

"I came to see you. Ero-Sennin kicked me out of the team training today so I figured I'd come see what my brother is doing," Naruto said with a grin on his face. The word brother from Naruto caused Sasuke to return a similar grin.

"You got kicked out for being a total moron again didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Ero-Sennin said he wanted to train Ino-chan and Hinata-chan and that's why he told me to leave," Naruto replied.

"I bet it was really because you're an idiot but I guess I'll accept your answer for now," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You'll accept it or I'll make you accept it, either way is fine," Naruto said.

"I don't think you can make me do anything you moron," Sasuke said.

"You want to try and see?" Naruto asked.

"So you want to spar with me is that it?" Sasuke asked.

"Damn right I do," Naruto replied as Sasuke gets up.

"We can spar, but we use no jutsus, just hand to hand will be fine," Sasuke said. "I don't want my home destroyed after all,"

"Taijutsu is fine by me," Naruto said as the two got into fighting stances.

"I won't take it easy on you just because you're a moron," Sasuke said.

"I won't take it easy on you just because you're weak Sasuke," Naruto replied as the two charged at each other. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged punch and kick combinations. Sasuke went for a spin kick, Naruto ducked and spun around the boy and tried to attack from behind. Sasuke turned his body and caught Naruto's leg and tossed him over his head. Naruto turned into a flip and landed on his feet. Sasuke immediately charged in. Sasuke fired in several punches, which Naruto easily dodged. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's last punch and tossed him over his shoulders. Sasuke easily landed on his feet much like Naruto did. The two charged each other once again. The kicks and punches were still flying. Both fighters continued to dodge each others attacks only landing a few shots every once in a while. Naruto landed a kick to Sasuke's gut and then went to punch Sasuke in the face but the raven haired boy had already spun around Naruto and landed a kick to the back of Naruto's head. The kick threw Naruto but he managed to use the wall as a brace to stop. Naruto then pounced off the wall at a great speed in an attempt to catch Sasuke off guard. The two continued sparring for six hours until the boys collapsed from exhaustion. Both boys had since removed their shirts, since they were too drenched in sweat. The exhausted boys looked at each other from their positions on the ground and began to laugh.

"Hey Sasuke, you look pretty pathetic," Naruto said to the boy.

"You're one to talk you moron," Sasuke replied. Sasuke and Naruto both sat up from their resting-places. "So, the chuunin exam is coming... I can't help but feel so stupid," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What do you mean? Why do you feel stupid?" Naruto asked.

"If I hadn't been so stupid and went to Orochimaru, I could be competing with you in this exam. We'd both become chuunin's together. It pisses me off that I made such a mistake," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke... Did you feel like it was a mistake at the time? You didn't, did you? You choose this and this is the result. I won't say I'm totally glad it happened this way, but I sort of am. You learned that taking shortcuts when trying to gain power is a mistake. You learned the true meaning of what it is to be strong. Sure it took you a while but now you're on the right track. That's all that matters now," Naruto said to the boy as he got up and retrieved his shirt.

"You're right Naruto. I hate to admit I'm wrong, but I totally was. I wanted revenge against Itachi so badly that I was willing to become someone else's play thing. I never once did things for others. I was always being selfish. But I've learned from it all. It took me almost losing everything to learn, but at least I'm here and I'm being given another chance to prove myself. I'm grateful for that," Sasuke said as he also stood and the two walked toward the exit of the manor.

"Sasuke, you'd better become a chuunin in the next exam. I won't accept you getting too far behind me since you were the one I was always aspiring to reach," Naruto said turning to his former teammate. "Promise me that you'll make it to my level this time," Naruto said grinning.

"I will. I promise that I'll become a chuunin and show you that you surpassing me was only dumb luck," Sasuke said with a smirk as the two shook hands and Naruto headed out back toward his home. On the way out he and Sasuke, noticed an arriving Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What, Naruto? Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke and I were sparring. I kicked his ass though," Naruto said.

"In your dreams dead last," Sasuke said as the two shook hands once again and Naruto headed off.

"Naruto, I will be back. I won't fail this time," Sasuke said aloud as the blond was no longer in sight.

"Sasuke-kun... are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I am now... Now that you're here that is," Sasuke said with his normal smirk causing Sakura to blush.

"_Naruto you'd better show me how much you've improved, my brother," _Sasuke thought to himself as he and Sakura headed back inside his home.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

_**Chapter Twenty Seven:**_

_**The Loneliness Melted By the Sun...**_

_**Christmas in Konoha! Part One!**_

Three months had passed since the Chuunin Exam had been announced. All the teams had been training hard. It was now December and the weather had changed. The normal bright and sunny village of Konoha was now cool and breezy. It was time to get ready for Christmas and snow had already begun to fall. The streets were filled with joy as villagers prepared for the holiday, but not everyone in Konoha loved Christmas. There were many that thought of Christmas and remembered nothing but sadness...

"Naruto-kun, were going shopping for decorations, would you like to come," Hinata asked the blond.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," Naruto said in a rather cold voice.

"O-Okay... Well we'll be going now, see you later," Hinata said leaving the room.

"_Christmas... I hate it... families being together and enjoying each others company. They give away presents and other junk... Holidays are hell…" _The blond thought to himself as he remembered his own past. The many years he had spent alone, Naruto remembered walking down the streets of Konoha on Christmas day looking into windows and seeing families, happily spending time together. For Naruto, an event like Christmas... was always hell to him.

Meanwhile, Naruto wasn't the only one hating the holiday celebration. A certain raven-haired ninja walked the snowy streets of Konoha reflecting on his own events of the past.

"Christmas is coming... That brings back so many memories. I'd love to forget them all," The Uchiha boy said as he walked through the snowy streets._ "Christmas use to be so much fun back then... Itachi and I would walk from store to store trying to figure out what to get mother and father. He never thought I noticed him watching me though. He'd watch me to see if he could get ideas on what to get me. I realized he was watching me because I was watching him. I could never get him anything good... but he'd always accept my gifts and tell me thanks as he messed up my hair... Those were some really good times... I guess that's why I hate Christmas so much. I have too many good memories of my brother," _Sasuke thought to himself remembering his past before the Uchiha clan was destroyed. "I hate this…." Sasuke said as he continued to walk as yet another young ninja walked through the snowy Konoha thinking of his own past.

"Holidays... Christmas... Why do they always bother me? I suppose it's because I've always been alone and hated. When families began celebrating... I was always the one left out in the cold. Even for these special holidays... the people's hatred never disappeared once... not even for a moment," Gaara said to himself aloud. "I never even got to spend Christmas with my own siblings... not that it would have made any real difference,"

The holidays weren't always something all people enjoy that is for sure. For the Hyuuga clan, Christmas was nothing more than a waste of time, but for a few Hyuuga, they're going to try and truly enjoy the season.

"Come on Hanabi, we still have several stores to visit," Hinata said to her little sister that had stopped to gazed inside the window of a shop.

"Hanabi-sama, what are you looking at?" Neji asked the younger girl.

"This is the first time I've seen all these pretty decorations. Father never did let me venture out to see the village during this time of year. He told me I'd catch a cold and it would affect my training so I couldn't leave the estate," Hanabi told the older Hyuuga.

"Well it's true because of the cold weather, you might catch a cold but that's only natural. Your father is a real jerk," Tenten said. "By the way Neji-kun, I'm surprised that you came out with us girls to shop,"

"I don't mind it really. I told myself once I left the estate that I'd start to relax and enjoy myself more, so what better way to do so than to spend time with you," Neji told the girl with a smile that caused her to blush.

"I'm a little surprised Naruto-kun didn't want to come," Tenten said.

"Indeed, I'd think this would be ideal for him," Neji said.

"Now that you mention it, I've noticed Naruto-kun has seemed different since the month started. He's been depressed, and even grumpy. He isn't the normal Naruto-kun," Hinata said to the group.

"Hello there, how are you all doing today?" Iruka said interrupting the group.

"Hello Iruka-sensei, what are you doing out here?" Hinata said.

"I'm doing a little shopping; I bet you're all doing the same, right?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, we're getting ready for Christmas. We're going to decorate the apartment," Hinata told the older ninja.

"I see, I'm not surprised though," Iruka said looking at the group.

"What do you mean you're not surprised Iruka-sensei?" Neji asked.

"I was looking to see if Naruto was with you, I didn't think he would be though," Iruka told the group.

"What, why not, Naruto-kun has seemed so different lately?" Hinata asked with a worried expression on his face. She immediately noticed Iruka's kind face turn sad.

"You should all know why Naruto wouldn't like an event like Christmas," Iruka said to the group. "Naruto... has always been alone. I spent Christmas with him last year, but other than that, he's always been alone for Christmas," Iruka finished.

"N-Naruto-kun's always been alone..." Hinata repeated aloud.

"Yes, he's like me... He didn't have a family. I just wish I could have helped him sooner. You know Naruto isn't the type to try and worry everyone by saying anything but... He hates the holidays... It's the only time he's ever really down... It's like all his years of sadness and loneliness come back to the surface at once. The year we spent together for Christmas was the first time I really realized how fragile Naruto could be. He spent many hours crying..." Iruka told the group.

"I... I can't believe I didn't know this... Naruto-kun's always been alone and I didn't realize that he was suffering," Hinata said with a frown.

"Hinata, it isn't your fault. Can you guys do me a favor? Give Naruto this..." Iruka said as he reached into the bag he was carrying and gave Hinata a present. "Tell him I said cheer up already. I also have one more request. It's a selfish request, but please... do what you can for Naruto. As I said, he's not one to tell people these sorts of things. He'll put his mask up and show you all he's fine but..." Iruka stopped and looked at the group.

"I understand Iruka-sensei. I'm sure we all do," Neji interrupts. "I... I also hated the holidays. After my father died, anytime the Hyuuga clan would celebrate, I would detest them even more... I believe my hatred for the head clan... would grow more and more when the holidays came around. So don't you worry, Naruto isn't alone anymore. He is my best friend... He has family now... He won't be alone ever again," Neji told Iruka with a confident smirk.

"I see, and then I thank you all from the bottom of my heart," Iruka said smiling once again. "I'll let you guys go, I have some things to finish up as well," Iruka said waving to the group as he left.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji asked the saddened girl.

"I... I just feel so horrible. Here I was getting ready to celebrate and... Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hinata-sama, don't cry. We just have to make up for all his years of loneliness," Neji said to the girl. "I've got a great idea, our place is more than big enough... let's have a gathering, a small party. We'll invite the ones who are closest to Naruto. We'll gather all the teams and ask the Hokage-sama to attend as well," Neji said to the group.

"Neji-kun, that's a great idea!" Tenten yelled with excitement. "I'll help out as much as I can,"

"Neji-nii-san, that truly is a wonderful idea. Now let's get going on the preparations. We need to plan things out and make this perfect," Hinata said.

"Then I know the perfect person to go see," Neji said with a smirk as the group traveled through Konoha for several minutes and arrived at one of the many residential areas. Neji quickly knocked on the door of the house they were standing in front of. A woman came to the door.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"May we please see your son?" Neji asked the woman.

"Okay, hold on just a minute," The lady said closing the door. Several minutes passed and the door opened again and a familiar, lazy looking, dark haired ninja appeared.

"What do you guys want?" Shikamaru asked as he yawned.

"We need that genius brain of yours," Neji said.

"What exactly do you need me for?" The lazy chuunin asked again.

"We're planning a Christmas party at our place. We're inviting all the people closest to us, especially the ones closest to Naruto. The party is really for him," Neji said as he explained to Shikamaru the whole situation. "So will you help us?"

"Why should I? Naruto and I aren't that close," Shikamaru said looking rather bored.

"Well he thinks of you as a real friend and of course his other friends will be there. I mean Gaara and his siblings will probably be there. It would be a shame to tell Temari that you didn't think seeing her on Christmas was more important than being a lazy bastard. I imagine that will make her quite angry and then she'll probably tell Gaara what happened. Yes, I can see it all too well," Neji said to the chuunin as Shikamaru began to turn blue in the face.

"Damn you!" Shikamaru yelled. "Okay, I'll help hang on just a minute and let me get some things," Shikamaru said as he ran in the house and emerged with a small notebook and a pencil. "Okay, let's go to your place. I need to see how big the place is in order to map out the perfect plans for decorating the place. You guys will have to buy and decorate it yourselves after I make the plans is that agreeable?" Shikamaru asked.

"That will be fine; just don't forget to be there," Neji said.

"Yes, I know already you damn evil bastard," Shikamaru said as the group headed back to the apartment.

They arrived and Shikamaru checked the place out. He walked around the area and then inside the apartment itself and began to write things down in his notebook.

"Naruto-kun, we're back!" Hinata yelled but nobody responded to her calling. Hinata walked into his room to see it empty.

"Naruto-kun isn't here... I wonder where he went," Hinata said aloud.

It's alright Hinata-sama," Neji told her. "Let him be for now. We have much to do," Neji said as Shikamaru walked in and handed Neji some notes.

"There you go, now I'm leaving," Shikamaru said leaving the room.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were leaving the Uchiha estate and began to walk toward Ichiraku's Ramen Stand.

"Hey I guess it's a good thing I found you wandering around Sasuke, we got to spar and now we're getting some ramen," Naruto said.

"Shut up and walk moron," Sasuke said as the two are suddenly surprised as they bump into a wandering Gaara.

"Gaara, what in the world are you doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke... I was looking around... I guess most villages celebrate this holiday don't they?" Gaara asked.

"So you're not too fond of Christmas either?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid not... I've never had any good memories of this time of year," Gaara replied.

"We're not too fond of it either. So where are you headed?" Sasuke asked.

"I was going to get something to eat," Gaara replied.

"Hey come with us, we're going to grab some ramen," Naruto told the boy.

"Okay... I'd like that," Gaara said as the three entered and sat down. The boys ordered their meals and continued their conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke... you don't like Christmas either? Didn't you grow up with a family?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, that's the reason why I hate this holiday. I remember all the wonderful times I had as a child... when I think about them... I feel an unbelievable sadness... I suppose you two are the same as me expect that you never had anyone to share Christmas with. By the way Gaara, just call me Sasuke," Sasuke told the boy.

"Very well then... Sasuke... Yes, I never had a very good experience with the holidays. The villagers were always so excited about the holidays but they wouldn't forget to show their hatred for me when I walked by them," Gaara said.

"It's the same with me as well. Last year I spent Christmas with Iruka-sensei though, so I guess I have one good memory," Naruto said as the boys were given their meals and began to eat.

"Naruto, what about the people you're living with now?" Sasuke asked.

"I think they went out shopping in order to decorate our place or something," Naruto replied.

"Shouldn't you be helping them then?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I don't feel right... I know I care about them and they care about me... But I just can't get into the holiday season, even though I'd like to try... to enjoy it," Naruto said as the three boys finished eating and looked on, sadness filling their faces.

"I know what you mean. I mean this year is different for all of us," Sasuke said.

"It takes time... to heal our wounds... nothing will change over night," Gaara said as the three got up and paid and then left the restaurant.

"If anything guys, we can always get together for Christmas. I mean if we're going to be miserable, might as well have company, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's actually fairly smart coming from you," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I agree... we should spend the holiday together," Gaara said.

"Well, I better get back home," Naruto said. "I'll talk to you guys later," Naruto said running off.

"So, where are you headed now Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure, how about you?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know either," Sasuke said. "I guess we should go together... maybe we can find something," Sasuke said as the two began to walk off.

"I agree with you... Sasuke," Gaara replied.

Naruto arrived home and was shocked as the outside of their apartment was nicely decorated with lights, and various Christmas items. Naruto walked inside the house to find Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hinata decorating the house.

"Hello Naruto-kun, welcome back," Tenten said to the boy.

"Naruto-kun is home? Great, so where did you go?" Hinata asked.

"I went out for a walk... I ran into Sasuke and we decided to spar for a while. Then we ran into Gaara and ate some ramen," Naruto told the girl.

"I see... Naruto-kun, we're going to have a Christmas party in about two weeks. The party is on Christmas Eve," Hinata told the boy.

"I see... that's good," Naruto said looking depressed again.

"Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei told me to give this to you," Hinata said handing him a gift. "You should wait until Christmas day to open it however," Hinata said.

"Okay... I guess I'll wait," Naruto said and handed the gift back to her.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I'm fine so you guys need any help?" Naruto asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Naruto-kun, come with me," Hinata said pulling Naruto into his room.

"So what do you want Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "Don't you guys need any help decorating...?" Naruto was suddenly interrupted as Hinata wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry... I didn't even think about your past. I didn't even think about how much you've suffered through the years. Please forgive me... I can totally understand that you don't like the holidays..." Hinata said as she began to cry. Naruto was speechless as the two dropped to their knees. Naruto began to cry.

"H-Hinata-chan, it's true I've always hated the holidays... I've never had anyone to enjoy it with... I've never had a family. I-I just once... wanted to know the happiness of enjoying Christmas with others. Iruka-sensei tried to help me out last year but..." Naruto said crying his tears made him unable to speak.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry but... I promise you... You're not alone anyone. You've got me, Hanabi, Neji; you've got so many people now. You won't be alone anymore, ever again. So please, won't you try... to give us a chance to be your family... Can't you try and enjoy it with us? I promise you won't regret it," Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan, I want to... I really want to learn to enjoy it. I want to spend time with my new family. I want to know what it's like to be with others and be happy. I never want to be alone again," Naruto said.

"I will never let you be lonely again Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she placed her lips over his. The two enjoyed their kiss and each other's company for several more minutes. Soon they broke the kiss and return to the others decorating the house.

"So are you two coming to help us now?" Neji asked.

"Yes, let's get this place looking good," Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun, we're inviting everyone to the party. Is that alright?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, of course just make sure when you send out Kakashi-sensei's invitation that you tell him the party is about two hours earlier then it really is so that he might be on time," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to come with me and Hanabi to get some things. We need to get some more supplies," Hinata asked.

"Sure, let's go," Naruto said as the three left together.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

_**Chapter Twenty Eight:**_

_**The Loneliness Melted By the Sun...**_

_**Christmas in Konoha! Part Two!**_

It was now two days before Christmas and Naruto and his family had gotten their home decorated with beautiful lights all around and had many decorations to show. They now had a huge tree fully decorated to celebrate the occasion. The invitations had also been sent and Konoha itself seemed ready for the big day to arrive. The snow had continued to fall and the group was now out finishing up some last minute shopping in the local shopping district.

"Naruto-nii-san, come on, you've stood outside that store for almost an hour. Are you going to go in and buy Hinata-nee-san a present or not?" Hanabi asked the blond boy as they stood outside a jewelry store.

"I am Hanabi, I'm just trying to decide what to get her," Naruto replied.

"Well you won't know unless you go in. I swear Naruto-nii-san, you can be so dense sometimes," Hanabi said.

"That's not very nice Hanabi-chan," Naruto said back to the girl.

"Neji-nii-san and Tenten will be coming back with Hinata-nee-san soon and you still haven't bought her anything yet," Hanabi told him.

"You're right Hanabi, let's go," Naruto said as the two entered the store.

"Hello and welcome," The shop owner said. "Can I help you find anything today?"

"My big brother here is looking to buy something for my big sister," Hanabi told the man.

"Okay, well what did you have in mind?" The man asked.

"I don't know... I've never really bought anyone a gift before, much less jewelry," Naruto told the man.

"Well tell me something about this special girl and I'll see if I can help you out," The man said with a smile.

"Let me see... Well Hinata-chan is beautiful especially when she's smiles. She's the type of person who thinks of others before she thinks of herself. She's very shy at times and she listens to everything you have to say... let's see what else... she's able to take all the pain and sadness I suffered and make it disappear. Seriously, I couldn't live without her," Naruto said blushing when he realized what he was saying.

"_Naruto-nii-san really loves my sister a lot. It's amazing he's able to say all those things about her," _Hanabi thought to herself.

"Well it's obvious that you love her dearly," The man said.

"Yes, I love her more than life itself. Can you help me find something that says that?" Naruto asked the man.

"Sure, I think I have the perfect thing for you," The man said to the blond as he walked over to a showcase and pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a gold bracelet, with a diamond-studded heart in the middle. "So what do you think?" The man asked.

"It's great, but I have a question, can you inscribe something on the back of the Bracelet?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" The man asked as Naruto whispered the message into his ear. "Okay, can you come back in about two hours?"

"Yes, I'll be back then," Naruto said leaving the store with Hanabi.

"That sure was pretty wasn't it Naruto-nii-san?" Hanabi said.

"Yes, I think she'll love it. Let's go find them," Naruto said as Hanabi took a hold of his hand as they walked around. The group reunited shortly after, each carrying several bags.

"Well, how did it go Naruto?" Neji asked the boy who merely responded by giving the thumbs up. The group continued to talk as they walked around until they were interrupted by an announcement.

"Come; bring your children to visit with Santa in the town center! Come at once!" A man yelled advertising throughout the shopping district. Naruto suddenly felt Hanabi's hand tighten.

"Hanabi-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. The girl looked down at the ground and began to blush slightly.

"It's nothing... I was just thinking," Hanabi replied.

"Hanabi, would you... like to visit Santa?" Hinata asked. The girl was too embarrassed to answer, merely nodded a yes.

"Hey you don't have to be ashamed of it, let's go Hanabi-chan!" Naruto said as they began to walk toward the center of the shopping district.

"Come to mention it, father never did let her do anything fun at all. We never celebrated Christmas. He even told Hanabi that Santa wasn't real when she started talking about Christmas one year," Hinata said aloud to the group.

"That's awful. How can a person be so cruel?" Tenten said. "Hanabi-chan, why do you want to visit Santa if you know he isn't real?" Tenten asked.

"I... I just want to do it, to experience it. I know he isn't real, but..." Hanabi said but couldn't finish.

"Don't worry about Hanabi-chan. So you want to do it, then let's do it. There isn't anything wrong with actually wanting to be a child. There is no real reason why you've got to grow up quickly. You should enjoy some of your childhood at least," Naruto said as they arrived to a line of kids, all gathered and one by one sitting on Santa's lap. The group got in line and it was finally their turn. Naruto was shocked at the sight he saw.

"Hohoho come bright youths of Konoha, Santa Gai has come to listen to all your glorious and spirited Christmas wishes!" Gai yelled with his thick brows and bowl hair cut showing through the hat and beard, the man showing off his pearly white teeth giving his Santa Gai nice guy pose.

"Gai-sensei... I mean Santa Gai, you are so incredibly generous!" Lee yelled in return as he stood wearing green with pointy ears and a green elf's hat, also showing off his nice guy pose.

"Lee the elf watch and learn from Santa Gai, how joyous giving can be!" Gai yelled. Naruto, Neji, and Tenten stood dumbfounded. Tenten and Naruto smacked Lee on the back of the head.

"What the hell is this, the Santa from hell! You two are going to scare every child in Konoha!" Naruto yelled.

"_I don't know those two and I never did,"_ Neji thought to himself turning blue in the face.

"Hanabi... do you still want to sit on his lap?" Hinata asked looking rather unsure of the situation.

"Yes, please Hinata-nee-san," Hanabi says walking up to Gai.

"Yes young lady, hop on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas!" Gai yelled as Naruto leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey this is her first time ever doing this so don't be too much like yourself alright?" Naruto pleaded with the older man.

"Forget him and tell Santa Gai what you want for Christmas," Gai said to Hanabi.

"I... I don't really want anything... I just want to be able to stay with everyone and be happy. I really love my big brothers and sisters and I want to be able to make them proud," Hanabi told the man.

"That is indeed the noblest thing I have heard all day! You will definitely get your wish because you are truly kind and care about others! If you keep it up, you'll grow up to be as great as me!" Gai said setting her down and giving her the nice guy pose.

"Santa Gai, I'm inspired as well!" Lee yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Super fuzzy brows and fuzzy brows as Santa and an elf... I think the world is doomed," Naruto said as the group walked away and headed for home.

"So did everyone get their shopping done?" Naruto asked the others.

"Yes, now I just got to wrap the gifts," Tenten said with a smile.

"We also got everything needed for the party," Hinata said.

"That's great, all the invitations were sent. I know everyone will be there," Naruto replied.

"This should be really fun," Tenten said as the group arrived back at the apartment.

"Hey guys, I got to go back out for a little while alright?" Naruto said to the group.

"Okay, be careful Naruto-kun," Hinata said to the boy.

"Wait, Naruto-nii-san, may I come with you?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure, but why do you want to come with me?" Naruto asked.

"I have my reasons," Hanabi said.

"Well, then let's go," Naruto said as Hanabi took a hold of Naruto's hand and they walked out the door. "So what did you want to come for Hanabi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to get a few things for everyone... I-I don't have much money though," Hanabi said.

"Don't you worry Hanabi-chan, I was going out to finish my shopping as well, I'll help you out," Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto-nii-san, you're the greatest," Hanabi said smiling at the boy.

"I know I am so cool!" Naruto said giving her his version of the nice guy pose.

The two headed back to the shopping district to finish shopping. Naruto and Hanabi surprisingly bumped into two familiar faces as Ino and Sakura finished up their own shopping.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan what are you two doing out now?" Ino asked.

"Well, I had to finish my shopping, and Hanabi-chan wanted to get a few things so I brought her with me," Naruto replied.

"Hello Ino-nee-san, are you finishing up your Christmas shopping?" Hanabi asked.

"Why are you calling her Ino-nee-san?" Sakura asked.

"I told her to, I mean if Naruto is her big brother, than I'm her big sister," Ino replied with a grin.

"I see, and then call me Sakura-nee-san," Sakura said to the girl. "It's no fair leaving me out after all,"

"Okay Sakura-nee-san, thank you," Hanabi said.

"She's so cute," Sakura said hugging the girl who blushed over the extra attention.

"Well, we'll see you guys at the Christmas party," Ino said as the two girls began to walk off.

"Okay, see you guys there," Naruto said as he and Hanabi go to finish up their shopping and finally making their last stop at the jewelry store to pick up Hinata's gift.

"Here it is, I engraved the message you wanted on the back of the bracelet, please make sure it is to your liking," The shop owner said as he handed the box to Naruto.

"This is great, more than I could have hoped for," Naruto said checking out the bracelet's inscription. Naruto than paid the man and he and Hanabi headed back home. On the way home Naruto was suddenly hit in the head by a snowball.

"Hey, I got him!" Konohamaru yelled as he and his two friends ran up to check on Naruto.

"Leader, are you alright?" The little girl Moegi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Naruto replied getting up. Naruto then fired several snowballs at the trio knocking them flat on their backs. "Konohamaru, if you do that again I'll make you eat it,"

"Sorry, didn't think you'd get so upset," Konohamaru said getting up. "Hey who's the cute girl?"

"This is Hinata-chan's little sister, Hanabi-chan," Naruto said.

"Hanabi-chan, you're really cute, want to join our team?" Konohamaru asked the girl.

"No... You're an idiot... I'd rather not," Hanabi said taking Naruto's hand and walking away as Konohamaru stood there crying as his two teammates console him.

"See you later Konohamaru!" Naruto yelled as they walked away and headed back to their apartment.

The day passed by quickly and now it's Christmas Eve and the day of the party. The group got everything ready as Naruto headed out for a Christmas Eve bowl of ramen. Naruto arrived to find Gaara sitting at his usual spot.

"Hey Gaara, what are you up to?" Naruto asked sitting down beside the boy.

"I was hungry... I was also hoping to bump into you," Gaara said to the boy.

"What did you want me for?" Naruto asked as Gaara reached into a bag and handed him a gift. "It's for you. Temari wrapped it for me. It's from all three of us," Gaara said. "Please open it,"

"Okay..." Naruto said as he opened the gift and opened the box. Naruto pulled the item out of the box to reveal a stuffed animal of a fox and in the animal's mouth is a small book. Naruto looked at the book to reveal a month worth of free ramen coupons. "Hey this is so awesome!" Naruto yelled. "You're the best Gaara, thank Temari-chan as well. You can just give Kankurou a smack for me as well," Naruto told the boy. "But I'm afraid I don't have anything for you," Naruto said frowning.

"Naruto... you've already given me enough... You gave me a life, a family, and true friendship... It's all I could ever ask for," Gaara said to the boy with an actually smile on his face. The two shared a meal before paying and leaving the ramen stand.

"Thanks again Gaara, make sure you come to the party tonight," Naruto said to the boy.

"We shall be there," Gaara said as the two went there separate directions. Naruto headed back home to help finish preparations for the party.

The evening came quickly and was time for the party. Gaara and his siblings were the first to arrive.

"Hey welcome guys; you're the first ones to arrive," Naruto said greeting the guests.

"Thanks for inviting us Naruto-kun. Gaara has been quite excited to attend his first Christmas party," Temari told the boy.

The next group arrived quite quickly as Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba all arrived together.

"Hey welcome guys," Tenten said this time answering the door.

"Hey Tenten, do you live here yet?" Ino asked.

"I don't live here officially, but I spend enough time here," Tenten replied.

Hinata was next one to answer the door as Iruka, Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Asuma all arrived together.

"Hello and good evening everyone. Thank you so much for coming," Hinata said bowing politely.

"Thank you for inviting us Hinata," Kurenai said as the group entered.

Neji answered the door this time as Gai and Lee arrived together.

"Greetings Neji on this fine evening, I humbly appreciate the invitation!" Gai yelled as Neji plugged his ears.

"Yes, come in and please try not to break anyone else's ear drums," Neji said welcoming the guests.

Finally, Naruto answered the door as Sasuke and Sakura arrived. Sakura gave Naruto a hug and kiss on the cheek. Sasuke and Naruto shook hands.

"Hey I'm glad you guys came," Naruto said smiling.

"I wouldn't miss it moron. We did promise to spend Christmas together, so I guess this will have to do," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't miss it, especially since I threatened him. I told him if he didn't come I'd make him listen to Gai-sensei's lectures for a month," Sakura told Naruto.

"That's a punishment far worse than death," Sasuke said shuddering just thinking about it.

The party was now in full swing. Jiraiya had gotten beaten repeatedly for trying to kiss girls under the mistletoe. Shikamaru and Temari spent time together trying to out smart each other in their own conversation. Ino smacked Chouji for trying to steal all the food. Gai, Asuma, and Kakashi had to restrain Lee when he drank too much eggnog, but everyone was having a really good time.

"Naruto, this is a great party you guys put together," Tsunade told the boy.

"Hinata-chan and the others did the work, I only helped a little," Naruto said.

"My little brother isn't trying to take all the credit, are you sick or something?" Tsunade said putting her hand on his forehead to check Naruto's temperature.

"Hey, until recently I hated the holidays. It's because of all these great people that I can start to enjoy this time of year," Naruto told the older woman.

"Well, just continue enjoying yourself then," Tsunade said with a smile.

The party continued for several hours, and it was now late at night and as the party came to a close. The remaining members of the party were enjoying each other's company as Sakura and Sasuke shared a moment under the mistletoe and Shikamaru was forced to do the same even though everyone around him swore they saw him blushing. Shikamaru merely replied by thinking it was troublesome as always. Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara were the only ones remaining from the party.

"Hey look Hanabi-chan fell asleep," Naruto said looking down at the sleeping girl. "I'll put her to bed," Naruto said as she scooped her up in his arms and walked her into his room.

"Naruto, isn't that your room?" Neji asked.

"Yes, if I put her in her room she'd just wake up and come to my room anyway, so I figured it save us all the trouble," Naruto replied as he emerged from his bedroom.

"Hey moron, Sakura and I are going to get going," Sasuke said to the boy.

"Don't call me a moron, you idiot," Naruto said as the two shook hands once again.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had fun. It's the first time in a very long time I enjoyed this holiday," Sasuke said whispering in Naruto's ear.

"Anytime, you are my brother after all," Naruto said showing the two out the door.

"Naruto... I must go as well," Gaara said.

"Okay, see you later. I hope you had fun," Naruto said to the boy.

"I did, just being able to be apart of something like this makes me happy," Gaara said as he walked out the door.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, don't worry this won't be your last party," Naruto said with a grin, as the red haired boy left. Naruto then turned to his roommates. "Well that was a lot of fun," Naruto said.

"Yes it was, and I'm glad you had fun Naruto-kun," Hinata said to the boy.

"So Tenten would you like me to walk you home?" Neji asked.

"No, I'll be staying over," Tenten said kissing Neji on the lips as she pointed up to show that they were under the mistletoe.

"Well, then I guess this really will be a great Christmas, since I'm spending it with the ones I love," Neji said with a smile.

"Hinata-chan, before we go to bed, I want to give you your present now. I mean it is Christmas and I'm just so excited," Naruto said as he handed Hinata a small gift. Neji and Tenten left the room to let the two be alone.

"Naruto-kun, are you sure you want me to open it now?" Hinata asked as Naruto merely nodded in approval. Hinata opened the gift to reveal a small box. Hinata opened the box to reveal the beautiful bracelet. Naruto grinned spread ear to ear as Hinata's face lighted up with joy as she hugged the boy tightly. "Thank you so much, it's beautiful," Hinata said to the boy.

"Flip the bracelet over Hinata-chan. I had something engraved on the back." Naruto said as the girl opened the locket and read the message. Hinata's eyes quickly filled with tears as she openly cried tears of joy as she hugged the boy again even tighter than before and their lips once again meet.

The bracelet's message...

"To the one I love more than life itself, you are the light through my darkness," That was the message on the back of the bracelet as Christmas Day arrived quickly. The families of Konoha all enjoyed being together. Naruto and his family also awakened on Christmas morning and spent the day in good cheer. Many people who once had hated the holiday were slowly being able to enjoy it. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, three who share bonds of sorrow and loneliness and had hatred for holidays were slowly going to recover lost or hidden emotions. Those who thought they were alone now awakened to find that they've found someone or something precious. The spirit of the holiday continued to fill the air and even with the Chuunin Exam coming that much closer, today was a day where only celebration would occur.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

_**Chapter Twenty Nine:**_

_**Final Preparations Interrupted...**_

_**Unexpected Visitors!**_

The training over the last several months had been intense. It was now only one week away from the Chuunin Exam. Ninjas from other countries had already begun to arrive. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata were all finishing up their training. Hinata and Ino were training together and Jiraiya was nowhere to be found. His information gathering seemed to be a little more important to him right now. Naruto was training himself, alone. Naruto was using his Kage Bunshin technique to spar with his copies and to do various other exercises. This had been his normal routine for many weeks. He had always trained uninterrupted by others, until now.

"Okay, the last one and I'll be done with today's training," Naruto said aloud as he stared at his last clone and charged. Naruto delivered a swift kick to the clone's head sending it to the ground and causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. "That's it, Naruto victory number ninety nine, clones a big fat zero," Naruto said happily as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly, the wind picked up in an almost dark and mysterious gust that sent a chill down Naruto's spine as someone began to speak from behind Naruto.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto-kun," A dark sounding voice said. Naruto slowly turned around and was shocked and frightened at the sight.

"Hello brat, remember us?" A tall blue skinned man carrying a huge sword said to the blond. Naruto then looked over at the other man, who had a piercing look gazing at the boy with his Sharingan eyes.

"What do you two want?" Naruto said almost in a grumpy tone.

"Naruto-kun, you know why we are here," the older Uchiha said to the blond.

"Well I'm busy now. I've got the Chuunin Exam to finish preparing for; I really don't have time to play with you bastards," Naruto said to the man.

"You act like we're giving you a choice brat," Kisame said.

"Look, the Kyuubi and I are merged, if you haven't noticed. It's only me now, so you can't exactly get him out of me," Naruto said to the two.

"So it is true, the Kyuubi sacrificed itself to save your life. That changes things slightly," Itachi said. "Then come with us, we shall allow you to join our organization,"

"Are you stupid or something?" Naruto asked. "You really think I'm going to join you,"

"This isn't a request, it's an order you will accept," Itachi firmly told the boy.

"No, I won't accept. If you want me, come and get me," Naruto said.

"If you won't come with us, then you will be eliminated. We can't have word spreading that we're in the area, it would look bad to have people after us," Itachi said.

"Itachi-san, allow me to get rid of this brat. There is no need for you to get your hands dirty," Kisame said stepping forward as he unwrapped the cloth from around his sword.

"Very well, take care of him Kisame," Itachi said stepping back.

"Let's go then!" Naruto said as he surrounded himself in his new purplish chakra. Naruto unleashed a large amount of chakra and his claws and fangs grew slightly.

"So you're going to feed my sword after all. Then let the feast begin," Kisame said as he charged at Naruto at a blinding speed. He swung his giant sword but struck only ground as Naruto jumped up to avoid it. Naruto tried to come down with a slash of his claws but Kisame met Naruto and landed a crushing punch to his gut sending him hard to the ground. Naruto clutched his stomach and rolled around in pain. "I think I broke a few of his ribs," Kisame said with a wicked smile.

As Naruto was facing off with the two Akatsuki members, Hinata and Ino who were training in a separate area near Naruto stopped. Hinata paused from the sparring match.

"Hinata-chan, why'd you stop, what's wrong?" Ino asked.

"_What's this feeling? I feel as if something is wrong... wrong with Naruto-kun," _Hinata thought to herself.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino shouted getting the girl's attention.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan," Hinata said.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Ino asked again.

"I suddenly felt a chill and then I felt like something was wrong with Naruto-kun," Hinata answered.

"You're probably just worrying too much," Ino replied.

"I think you might be right, but I think I'd like to check on him to be sure," Hinata said as she started to walk off toward Naruto's training area.

"Okay, let's go see Naruto-kun, but after that we've got to continue our training. I want to be ready for the exam," Ino said as she joined Hinata as the two of them headed toward Naruto's location. Naruto in the mean time wasn't doing too well as Kisame delivered several punches and kicks to almost every area of Naruto's body. Naruto was providing little defense and even less offense against the more powerful foe.

"This is getting boring brat. You're still way too weak for us. You should have taken Itachi-san up on his offer since we'd have trained you and you would have become a lot stronger," Kisame said to the beaten boy.

"I wouldn't want strength at the sacrifice of others. You guys are bad news, and your strength is a false strength that has no base to back it. I fight to protect my precious people. I continue to get stronger for that purpose and that purpose only. I'm not like cowards who murder their own clans to gain a little power," Naruto said to the two. "I will take you guys down one day, and Sasuke will kick your ass!" Naruto yelled pointing at Itachi.

"That's funny brat. How are you going to take us down some day if you're going to die today?" Kisame eagerly asked waiting for a reply.

"You won't kill me; I can't be killed by stupid fish men," Naruto said with a smirk that caused him to receive a brutal kick to the head that sent him flying into the air and crashing hard into the ground.

"Don't screw with me punk! I will kill you!" Kisame yelled.

"Calm down Kisame, don't let this mere child anger you," Itachi calmly said.

"I won't die... not until I become Hokage!" Naruto yelled staggering to his feet.

"You will die today Naruto-kun, and as for Sasuke... he is too pathetic to be considered a real Uchiha, that is the only reason why he survived when the clan was destroyed. I took pity on a weakling," Itachi said to the boy angering him slightly.

"You're such an idiot! Sasuke, he really loved you... He thought the world of you. He wanted to be just like you and you threw him away, you killed your family, you're a disgrace to all humans. You're lower than trash!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut your mouth brat!" Kisame yelled as he decked Naruto in the face sending him flying to the ground once again.

"I won't be quiet, I won't back down and I don't take back my words. I'm going to kick your ass! That's a promise that I don't break because... That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto yelled as he charged and used his Kage Bunshin technique to produce ten clones of himself. Then the clones all charged in at once but were all quickly destroyed as they were sent flying with one swing of Kisame's sword causing Naruto to go flying yet again. Naruto hit the ground and finally came to a rolling stop as the ground was torn up underneath him from the force of his landing.

"You're barking, but that's all you brat," Kisame said regaining his calm and evil smirk.

"Shut up fish man! I'm not done yet!" Naruto yelled as he stood up once again.

"That's it... You're dead!" Kisame yelled as he charged. Naruto prepared an attack of his own as Kisame approached at full speed.

"Look who's dropping his guard to a little brat like me!" Naruto yelled with a smile as a bright purple ball emerged in Naruto's right hand as swirl of red and blue could be seen within the ball.

"_That attack... It couldn't be, could it?" _Itachi thought to himself."Kisame look out!" Itachi yelled but Kisame was too much into his own attack to hear Itachi's voice. Kisame was surprised as a smirking Naruto met him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he ducked into Kisame and drove the ball of chakra into Kisame's gut. The force of the attack caused the area to be caught up in a small tornado. Kisame was sucked in and the attack threw him through several trees and finally coming to a stop as smoke arose. Kisame slowly staggered to his feet and wobbled back toward Itachi and Naruto, as blood dripped from Kisame's wounds and he used his sword to help him stay on his feet. "Damn, the Rasengan didn't totally finish him,"

"B-Brat... y-you... could never... b-beat me..." Kisame weakly said to the boy.

"Kisame, that's enough... I'll finish this," Itachi said as he began to walk forward but stopped as two people arrived at the scene.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she and Ino arrived to see the two men facing off against Naruto.

"No get out of here Hinata-chan, Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled but was too late as Itachi appeared behind them.

"This is very fortunate for me now isn't it?" Itachi said as he was holding the two girls with a kunai each at Hinata and Ino's throats.

"W-What's going on?" Ino asked, as she noticeably became frightened at the situation. The two girls can sense the immense killing intent being let off by the two men.

"You two are bait, for Naruto-kun. That is what is going on now," Itachi said.

"Don't touch them you coward!" Naruto yelled as he began to charge at Itachi.

"I wouldn't do that, my hand might slip," Itachi said as the kunai at Hinata's throat lightly cut her causing a little blood to trickle down her neck.

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't worry; it'll all be over soon. I'll put you to sleep and take you back with us," Itachi said with a smile. "Tsukiyomi!" Itachi yelled activating one of the special abilities of his Sharingan. Naruto suddenly was surrounded by darkness he appeared in Konoha. It was dark and lying in the streets were many villagers. They lay dead covered in blood. Naruto ran through the streets seeing countless bodies. The ramen stand was completely destroyed and the owner was cut in half. Naruto continued through the village. Naruto gasped in horror at the dead bodies of Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto quickly found Tenten, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Kankurou's bodies. Naruto began to shake violently as tears poured from his face. Naruto continued through the village finding Lee and Gai's bodies, and then he found Shino, Shizune, Konohamaru and his friends' bodies all lying dead. Naruto fell on the ground and became frantic as he quickly got up and ran away blindly before suddenly tripping; he opened his eyes to see Sakura and Ino's bodies.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!" Naruto yelled witnessing the horror. Naruto continued for several minutes the reaction the same at all the other deaths. Naruto found Iruka's body and cried even harder. Naruto raced to the Hokage's office and noticed the dead Anbu and countless chuunin and jounin. Naruto sprinted at top speed and entered Tsunade's office and was horrified at the sight of Tsunade and Jiraiya's headless bodies, the words red moon (Akatsuki) engraved against the wall. Naruto ran outside, his mind was now blank, he just knew to run. He headed toward Sasuke's home, on the way he found Gaara's body and ignored it because he refused to believe it was Gaara. Naruto entered Sasuke's home to found him lifeless on the ground. The weight of the deaths Naruto had seen began to drive him mad as he desperately headed back toward his apartment to make sure his new family was all right. Naruto entered the apartment to find it trashed and Neji lying dead on the floor. "Neji, No! Please get up!" Naruto yelled desperately only to get no reply. Naruto heard a scream coming from his bedroom and he quickly entered just as he witnesses Hinata's head being removed from her body as he also saw Hanabi lying dead on the floor. Naruto let out a horrifying scream that would sicken even the strongest of men. Itachi stood covered in blood smiling as he walked slowly toward Naruto. "Stay away from me!" Naruto screamed helplessly.

"The Akatsuki is your home now. Konoha no longer exists," Itachi said getting closer. Naruto's mind seemingly collapsed as it began to darken. The walls collapsed and darkness engulfed Naruto, as all of this had happened in Naruto's mind from the effects of Itachi's attack, on the outside Naruto himself began to scream viciously. Naruto dropped to his knees and began to hug himself as he shook violently. Naruto unconsciously punched and clawed himself causing blood to pour from several parts of his own body. Naruto let out a powerful roar as chakra engulfed the boy. Itachi was taken back, he expected Naruto to collapse from the attack, but instead Naruto seemed to be getting stronger.

Meanwhile in another training area Neji was training with Tenten when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What... what is this feeling," Neji said aloud.

"Neji-kun, why'd you stop?" Tenten asked as she watched Neji turn his body in the opposite direction.

"I... I don't know... but I... I suddenly got the feeling something was wrong... deadly wrong. I have a feeling that it might involve Naruto as well," Neji said as he began to run toward that strong feeling.

"Wait for me Neji-kun!" Tenten said running after him.

"Tenten, go to the local hot spring and retrieve Jiraiya-sama, I hope I'm wrong but he might be needed!" Neji shouted as he ran off and Tenten headed off to find Jiraiya.

Neji and Tenten weren't the only ones interrupted by all this. Sasuke and Sakura had been calmly walking around enjoying each others company.

"Sasuke-kun... S-Sasuke... kun..." Sakura's thoughts ended as she noticed Sasuke's face.

"Naruto... something is wrong with Naruto…." Sasuke said looking at the girl.

"What! What do you mean?" Sakura asked but was horrified at the very angry look on Sasuke's face.

"Uchiha... Itachi!" Sasuke said as he took off at his full speed.

"Sasuke-kun, please wait!" Sakura yelled trying her best to keep up with Sasuke.

On the battlefield, Itachi, Kisame, Ino, and Hinata were all taken back, almost horrified as Naruto's claws and fangs had grown longer. What's even more disturbing was the very visible four tails that could be seen behind Naruto. They were a dark purple and the immense image of the nine tailed fox could be seen. Naruto's face had grown dark and almost evil.

"Hey, w-what the hell is that brat doing..." Kisame weakly asked. He soon regretted saying those words as the transformed Naruto stared right at him with a look so piercing it sent shivers up the older ninja's spine.

"You first!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared and reappeared before Kisame who was sent flying as a punch connected with his face throwing him several feet back. Kisame staggered to his feet and swung his sword at an oncoming Naruto, who shocked the older man by catching the sword with his chakra. The force of the chakra was so great the blade couldn't cut through it. Kisame and Itachi were both shocked greatly as an evil grin appeared on Naruto's face as he powered up a punch, and completely broke the sword in half with the force of the punch. Naruto then attacked Kisame with his claws as he began to rip into the older ninja. Kisame hollered in pain as blood poured from his wounds. Itachi merely sat back in shock at the sight.

"I don't believe it; Naruto has lost all sense of himself. If I don't do something, he'll rip us both to shreds," Itachi said. "Naruto-kun, did you forget I still have hostages!" Itachi yelled. Naruto stopped and dropped an unconscious Kisame and stared at Itachi. Naruto charged at Itachi with his claws extended. Itachi quickly threw the two girls out of the way and stabbed Naruto in the shoulder as Naruto came down with his claw across Itachi's chest. Neji arrived to witness the attack. He wasted no time in getting to Hinata and Ino to see if they were all right.

"Hinata-sama, are you injured?" Neji asked.

"No, I'm fine," Hinata replied.

"What is going on? What's happened with Naruto?" Neji asked as the three stared at the two ninjas who stayed at a dead lock.

"I'm not sure but I guess those two are apart of the group that is after Naruto-kun. That man who's fighting Naruto-kun did something to him and this is the result. He's transformed and if fighting viciously," Hinata told the boy.

"Naruto stop this right now!" Jiraiya yelled suddenly appearing as Tenten made her way over to Neji and the others.

"Jiraiya-sama has arrived I see," Itachi said.

"Do you think I'm done with you?" Naruto growled, as he was about to attack again. Itachi raced in and landed a punch into Naruto's gut and then hit Naruto in the back of the neck causing him to drop to the ground. Jiraiya walked over to Itachi and picked up Naruto.

"I'm not letting you take him," Jiraiya said.

"I was careless. I never thought it was possible for the Mangekyou to fail. I will not forget this day. Tell Naruto-kun, we will be back," Itachi said as he began to walk over to his fallen comrade.

"Do you think I'll just let you go?" Jiraiya asked as he sat Naruto down.

"Jiraiya-sama, you won't stop me... that's a promise," Itachi said reactivating his Sharingan. "You should take care of Naruto-kun, despite his out bursts; his mind might have been severely damaged. He witnessed so many horrible things after all," Itachi said with a smirk. Itachi was about to pick up his partner when someone arrived screaming.

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke yelled arriving with a tired Sakura arriving moments later.

"Sasuke... so you're here. I must be leaving however, so I won't have time to play with you little brother," Itachi said as Sasuke quickly performed several hand seals and chakra began to emerge in his hand.

"Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his attack forms. "Uchiha Itachi! I will kill you!" Sasuke yelled as he charged in blindly at Itachi. Sasuke's speed surprised Itachi as he found himself dodging several attempts at a strike by Sasuke. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arms and flung him over his shoulder and driving him hard into the ground. Sasuke quickly jumped to his feet and performed more hand seals. "Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he fired several fireballs. Itachi dodged as Sasuke charged in and actually landed a punch to Itachi's gut that pushed him back slightly and caused him to flinch. Sasuke performed even more hand seals and attacked Itachi once again. This attack surprised Itachi, as he didn't know Sasuke could perform it. "Katon: Karyu Endan!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashed the huge fire attack. Itachi avoided the attack as it burned the area to cinders as Itachi appeared before Sasuke and punched him in the gut causing the boy to gasp and drop to his knees.

"Farewell for now little brother. If you continue, I may actually see you as an opponent," Itachi said as he picked up Kisame and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura ran over to check on Sasuke and Hinata, Neji, and the others check on Naruto.

Now Jiraiya quickly helped take Naruto and Sasuke to the hospital. Tsunade was informed of the event that had transpired and raced to the hospital to check on the two fallen ninjas. Tsunade entered the hospital and found out where Naruto was located and quickly ran toward the room. Tsunade arrived to hear a large commotion. She entered the room to see Neji and Jiraiya holding Naruto down who seemed to be thrashing about in his sleep. His chakra was pouring out as he let out loud roars. Tsunade was taken back at the sight as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Can anyone please tell me what's going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade hurry, Itachi used one of his abilities on Naruto; it's totally damaged his mind. Whatever Itachi made Naruto see, has sent him off the deep end. We're barely holding on to him," Jiraiya said as he continued to struggle at holding Naruto down. Tsunade quickly made her way over to Naruto and began to use her healing techniques. Several minutes passed and Naruto slowly started to calm down.

"Okay, that should do it," Tsunade said as she walked over to Sasuke's bed. Tsunade examined Sasuke and healed his injuries and then walked back over to Naruto. She looked over at Ino and Hinata who seemed quite shaken up. Tsunade hugged the girls and healed Hinata's small wound on her neck. "Are you two alright?" Tsunade asked.

"What was that all about? I mean I've never been so frightened in my entire life," Ino said.

"That man who attacked Naruto, I heard Sasuke call him Uchiha Itachi. Is he..." Neji asked.

"Yes, Itachi is my brother," Sasuke said as he sat up in his bed.

"Sasuke-kun, you're awake already!" Sakura shouted.

"That bastard is my brother, the man I've been so desperately chasing in my quest for revenge," Sasuke said.

"I see... I guess I can start to understand you a little more. He's the one who destroyed your clan," Neji said as Sasuke nodded. Neji then turned to face Tsunade and Jiraiya. "What do we do now?" Neji asked the two adults.

"Don't you worry, the Akatsuki won't move again for a while. Just continue getting ready for the exam. That is your most important priority," Tsunade said to the boy. "When Naruto gets up tell him to take it easy for a few days,"

Naruto's encounter with the Akatsuki left much for the group to wonder. Why did they appear so suddenly? What effects will the after math have on Naruto?


	31. Chapter Thirty

_**Chapter Thirty:**_

_**The teams have gathered….**_

After facing off against two of the Akatsuki, Naruto was still unconscious in his hospital bed. Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata all sat patiently beside him. Sasuke propped himself up against the wall and waited. Gaara was in the corner of the room trying to get a handle on the situation. Naruto, himself tossed and turned in his sleep, small visions of the nightmarish hell he witnessed from Itachi's attack. It had only been a day since Naruto was brought to the hospital, with a flash of the last brutal vision Naruto awoke screaming and enraged. He sat up in the bed his claws and fangs ready to attack, but all of that was quickly halted as his eyes wandered around the room and then rested on Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, you're alive!" Naruto yelled almost in shock. "I... I'm... glad..." Naruto spat out as he cracked a sorrowful smile as tears quietly streamed down his face.

"N-Naruto-kun... of course I'm alive," Hinata said still in shock over the sudden out burst.

"H-How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"You've only been out about a day. It's rather remarkable that you're awake especially since the damage you suffered was severe. Hokage-sama said you had suffered an incredible amount of mental damage. You didn't look too good physically either," Neji told the blond.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto replied as he started to wipe some of his tears away.

"Naruto... what happened?" Neji asked. Naruto immediately grew silent and stared down.

"I know what happened," Sasuke said from behind the group. "Itachi showed him his own worst possible hell," Sasuke said looking angry at the very mention of his brother's name.

"His own hell, what does that mean?" Neji asked.

"Think about it... to Naruto, nothing is more important than his friends... I imagine Itachi showed us all dying right before his very eyes. Itachi really is a sick bastard," Sasuke replied.

"No…. It was worse than that..." Naruto quietly said. "I saw Konoha... destroyed. Every single person was dead; I got back to my place in time to see Hinata-chan die... I lost it... everything that I am... in that instant it all disappeared," Naruto said as tears formed once again. "It was the most horrifying thing I had ever seen,"

"Well, we're alright as you can see," Sasuke said walking over to him. "I want to know if you remember what you did when you were in that dream state," Sasuke asked.

"No... I only remember parts of that terrible nightmare," Naruto replied.

"You defeated Itachi's Sharingan," Sasuke said. "I wasn't there to see it, but Hinata-san was. You totally snapped. You mercilessly crushed my brother's partner, and you managed to inflict some pretty good damage on Itachi as well," Sasuke told the boy.

"Oh... that's good..." Naruto quietly replied.

"_Naruto-kun is still really out of it. It must have been terrible. I've never seen him like this. It's almost as if he's scared... like if he was still inside that dream," _Hinata said to herself looking on at Naruto with great concern.

"Well, I'll be going now," Sasuke said as he headed out the door. Gaara made his way over to Naruto.

"Naruto... I wasn't there to help... for that I am sorry," Gaara said.

"It's not your fault Gaara..." Naruto replied. "I'll be fine in a few... so you guys don't need to worry,"

"_The fact that he's saying that... it worries me even more," _Hinata said to herself.

"Naruto-nii-san, are you sure you're alright?" Hanabi asked. Naruto merely nodded his head.

"Hanabi-sama, come, we shall let Naruto be alone with Hinata-sama," Neji said taking the girl's hand as they walked out the door.

"I will see you later Naruto," Gaara said also walking out the door and closing it to leave Hinata and Naruto alone.

"N-Naruto-kun... sorry... I was there and I couldn't do anything," Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan... I was frightened," Naruto replied.

"What? What do you mean you were frightened?" Hinata asked.

"What I saw... nobody should ever have to see," Naruto said as he stood up out of the hospital bed. "When I came home and found Neji dead... I was almost completely gone. Then I walked into my room and saw Hanabi... but then I saw it... I watched you be killed... I was helpless... at that moment... I felt like Uzumaki Naruto no longer existed. It was a dark and empty feeling... it wasn't even sadness... it was just emptiness... then after that... the only thing that emerged was... rage," Naruto said his emotions starting to change from sadness, to anger, and then back to sadness again. Naruto instinctively grabbed Hinata and pulled her in for a deep hug. He embraced her as if she really was leaving.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata managed to say as she was being embraced.

"I thought I had lost you. I did realize one thing at that last moment... you are... everything to me. If I were to really lose you... I truly would die. I would no longer be able to live as the person I am. I was scared... that helplessness, that hopelessness, that deep dark emptiness... it was all too much," Naruto said crying heavily as he hugged her. Hinata managed to get her arms free from his embrace and lifted his head so that he was now looking her straight in the eyes. Hinata watched his tears fall freely. Hinata than planted a deep kiss on Naruto. The two stayed motionless for several minutes. They were caught up in the embrace, and in the kiss. After the kiss was broken the two remained quiet. Naruto's tears began to fade away and then finally stop. That kiss made Naruto realize... he then thought, that everything was all right, and the life had returned to his eyes.

"_Thank you Hinata-chan, you are truly the sunlight that shines through the darkness of my very soul... I'd be lost without you," _Naruto thought to himself as a smile came to his face.

"I love you Naruto-kun," Hinata said boldly, shocking Naruto momentarily.

"I love you too Hinata-chan," Naruto replied with the very grin that always drew Hinata in. That was when she knew he'd be all right.

Naruto and Hinata emerged from the hospital several minutes later and were immediately greeted by Hanabi and Neji who were waiting for them.

"I knew you two would be here shortly," Neji said with a grin.

"Yes, I'm glad to be out of that place. I hate hospitals," Naruto said to the boy.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-nee-chan said to tell you to take it easy when you were finally awake," Hinata told the blonde.

"I don't have time for that. I got to finish my training for the exam. I planned on training until the day before the exam. I'm going to take that whole day off to rest," Naruto told the girl.

"Okay, just don't push yourself too hard Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile.

"Don't you worry about a thing," Naruto said flashing his foxy grin.

"_He's completely recovered, I wonder what Hinata-sama said or did to snap him back to reality so fast. I guess it doesn't matter, I'm just glad the normal Naruto is back," _Neji said to himself with a smirk.

"Okay, I'm starving, so let's go get some ramen!" Naruto yelled as the group headed toward Ichiraku's.

The group took the rest of the day off to spend time together and make sure Naruto was a hundred percent recovered. Naruto might be recovered from the Akatsuki attack, but even though it's not a nightmare, Naruto's not done dreaming. Naruto lay asleep in the middle of the night. His mind wandered and he began to have a very unusual dream.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" A man in white said to another man. The father's face couldn't be made out for some reason. The man looked over at the woman who weakly smiled and began breathing hard again. The mother's face also couldn't be seen. After about five minutes another cry filled the room and the man in white turned to the father. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" he said smiling. These images suddenly turn black, and a set of piercing red, cat-like eyes could now be seen in the background. A voice could be heard screaming.

"Nii-san... Nii-san..." a faceless girl yelled through the darkness. "Nii-san help me!" the girl screamed and at that moment Naruto awoke from his sleep, sweat was dripping down his face. Naruto sat up and slowly began to calm down. His breathing returned to normal and soon he realized he was in bed alone. Hinata and Hanabi weren't in bed with him. Naruto looked to see that it was almost five in the morning. The sun wasn't quite out yet. Naruto got up out of bed and opened the window in his room. Naruto climbed onto the ledge and then jumped onto the roof and sat down. His mind now filled with thoughts of that strange dream. He sat in silence for quite a while as the sun slowly began to rise. He soon heard footsteps coming toward him and nodded to the arriving person.

"Have a seat Neji," Naruto said not even looking to see who it was.

"How'd you know?" Neji asked.

"I figured from the direction you came from and the position that you're room is, and the fact that you weren't trying to hide yourself, so I knew it had to be you. If it were an enemy, they'd try and hide their presence," Naruto replied.

"I see your senses are sharp," Neji said.

"I suppose, I mean he's a perverted bastard but I am being trained by one of the legendary three, though I'd never say that too him in person. If he found out I credited him on something, then his ego would grow and he's become a bigger pain to deal with," Naruto said.

"I see... So what are you doing up so early?" Neji asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Even the genius, Hyuuga Neji doesn't move much before six or seven in the morning," Naruto said.

"I'm not sure what woke me up. I don't even know what made me come up here," Neji replied.

"Well a dream woke me up, but I don't know what made me come up here either," Naruto said.

"A dream woke you up?" Neji asked.

"Yes, a weird one. All the faces of the people in the dream were kind of blurred out. I couldn't see who they were. The first part of the dream there was a doctor and a man, and also a woman giving birth. She gave birth to a boy and then a few minutes later she gave birth to a girl. Then it suddenly went dark and all you could see were these dark, red, and familiar looking eyes. I also heard a voice in the background; it was some girl calling for her big brother. After that I woke up," Naruto told Neji.

"That is indeed a strange dream," Neji replied. "You have no idea who the people were in the dream?" Neji asked.

"Nope, I have no idea at all," Naruto replied.

"Interesting," Neji said.

"I suppose, but for some reason it's really bothering me," Naruto said as the sun began to shine in the early morning. The two boys sat in silence and watched the sun rise.

"Konoha truly is a beautiful place, isn't it?" Neji asked breaking the silence. Naruto merely nodded a yes in response.

"It truly is, that's for sure," Naruto said smiling.

The next couple of days flew by and so did the teams' training. Every morning Naruto awoke to that same strange dream. It was now morning and Naruto was getting ready to leave his apartment to meet his team. Neji had already left with Tenten about an hour ago. Hinata along with Hanabi who decided to tag along with her big sister had also gone ahead of Naruto to meet up with Ino and start training early. Naruto walked through Konoha on the way too meet his team. He noticed that a lot of new faces had arrived as many teams from the other villages were already in Konoha to settle in and make final preparations for the Chuunin Exam. Naruto noticed several teams from Hidden Grass, Rain, and Stone Village. Naruto also noticed a couple of teams from Hidden Mist and a team from Hidden Cloud. As Naruto was making his way through Konoha's gates another team from Hidden Cloud was entering. The first of the three was a fairly tall boy, wearing black and purple; he had dark eyes and dark hair. The second person was another boy about medium build, he had dark hair and crimson colored eyes, and he was wearing black and had little lightning bolts down the sides of his black pants. The third member of the team was a young girl; she had long blond hair which was tied up in a single ponytail and familiar clear blue eyes. She was only a little shorter than Naruto, and she was wearing a black shirt with a bright yellow lightning bolt down the middle and dark purple pants. She was also wearing a locket that hung freely from her neck. Naruto and the girl passed each other and both of them got a sudden and incredibly strange feeling as the looked at each other. Naruto continued to head off to meet his team, but the girl stopped for a moment.

"_Who was that guy and why did I sense something familiar about him?" _The girl thought to herself as she began to walk faster to meet up with her team who hadn't stopped.

"_Who was that girl and why do I feel like I know her?" _Naruto thought to himself as he continued on toward his team.

The rest of the week ended rather quickly and now it was the day of the Chuunin Exam. The teams had all been sent notices on where to meet and as Naruto and his team gathered at their normal spot, Jiraiya gave them a few last words before sending them on their way.

"Well the time for talking is over. Your training is now officially complete. You guys are ready for the exam. I've trained a few people in my day, and I'd have to say you guys were definitely great. You should all be very proud of your progress. Ino, you've improved a great deal in these past months. Your ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques are something you should be very proud of. Your father will be very pleased. Hinata, you've grown in confidence and self-esteem and those were keys to getting you stronger. You're taijutsu abilities rival that of your cousin Neji, I'm definitely confident of that. This goes for you and Ino; you two have also broadened your horizons and learned new techniques on your own. You ventured out and learned not only new techniques within your respective clans, but you've also learned many new techniques outside of your clans. I'm very proud to have taught you both," Jiraiya said to the girls.

"Thank you for teaching us Jiraiya-sensei," Ino said to the older man.

"Yes, thank you so very much for teaching me and being patient with me," Hinata said giving Jiraiya a bow. Jiraiya nodded his head in approval of them both.

"Naruto, when I first taught you, I thought you were hopeless," Jiraiya started. "After continuing to teach you I realized... You really are hopeless!" Jiraiya laughed.

"Baka, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled hitting Jiraiya on the head.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't resist. No Naruto, you've done well. Your leadership skills still aren't perfect, but they've improved a lot. I'm confident enough to call you the leader of your three-person team. You've managed to almost completely control your newly merged chakra and that's an incredible feat to accomplish. You three should have no problem becoming a Chuunin. Now go and show them your true power," Jiraiya said as the team began to head toward the first exam. After about thirty minutes all the teams had arrived in the huge arena. The setting was very similar to that of the place where the last preliminary battles where held before Sand and Sound Villages attacked Konoha.

With all the teams there, they awaited the beginning of the exam. Ninjas from many villages had arrived preparing to put their very existence on the line to become a Chuunin. This year a lot of promising people had appeared, the only question that remained now is... Who has what it takes to become a Chuunin?


	32. Chapter Thirty One

_**Chapter Thirty One:**_

_**The First Exam…**_

_**Three on Three Battles!**_

All the teams filled the arena waiting for the first examiner. Everyone looked strong and ready for battle, but nobody was completely sure what surprises would occur in this year's exam.

"Well it looks like you guys finally showed up," Kiba said to the arriving team.

"Like we would miss it? I mean we are going to kick everyone's butts and become chuunin after all," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Whatever, you can't beat my team. We're definitely the strongest," Kiba said back at the blond.

"Sure, I believe you said something similar to that last time and wasn't I the one who beat you?" Naruto said causing Kiba to get angry.

"Why you, I'll kill you!" Kiba yelled.

"Try it doggy boy, I'll put you in your place if you keep that up!" Naruto yelled back.

"Will both of you please grow up," Neji said interrupting the arguing genin.

"Ino, so are you ready?" Sakura asked the blond girl.

"Sure I am, Jiraiya-sensei taught me a lot and Hinata-chan has been training with me, we're totally going to surprise everyone," Ino said with a smile.

"Hello my fellow friends, are you guys burning with youthful passion like I am?" Lee yelled upon arrival.

"Why do you always have to say so many weird things, fuzzy brows?" Naruto asked.

"Weird? Its things Gai-sensei taught me how are they weird?" Lee asked.

"Never mind..." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So I hope everyone is prepared, our team is looking really good and are ready to go," Tenten said with a smile.

"We're all ready," Naruto said.

"Neji, don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're my boyfriend," Tenten said with a smile as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I won't," Neji said cracking a smile.

"Well don't all you brats look happy?" Kankurou said arriving with his team.

"Hey makeup boy, surprised to see you coming over to join us," Naruto said.

"Makeup boy, god damnit! I'm going to kill you!" Kankurou said as a suddenly wall of sand came up between him and Naruto.

"Kankurou, shut up please... stop taking everything so seriously," Gaara said walking past him and letting down the sand wall.

"It was Gaara's idea to come over here," Temari told them.

"That's cool; well I'm glad you did," Naruto said.

"Naruto... do your best," Gaara said.

"I will and you do your best as well," Naruto replied. Gaara nodded in response.

"If we must fight, don't hold back. I want a hard fight," Gaara told Naruto.

"I always fight my hardest. Just promise me if we fight, you're not going to try and hurt one of my friends like last time," Naruto said.

"I wouldn't do that... because I am one of your friends as well," Gaara replied.

"That's very true. Then it's settled, I can't wait to fight you," Naruto said flashing his foxy grin.

"Naruto, the same goes for me. If we get a chance, I'd really like to test my improvement against you," Neji said.

"Don't worry; there is plenty of me to go around," Naruto said. Naruto suddenly grew quiet when the team from Hidden Cloud that he had seen a few days earlier arrived and walked past him. Naruto and the girl from the Cloud team looked at each other once again. No words were spoken but both Naruto and the girl still got a strange familiar feeling when they crossed paths.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked noticing Naruto suddenly getting quiet.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just zoned out for a minute," Naruto replied. The teams were all suddenly quieted down as Tsunade, with Shizune by her side and all the Jounins appeared before them in the arena.

"Welcome everyone to this year's Chuunin Exam!" Tsunade yelled getting everyone's attention. "This year promises to be exciting; there are a lot of promising people here for this exam. I'm not much on long, boring speeches so I'm going to shut up and let the first examiner take over. Before I do so, I just want to mention a slight change in the way our exams will be viewed. We will still have the final exam where all the lords and leaders can come in and view the fighting, but starting with this exam you had all better be trying your very best, because scouts will be watching you to see if you're worthy of becoming a Chuunin. Now, let the first exam begin!" Tsunade said as the first examiner appeared before the crowd of genin.

"Welcome everyone; I will now explain the first exam. It's going to be three on three battles," Genma told the crowd. "The rules are really simple. You and your team will face another team. You may use any means to defeat your opponents; the match is over when all three members of the team are unable to battle. Once I declare a fight over, then you must stop your attacks immediately. If you will all pay attention to the board above us and watch for your names, once your name appears, please step forward and prepare for the fight to begin," Genma said as everyone looked up to the board and watched it as it picked out the first team.

"I wonder who's going to have to fight who?" Ino said to her teammates.

"It doesn't matter, we're going to win," Naruto said confidently. The first names that had appeared on the screen, it read, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Hyuuga Neji.

"We get to go first, that's so awesome!" Kiba said with excitement.

"Kiba, let's go," Neji said as the three stepped forward as their opponents were announced from Hidden Stone Village.

"Everyone who isn't participating in the fighting please go up," Genma told them as the teams began to leave the fighting area leaving only the six fighters and the examiner in the fighting area. "Okay, now let the first fight, begin!" Genma said quickly jumping out of the way.

"Let's do this!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru jumped out of his jacket. "Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled whirling in the air and attacking the enemy team. The three Stone-nin dodged the attack only to be met by Neji who jumped into the air and kicked two of them in the head. Sakura charged the female member of the team and landed a punch to her gut and then landed a knee to her chin. Kiba landed several punches to one of the Stone-nin face. Neji spun around his foe and landed a kick to the back of the head. Sakura charged and jumped on the Stone-nin's shoulders and did a flip driving the man's head into the ground. Kiba fed Akamaru a soldier pill and the dog then transformed into Kiba. Kiba and Akamaru attacked. "Gatsuuga!" The double whirling attack struck the remaining two members of the Stone team and they flew through the air, and crashed hard into the wall knocking the remaining members out. Akamaru transformed back into himself and Kiba yawned, as the four stood victorious.

"The winners of the first fight are, Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba!" Genma said.

"Sakura-chan, Neji you guys ruled!" Naruto yelled as the three made their way back up to the group.

"Kiba-kun, Akamaru, you two were amazing as well," Hinata said as she pets Akamaru.

"I was hoping for a challenge. That was such a disappointment," Neji said. The teams turned to watch the board again as the next team was displayed. The first team was an older team of genin from Konoha. The second team was the team of Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. The three former Sand-nin made their way down to the arena.

"Well, the second fight may begin!" Genma said as he jumped out of the way. The older Konoha genin began to fire kunai in at Gaara and his team. Gaara merely stood in front of his team and allowed the kunai to be deflected by the sand.

"This is a waste of my time. Temari, you may have them," Gaara told his sister.

"Yes, I don't feel like unwrapping Karasu for no reason," Kankurou said as the two brothers began to walk away.

"Hey where the hell do you guys think you are going!" One of the genin yelled.

"Kamaitachi!" Temari yelled firing off her attack with her fan. The wind attack lifted the three into air and sliced them and then threw them hard into the ground.

"The winners are, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou," Genma said as the three walked away.

"Damn, that was really pathetic," Naruto said. "Gaara didn't even get his hands dirty."

"It wasn't necessary," Gaara said as the team made their way over to Naruto. "I want to conserve my chakra just in case I must fight you," Gaara said.

"I see, well then I guess it makes sense," Naruto replied. While the teams were talking the team from Hidden Cloud stepped up to fight. Naruto noticed the girl from before and stopped to watch the battle.

"Naruto, does someone interest you?" Gaara asked as he noticed Naruto's attention shift.

"You could say that," Naruto replied as he watched one of the enemy ninjas go down. The blonde haired girl had still yet to attack in the battle, while her two teammates continued to fight. The team from Hidden Cloud completely dominated the entire fight, and the girl Naruto was watching didn't fire a single attack off during the whole battle.

"So, did you see anything?" Gaara asked.

"No, I was hoping for something, but it's nothing right now," Naruto replied.

"Would you care to share with the rest of us?" Temari asked interrupting the two boys.

"No, like I said, it's nothing really," Naruto replied to the older girl. The board began by announcing Lee's team as the next team to fight. They're matched up with a team from Hidden Rain Village.

"Yes, now I can show off my burning passion!" Lee yelled as he prepared for the fight.

"Lee, just shut up already," Tenten said with a sigh.

"You may begin!" Genma announced as the fight started. Lee quickly charged at the foes.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled firing in his attack throwing the three foes in different directions. One of the Rain-nin's pulled out a kunai and fired it at Lee from behind. It was suddenly deflected as he turned around to see Tenten holding another kunai.

"No fair, attacking from behind," Tenten said.

"It's fair as long as you hit the target," Another Rain-nin said appearing behind Tenten and hitting her with a punch that sent her to the ground.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled at the sight of the girl falling.

"Jouro Senbon!" One of the Rain-nin yelled, as he threw an umbrella up into the air and hundreds of needles came raining down on top of the girl.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled as he raced in and covered the girl with his own body as the needles rained down on top of both Lee and Tenten.

"Fuzzy brows, Tenten-chan!" Naruto yelled looking on as Chouji watched his teammate get attacked. The attack stopped and both Lee and Tenten were injured, but Lee was hurt a lot worse as he took most of the attack.

"You bastards think you're going to get away with hurting my teammates!" Chouji yelled at the Rain-nin.

"What's a little punk like you going to do all by yourself?" One of the foes asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"You want to know? That's not a problem." Chouji replied with a confident smile as he performed several hand seals. "Ninpo: Akimichi Kata: Hayameru Bakuhatsu!" Chouji yelled as he suddenly disappeared before the Rain team's eyes.

"What? Where did he go?" One of the men asked looking rather shocked.

"I'm behind you, asshole!" Chouji said as the man suddenly went flying and hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"H-How did you get so fast?" Another Rain-nin asked.

"Don't worry; you won't be awake for much longer, so it doesn't matter," Chouji said as he performed several more hand seals. "Ninpo: Hakabakashii Boushi Shuriken!" Chouji yelled as he started to spin combining it with his speed increase; he began to fire off shurikens at an incredible speed. It was so blindingly fast that the Rain-nins were struck with the shuriken before they know what they had actually been attacked with. The Rain-nin go down and Chouji immediately walked over to his team to check on their condition. Lee and Tenten were just getting back up to their feet when Chouji's attack finished and he made his way over to them.

"Chouji, don't you think you went over board? We weren't hurt that badly." Tenten said to the boy.

"Sorry about that, I got carried away," Chouji said smiling.

"Your youthful passion took hold of you and refused to let go! Very good job my comrade!" Lee said with his nice guy pose.

"Sure, whatever you say Lee," Chouji replied.

"The winners are Akimichi Chouji, Tenten, and Rock Lee," Genma announced as the team headed back up over to the rest of the group.

"Tenten, are you alright?" Neji asked the girl as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine; it's nothing to worry about. I just got careless. I won't make that mistake every again," Tenten said.

"Chouji, you were amazing!" Ino yelled as she hugged him causing him to blush slightly.

"Thanks, but it was nothing really," Chouji replied.

"I'm so disappointed; I wanted to show off more," Lee said looking down.

"You'll get your chance again, fuzzy brows," Naruto replied. The teams continued to chat as more and more matches went by until finally, Naruto's team was announced.

"Yes, it's finally our turn!" Naruto yelled happily.

"Ino, be careful," Chouji told the girl.

"Don't worry I will," Ino said smiling.

"Hinata-sama, I wish you the best of luck," Neji said to his cousin.

"Thank you Neji-nii-san," Hinata replied.

"Do your best Naruto, and you'd better not lose," Sakura said to the blond.

"Like I could lose, especially not after all the training I've had," Naruto said as the team made their way down before the team from Hidden Mist.

"Interesting, they have to fight the team from Hidden Mist," Neji said aloud.

"Why, what's so interesting about them?" Kiba asked.

"I've heard that they are an impressive group. The two teams from Hidden Cloud and this team from Hidden Mist have been much talked about. This team is said to be one of the best teams Hidden Mist has had in quite a while," Neji told the boy.

"Wait, do you mean that Naruto might lose?" Sakura asked looking rather confused.

"I'm not sure, except that these guys are suppose to be tough. Naruto is strong however; he shouldn't have a problem. I shouldn't say that, his team is strong. They should be fine," Neji replied.

"_Naruto, you can't lose. You promised Sasuke-kun, you'd continue to move forward and get stronger," _Sakura thought to herself.

"The fight may begin!" Genma announced.

"Okay, it's time to kick some ass!" Naruto yelled confidently.

"_I don't know why I get this weird feeling about him, especially since I just came to this village, but he doesn't look like anything special. He just seems kind of familiar," _The girl from Hidden Cloud thought to herself as she watched Naruto and his team prepare for battle.

"This shouldn't take us anytime at all," A member of the Mist team said.

"What was that? I heard you," Naruto replied.

"Good, that means you were listening," The man said. "Allow us to introduce ourselves; first, I am Takata Shigure," The Mist-nin said introducing himself. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, and black pants. He had red hair and brown eyes.

"Well then I guess I shouldn't be rude either, my name is Takata Orohime," The girl on the team said. She was wearing the same shirt and pants as the first man. "Shigure is my elder brother," The girl said. She had red hair and brown eyes as well.

"I am Hanjo Sorata," The final member of the team said. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing dark blue pants and a white shirt.

"Well since we're introducing ourselves, this is Yamanaka Ino," Naruto said pointing at Ino. "This is Hyuuga Hinata," Naruto told them pointing over at Hinata. "And I am Uzumaki Naruto, the future sixth Hokage of Konoha. You'd better remember that!" Naruto proclaimed, as they all were ready to fight.

Jutsu List

Kamaitachi No Jutsu - Cutting Wind Jutsu

Jouro Senbon - Raining Needles

Hakabakashii Boushi Shuriken - Rapid Fire Shuriken

Akimichi Kata: Hayameru Bakuhatsu - Akimichi Style: Speed Explosion


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

_**Chapter Thirty Two:**_

_**Naruto's Team Battle...**_

_**Victory through the Mist!**_

"It's time to finally show that Hidden Mist is strongest," Shigure of the Mist said aloud.

"How are you going to prove that? Especially since you're going to be beaten by us?" Naruto said confidently.

"Oh please, like you could actually defeat me," The man said performing several hand seals. "Kirigakure No Jutsu!" Shigure said creating a thick mist that began to surround the fighting area.

"What, that's Zabuza's technique!" Naruto said aloud.

"Oh please, don't tell me you think a pathetic person like Zabuza only knows the technique," The man said.

"A pathetic person! Zabuza was strong!" Naruto yelled.

"He wasn't strong, he betrayed Hidden Mist because he was weak," Shigure said making Naruto angry.

"Hey, is that pathetic punk Haku still with him?" Sorata asked interrupting Naruto and Shigure. "I met him once before they left, they were both nobodies!" Sorata said with a smile.

"What did you say, you bastards!" Naruto yelled as he charged while performing one of his signature moves. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as several clones appeared and attacked the Mist team.

"This is going to be boring!" Orohime said to her two teammates.

"Naruto don't just go running in!" Ino yelled at the charging Naruto.

"Mizu Bakuha!" Shigure yelled after performing several hand seals, and in an instant all the clones were destroyed and Naruto was sent flying as water literally appeared from both of Shigure's hands and blasted outward in large amounts managing to drench much of the area.

"It looks like we've already got the advantage," Orohime stated as she looked over at Sorata who was already charging at Naruto who was standing back up. Naruto looked up in time to be sent flying by a high-speed spin kick. Ino and Hinata now decided to attack as they both charged in. Ino went after Shigure and Hinata after Orohime. Ino performed several hand seals and fired off an attack.

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Ino yelled as she fired off several fireballs at the man. Shigure simply blasted the fireballs with his water attack and then nailed Ino with a fist to the gut that sent her rolling to the group. Hinata tried for several attacks on her opponent, but the Mist-nin had the obvious speed advantage and managed to get behind Hinata and slash her back with a kunai. Then she kicked Hinata in the back of the head sending her to the ground as well.

"Look out how weak you guys are!" Shigure said laughing.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly landed a punch to Shigure's face that pushed the man back in surprise.

"Well now, you've got a little skill. You managed to get by Sorata and completely surprise me," Shigure said. "That won't happen again!" The man said as Sorata suddenly appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in his side with such a force that Naruto went flying to the ground.

Meanwhile as the fight wasn't look to good, Jiraiya approached Tsunade and her group who were witnessing the fight.

"Hey sorry I'm late," Jiraiya said.

"Where the hell were you?" Tsunade asked looking rather annoyed. "You've missed most of the matches,"

"Sorry, I was picking up someone so she wouldn't have to be alone all day. Isn't that right, Hanabi-chan," Jiraiya said as Hanabi looked out from behind Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-nee-san!" Hanabi said apologizing.

"Oh, if it's because of that, then it's alright," Tsunade said smiling.

"I wanted to see how my big brother and big sisters were doing," Hanabi said.

"I see, well they aren't doing so well right now," Tsunade replied.

"What, you mean they're losing?" Jiraiya asked looking rather shocked.

"You would know that if you hadn't taken your sweet time getting here," Tsunade said.

"I already apologized!" Jiraiya replied.

"Just shut up and watch," Tsunade said.

Naruto and his team continued to receive a pounding. Naruto continued to charge his opponents and failing to land any hits at all. Ino and Hinata were also having a lot of problems.

"_Man, this guy is so stupid. He let them get to him so easily. I can't believe I've been having weird feelings about such a total loser," _The girl from Hidden Cloud thought to herself.

"Hey loser, why don't you give up, you're obviously too weak to defeat us. You're weak, and your team is weak as well," Sorata said to Naruto.

"Sorry, I don't give up, and my team isn't weak. I promised a lot of people I'd succeed. My team is counting on me to keep that promise. I won't let them down!" Naruto yelled as he got back up. Ino and Hinata were being beaten down as this was happening.

"I've meet guys like you before, you talk a lot of crap but when it's your life on the line, you'll gladly forget about your team and beg for your life," Sorata said.

"Never! I'd never turn my back on my teammates!" Naruto yelled.

"Then lets us test that theory!" Sorata said smiling evilly. "Come on then, fight already!" Naruto began to charge at the man; the two collide as their kunai clang. Naruto dodged an attack and jumped into the air, temporarily shocking the man.

"I got you!" Naruto yelled as he came down.

"I don't think so!" Sorata said smiling as he performed several hand seals. "Mizuken!" Sorata yelled as a sword of water appeared in his hand and pierced through Naruto's right shoulder causing the boy to scream.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled watching the match.

"Naruto-nii-san!" Hanabi yelled.

"You see, you can't win," Sorata said as he pulled his sword out of Naruto's wound and then knocked him to the ground. Sorata began to stomp on Naruto's wound causing blood to pour out more. Naruto screamed in pain with every stomp. "Give it up! Beg for forgiveness, and then run away. Leave your teammates to be killed by us, and we'll let you live," Sorata said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Oh man, there he goes again," Orohime said.

"He enjoys doing this way too much," Shigure sighed.

"Never! Go screw yourself!" Naruto yelled as he got back up only to get a punch in the face.

"I'll make you give up then," Sorata said charging. Naruto doesn't even dodge as the sword pierced right through Naruto's gut, causing him to cough up blood.

"Baka, why didn't you move?" The girl from Hidden Cloud yelled causing her teammates to look at her.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" One of her teammates asked.

"I... I don't know. My body... my voice... just acted on its own," The girl replied.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing!" Kiba yelled.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said witnessing her love get pierced.

"You see, you know the truth so you let yourself get pierced by my blade. You know that you're weak," Sorata said confidently.

"Yeah, I guess I am still weak... I've got along way to go before I'm a match for someone, anyone within the Akatsuki," Naruto said.

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Sorata asked. "I get it; you're already so close to death that you're spouting nonsense. It would have been wise to just leave when you had the chance,"

"Leave and betray my teammates... or death, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, now you're getting it," Sorata said.

"If those were my only choices... Then I'd choose death in an instant!" Naruto yelled as he pulled himself off of Sorata's blade allowing the blood to pour rapidly from his wounds. "I told you... that I made a promise. I... I won't break my promise... I don't take back my words... That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto yelled as he landed a surprisingly fast punch sending Sorata back.

"_Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all," _The girl from Cloud thought.

"Ino, Hinata, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking... I almost screwed up everything for us. Please, if you can forgive me, and then let's fight together. We'll defeat these bastards," Naruto said to his teammates as he was getting back up.

"Naruto No Baka, you screw up again and I'm kicking your ass!" Ino said with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, you know I believe it you," Hinata said reassuring the boy.

"Okay, let's get crazy!" Naruto yelled, as his purple chakra surrounded him in frenzy. The large out pour of chakra began to heal his wounds immediately.

"What, your wounds!" Sorata said in shock. He didn't even get a chance to say anything else as he was suddenly met with another fist from Naruto. Naruto's fist landed right in his gut with such a force that he went flying straight into a wall. Sorata coughed up blood and dropped to the ground.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled as she activated her bloodline's special ability. Ino was attacking her foes with several fireballs, which Shigure easily dodged. Ino then charged in and landed several punches, then spun around him and swept his feet causing him to trip. Ino immediately performed several more hand seals and attacked.

"Katon: Teikiasu Enkou!" Ino said as she fired off a spiraling flame out of her mouth. Shigure looked up in horror just in time to be sucked into the cyclone. The man let out a horrible scream from within and suddenly the mist from the jutsu he performed earlier disappeared as the cyclone stopped and a severely burned Shigure was dropped to the ground. His sister witnessed it and raced over to him only to be caught in Hinata's trap.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hinata asked getting the girl's attention. "You're in my range of division." Hinata said getting into her stance. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata said as she attacked striking all of her opponent's chakra points and causing the girl to drop to the ground and go unconscious.

"We did it!" Ino proudly yelled as she jumped into the air.

"Not quite!" Sorata said suddenly appearing behind Hinata. "I'm taking one of you down at least!" Sorata yelled as he stabbed Hinata right through her back with his water sword.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino yelled in horror.

"Why are you smiling?" Hinata asked Sorata.

"What do you mean, fool?" Sorata asked looking rather confused.

"I asked why you were smiling when you didn't even get me," Hinata said suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Impossible, you used Kage Bunshin!" Sorata yelled in horror.

"Hey turn around moron!" Naruto yelled with Hinata by his side. "We're over here, or did you forget about me?" Naruto asked as the man turned around only to see Naruto charging at him with a bright purple ball forming in his right hand.

"Damn... I've lost completely," Sorata said mumbling as Naruto arrived before the man driving him attack into his gut.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as the man was carried off by the ball of chakra and drove him right through the wall. The smoke cleared and the team gathered in, to be declared the obvious winners.

"The winners of the match are, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto!" Genma announced causing all of their friends to cheer with excitement.

"Awesome job guys!" Sakura yelled as she, along with Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Neji, and Tenten quickly raced over to them. Jiraiya and Hanabi also walked over to the group.

"Hey guys, good job," Jiraiya said patting Naruto on the back.

"Naruto-ni-san, Hinata-nee-san, Ino-nee-san, you three were amazing," Hanabi said.

"It was nothing Hanabi-chan," Naruto said proudly. Naruto looked up at Gaara only to get a nod. Naruto's gaze then shifted over to where the Hidden Cloud-nins are. His eye's then meet with a familiar blue of the girl from the Cloud team. Naruto then returned to celebrating with his friends as they headed back up to watch the remaining matches.

The rest of the matches took place rather quickly and the first exam ended. Tsunade was about to announce to the remaining teams about the second exam, when suddenly a smoke bomb went off in the room and someone jumped high into the air and did a spin and landed on her feet in the center of the arena.

"No need to waste your breath Hokage-sama, I, Mitarashi Anko, will take it from here!" Anko yelled getting a huge sigh from the crowd.

"No, not this crazy woman again!" Naruto yelled as a kunai zipped by his face.

"What was that, you blond moron?" Anko asked looking really angry.

"Nothing, you see you interrupted me before I could finish, I was saying that not this crazy woman again because her stunning beauty will have me too distracted to hear about the actually rules to the exam. You see, that's what I was going to say," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, you're an idiot," Ino whispered to him.

"_Oh please, let her believe me," _Naruto thought to himself as he started to sweat bullets.

"Okay then, I like you. You're quite smart, even though you look rather stupid," Anko said smiling.

"_Oh thank you!" _Naruto said to himself breathing a sigh of relief.

"_Nice Naruto!" _Jiraiya thought to himself giving Naruto thumbs up.

"_Naruto-kun, that was very shameful," _Lee thought to himself.

"_As I thought, this guy is a total idiot!" _The blonde from Hidden Cloud thought to herself.

"Now I'll explain the rules to you about the second exam. Everyone follow me outside," Anko said as everyone followed her. Several minutes passed and the group of genin arrived at a very familiar place to must of them. "Here we are; the forest of death!" Anko said smiling.

"_Damn, not that place again," _Naruto thought to himself.

"_Oh no, any place but there... that was the place where all our hardships began," _Sakura thought to herself as she began to get very worried.

"Sakura-san, it's alright," Neji whispered to her.

"Thank you Neji," Sakura said back relaxing a little.

"This exam will be slightly different than last time for all of you who took this exam before," Anko told the group. "It is a survival test, but this time you won't be trying to take scrolls from other teams... this time you'll be trying to find your team!" Anko said shocking the group.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura immediately yelled looking rather scared.

"Its simple pinkie, you and your team will all start on separate corners of the forest. The object of this exam is for you to regroup as a team and then make it as a team to the tower in the center of the forest. Those who make it within the five-day time limit pass; you can do whatever you want, as long as you survive as a team. If even one member of your team dies, then you fail," Anko said to the group. "I'll be giving you all thirty minutes to discuss your plans, after that you'll all draw a piece of paper out of the box that I'm holding, it has the gate number you'll be starting at. This exam could work in your favor, or it can be your worst enemy depending on the number you draw. Well, you guys have thirty minutes starting now; I suggest you use it wisely," Anko said as she disappeared leaving all the teams alone to discuss their plans for the next exam.

Naruto and his team now had a new problem; they must separate and enter the extremely dangerous, forest of death. They must try and reunite as a team once inside the forest, and then make it to the tower within the time limit to pass this new exam. Sakura and Naruto both have fears about this exam, as well as many other teams. Some fear the forest, some fear about separating, and others are just plain scared. This new exam will prove to be quite the test indeed, as Naruto and his team must now map out their plan of action. Can they survive the second exam and another round with the Forest Of Death?

Jutsu List

Kirigakure No Jutsu - Hidden Mist Jutsu

Mizu Bakuha - Water Blast

Mizuken - Water Sword

Katon: Teikiatsu Enkou - Fire Style: Flaming Cyclone


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

_**Chapter Thirty Three:**_

_**The Forest Of Death revisited...**_

_**Naruto and The Spring Flower.**_

Naruto and his team headed off to talk, they only had thirty minutes to form a solid plan before they must separate and enter the forest of death for the second exam.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ino asked.

"I don't know yet, give me a few minutes to think," Naruto replied.

"If I give you a few minutes to think, we'll be out of time," Ino said to the boy.

"Hey, I'm not that stupid," Naruto said back.

"I never called you stupid, you added that yourself," Ino said with a devious smile.

"Will you two please stop, we don't have time for bickering," Hinata said sounding rather annoyed.

"Hinata-chan is right, we've got to get a good plan together and follow through with it," Ino said.

"Well first off, what if we aren't all separated, we could get drawn together," Naruto said.

"Naruto, do you seriously think our luck is that good?" Ino asked.

"Good point Ino..." Naruto sighed. "Well then, I got an idea, how about when I enter I'll start destroying as much stuff as possible to let you know my position," Naruto said to the group and Ino quickly knocked him on his head. "What was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"You're the biggest idiot I've ever met, if you go destroying stuff you definitely will let us know your position. You'll also let everyone else know where you are!" Ino shouted right in his ear.

"Oh... you're right," Naruto replied getting another smack.

"What if we leave carvings in the tree of different symbols? It'll be a little harder for others to find, and even if they do as long as we mark the tree with symbols that don't have any real importance, they might not be able to track us that well," Ino said.

"It's not a bad idea, but you forget that there are people like Kiba-kun in this exam. They might be able to smell or sense where we are going and thus catch up to us. I'm covered because of my Byakugan. I can avoid enemies and find my teammates; it's you two that worry me," Hinata replied.

"Well I can take care of myself in any situation," Naruto said.

"We know you can, but if you just wander aimlessly toward the tower, then we might never find you," Hinata said.

"Hey Naruto, I got a question. Now that you're fused with the Kyuubi, wouldn't you have like fox senses and stuff now?" Ino asked.

"You know what, you're totally right! I forgot about some of my new abilities now, that Kyuubi and I are one," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. Ino's anger boiled over as she clobbered the boy.

"You are the stupidest guy I've ever met!" Ino shouted in pure anger.

"I-Ino, don't kill him before we even begin," Hinata said trying to calm the girl down.

"Hey Ino-chan, Hinata-chan I just had an idea," Naruto said getting up.

"You and idea just don't match, but go ahead anyway," Ino said.

"I think we should form like an alliance of something. When you get to your area, try and see if anyone you know is there. Hinata-chan you should focus on finding Kiba, as he'll be more help than just about anyone else, your Byakugan should help you locate him and stay out of danger. Ino-chan, you should form a pact with someone to help you until we all get together because you don't have a tracking ability like Hinata-chan or even I do," Naruto told the girls. "We should avoid as many battles as possible until we're together. I'd like the three of us to make it through the exam in one piece," Naruto finished.

"Naruto that was the best thing I've ever heard you say," Ino said in shock. "That sounds good to me. Hinata-chan, you think you can find Kiba quickly?" Ino asked.

"I should be able to. If I even find one of his teammates, then we'll still be alright," Hinata replied as the thirty minute time limit expired and all the teams meet up once again as they headed over to the booth to draw numbers.

"Okay, let's hope for some luck," Naruto said to his team as they drew their numbers and leave the booth. Naruto drew number six, Ino drew number ten, and Hinata drew number two.

"Naruto, next time please keep your mouth shut. You jinxed us!" Ino said in anger.

"It wasn't my fault," Naruto replied.

"Can we please stop fighting?" Hinata pleaded with her team.

"Okay guys, we got our plan, everyone take care and we'll meet up as soon as possible," Naruto said as the group got ready to split up.

"Naruto-kun, you be careful," Hinata said as the two kissed lightly on the lips.

"I will, and you two be careful as well," Naruto said to the two girls.

"Let's get going!" Ino said as the three went their separate ways.

Naruto, Ino, and Hinata left each other behind. Ino arrived at her gate first and immediately looks around the area for familiar faces. Ino instantly spotted Tenten and walked over to the girl.

"Hey Tenten, what's up?" Ino asked.

"Ino, so you're at this gate as well?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, hey did you guys make up a plan yet?" Ino asked.

"We kind of did, you know Lee and Chouji aren't much on strategy," Tenten replied.

"Well we've got a plan, you interested?" Ino asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Tenten replied.

"Well, I figured the two of us could stick together until we've found or other teammates. Naruto and Hinata are going to be doing the same thing," Ino said.

"That sounds good; we'll stick together until we find at least one of our teammates," Tenten said.

"Okay, that's great!" Ino said.

Meanwhile Hinata arrived at her gate and began to look around much like Ino did.

"I don't see anyone I know around here. I guess I can't join up with anyone. But it shouldn't matter as long as I stay out of trouble and find Kiba-kun," Hinata said.

Naruto arrived at his gate and does the same as the girls.

"I don't really see anyone I know," Naruto said and then he spotted the girl from Hidden Cloud. "Well, I don't really know her, but... I think I'll go talk to her anyway," Naruto said as he began walking over to the blonde girl. She immediately noticed him walking toward her.

"Oh, it's you," The girl says looking quite annoyed.

"Hey, what the hell kind of greeting is that," Naruto asked looking annoyed as well.

"I can say whatever I want to say," The girl replied.

"That's not very nice; I didn't even do anything to you. I just... saw you and got the sudden feeling that it would be alright to talk to you," Naruto said to the girl.

"Whatever, I suppose it's alright. I guess... I've had so sort of weird feeling about you since the first time we saw each other," The girl replied.

"You did too?" Naruto asked.

"You don't have to be so loud, but yes, I did," The girl said.

"So, me and my team had this plan to try and form alliances with others until we find each other, I don't see your teammates anywhere, so want to join up with me?" Naruto asked. "Oh, and my name is Uzumaki Naruto, what's yours?"

"My name is Akina. I don't have a last name. I was never given one. I was found in Hidden Cloud and taken in by one of the lords. I guess I don't mind teaming with you for a while, just don't be annoying or I'll have to kill you," Akina replied.

"Akina, that's a nice name," Naruto said.

"Yes, it is. My parents gave me the name and this locket, which is all I know about them. I can't even open the damn locket," The girl said.

"Well, the exam is going to start, so let's prepare," Naruto said.

"I'm already prepared, so don't worry about me," Akina replied.

"Good, that makes things easier on me as well," Naruto said, as the gates were all unlocked.

"Well, let's go," Akina said as she began to head toward the gate. The teams were all given the signal to begin and the gates opened and all the shinobi entered quickly, everyone went in separate directions trying to avoid conflicts while they found their teammates.

"Okay, time to rock and roll!" Naruto shouted upon entering.

"Are you trying to let everyone know where you are?" Akina asked looking rather annoyed.

"Sorry, it's a force of habit," Naruto said in embarrassment.

"Well stop it!" Akina yelled.

"Now look who is being loud," Naruto snickered.

"You're already making me regret this," Akina said.

"Sorry, I'll stop," Naruto said smiling as the two began through the forest. Naruto stopped on one of the trees and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Akina asked.

"Hang on, I'm focusing my chakra," Naruto replied as he started to glow lightly. "Okay, let's go," Naruto said as the glowing stopped and he opened his eyes and the two began to move again.

"So, what was that?" Akina asked.

"I was focusing chakra into my nose so that I could use some of my enhanced senses. I'm going to try and sniff out my teammates," Naruto told the girl.

"What are you, a dog?" She asked.

"Nope, I guess you could say I'm a fox," Naruto said flashing his foxy grin.

"Oh whatever, let's just go," Akina replied as the two headed deeper into the forest.

"So, you were found and adopted, right?" Naruto asked trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, and so what of it?" She asked.

"Nothing really, I just think it's amazing how many times I'm able to find people who have things in common with me. I was always alone. Until just recently, when I started to find so many people to accept me, I thought I would always be alone. I even have a family now and a very wonderful person to love me," Naruto said. "So, did you have it rough growing up?"

"It wasn't so bad. My adopted family is rich and very close to the Raikage, which was a big plus. I am disliked by a lot of people for this reason. I'm an outsider yet; I'm so close to all these powerful people. I get a lot of weird looks and a lot of jealousy, but it isn't so bad. You say you've always been alone, why is that? You never had any parents?" Akina asked the boy. His happy face turned serious.

"Unfortunately, I've never known the love of a family. As far as I know, my parents have been dead since the day I was born. The villagers all hated me because of the curse I carried, but... I don't let it get to me that much any more. Now that I have people who truly accept my existence, life is so much easier, so much more fun as well," Naruto replied. "I use to hate myself and the villagers. I cursed my existence and would find myself not caring about life... but slowly, it got better. Now I love life, I want to cherish it," Naruto said smiling.

"I see... sorry to bring up a touchy subject," Akina said.

"Its fine, it really doesn't bother me anymore and besides, I'm going to be Hokage someday, I need to be able to deal with this sort of stuff," Naruto replied.

"Hokage, you think you can attain such an important role?" Akina asked.

"Of course, I will become Hokage, and nobody will stop me," Naruto said confidently as the two continued through the forest. They were suddenly interrupted as kunai flew past them.

"Who's there?" Akina yelled as three familiar faces wearing mouthpieces appeared from out of the ground.

"Lucky!" One of the rain-nins said. "We finally got you where we want you brat," The man said to Naruto.

"It's you three again... so twice wasn't enough for you," Naruto said.

"We'll get you this time!" One of the Rain-nins said, as they were about to attack Naruto.

"I don't have time to play with you guys!" Naruto yelled as he surrounded himself in his own chakra, he started emitting a powerful surge of energy and simply blew the three Rain-nins away with his chakra. Naruto stopped and his chakra disappeared and her turned to face Akina with a grin on his face. "How was that?" Naruto asked cheerfully as he was suddenly met with a fist from Akina.

"You idiot, thanks for letting everyone in the immediate area know where we are!" Akina shouted angrily at the boy.

"S-Sorry, I didn't think about that," Naruto replied.

"I doubt you think very often," Akina said.

"Wait a minute, I'm not that stupid," Naruto said.

"You sure seem pretty stupid to me," Akina yelled.

"Oh shut up, at least we didn't have to fight, let's just keep moving and we'll be fine," Naruto yelled back as the two continued on through the forest. Meanwhile Hinata had successfully caught up with Kiba, and the team of Ino and Tenten had successfully met up with both Lee and Chouji. Now Tenten and her team were helping Ino find her team, while Kiba and Hinata headed off to help Kiba locate Sakura. Neji in the mean time was heading toward Sakura's location. Sakura had brilliantly set up a genjutsu around her area to trap anyone who entered. The only two that could break the jutsu other than her, were her teammates. Gaara and his team had already reunited and were heading toward the tower. Naruto and Akina were now deep in the forest, as Naruto started to pick up one of his teammates' scent.

"Hey I think I smell Ino-chan," Naruto said. "That's good, I was afraid since she didn't have an ability like me or Hinata-chan. I guess after we meet up with Ino, we'll start heading off to find your teammates, is that alright Akina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's fine, and if you call me Akina-chan again, I'll kill you," Akina replied.

"What's wrong with calling you Akina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You're my enemy, even if we're working together temporarily, we'll still be fighting each other soon enough," Akina replied.

"So, I'll get to see how good you are, I'm looking forward to it," Naruto said.

"I wouldn't if I were you. When we fight, you'll probably die," Akina told the boy.

"Sorry, I won't die until I've become Hokage," Naruto said.

"There you go again, with that stupid Hokage stuff. Why do you want to become Hokage anyway?" Akina asked.

"So that everyone in the village will acknowledge my existence and so that I can protect everyone who is precious to me. I will obtain the title of Hokage and change Konoha," Naruto told her. "What about you, do you have any dreams or hopes?" Naruto asked.

"Not really, the only goal I have right now is to become stronger. I do have a dream though, my mother left a note with me, and at least that was what I was told. She also left another note for me that I didn't read until I was ten. The letter said that I had a brother. She said that one-day I should look for my brother and not to blame him. He's supposed to be only a few minutes older than me. Apparently, my parents decided that my mother would take me and flee the village I was born in. I don't know anything else. I don't know my parents' names, my village I was from or anything like that. The only things I know is that, my mother took me and left, my father stayed behind with my brother to do something important, but that's all I can gather from the note. I have a feeling my locket has something to do with it, but it won't open. I don't know why, but it won't open at all. I've tried for as long as I could remember," Akina told Naruto. Naruto began to have flashbacks of the dream he had been having.

"So you want to find you're brother? Well it sounds like a great goal, I hope you accomplish it," Naruto said. _"Why am I having these weird flashbacks about my dream all of a sudden?" _Naruto thought to himself as he and Akina approached a small group that turned out to be Lee's team and Ino.

"Hello there Naruto-kun, we've been helping you're teammate out. She is unharmed of course," Lee said smiling.

"Hey fuzzy brows thanks, I appreciate it," Naruto said as Ino walked over to Naruto.

"It took you long enough," Ino said.

"Hey shut up, I've been busy," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I won't fight you now because you still have a teammate to find, but I look forward to battling you soon," Lee said flashing his nice guy pose.

"You're on fuzzy brows," Naruto said as Lee's team headed off toward the tower. "Now we've got to find Hinata-chan," Naruto said as the three headed off again.

"So, who's the girl?" Ino asked.

"Her name is Akina, she and I formed an alliance. We're going to help her find her team, I promised I would," Naruto informed Ino.

"It's no big deal, after we find your other teammate; I'll go find my team," Akina said.

"No, we're helping, because I made a promise. I never break my promise, that's my way of the ninja," Naruto said. Meanwhile, Kiba and Hinata successfully met up with Sakura, and moments later Neji arrived.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"Naruto-kun suggested that I find Kiba-kun and get his help, so I did. I helped Kiba-kun find Sakura-chan, now he's going to help me find Naruto-kun, and Ino-chan," Hinata said.

"So let's go then Hinata," Kiba said leaping into a tree.

"We'll go as well," Neji said as he and Sakura along with Hinata began following Kiba.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

_**Chapter Thirty Four:**_

_**The Second Exam Completed...**_

_**Prelims Begin!**_

Naruto, Ino, and Akina, the girl from Hidden Cloud were traveling through the forest of death. They had managed to avoid traps and other deadly objects the forest had to offer. But unfortunately their luck would not hold out as the team was attacked when they finally stopped to take a rest. Naruto quickly avoided a speeding kunai that got dangerously close to his head.

"Who's there?" Naruto called to the attackers. Three ninjas quickly appeared; from out of the bushes they were wearing Sound head protectors.

"Sound-nins? There weren't any Sound-nins in this exam," Ino said noticing the head protectors.

"Are you the one named Uzumaki Naruto?" One of the sound-nins asked pointing at the blond headed boy.

"What if I am?" Naruto replied.

"Because of you, Orochimaru-sama is dead. Sound Village didn't last long after that. Because of you, we've lost everything. You will pay!" Another Sound-nin yelled.

"_Orochimaru! That idiot managed to kill a legend like Orochimaru? I can't believe it!" _Akina thought to herself looking on in shock.

"Orochimaru was a creep and an evil bastard; I can say he truly deserved what he got!" Naruto said back at the Sound-nin. "If you want revenge, then come get it. But you'll find I won't be easily dealt with,"

"Prepare to die, you punk!" A Sound-nin said as the three charged, two Sound-nin fired in kunai at the group. Ino and Akina dodged to the left and right. Naruto charged at the kunai and ducked under them continuing to speed into the charging enemies.

"What are you doing idiot? Akina shouted.

"Naruto, are you trying to get killed!" Ino also yelled at the boy. Naruto sped in and tackled on of the sound ninjas. The other two came up behind Naruto. Naruto quickly hopped off the Sound-nin and prepared to attack the three foes.

"Screw this, I'm not sitting back and watching your moronic teammate get himself killed," Akina said to Ino as she charged.

"I'm coming to!" Ino demanded, as she followed Akina, the sound attacked with shurikens from close range. Naruto pulled out a kunai and deflected the shuriken as the Sound-nins charged again. Naruto punched one right in the face as the other two came down from above Naruto and were about to attack when Akina kicked one Sound-nin out of the air. The other sound-nin had to stop his attack and dodge as several fireballs came his way.

"Stay out of this; we only need to kill that bastard," A sound-nin told Ino.

"That bastard is my teammate, and even if he is an idiot, I won't let someone I care about die," Ino told the man.

"Have it your way, you'll die as well," The man replied to Ino as he charged at the girl. Ino was quick to dodge several attacked and managed to land several blows to the man's gut.

"You're pretty weak aren't you?" Ino said confidently.

"What! I'll have you're head!" The man said angrily.

"Not if you can't even catch me," Ino replied as she continued to dodge all of the Sound-nins attacks. Akina on the other hand wasn't doing any dodging. The Sound-nin that was unfortunate enough to be her opponent was receiving the beating of his life as the girl repeatedly attacked with various punches and kicks.

"Come on, you're totally boring," Akina said to the man.

"Damn you bitch!" The man said getting another slug in the face.

"If you're not going to fight, then I'll finish this," Akina said performing several hand seals. "Raikouken!" Akina yelled, as a sword formed in her hand, crackles of lightning surrounded the sword. "Goodbye!" Akina yelled as she charged and pierced the man in the chest with her sword. The man let out a scream from the pain of being stabbed and the feeling of having electricity course though his veins at an incredible speed. Akina pulled the sword from the Sound-nins chest and let the sword disappear as the man dropped to the ground. "That wasn't a challenge at all," Akina said as Ino continued dodging the Sound-nins attacks. Ino managed to land a flipping kick to the man's jaw rocking him back.

"Now, I can finally attack," Ino said smiling as she performed several seals. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Ino shouted as she blasted the man with her fire jutsu, burning the Sound-nin. Ino stopped the attack after about a minute and let the charred body of the Sound-nin drop to the floor. Naruto in the mean time was dodging attacks from his foe with ease. Naruto wasn't even trying to be serious about the fight, which was making the Sound-nin incredibly anger.

"Damn you! I will kill you!" The man yelled in anger.

"Right and how exactly are you going to do that?" Naruto asked. "Don't answer that actually, because this fight is going to be over in a minute," Naruto said confidently as he landed a kick to the man's gut and then formed a bright purple ball in the palm of his right hand. "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as he landed the attack, the force of it shot the Sound-nin through several trees and then deeper into the forest causing quite the ruckus. "Well that was easy. I'd have to say it was a pretty crappy fight. Orochimaru definitely didn't take care of his ninjas," Naruto said as he walked over to his group. "Well I beat my guy," Naruto said suddenly getting a smack from Akina.

"You idiot, what is with you and making as much noise as possible?" Akina yelled.

"What's your problem? I beat my guy, so let's go," Naruto said.

"My problem is you're way too noisy. A ninja is supposed to be quiet! Stealth is the key you moron!" Akina yelled.

"Well excuse me, but I do things my own way you stupid girl!" Naruto yelled back.

"Stupid, I'm not stupid. You're the only stupid one around here. I swear how the hell did I get stuck teaming with a total idiot!" Akina yelled back.

"Look, so what if I'm not quiet! I can beat up most of my opponents, so who really cares!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh listen to you, mister tough guy. You use brawn only. Becoming a chuunin takes brains as well you stupid, moronic, idiot!" Akina yelled in frustration. "I swear how in the world can your teammates put up with you? You're definitely the dumbest guy I've ever met. I'm so glad I'm not related to you, I'd kill myself!" Akina yelled.

"What was that? Well I'm glad I'm not related to you to. I couldn't stand putting up with a bitch like you all the time!" Naruto yelled back as he received yet another large bump on his head from the girl.

"Hey will you two stop fighting, we've got to find Hinata-chan," Ino told the two. "I swear, the way you guys argue, and you'd think you two were siblings," Ino said annoying the two even more.

"Say something like that again and I'll kill you!" Akina and Naruto yelled at Ino in unison.

"Hey stop copying me!" They yelled again in unison.

"Stop it!" They yelled yet again.

"Both of you just shut up and come on," Ino said, as the three were about to move again, when suddenly a group appeared before them. The group with a certain pink haired girl, two Hyuugas, and a guy and his dog appeared before the bickering team.

"Hey Naruto, we brought you a gift," Kiba said pointing to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, Ino-chan, you're safe, thank goodness!" Hinata said running over to the team. Naruto immediately embraced the girl.

"Good to see you Hinata-chan," Naruto said hugging the girl causing her to blush.

"_So that idiot does have someone special. She doesn't seem all that special. She looks really shy too, how could a shy girl like her hook up with a loud moron like him? Wait, why do I even care?" _Akina thought to herself watching the couple.

"Naruto, we're heading to the tower now. You had better be ready, because I plan on facing you very soon. I must test how much stronger I have gotten. You're the only one who can tell me," Neji told the blonde.

"Yeah Naruto, same here, I owe you from the last Chuunin exam," Kiba told the boy.

"I'll take you both on at the same time. Just don't be babies and cry when you lose," Naruto said smiling as Neji and his team headed off for the tower.

"Who is this, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking at Akina.

"Oh, this is Akina; I formed an alliance with her. Now that we're all together, we'll help her find her team," Naruto said as the four got ready to leave.

"That won't be necessary," A voice said from out of nowhere. Two Hidden Cloud-nins then suddenly appeared before the group.

"Akina, we're here," A man with crimson colored eyes said.

"Thanks so much for taking care of her, allow us to repay you," Akina's other teammate the one with very dark eyes said preparing to attack Naruto and his team.

"Stop! I made a deal with him that we would help each other out until the end of this exam." Akina yelled to her two teammates.

"Who said we listen to you!" The taller boy said still getting ready to attack. Naruto and his team also got ready to defend themselves.

"Look, we're not going to attack unless we're attacked, so neither of us has to risk losing a teammate and failing," Naruto said trying to reason with Akina's teammates.

"I don't plan on breaking my promise to them!" Akina yelled.

"Damn you Akina, these guys are from Konoha why the hell would you even do such a thing?" The crimson-eyed boy asked.

"Because I thought it was smarter to make a temporarily alliance with someone instead of wandering around this damn forest without a clue," Akina said.

"Fine, we won't fight them for now. But as soon as the third exam starts, you're dead," The tall, dark haired boy said to Naruto and his team.

"We'll see about that you bastard!" Naruto said with a confident smirk.

"We're going now, let's get to the tower and end this stupid exam," One of the Cloud-nins said as the team headed off toward the tower.

"When next we meet, we're enemies," Akina said turning and leaving Naruto's team. At that very moment both Naruto and Akina got the same vision of the dream Naruto had been experiencing lately. The two silently looked at each other for several minutes.

"N-Naruto-kun... are you alright?" Hinata asked disturbing the two. Akina then left to catch up with her teammates. Naruto simply stared at the leaving girl.

"Hey are you going to answer sometime today?" Ino asked getting the boy's attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry I just sort of zoned out," Naruto replied. "Let's get to that stupid tower. I hate being out in this dumb forest,"

Naruto and his team headed off toward the tower as well. It was still only the first day and only about ten hours had passed as Naruto and his team arrived at the tower. Gaara, Neji, and Lee's teams greeted them. The two teams from Hidden Cloud were also at the tower. After waiting about thirty more minutes another team arrived, this one was from Hidden Stone Village. There were now twenty-one genin in the tower. Anko arrived to greet the teams and the tower doors closed.

"Okay everyone, that's it! Congratulations on passing the second exam!" Anko said smiling as a lot of genin yelled out in shock.

"Excuse me sensei!" Sakura yelled. "I thought we had five days. This is only the first day. What about everyone still out there?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry; I personally took care of the rest out there. I don't have the patience to put up with waiting for another four days. Besides, twenty one students are plenty," Anko said smiling, creeping everyone out.

"You dealt with everyone else... I don't like the sound of that," Naruto said aloud.

"Who cares, you guys all passed, you should be happy. Well actually don't be happy because even though you passed the second exam, your next test begins immediately," Anko said getting sighs from the crowd of genin. The room began to get noisy as all the Jounins, as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya filled the room. Hanabi was by Jiraiya's side as well. "See you guys, you have an audience here to watch you in this next little test," Anko announced. "Well I'm done here, I'm handing it off to your next examiner," Anko walked off and joined Tsunade and the rest of the jounin as the next examiner appeared, walking slowly, almost lazily up to the genin. The man yawned and looked on with a tired expression.

"Man, how troublesome... why do I got to do this? I'm a chuunin after all," The familiar man said getting an annoyed look from everyone of the Konoha genin.

"Shikamaru! You lazy bastard, get on with it!" Naruto yelled at the man who merely yawned again.

"Yeah, alright already, I guess I can get this over with. Because there are so many of you, we're going to hold some prelim matches. Your name will appear on the board and when it does you come down for your fight. It's going to be one on one fighting. The rules are simple, do whatever you want. But when the match is declared over, you've got to stop," Shikamaru explained. "I won't allow any questions because it'd be too troublesome to answer so just shut up and watch for your name," The chuunin said as the board began to work flashing through the names. In mere moments the first two names would be announced.

Jutsu List

Raikouken – Lightning Sword


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

_**Chapter Thirty Five:**_

_**Prelim Battles….**_

_**Part One.**_

The genin all looked up at the board and watched for the first set of names to appear. The board revealed the first name: Inuzuka Kiba. The second name appeared momentarily. Momonari Dante, a genin from Hidden Stone was the second name that appeared. The two ninjas stepped forward as everyone else made their way up to the balcony to watch the fighting. Jiraiya and the other senseis quickly joined their teammates, as the first fight was about to begin. The Stone-nin was an average sized man; he had dark brown hair and dark violet eyes.

"Okay Akamaru, are you ready?" Kiba asked his loyal companion who merely barked in response.

"You've got to be kidding; I've got to face some punk and his little dog?" The Stone-nin asked.

"You got a problem you can just leave? I'll take a win, instead of having to bash your face in," Kiba replied to the remark.

"No, I just really wasn't in the mood to face a loser. I guess it can't be helped," The Stone-nin said with a smirk.

"A loser? It looks like I've been underestimated. I'll make you pay for that," Kiba replied.

"You two may begin whenever," Shikamaru said lazily. The Stone-nin immediately performed several hand seals and attacked.

"Doton: Ishi Supaika No Jutsu!" The stone-nin said, as spikes began to shoot out of the ground around Kiba and Akamaru who were trying they're hardest to dodge the attacks.

"Damn you!" Kiba growled as he began to spin rapidly and attack the Stone-nin. "Tsuuga!" Kiba's attack was easily dodged and then Dante countered with another jutsu.

"Doton: Kaitsuu Tsuchi No Jutsu!" The Stone-nin attacked again, as Kiba landed from his attack, the ground began to open under his feet and he began to fall. Kiba grabbed hold of the ledge and the earth then began to close. Kiba jumped out of the hole as the ground closed back up, but as Kiba was getting himself back together stone spikes shot out of the ground and pierced Kiba's right leg, and left shoulder causing blood to begin to pour from his wounds.

"Kiba!" Sakura yelled worrying about her teammate.

"Kiba is getting careless," Neji simply stated getting a glare from his other teammate.

Akamaru ran over to his master who pulled the spikes out of his injuries. Akamaru licked Kiba's injured leg as he looked up at Kiba.

"Don't worry Akamaru, I'm fine," Kiba said as he pulled out solider pills and ate one and then gave one to Akamaru. The dog turned red and instantly jumped on his master's back. "Okay, let's do this!" Kiba yelled readying his next move. "Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

"This looks interesting," Dante said watching his opponent.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru spun violently and attacked the Stone-nin. The attack was barely dodged from one angle. But Akamaru managed to scratch the Stone-nin. Kiba and Akamaru quickly moved in for a second attack.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" The stone-nin shouted as he began to vomit mud that formed into a solid wall all around him as Kiba and Akamaru's attack hit, striking the wall and breaking it, but not causing any damage to Dante himself. "Looks like your attacks are useless," Dante said smiling.

"_Damn, I can use my Soutourou because merging with Akamaru would use up way too much chakra, not to mention the space is limited in here. No, we've got to break through his earth defenses and land a solid attack," _Kiba thought to himself as he pondered on what to do next.

"What's wrong dog boy? Are you running out of tricks?" The Stone-nin asked.

"Shut up, we'll get you some how!" Kiba shouted back at the man.

"Are those your last words, or do you have something else to say?" The Stone-nin confidently asked.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru attacked again. Dante made another wall and Kiba and Akamaru broke it down again. This cycle continued for several minutes until finally Akamaru turned back into his normal self from being too exhausted. Kiba stood beside his companion breathing heavily. The Stone-nin stood unharmed.

"Well this has been really boring, are you done now?" Dante asked looking over at the tired dog ninja.

"Go to hell!" Kiba shouted in anger.

"Those are my words!" Dante replied as he shot spikes out of the ground again. This time Kiba got pierced in his gut, both legs, and arms and also several in the back as he quickly covered Akamaru and kept him out of harm's way. Kiba fell on the ground as blood poured from his wounds.

"Hey examiner it's over!" Dante said looking over at Shikamaru who merely shrugged his shoulders and yawned. "Hey don't call it, I like playing with my enemies," Dante said as he walked over to the unconscious Kiba. "Well you were weak, but at least you entertained me slightly," Dante said as he stood over Kiba.

"Then you'll love this!" Kiba said, as he jumped into the air and slashed Dante across the face with his claws causing Dante to move back holding his face. "Simple dog trick, it's called playing dead, you moron!" Kiba said to the man who was still staggered from Kiba's attack. "Now take this, Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he spun right into Dante who went flying into the air and received several more attacks while still in mid-air and then came crashing hard into the ground, the impact caused him to cough up blood and then pass out. Kiba landed on his feet and then dropped to one knee holding his shoulder as blood still poured from his wounds. Shikamaru walked over to check out the damage.

"The winner is, Kiba," Shikamaru said and then walked back to his original post.

"Kiba you did it!" Sakura yelled happily.

"Good job dog breath!" Naruto yelled down at the ninja who walked over and picked up his sleeping dog.

"We did good Akamaru, unfortunately... I won't be able to watch the rest of the fights." Kiba said weakly as he fell on his back and went unconscious. The medics quickly attended to the injured ninjas and cared them off.

"Kiba did a good job, his opponent was strong, but he was able to find the guy's weak spot," Kurenai said aloud.

"Yes, the Stone ninja was too confident and got careless right at the very end when he was almost assured to win. That just shows you how unpredictable these fights can be," Neji said.

"Okay, now everyone shut up and look at the board so we can get the next troublesome match under way," Shikamaru stated as all the genin watched the board. Gaara's name was next to be displayed and he made his way down to the fighting area. The next name was then displayed; Akimichi Chouji was the next fighter.

"Chouji... you've got to fight Gaara," Ino said to the visibly nervous boy.

"Yeah, Just my luck," Chouji said as he started to walk down.

"_Interesting... I wonder what Chouji will do," _Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched his friend enter the fighting area.

"Go Chouji you can do it!" Ino started to yell. "Kick his ass!" Ino continued to shout.

"That's rather annoying," Temari said.

"Okay, you guys can begin," Shikamaru said as Gaara got ready to attack. Chouji got into a stance and then raised his hand into the air.

"Go Chouji!" Ino shouted to her boyfriend.

"I give up!" Chouji shouted as he began walking back up toward the others.

"Y-You what!" Ino yelled in shock. Gaara stood looking rather annoyed as he began to walk back up as well.

"_I knew he was going to do that," _Shikamaru thought to himself with a smirk. "The winner is Gaara," Shikamaru said stating the obvious.

"Chouji, why the hell did you forfeit!" Ino yelled as she hit the boy over the head repeatedly.

"I'm not about to get myself killed! Gaara might have changed, but he could still kick my ass easily. I'm not going to hospital in little pieces!" Chouji yelled back at his defense.

"Okay, guy shut up, the board is going again," Tenten said to the couple.

The board quickly revealed Tenten's name as the girl hopped down and got herself ready to fight. The next name on the board read, Zen as a man from Hidden Cloud made his way down. He wasn't on the team with Akina. He was a taller man, with light blue hair, and crimson colored eyes. He was wearing all black except for his red sandals.

"A girl... great," The man said sighing heavily.

"What was that?" Tenten said looking rather angry. "Don't take me lightly; I'll put you on the ground before you know it," Tenten said.

"Tenten, don't let this guy get to you. You'll be thrown off your game even before the fight begins," Neji said softly under his breath.

"You two may begin," Shikamaru said as Tenten pulled out five kunai and fired them in. Zen simply sidestepped the first three and caught the last two and fired them back at the girl who avoided them easily as well. Tenten picked up one of the kunai and charged; the man who pulled out a kunai and collided with the girl. The force of his strike rocked Tenten and allowed the man to land a hard kick to her gut and then backhanded her knocking her to the ground rather easily.

"It seems it was I who put you on the ground first," Zen said. "You'd better stay there where you belong if you know what is good for you,"

"We'll see about that," Tenten said as she spun on the ground and swept the man's legs. Zen simply balanced himself with his hands and then pushed up into the air dodging several kunai attacks at the same time. The man spun in the air and then landed almost gracefully on his feet and fired shuriken, which Tenten deflected with her kunai. Tenten charged after firing off several shuriken. Zen easily deflected the shurikens and saw the charging Tenten and stabbed her in the gut with his kunai. Zen was temporarily surprised when Tenten disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log took her place.

"I see... Kawarimi No Jutsu, so childish," Zen said as he turned to see Tenten set two scrolls down on the ground and performed several hand seals. "Two scrolls... what is she planning?" Zen said as Tenten leaped into the air as the two scrolls unraveled around her and she began firing hundreds of weapons down at the man, who simply closed his eyes. _"What, has he given up? No, that can't be it, he's planning something," _Tenten thought to herself as the weapons were about to rain down upon the Cloud-nin.

"Raikouhara!" Zen yelled as a field of lightning emerged deflecting the weapons. The field acted as a shield of energy that didn't allow any of the attacks to come through. The weapons fell to the ground and the lightning field disappeared.

"I got you!" Tenten said, as she pulled the weapons back up with her fingers giving the commands almost like Kankurou would do with his puppet. The weapons rained down once again and were about to strike but were deflected once again and a surge of electricity flowed up the strings and shocked Tenten causing her to drop from the air to the ground.

"It would seem that I have you. My technique is almost automatic. I can turn it on and off at anytime. You should give up, you can't defeat me," Zen said, as he picked up a kunai and fired it at Tenten that stabbed her deep in the shoulder causing her to scream in pain as blood began to flow from the now open wound.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled in concern for his girlfriend. Neji quickly quieted down when he saw a smile form on Tenten's face.

"Thanks for the advice, but I decline," Tenten said as she pulled the kunai out of her wound and grabbed her blood shoulder and then performed several hand seals. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Ketsueki Buki!" Tenten shouted as her blood turned into several kunai and she began firing the kunai in as fast as the blood was flowing from her wound.

"W-What is that?" Zen said in shock as he tried to turn on his technique but the shock of the attack delayed his attacks and the man was pierced several times with the kunai. Zen then dropped to the ground.

"Well, I guess that's all for that match," Shikamaru said looking on at the battle. "You're winner is Tenten," Shikamaru said as he let out another yawn. Tenten turned her back as Zen staggered to his feet and realized what had happened.

"I... I lost... no…. Damn!" Zen walked up to Tenten and placed his hand on her injured shoulder. "Die bitch!" Zen shouted as Tenten screamed in pain as electricity shot through her open wound.

"Tenten!" Neji screamed as he hopped down from the balcony and raced over to his love.

"I won't allow any interference!" Zen said as he turned on his technique as Neji collided with it sending the boy flying into the air and then crashing into the ground. Zen then picked up a kunai as Neji got back up and charged. Zen fired the kunai at Neji, which struck the boy in his left shoulder; Neji was rocked by the attack. Then he felt a sudden surge of energy course through him as he dropped to the ground. "Did you like that? I can charge up weapons as well," Zen said looking rather evil as he prepared to attack the injured and unconscious Tenten again.

"Damn!" Shikamaru yelled as he was about to step in with his technique when Zen was suddenly sent flying as Neji planted both feet into the guy's face.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled as he jumped down to help his friend. Neji ignored everything around and charged in a blinding rage and began to viciously pound on the man.

"Die you bastard!" Neji screamed violently as Naruto caught his hand.

"Don't do it." Naruto said pleading with his friend. "Tenten's hurt, take care of her first. That's what should be important," Naruto said as Neji stopped his attack.

"You're... right Naruto," Neji got up and walked over to Tenten who was already being placed on a stretcher.

"Hyuuga-san, please allow us to look at your wound," A medic said to Neji.

"How is she?" Neji asked.

"She'll be fine. It's not as serious as it looks," The medic replied. "Now please your injury,"

"No, I intend to use this pain to help me fight," Neji said as he watched the stretcher leave.

"Neji, you sure you shouldn't have it looked at?" Naruto asked looking concerned.

"Its fine," Neji said walking back up to join everyone else.

"I hope so," Naruto muttered under his breath. Naruto then turned and looked at Akina.

"_These Cloud-nins seem like very bad people... I hope you're not like them as well," _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the girl.

Jutsu List

Doton: Ishi Supaiku No Jutsu - Earth Style: Stone Spike Jutsu

Doton: Kaitsuu Tsuchi No Jutsu - Earth Style: Opening Earth Jutsu

Raikouhara - Lightning Field

Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Ketsueki Buki - Summoning Jutsu: Blood Weapon


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

_**Chapter Thirty Six:**_

_**Prelim Battles….**_

_**Part Two.**_

All the genin who were still waiting to fight look up at the screen and watched the next set of names emerge. The first name was Yamanaka Ino.

"It's my turn to shine," Ino said happily.

The next name appeared and it read: Saitou Cray, from Hidden Cloud Village, he had dark hair, and crimson colored eyes, he was also a member of the girl, Akina's team.

"I guess I get to play around," Cray said smiling as he leaped over the railing and landed graceful on the ground.

"I'm worried, this guy seems strong," Chouji said to Naruto and Hinata.

"Don't you worry Chouji; your Ino is plenty strong. She's been working incredibly hard to prove her worth as a ninja," Naruto said back to the boy.

"Okay, you two can begin," Shikamaru said sounding almost bored.

"I guess I'll heat things up for starters," Ino said aloud as she performed the hand seals of serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger. "Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Ino yelled as she blew fire at her enemy.

"Fire techniques, how cute," Cray replied as he performed several hand seals of his own. "Suiton: Mizukujo Bakuha!" Cray unleashed an incredibly powerful water attack that burst out from the ground, completely voided out Ino's attack and sent the girl flying to the ground. Ino quickly got back up, but Cray showed his speed by appearing right in front of her. He grabbed her face and slammed the back of her head into the ground.

"Ino!" Chouji yelled with concern.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto also yelled.

"Ino-nee-san is in trouble," Hanabi said to her sister Hinata.

"It'll be alright Hanabi," Hinata said trying to reassure her.

"Is it over already?" Cray asked looking down at Ino who spun and swept his feet, the falling ninja received two feet to his gut from Ino, and the move also threw him into the air. Cray landed roughly on his feet and was holding his gut with slight discomfort. Ino staggered, but managed to stand and was holding her head.

"I-I won't lose," Ino said. Ino then charged at the man after firing a kunai in and drawing another one. Cray deflected the kunai by smacking the handle with his hand, he then spun around the girl, pulled out a kunai and stabbed her in the back causing her to drop to the ground.

"You're too weak to face me," Cray said standing over the girl. Ino pushed up off the ground and flipped into the air and landed on her feet. She pulled the kunai out of her back and tossed it at the man. Cray merely dodged it and was stunned to see that Ino was gone when his eyes tried to refocus on the girl's position. Cray managed to turn around fast enough to dodge a kunai attack. Ino landed a punch to his gut and then knees him in the chin and then flipped over his back and landed a spin kick to the back of his head. Cray fell to one knee as Ino paused in her attack to catch her breath.

"I won't lose!" Ino confidently told the man and then began performing several hand seals. "Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!" Ino said firing several fireballs at the man. Cray back flipped several feet and performed several hand seals and countered Ino's attack. "Daichi Raikoudageki No Jutsu!" Cray said as he swiftly dodged the fireballs and placed both hands on the ground as a bolt of electricity shot from the ground and suddenly struck Ino as she was still in the middle of her attack. Ino stopped her attack and began to scream in agony.

"Ino!" Chouji yelled, as he was about to hop over the railing and go into the fighting area.

"Stop Chouji, this fight isn't over yet," Naruto said as he grabbed the rail tightly causing it crack. Ino's body began to drop to the ground. Cray grabbed the girl before she could fall.

"Look, she still wants to fight," Cray said looking almost psychotic. Cray began punching the unconscious girl in the face repeatedly causing blood to trickle from her face and nose.

"Stop it!" Chouji yelled, as he jumped over the railing. Naruto and Sakura quickly followed as Cray dropped the girl and steps back.

"Well are you going to call it?" Cray asked looking at Shikamaru who looked almost ready to strike the man.

"The winner is Saitou Cray," Shikamaru said announcing the end of the match.

"Well, that was boring," Cray said beginning to walk away.

"Hey Cray, listen for a minute," Shikamaru said as the man stopped to look at him and was suddenly decked by an angry Shikamaru. "She was my teammate. She's also my friend. Do something like that in my presence again, and I won't mind closing my eyes and allowing you to be killed, and if you somehow survived, I'd put an end to that," Shikamaru now whispered to the man and then allowed him to leave as Chouji, Sakura, and Naruto tended to their friend and teammate.

"Ino-chan speak to us, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Hurry up and get the medics here!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes. She performed several hand seals and began to treat her friend's injuries. "This is all I can do until the medics get here," Sakura said.

"I'm going to kill him," Chouji said beginning to walk off.

"Chouji, wait a minute. I know what you're feeling but now isn't the time to leave her side," Naruto said to the boy.

"Damn, you're right," Chouji said as the medics arrived. Ino weakly opened her eyes and looked up at her friends as tears poured down her face.

"I... I tried so hard, and yet I'm still so weak," Ino said crying she was no longer able to hold in her tears.

"You've gotten incredibly strong Ino-chan, you'll be fine. You'll come back from this stronger than ever," Naruto said as she was put on the stretcher and taken away. "Chouji, let me know how she is as soon as possible," Naruto said to the boy.

"I will Naruto," Chouji said as he ran off after the medics.

Naruto and Sakura walked back up to the balcony and slowly walked past the Cloud-nins. Cray stood with his teammates and had an almost wicked looking smile on his face. Naruto seemingly slowed down as he walked past him.

"I'll kill you," Naruto muttered as he walked past the team. Akina looked at the blond boy in shock; Cray's smile suddenly disappeared as blood began to trickle from his neck.

"Cray, you're bleeding," The other male on the team said to him.

"W-When did he do this? I-I didn't see his hand move," Cray whispered in shock as he stared at the blond boy who didn't even give him a second look.

"_That was impressive. He managed to make a move without being seen. I knew he did something, but I wasn't sure what he did until now," _Akina thought to herself as she too was looking at the blonde who only gave her a slight glance. Jiraiya smirked as he witnessed and saw the whole thing.

"_That moron is getting better that's for sure. I've noticed that he's been keeping his eyes on that girl from Cloud Village. I wonder why. She looks familiar. She has the same color hair as him, and her eyes look like Naruto's before he fused with the fox... Wait! Could she be... the other child?" _Jiraiya thought to himself looking over at the girl.

The screen started up again and all the genin watched for the next set of names. The next name displayed was that of Rock Lee.

"Yes, it's finally my turn. I'm ready to let my youth spirit burn to its full potential. Gai-sensei, I will make you proud of me," Lee shouted looking at his sensei.

"Lee, you go and shock them with your greatness; you've made me proud already!" Gai replied with tears in his eyes.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled with tears in his eyes as he opened his arms.

"Lee!" Gai yelled as he opened his arms as well.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee continued as he began to run to his sensei.

"Lee!" Gai also continued as he began to run.

"Cut that out you super fuzzy eyebrow freaks!" Naruto yelled as he kicked Lee off the balcony causing the boy to land right on his head.

"N-Naruto, are you trying to kill him?" Sakura said in shock.

"No, but hopefully that bump on the head will wake him up and the next time he looks in the mirror he realizes how stupid he looks," Naruto replied as Lee got up and rubbed the bump on his head.

"It is alright Naruto-kun; your fiery spirit overwhelmed you," Lee said flashing his nice guy pose.

"Oh Lee, you're so forgiving, you make your sensei proud!" Gai shouted with tears still pouring down his face.

"You guys make me want to vomit," Naruto said slamming his head on the metal railing.

"Why are those two so weird?" Hanabi asked Jiraiya.

"It's a disease, a rare and incurable disease. Thankfully, those two will never have any children and then next generation will be free of the terrible fuzzy eyebrows," Jiraiya replied to the young girl as the next name appeared on the board. The board read Kankurou.

"_Damn, not him. He was the last guy I wanted to fight. He's strong; he managed to almost defeat Gaara. He's a taijutsu specialist, which is something I'm not too good at. Out of the all opponents, Rock Lee and the Hyuugas are the worst possible opponents for me. Well screw that, I'm not in the mood," _Kankurou thought to himself as he looked down at the battle area. "I give up!" Kankurou yelled down to Shikamaru.

"Kankurou what the hell are you doing!" Temari yelled at her brother.

"I said I'm giving up. I'm not going down there and fighting that moron, I damn sure not getting Karasu all smashed up. You and I both know my weaknesses, and he's a taijutsu freak. It's not worth getting my ass kicked. If it were almost any other opponent I'd have no problem fighting," Kankurou said to his sister.

"I know but still, I can't believe you're going to fail so easily," Temari said.

"Who cares, I know how strong I am, and that won't change regardless of rank," Kankurou replied.

"Well the winner is Rock Lee," Shikamaru said as Rock Lee hung his head down low.

"I didn't get to fight..." Lee said walking back up to the balcony.

The screen began again and Hyuuga Neji was the next name shown as the Hyuuga walked down slowly holding his injured shoulder.

"Are you going to be alright Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," Neji said.

The screen showed the next name, a man from Hidden Cloud, he also was on the same team as the man who fought Tenten. His name was Raidon Fuma, he was average sized, with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"This will be interesting. So is your shoulder still hurting? Don't worry I'll send you to your girlfriend momentarily," Fuma said to Neji.

"Quit talking, I'm in a bad mood so prepare to be put down," Neji said to the man.

"You guys can start," Shikamaru said.

"Byakugan!" Neji said activating his bloodline's special ability. Fuma charged and Neji met the man and landed a punch to his face sending him rocking back. Neji then spun around behind the man and landed several blows to his back and then kicked the man's legs out from under him causing him to fall to his knees. Neji then spun back around and landed a kick right in the man's face throwing the Cloud-nin to the ground. "Your teammate really shouldn't have pissed me off. You'll have to pay in his place." Neji said with a smirk as he charged the man. "Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji began with the first two strikes "Nishou!" Neji said starting the attack. "Yonshou, Hachishou, Jyuurokushou, Sanjyuunishou, Rokujyuyonshou!" Neji yelled finishing up with the final strike. Fuma began to fall but Neji caught him. "You cloud have no honor! It's because of you I've suffered! You took everything from me once and then you tried to steal the woman I love from me!" Neji yelled viciously as he continued to strike the man repeatedly with punches. "I'll kill you!" Neji prepared to strike the man in the chest with his palm that was fully charged with his chakra.

"Neji stop!" Naruto said jumping down and catching Neji's hand before it could deal the final blow.

"Naruto don't you dare stop me!" Neji yelled at his friend.

"What will killing him do! Will it bring the past back!" Naruto yelled. "Tenten is in the hospital waiting for you to comfort her, how the hell can you be so selfish. You should be heading over there as soon as the fight is finished instead of thinking about meaningless revenge!" Naruto yelled at the boy hoping he'll wake up. Neji stopped and let the Cloud-nin fall.

"The winner is Hyuuga Neji," Shikamaru announced.

"You're right Naruto, I owe you once again," Neji said with a light smile.

"Now go see her, and tell her I said I was thinking about her," Naruto said.

"Okay, see you later," Neji said walking off.

Jutsu List

Suiton: Mizukujo Bakuha - Water Style: Water Expulsion Blast

Daichi Raikoudageki No Jutsu - Ground Lightning Shock Jutsu


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

_**Chapter Thirty Seven:**_

_**Prelims End...**_

_**Your Opponent Is Announced!**_

The genin that remained, four from Konoha, three from Cloud, and two from Stone all watched the active board select the next names. Akina, the girl from Hidden Cloud was next to battle, her opponent who was from Hidden Stone, he had silver hair and golden eyes, and his name was Sagara Soujiro.

"You guys may begin, Shikamaru said announcing the start of the match. "Raikouken!" Akina yelled as she created her lightning sword.

"That's an interesting sword you've got, do you mind if I test it?" Soujiro asked as he performed several hand seals. "Daichiken!" Soujiro yelled as a sword formed in his hand. "A sword of lightning faces off with a sword of earth. This should be fun," Soujiro said with a smirk as he attacked. The two swords collided. Akina and Soujiro showed their skills with a sword as they exchange several attacks for several minutes; both fighters were unable to get the upper hand. "Your ability is quite impressive,"

"Shut up, you're already starting to annoy me," Akina told the confident man as the two prepared to face off again. Soujiro's earth sword disappeared as he formed several hand seals and attacked again.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" Soujiro yelled as a dragon formed from out of the ground and started firing several blasts at the Cloud-nin. Akina tried to deflect the attacks, but the first couple of earth missiles shatter her sword and the rest of the attacks hit her sending her flying to ground. "Well, it's over now," Soujiro confidently said as he turned his back on the girl.

"Not... yet it isn't!" Akina proclaimed as she bit her finger and performed the seals of boar, dog, bird, monkey, and ram. Akina then slammed her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Akina yelled as she summoned her animal. Soujiro was barely able to jump back and avoid the attempt to bite his arm off as the animal stopped beside Akina.

"You summoned a lion!" Soujiro said in shock.

"You're bright aren't you?" Akina said sarcastically. Akina and her summoned lion circled around Soujiro. Akina recreated her lightning sword and attacked. Soujiro dodged the sword attacked but received several slashes in both his back and chest from the lion. Akina then stabbed the man in his gut as the sword pierced all the way through him Soujiro coughed up blood.

"I... give up," Soujiro said falling to his knees. Akina pulled the sword out of his gut and then let both her summoned animal and her sword disappeared as she began to walk away.

"You're winner is Akina," Shikamaru announced.

"She won, and rather impressively." Naruto said happily. _"She hasn't attacked him after the match was declared over either; I knew she wasn't like the other Cloud-nins," _Naruto thought to himself.

The board displayed the next names; the first one was Hyuuga Hinata. Her opponent was the final member of the Stone team, a girl with dark blue hair and green eyes. Her name was Mutoh Subaru.

"You two can begin whenever," Shikamaru said while yawning.

"Byakugan!" Hinata announced as she activated her blood ability and got into her familiar fighting stance.

"A Hyuuga, this should be interesting. I've always wanted to fight a Hyuuga or an Uchiha. I guess I'll get my wish," Subaru said as she pulled out a kunai for each hand and attacked by trying to strike the Hyuuga girl with the kunai. Hinata easily dodged the attacks and spun around the girl. Subaru pulled out several more kunai and fired them all at the girl. Hinata quickly countered by beginning to spin as she expelled her chakra.

"Kaiten!" Hinata yelled deflecting the kunai. Hinata stopped and watched as Subaru finished performing a set of hand seals and then placed her hands on the ground.

"Doton: Kekkai Doroutoumu!" Subaru created a dome of solid earth that surrounded and imprisoned Hinata in it. "I got you, and now you're mine!" Subaru said with a confident smile.

"That move... Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. "The technique absorbs your chakra; you've got to get out quickly!" Naruto continued to yell.

"Shut up! She'll never be able to break out of my earth prison. This technique is quite a high level jutsu, my father happens to be a very important person in Stone Village and he taught it to me. It's never been broken," Subaru said aloud for all to hear.

"I've got to get out of this jutsu. I can't lose here," Hinata said as she thought of a plan. Hinata then bit her finger and performed hand seals and slammed her hand on the ground. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Hinata yelled, as Subaru was shocked to see her prison break open and emerging from it was a giant toad about the size of an elephant.

"What, that's impossible! Nobody can break my jutsu!" Subaru yelled in shock as Hinata jumped from atop the giant toad. The toad then dispelled having severed his purpose.

"It would seem that you're mine now," Hinata said showing a hint of confidence. "Hakkeshou Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata yelled as she attacked and struck all sixty-four tenketsu points. Subaru dropped to the ground and went unconscious.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata," Shikamaru announced.

"That was great Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled to his love, Hinata smiled back up at the boy. Then she turned to face her defeated opponent.

"I'm sorry; I hope I didn't hurt you too much," Hinata said with a slight bow. Hinata then returned to the balcony to be with her friends.

"Hinata-nee-san, that was great. You looked really cool," Hanabi said to her sister.

"Thank you Hanabi," Hinata replied as her opponent was carried off.

The board was active once again, this time revealing the name of Haruno Sakura. The pink haired genin walked down to the fighting area.

"Sakura-chan, do your best!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura-san, let you're fiery passion overwhelm you, and show them your burning spirit!" Lee also yelled to the girl.

The next name was revealed: He was a fairly tall man, with dark hair and dark eye. He was the other member of Akina's team; his name was Sanjuro Kisho.

"You two may begin," Shikamaru said as the two fighters took stance and prepared to fight. Meanwhile, a certain raven-haired boy left his estate and two Anbu appeared before him.

"You're suspension is over. We shall no longer be stationed here," An Anbu member said to the boy.

"Okay, sorry for making you go through the hassle of having to watch over me," The boy replied.

"If you truly mean that, then just do Konoha proud and never pull a stunt like that again?" The Anbu member said.

"I won't don't you worry. Thanks to my brother, I've been able to see what is truly important," The boy said smiling as he walked off.

"_Sakura, I wonder how you're doing," _The boy thought to himself; as the fight was beginning and Sakura fired several kunai and then charged in. Kisho dodged the attack and then landed a boot to the gut of the attacking girl. Then, with a smirk he backhanded the girl. Kisho then punched Sakura right in the face. Kisho punched the girl in the gut three times and then kicked her in the head. Sakura fell to her knees, as the man grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back up and fired another right hand into her face sending her to the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled looking on.

"_I... I can't fight this guy. He's too strong. I... I'm still too weak. Sasuke-kun, if only you were here... Sasuke-kun..." _The pink haired girl thought to herself. Sasuke the boy in question stopped dead in his tracks, as he was about to enter Naruto's home away from home.

"_What was that weird feeling?" _Sasuke thought to himself as his head instinctively turned to face where the entrance to the forest of death could be found.

"_Sasuke-kun..." _His name rung in his ears, somebody was calling for him. Sasuke suddenly shuddered as he realized who was calling his name.

"She'd better be alright!" Sasuke said as he began to take off. Sakura on the other hand wasn't fairing too well. She was receiving the beating of her life. Her opponent had yet to use a single jutsu on her, instead he seemed to be getting pleasure out of beating her senseless. The only time Kisho had stopped punching her was when he decided to cut her with a kunai. Sakura was now bleeding from her face, nose, back, gut, and various other areas.

"Sakura-chan, just give up so the match can end!" Naruto screamed, as he crushed the railing he was gripping in anger. Naruto had yet to realize that Sakura was no longer able to say anything. She had gone unconscious.

"That's enough, this fight is over," Shikamaru said to the boy.

"Good, then I can have some extra fun!" Kisho began to beat Sakura even more as if the announcement of the fight ending was the start of something. Naruto watched on in horror, his anger was about to explode when suddenly he snapped back into reality by the sound of Akina's voice.

"Stop it Kisho! This is madness! She's not even conscious anymore!" Akina screamed to her teammate at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell are you doing, Akina?" Her teammate Cray asked.

"Shut up Cray, you and I both know this is uncalled for," Akina told him.

"Shut up Akina! You know I kill all my opponents. I just wasn't done playing yet, but since you've ruined my fun, I guess I'll end it!" Kisho yelled back to his teammate.

"Stop it you bastard!" Naruto yelled, as he was about to hop over the rail. The doors to the tower suddenly fly off their hinges and Kisho, who was standing over Sakura about to attack again found himself colliding with a near by wall. A flash of black was all that could be seen for a moment as the person in question stopped beside the fallen girl. He looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes as if he wanted to shed tears.

"Who the hell are you?" Kisho asked slowly walking back over to where Sakura lay unconscious. The boy turned his head slightly, his black eyes turned red and anger spread rapidly across his face.

"Uchiha Sasuke! The boy replied.

"An Uchiha, man am I lucky or what?" Kisho said happily. "Now you're an opponent worthy of killing," Kisho said noticing the boy was ignoring him as he stared down at Sakura.

"Stop ignoring me! If you don't I'll kill that little whore of yours!" Kisho said. Sasuke heard those words went berserk.

"Die!" Sasuke screamed as chakra began to form in his hand as he charged at top speed. "Chidori!" Sasuke screamed as he approached the now frightened man.

"_H-He's too fast... I can't avoid his attack, I'll be killed!" _Kisho thought to himself as suddenly Sasuke stopped; his hand was only a few inches away from his chest. Kisho regained his composure and saw Kakashi holding the boy's arm, Kurenai had her arms around his waist, and Gai had his arms around him from the back. Shikamaru also had a hold of Sasuke's shadow with his jutsu, and despite being restrained by the jounin and the shadow user; Sasuke was still trying to shove his chidori into the man's chest. Kakashi and the others were shocked as they found themselves having a hard time holding the Uchiha boy back. Shikamaru was equally shocked that he was unable to move his body and that he was struggling just to hold the jutsu in place.

"Let me go! Let me kill him!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke, calm down now, you just got off probation, you'll be put back on it if you don't stop!" Kakashi yelled trying to calm the boy down.

"Yes, you should take care of that weak, pathetic bitch of yours!" Kisho said with a smile.

"Damn you! I don't care nobody hurts Sakura and lives!" Sasuke yelled but then suddenly Sasuke was shocked as Kisho went flying by him and through the wall by the force of a punch that Naruto landed to his jaw. Sasuke relaxed his arms, the jounin let go, and Shikamaru released his jutsu. They were all now looking at an extremely angry Naruto who was surging with chakra. "Naruto..." Sasuke managed to spit out still looking on in shock.

"Damn him!" Naruto yelled wanting to go find the Cloud-nin, his fangs and claws had grown and his hair was standing on ends the entire building was filled with a rather large killing intent that sent chills down everyone's spines. Akina looked on in horror at the boy as she began to have flashbacks of a certain dream that had been plaguing the blonde boy. The girl had the image of those fierce red, cat-like eyes from the dream piercing her mind, forcing her to her knees as she began to hold her head.

"Naruto calm down," Sasuke said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, and almost instantly the killer intent vanished and the boy returned to normal.

"Sorry, I was losing it a bit there," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head. "Sakura-chan, she's hurt pretty bad," Naruto said.

"I'll take care of her; she's always done it for me. It's my turn now," Sasuke said scooping the unconscious girl into his arms. "I apologize for the interruption," Sasuke said aloud as he raced off to Konoha hospital.

"I've got an announcement to make," Shikamaru said getting everyone's attention. "Sakura was indeed defeated, but Kisho I've decided will also be disqualified for disobeying my orders to stop after I had called the match. So if that bastard ever wakes up, please tell him he lost as well," Shikamaru said to the group. "Before I forget, I also want to announce that the next match is the last match, so if your name doesn't appear on the board than you don't have to fight, you'll get an automatic victory into the main matches," Shikamaru told the group, as the board became active again. The first name showed that the final Cloud-nin will be fighting, and his opponent just happened to be Uzumaki Naruto.

"Temari, you're luck is as good as ever," Kankurou said to his sister.

"Well Temari is the one who advances automatically, when you two are ready, you may begin fighting," Shikamaru said.

"I'm not in a good mood, so forgive me if I make this quick," Naruto said as he suddenly created almost fifty clones of himself. The clones surrounded the Cloud-nin who began to sweat, as he knew what's coming. The Naruto clones all attacked at once beating the poor Cloud-nin into the ground. "U-zu-ma-ki!" Four of Naruto's clones shouted as they kicked the battered ninja into the air. "Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yelled delivering the final blow as the ninja crashed hard into the ground.

"Naruto is the winner of this match!" Shikamaru announced and Tsunade who had been watching all this time stepped forward.

"I just want to congratulate everyone who won their matches, and once again I'm not good at long and boring speeches so I'd rather just find out who will be fighting who in the main matches," Tsunade said as Shizune walked up carrying a box. "I'm sure you all know what to do," Tsunade said, as Shizune walked up to each person and they drew a piece of paper out of the box. "Okay, now what did you guys draw?" Shizune asked.

"I drew number one," Temari said.

"I drew number three," Rock Lee announced.

"I drew number four," Naruto said.

"I am number five," Gaara said.

"I'm number two," Cray said.

"I'm number nine," Hinata told the older ninja.

"I'm number seven," Akina said.

"So I guess that Neji, Kiba, and Tenten are the only three left. Kurenai and Gai may draw for their students," Tsunade said as Gai and then Kurenai drew a number for Neji and then for Kiba.

"Tenten's number is ten!" Gai said giving his nice guy pose.

"Neji is number six and Kiba is number eight," Kurenai said.

"Okay, so this is how the matches will look," Tsunade said taking a deep breath. "The first match will have Temari fighting Saitou Cray. The second match will be Rock Lee facing Uzumaki Naruto. The third fight is between Hyuuga Neji and Gaara. The fourth fight is Akina taking on Inuzuka Kiba. The fifth and final fight in the first round will be Hyuuga Hinata taking on Tenten. The winner of the Neji and Gaara fight will be the one who gets to automatically advance. If you don't like it then you can choose to leave. You will all have one month to train, so train hard and be ready to show everyone all your skills," Tsunade said. "You guys can all go now," Tsunade said dismissing the group.

Jutsu List

Daichiken – Earth Sword

Doton Kekkai: Dorodomu - Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

_**Chapter Thirty Eight:**_

_**The Fight up Ahead...**_

_**Training To Be the Best!**_

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The image of the dream caused a certain blond haired girl to toss and turned in her sleep. "Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctor said in the dream as the girl continued to toss and turn and moan in her sleep. The images suddenly turned black once again and a set of piercing red, cat-like eyes can be seen. "Nii-san... Nii-san... Nii-san help me!"

"Nii-san!" Akina yelled as she sat up in her bed. The girl wiped the sweat from her brow. "Why in the hell do I keep having this dream? It started when I first found out I was coming to Konoha for the Chuunin Exam. Those red eyes, they look like the same eyes that boy has. I should talk with him,"

The girl from Hidden Cloud was not the only one who had awoken from the dream. Naruto's eyes shot open. The boy lay awake in the bed. Naruto tried to move his left arm only to feel something strange and soft.

"Squish… Squish?" Naruto repeated the sound he heard when he tried to squeeze whatever was in his left hand. Naruto squeezed again only to hear a slight moan.

"Naruto-kun..." Someone moaned under her breath. Naruto turned his head to the left and temporarily freaked to see that his hand was in a place it shouldn't be. Naruto also noticed that Hinata, the love of his life wasn't moving much even after his accidental brush with her chest. Naruto then tried to move his right arm. His right arm seemed heavy. The boy turned his head to his right and saw Hinata's little sister Hanabi holding his arm and treating it like it was her teddy bear. Naruto smiled at the sight of the two sleeping girls and decided to wiggle free. Naruto did his usual morning routines and then decided to head out for some breakfast ramen.

"That damn dream again, it's been bothering the hell out of me. Why would I have such a dream?" Naruto asked himself. Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's only to be greeted by Jiraiya.

"Hey brat, I thought I'd be able to catch you if I waited here," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"What do you want Ero-Sennin? You're usually still passed out from drinking too much at this time," Naruto said to the older man.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"So talk already," Naruto said.

"Naruto, I need you to pack your bags and get ready to go. We're going to leave Konoha for some training," Jiraiya told the boy.

"What! What the hell do you mean we're leaving for training? Have you forgotten that I only have a month to train before the main matches begin?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry moron, we'll be back the day before the exam begins. I need you to get ready so we can go," Jiraiya told the boy.

"Okay, let me get some ramen and I'll go tell Hinata-chan and we'll get Ino-chan and we'll go," Naruto said.

"No you don't brat, Ino is still in the hospital idiot. Hinata won't be coming either," Jiraiya said to the boy. "But don't worry someone is coming with us,"

"Who do you plan on bringing then?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara will be joining us," Jiraiya told him.

"What! Gaara might be my opponent, why is he coming to train with us?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade and I have developed a new technique we'd wish to try on him. We were going to use it on you first, but since you fused with Kyuubi, you don't need it. If the jutsu works Gaara may have a better chance at living a normal life. The jutsu will allow Gaara to tap into Shukaku's power like how you could with the Kyuubi," Jiraiya told the boy.

"That's so awesome. How would it have worked on me?" Naruto asked.

"That's simple, it would allow you to tap into the Kyuubi's power without the potential threat of the seal breaking and letting the Kyuubi free," Jiraiya said. "So let's get ready to go, I've got to go tell Gaara,"

"Go ahead and tell Gaara, but I won't leave until tomorrow," Naruto told the older man.

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've got friends in the hospital I'm going to visit, and I want to spend the day with Hinata-chan. If I won't see everyone for almost a whole month, then I'm going to at least take this day to see everyone," Naruto told his sensei.

"Well, I guess I'll allow it. Meet me at the north gate tomorrow morning eight o'clock sharp," Jiraiya said as he left the boy to enjoy his ramen.

"Training with Gaara... this should be interesting," Naruto said aloud.

Naruto finished his ramen and returned home. Hinata had just finished her shower and had a towel wrapped around her when Naruto entered the room. The blonde boy blushed when he remembered what he did earlier.

"Hey Hinata-chan after we visit the others in the hospital, I hope you don't mind spending the day with me," Naruto said to the girl.

"I'd love that Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"Naruto-nii-san, Hinata-nee-san, Neji-nii-san never came home last night," Hanabi told the two as she entered the room.

"That doesn't surprise me; Tenten-chan is in the hospital. He spent the night there to be with her," Naruto told the girl.

"I see... Naruto-nii-san, Hinata-nee-san, I'm going to the ninja academy today to register, Iruka-sensei said he'd show me around also," Hanabi told the two.

"That's great; Iruka-sensei was a great sensei to learn from. You'll do great," Naruto said.

"Well I'm going," Hanabi said leaving the room.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed, oh... and Hinata-chan I'm sorry about this morning," Naruto said blushing as he rushed out of the room.

"Sorry for this morning? What did he mean by that?" Hinata wondered as she got dressed.

Hinata joined Naruto shortly at the front door and the two then headed toward Konoha hospital.

"Naruto-kun, why'd you suddenly want to spend the day with me?" Hinata asked the boy breaking the silence.

"Do I really need to have a reason?" Naruto asked.

"No, but with only a month to train before the main matches, I figured you'd already be training," Hinata said.

"Well, I spoke to Ero-Sennin this morning," Naruto said to the girl.

"Oh, and what did Jiraiya-sensei say?" Hinata asked.

"Well apparently he's taking me and Gaara and we'll be leaving Konoha until the day before the exam. We're going to train," Naruto said quietly to the girl. Hinata fell silent as the two arrived at the hospital. The two entered the building and Hinata quickly checked the records.

"Kiba-kun has already checked out, I'm surprised, he was hurt pretty bad," Hinata said aloud. "Sakura-san, Tenten-chan, and Ino-chan are all still here though. Who would you like to visit first?" Hinata asked the blond boy.

"I guess whoever the closest is," Naruto replied.

"We'll go see Tenten then," Hinata said as the two quietly walked down the halls of the hospital and as they arrived at Tenten's room Hinata knocked softly and then entered the room. Naruto and Hinata found Tenten sleeping in her bed and Neji sitting by her bedside reading a book.

"Neji-nii-san, we've come to see how Tenten-chan is doing," Hinata told the boy getting his attention.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto it's good to see you. I'm glad you guys came," Neji said to them both. "Tenten was awake last night. She went back to sleep shortly. The doctors are keeping her for a day or two to make sure she is well," Neji told them.

"Neji, have you heard who's fighting who yet?" Naruto asked.

"No I haven't, please tell me," Neji said.

"Well Temari-chan is fighting that Cray guy from Hidden Cloud. I'm fighting fuzzy brows after that," Naruto told the boy.

"I see, so you're fighting Lee. You'd better be careful. Lee is a very dangerous opponent, especially for you. Naruto, you tend to rush into things and against Lee that is very unwise," Neji told him.

"Yes, I know. Well you've got it tougher, you'll be fighting Gaara," Naruto told Neji.

"I see... I'll need to prepare soon then won't I?" Neji said.

"Yes, and Ero-Sennin is taking me and Gaara away to train until the day before the exam. We leave tomorrow morning," Naruto told him.

"Why is he taking Gaara?" Neji asked.

"He and Tsunade-nee-chan created some jutsu they want to try and use on him to help him," Naruto said.

"Then I will truly be having a very difficult match," Neji said.

"Akina is fighting Kiba and that means Hinata will be fighting Tenten," Naruto told Neji.

"Hinata-sama must fight Tenten? Hinata-sama, you should train very soon. Tenten will be one of your toughest opponents. She trained with me on many occasions and she knows the secrets behind many of our attacks, especially Kaiten," Neji told his cousin.

"I will begin training starting tomorrow," Hinata said to the boy.

They continued to visit for several more minutes before they finally began to head to the next room.

"Let's go see Ino-chan now," Hinata said as they head over to Ino's room.

"Okay, I hope she's doing alright," Naruto replied.

The two arrived at her room and enter. Ino turned her head and saw the two enter.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Ino asked.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Naruto said.

"I'm fine. The doctors say I can leave in a day or two," Ino told them. "Chouji told me about the matches, Shikamaru personally came by and told him about who was fighting who," Ino said.

"Speaking of Chouji, where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He's off getting us something to eat. I don't like hospital food so he went out to get us something," Ino told them.

"Ino-chan, is you don't mind when you're better would you help me train?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, if you really want a loser like me around," Ino replied sadly.

"You're not a loser Ino-chan. That guy was just stronger, it could have happened to anyone so don't beat yourself up just because you lost a fight. You've gotten so much stronger and I know you'll continue to get stronger," Naruto told the girl.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," Ino said with a smile.

"We'll let you rest; we still got to visit Sakura-chan," Hinata said waving goodbye to her teammate as the two left and began down the hall toward Sakura's room.

Sakura slowly began to awaken, the light shining brightly on the bed. Sakura's eyes opened to a sight she had never seen before. Sakura looked over to see Sasuke sleeping with his head down on the bed and his hand firmly grasping Sakura's. Sakura looked at the sleeping boy and smiled.

"Sasuke-kun looks even cuter when he's asleep than he does when he's awake, if that's even possible," The girl said, as the Uchiha boy began to awaken. Sasuke sat up and looked straight into the eyes of the pink haired girl. "Sasuke-kun, have you been here all this time?" Sakura asked.

"I have, I couldn't leave. When I saw you in the condition you were in, I freaked out. I had a thought... a horrible thought. I thought I was going to lose you. That thought scared me. You and Naruto are the only reason why I'm here. If I had lost you... my reason... would disappear," Sasuke said staring straight into Sakura's eyes. Sasuke sat next to her as she sat up on the bed. "You look better than you did last night. I'm relieved,"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry to have worried you," Sakura said.

"Don't be, as long as you're alright now," Sasuke said to the girl.

"I am fine, now that I know you're here," Sakura said smiling. Sasuke leaned in close and the two shared a kiss. For Sasuke and Sakura time stopped momentarily, that was until there was a knock at the door. Naruto and Hinata entered shortly after.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine Naruto. Sasuke-kun has been by my side, so of course I'm fine," Sakura said smiling.

"That's good to hear, we were worried," Hinata said.

"Naruto, who are you fighting in the main matches?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fighting fuzzy brows," Naruto replied.

"You're fighting Lee-san?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and I can't wait. It should be an awesome fight," Naruto replied.

"Would you like me to help you train?" Sasuke asked.

"I would, but I can't. Ero-Sennin is taking me and Gaara and we're going to be gone until the day before the exam," Naruto told the Uchiha boy.

"Gaara... Why is he taking Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not totally sure myself, he just said something about using a new jutsu on Gaara to help him live a more normal life," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, be careful," Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I will," Naruto said as he and Hinata visited for a while longer and then left. The two ended up at Ichiraku's for lunch.

"I'm glad to see everyone is alright," Hinata said.

"Yes, I am to. The girls got hurt pretty bad, so I was worried," Naruto said. "Hinata-chan, you haven't said anything about me leaving. You're not mad at me are you?" Naruto asked.

"No... It's just so sudden. I don't like it that you won't be near me for almost a whole month. I hate it when you're not around," Hinata said.

"I know, I don't like it either," Naruto told the girl. "But if it'll get me stronger, then I've got to do it. This will help me become closer to the title of Hokage,"

"Naruto-kun, why did you apologize to me earlier this morning back at the apartment?" Hinata asked the blond causing him to blush.

"Well...you see, I ended up touching something I shouldn't have. It was really soft and it went squish..." Naruto paused letting Hinata realize what he had done. The girl went beat red.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, it's because I love when you're near that in my sleep I tend to cling to things," Hinata said.

"No, I'm the one apologizing, even though it was a really nice feeling," Naruto said smiling causing Hinata to blush even more.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata replied. The two spent the day enjoying each others company. The next day came rather quickly. Naruto was getting ready to go as Jiraiya made his way up to the north gate. He quickly noticed the arrival of a certain blond haired Cloud-nin.

"Good morning, young lady." Jiraiya said to the girl.

"Good morning to you," Akina said back at Jiraiya.

"Where are you headed this morning?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm going to train for a while, and then I want to try and find someone," Akina said.

"Is it... about your brother?" Jiraiya asked with a sly smile on his face.

"What did you say?" Akina yelled.

"There's no need to yell, oh and don't worry... you're brother is here in Konoha," Jiraiya said. Akina turned to head toward him but when she did so; Jiraiya was nowhere to be found.

"Damn, I've got to find that old man!" Akina said as she ran back into the village. She stopped after running for about fifteen minutes when saw Naruto walking toward her.

"Hello there, Akina-chan," Naruto said greeting her.

"I told you not to call me that," Akina replied.

"Sure, whatever you say Akina-chan," Naruto said smiling.

"Where are you going with that backpack?" Akina asked.

"Ero-Sennin is taking me out for training, I'm leaving now. I won't be back until the day before the exam," Naruto told the girl.

"I see... that's unfortunate. I had wished to speak to you about something. I guess it'll have to wait until after the Chuunin Exams," Akina said. "Well I must go train," Akina said leaving.

"That's a strange girl," Naruto said as he watched her leave. Naruto began to head toward the north gate, until he was suddenly greeted by the arrival of Gaara.

"Naruto... are you ready?" Gaara asked.

"I sure am, when it comes to training, I'm always ready," Naruto said as the two arrived at the north gate and were greeted by Jiraiya.

"Okay you two follow me," Jiraiya said as the three headed off through the forest and away from Konoha.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine And Forty

_**Chapter Thirty Nine**_

_**And**_

_**Chapter Forty:**_

_**Double Header Special:**_

_**First Round Matches...**_

_**The Supreme Ultra Awesome Battle!**_

The weeks passed by fast. The boys returned later than expected. It was now the night before the matches were to begin. Naruto was at home resting and preparing for his first round match.

"Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" Hinata asked the boy.

"Yes, I know. I'm just really excited. Ero-sennin taught me a new jutsu and I can't wait to use it," Naruto told the girl.

"What kind of jutsu is it?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not telling you," Naruto said with a sly smile.

"That's not fair Naruto-kun," Hinata said almost in a pouting type mood.

"Naruto, I'm going to go to bed. Good luck with your match against Lee," Neji said turning toward his bedroom.

"See you tomorrow and good luck with your match. You're seriously going to need it," Naruto said smiling as Neji entered his room and closed the door behind him.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much," Hinata told the boy looking into his eyes lovingly.

"I missed you a lot as well. I'm sorry we got back so late. I was supposed to be back last night so that we could spend the whole day together, but we didn't finish our training until late," Naruto told her.

"Can you at least tell me what kind of training it was?" Hinata asked.

"Well it started as mainly training for Gaara, but I found out soon the real purpose of the training and then I also learn a new jutsu from Ero-sennin. It took me almost the entire time to master. It's a real pain in the ass," Naruto told the girl.

"Well we should go to bed; we both have tough matches ahead tomorrow," Hinata told the boy.

"You should be fine against Tenten-chan. You've got ways to counter all her weapons," Naruto said.

"Yes, and since she's trained so much with Neji-nii-san, she's got ways of counter my counters," Hinata told Naruto.

"You'll be fine," Naruto said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

The two went to bed and the day of the exam arrived quickly. The entire apartment awoke quite early in anticipation for the big event.

"Naruto-nii-san, I'm going to be watching you so you'd better win," Hanabi said to the blond.

"I will win Hanabi-chan," Naruto replied.

"I want to give you good luck," Hanabi said.

"Really, how are you going to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well bend down Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi told the boy.

"Okay, and then what?" Naruto asked bending down only to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said blushing.

"Thanks Hanabi-chan," Naruto said smiling.

Naruto and the Hyuugas headed toward the arena. The group arrived and was greeted by many of their friends. Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, Kankurou, and Sasuke were all there to watch the fights. Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Lee, and Kiba were also there.

"So are you all ready to watch me win?" Kiba said confidently.

"In your dreams doggy breath!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto... let's go," Gaara said to the boy.

"Okay, let's go guys. Hanabi you go with Ino-chan and the others," Naruto said as the young Hyuuga joined the others and headed off to get seats. Naruto and the other fighters all entered through the fighter's entrance. When the group arrived to the area for the fights they noticed that Cray and Akina were already there.

One hour passed and everyone was inside the stadium, the audience temporarily quieted down. Tsunade and Jiraiya were both up in the Hokage's booth along with Shizune and Genma. The Raikage and two of his men were there as well. The time neared for the first fight to begin and suddenly two figures arrived in the center of the fighting arena. They arrived in a puff of smoke. The first figure was a tall man, with a bowl haircut and thick eyebrows; he was wearing all green and flashing his famous nice guy pose. The other man was a silver haired ninja with his head protector covering one eye. He however seemed busy reading a certain little orange book.

"Hello everyone, I hope your spirits both young and old are ready to burst in excitement! We shall not keep you waiting any longer! We need the first two fighters to enter so we can begin!" Gai shouted to the crowd causing them to cheer. Saitou Cray from the Hidden Cloud Village entered the fighting arena.

"Good luck Temari-chan!" Naruto shouted. Temari merely nodded, and then headed off into the fighting area.

"The first match is between Saitou Cray and Temari, you two may begin!" Gai shouted as he and Kakashi both jumped off to the side so the two fighters could begin.

"Well I guess I'll start things," Cray said forming several hand seals. "Suiton: Mizukojo Bakuha!" Cray shouted as a powerful blast of water burst from the ground and was aimed right at Temari. Temari smiled as she swung her huge fan, the water and wind attacks collided canceling each other out. Temari started swinging her fan with great speed. The wind attacks were all aimed straight at the Cloud-nin. "Raikoutoku!" Cray yelled as barrier formed around him made of electricity, deflecting the wind attacks. "You're not bad," Cray said as he fired several kunai. Temari immediately blocked the weapons with her fan; she turned to see Cray was gone.

"Temari look out!" Shikamaru shouted from the stands, everyone sitting next to him looked on in shock.

"Daichi Raikoudageki No Jutsu!" Cray shouted as he placed his hands on the ground and electricity began to shoot toward Temari.

"I won't fall for that!" Temari yelled as she jumped into the air and began to ride her fan, avoiding all the electric attacks. Temari jumped, flipped and landed behind Cray. "It looks like I got you," Temari said smiling as she smashed Cray in the back with her giant metal fan. Cray went flying into the air and crashed hard into the ground. "San No Hoshi!" Temari yelled as she swung her fan sucking him into the air and slashing his body. Cray fell and landed right on top of the fan. "I win," Temari said smiling.

"No, not quite, but you were entertaining," Cray said shocking Temari. She turned her head to see Cray standing behind her as the Cray on her fan disappeared.

"A bunshin!" Temari yelled in shock.

"Raikouhando No Jutsu!" Cray yelled as he grabbed Temari's shoulder and electricity began to shoot through his hand viciously shocking Temari causing her to scream. Cray let go and Temari dropped to the ground. Gai immediately checked on Temari's condition to find that she went unconscious.

"Temari is unable to battle, Saitou Cray is the winner!" Gai announced causing the crowd to roar. Shikamaru jumped down and ran over to Temari.

"Shikamaru jumped down... that's so not like him," Naruto said noticing the chuunin picking up the unconscious girl and carrying her out.

"Well what do you expect, he loves the girl," Tenten said to Naruto.

"It's just weird seeing Shikamaru do anything out of the ordinary, that's all I'm saying," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, it's about time for our battle," Lee said to the boy.

"Yes, and don't take it personally when I win," Naruto said smiling.

"If you defeat me, I won't, however I believe I'll be the one winning this match," Lee said in return.

"We'll see fuzzy brows," Naruto replied as Gai and Kakashi prepared to announce the next match.

"Kakashi, it's your turn to announce the next match," Gai said to his rival.

"Oh... right, I do have to do that don't I?" Kakashi asked even though you could tell he wasn't very interested in anything other than his precious book.

"So get on with it Kakashi," Gai said getting rather impatient. Kakashi walked slowly to the center of the fighting area and with his face still in the book; he began to announce the next match.

"Um... the next fighters get down here or something," Kakashi said. "This match is between little Gai, opps... I mean Rock Lee and a loud mouth idiot, opps... I meant Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi said as the two fighters entered.

"Now it's time for Konoha's Great Azure Beast to take flight!" Lee said aloud.

"Great, make me proud Lee!" Gai shouted from the sidelines.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you even going to watch the match?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei, whom wasn't even paying attention. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled causing the jounin to look up from his book.

"Did you say something Naruto? Are you quitting already?" Kakashi asked.

"No you idiot, pay attention to our match!" Naruto screamed at his former sensei.

"You two can begin whenever," Kakashi said as he leaped out of the way while he still read his book.

"Okay, it's time to fight Naruto-kun!" Lee said.

"I'm coming for you fuzzy brows," Naruto said as he began to charge at the boy.

"Konoha Reppuu!" Lee said going for his sweeping attack.

"Not this time fuzzy brows!" Naruto said jumping over the attack. Lee stopped his spin from the attack used his hands as a brace and pushed upward trying to land a kick to Naruto's jaw. Naruto dodged the attack but the air pressure from the move managed to cut Naruto's face. _"What's this? I got cut even though I evaded the attack? I see... he's been training even harder. The force from his attacks do enough damage as is, but even if you manage to dodge, if you're only dodging with a narrow margin, you'll still get inflicted with wounds. That Lee is truly a taijutsu master," _Naruto thought to himself as he hopped back and performed one of his signature moves. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled producing five clones. The clones charged at Lee.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he took out all the clones easily. "Naruto-kun, you'll have to do much better than that to defeat me," Lee said confidently with a smile. _"Naruto-kun has seen my attacks before, I imagine catching him with any of my major attacks will prove rather difficult, but he isn't perfect and makes mistakes quite easily, I'll have to wait for those moments to deliver my high impact moves," _Lee thought to himself as he watched for Naruto's next move.

"Come on fuzzy brows, it's your turn to make a move," Naruto called out to the boy.

"Very well Naruto-kun, though you may not like it," Lee said he began to take off his weights.

"Oh no... This could be a problem," Naruto said aloud as Lee suddenly vanished and then reappeared in Naruto's face. Lee delivered a backhand that threw Naruto. The blonde quickly grabbed onto the ground with his claws, forcing him to come to a stop as Lee charged up and landed a kick to the back of his head sending him flying in the other direction again. Naruto continued to take several attacks like these for several minutes until Lee came to a stop, and began to unwrap the bandages around his hands. Naruto knew what was coming as he staggered to his feet.

"Naruto stay away from him, you know what attack is coming!" Sasuke yelled from the stands.

"Go Naruto-nii-san!" Hanabi yelled.

"Naruto, you'd better win!" Ino also yelled as Lee charged with his speed and kicked Naruto into the air.

"I've got you now Naruto-kun! Omote Renge!" Lee said as the bandages wrapped around Naruto. Lee then grabbed the boy and began his downward spin as they collided with the ground. Lee jumped from out of the dust cloud that he formed from his attack. Lee was winded from the attack, but he could still continue to fight. The dust cloud cleared and Naruto was lying unconscious on the ground. "I'm very disappointed in you Naruto-kun!" Lee said looking sad, but the crowd shouted in shock as Naruto suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are you sure you're disappointed in me Lee?" Naruto asked from behind as he leaped in the air and was going to deliver a punch to the boy.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm disappointed because you thought I was stupid enough to believe that my Omote Renge was enough to defeat you," Lee said as he spun to counter Naruto. "Konoha Senpuu!" Lee shouted as his attack fired Naruto back. The blond collided and began to roll. His body stopped, and the boy began to stagger to his feet. "It would seem that fighting someone like me is your weak point," Lee said to the blond.

"Don't count me out yet, fuzzy brows!" Naruto said confidently. "Doton: Daichibureka No Jutsu!" Naruto said with both hands touching the ground causing the ground to split open in an attempt to make Lee fall in. Lee jumped to avoid the attack; Naruto jumped into air and formed a bright purple ball in his right hand. "I got you!" Naruto yelled, as he was about to land his favorite attack.

"First gate, Open!" Lee said as he suddenly managed to escape the attack from Naruto. "Second gate, Open!" Lee said as he charged and landing a forceful elbow to Naruto's gut causing him to go flying as Lee began his charge. "Third gate, Open!" Lee said as he sent Naruto upward. "Forth gate, Open!" Lee said as he began batting Naruto around delivering several quick and fierce attacks that the boy couldn't possibly dodge. "Now to finish this, fifth gate, open!" Lee landed the final blow of the attack as the two began heading into the ground at an incredible speed. "Ura Renge!" Lee shouted as Naruto crashed in the ground forming a huge crater, as Lee landed in the crater beside Naruto. Lee dropped to his knees and began to breathe heavily. "I've done it, I beat Naruto-kun!" Lee said in his weakened state looking over at the broken blonde's body.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted with concern for the man she loved.

"Kage Bunshin Daibakuha!" The Naruto in the crater said before suddenly exploding and catching Lee in the blast. The weakened Lee was thrown harshly into the air when a fist to the face from Naruto met him. Lee crashed into the ground and immediately tried to stand. Naruto raced over to Lee as he formed another purple ball in his hand.

"Sorry Lee, but I can't lose here!" Naruto yelled charging in and shoving the ball into Lee's gut. "Rasengan!" The attack fired Lee into the nearest wall, the force of the attack managed to crack the wall and send Lee to the ground.

"The winner is Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi said still reading his book. The tired blond boy limped his way back up to where the rest of the fighters were.

"You were impressive Naruto; you beat Lee by forcing him to defeat himself with his own special moves," Neji said looking at the boy.

"I barely escaped so don't be too impressed," Naruto said still panting hard. I got lucky and that's all," Naruto said as the medics began to attend to Lee as Gai stood near his student balling like a baby. Several minutes passed, and after Gai finally settled down from watching his precious Lee be carried off, the Jounin was finally ready to announce the start of the next match.

"Before I announce the next match, I'd like to announce a change in the order of the matches," Gai began to explain to the crowd.

"What is a super fuzzy brow talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The next match was originally supposed to be Gaara taking on Hyuuga Neji but that match has been pushed back and will be the final match of the first round. The winner of that match will automatically be in the finals, so the Hokage-sama has decided to make it our last first round match." Gai told the crowd getting a chorus of sighs and boos. "The next match will have Akina facing Inuzuka Kiba," Gai announced as the two fighters made their way into the fighting area.

"Let's do this Akamaru," Kiba said to his dog. Akamaru barked in response.

"The match may begin!" Gai shouted as he jumped out of the way.

"Take this dog boy!" Akina yelled as she fired kunai at Kiba.

"I don't think so," Kiba said as he jumped into the air and began his attack. "Tsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he spun toward Akina. The blond girl quickly dodged and pulled out several shurikens and was about to attack until Akamaru jumped up and bit her left arm.

"Damn!" Akina yelled in pain as Kiba approached and landed his attack. Akina managed to partial dodge the attack, the result threw Akina up into the air and sent her crashing into the ground.

"This is pretty easy," Kiba said confidently as he pets Akamaru.

"I'm not through yet," Akina said standing up.

"Somehow, this scene is familiar," Kiba said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out two solider pills. "Here Akamaru eat this," Kiba said tossing a solider pill into Akamaru's mouth and then eating one himself. Akamaru's fur turned red and he jumped onto Kiba's back. "Juujin Bunshin," Kiba yelled as Akamaru turned into Kiba.

"I see, so he works closely with his pet and that's what makes him so tough," Akina observed as her two opponents got ready to attack. Kiba quickly tossed a smoke bomb at Akina. The bomb released a cloud of smoke around Akina. "They're going to attack me from all sides, I have to be careful," Akina said preparing herself by pulling out a kunai.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru attacked. The two attacks collided into Akina who was unable to see which direction the attacks were coming from. Kiba clawed her chest and Akamaru clawed her back sending pain shooting through out her body causing her to scream as she was thrown into the air and then came crashing down with the ground. The smoke began to fade as Kiba and Akamaru stood waiting for the out come to be decided. Akina was staggering to her feet once again and with determination in her eyes, she looked straight at Kiba.

"You won't beat me that easily you stupid bastard!" Akina yelled at Kiba.

"This really is familiar. It kind of reminds me of the fight I had with Naruto. This girl kind of looks like, Naruto as well," Kiba said. "Hey can I ask you something?" Kiba asked the girl.

"What do you want?" Akina asked.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, even though I've never met him, I have an older brother, why do you ask?" Akina replied.

"No reason, you just remind me of someone," Kiba said with a smirk.

"That's all? Stop wasting my time!" Akina yelled impatiently.

"Yes, they are definitely similar," Kiba said as he and Akamaru attacked again. "Gatsuuga!"

"Damn, it's that attack again. Well it won't get me again," Akina said as she performed several hand seals. "Raikouken!" Akina yelled as a lightning sword emerged in her hand. Akina quickly slashed Kiba in the back and then spun and managed to slash Akamaru as he attacked. Kiba and Akamaru landed rather awkwardly on the ground. The attack forced Akamaru to transform back into his normal self.

"Akamaru, she broke the jutsu," Kiba said to his dog. "I see this is why she's gotten as far as she has. She can also summon lions, which will be a problem for us as well,"

"If you're not attacking, then I guess it's my turn!" Akina yelled as she charged and began to make several slashing attacks in an attempt to slash Kiba. Kiba was having a hard time dodging between the attacks and dealing with his own injury, which was slowing him down slightly. Akamaru jumped into the air and struck the girl in the gut like a ball throwing the girl back slightly and causing her to grab her stomach. Kiba then charged and landed a hard punch to the girl's face knocking her to the ground.

"Well, I guess me and Akamaru are going to have to make this a little more interesting for you," Kiba said as Akamaru jumped on Kiba's head. "Jinju Konbi: Soutourou!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru combined and formed a giant double-headed wolf.

"Damn!" Akina managed to yell as she dodged the first swipe from the giant beast. Then the beast attempted to bite the girl as he brought the heads down toward her at a fierce speed. Akina pulled out several kunai and fired them at Kiba who swatted the kunai away and plowed his head into the ground as Akina managed to dodge by jumping over the attacking monster. Akina landed and was immediately met by another attempt at swiping her. "_Damn, I can't do anything. I can barely dodge let alone come up with an effect plan of attack. What am I going to do?" _Akina wondered as she continued to dodge meanwhile, Naruto and the others looked on at the fight.

"Kiba and Akamaru turned into that thing; I can't believe how strong Kiba's gotten," Naruto said.

"Kiba's actually stronger than this; he just gets a little carried away sometimes," Neji replied.

"Kiba-kun has always been amazing," Hinata said.

"Don't count out Akina-chan yet though, for some reason I think she can win," Naruto told the two Hyuugas.

"Are you serious?" Neji asked looking rather shocked.

"Yes, of course I'm serious," Naruto replied as they continued to watch the battle.

"Garouga!" Kiba yelled as the beast began to spin violently and attack the girl. Akina managed to dodge once again but the force of Kiba hitting the ground threw the girl.

"I can't keep this up and if that attack hits me, I'm as good as dead. I've got to come up with a plan," Akina said as she pulled out four smoke bombs and tossed them. A large amount of smoke covered the field as the girl now began to pull out several kunai. Kiba and Akamaru still in their beast form now stood in the middle of the fighting area, looking to see if they could spot the Cloud-nin. Their attention was caught as a kunai flew by their feet and missed doing nothing but striking the ground several feet away.

"_What is that girl doing?" _Kiba wondered to himself, as the process was repeated for several minutes as kunai flew by the giant beast's feet. The kunai seemed to be coming from all sides, but every single kunai attack missed and instead landed a few feet away. The smoke began to fade and Akina was once again visible. The girl was showing a rather proud smirk that made Kiba wonder. The beast was about to attack and stopped when he felt his foot touch something. Kiba looked down to see his foot touch a wire that was tied around one of the kunai Akina had thrown. After examining the field, all the kunai that were thrown had a wire tied and a very impressive web of wires lay before the beast. "Good try, but wire isn't going to hold me back when Akamaru and I are in this from!" Kiba yelled down at the girl who was still wearing that same smirk.

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Akina said to the boy as she performed several hand seals. "Raikousenhara No Jutsu!" Akina yelled as the wires suddenly began to shoot off sparks of electricity. Kiba had no time to dodge as the electricity shot up his legs and through out his body causing him to scream as the jutsu broke and he and Akamaru came crashing down hard into the ground. The two lay motionless on the ground as Gai made his way over to check on the boy. After checking out the situation it was revealed that Kiba was unconscious.

"You're winner is Akina from Hidden Cloud," Gai announced causing the crowd to cheer as a medical team made their way over to the fallen ninja.

"I can't believe it, Kiba lost," Neji said in disbelief.

"I told you she could win," Naruto said smiling.

"So Hokage-sama, what do you think of my shinobi?" The older Raikage said to Tsunade.

"I believe both of them are quite impressive, I'm especially interested in the girl," Tsunade said to the older man. "Akina reminds me of someone very special from Konoha," Tsunade said smiling.

"_What did she mean by that? I hope she isn't catching on. She mustn't discover the relationship between Akina and Konoha," _The Raikage thought to himself as the two leaders looked down as the next match was about to be announced. Kakashi slowly walked toward the center of the fighting arena; his face was still buried in a certain orange book.

"The next match is between Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha. Please come down to the fighting area so we may begin," Kakashi managed to say between flipping the pages of his book. Tenten and Hinata both walked down to the arena together.

"Good luck Hinata-chan," Tenten said to the girl.

"Yes, good luck Tenten," Hinata replied as the both stood opposite to each other. Kakashi stood in the middle to announce the start of the match.

"You both know the rules, you may begin," Kakashi said as he moved back signaling the beginning of the fight. Tenten immediately drew two kunai.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said activating her blood limit as the kunai came flying in at her. Hinata pulled out a kunai and deflected both kunai as she charged at her opponent. Tenten began jumping away as she fired in more kunai forcing the Hyuuga girl to dodge and deflect the attacks.

"I'm not letting you get too close. I'm not that stupid," Tenten said as she pulled out several shuriken as well as kunai and fired them all in at the Hyuuga girl.

"Kaiten!" Hinata yelled as she began to spin rapidly as she expelled her chakra catching the weapons and deflecting them all. Hinata came to a stop and was surprised to see Tenten approaching at top speed. Tenten jumped into the air and flipped over the girl's head and fired a kunai at Hinata who was unable to dodge, but managed to maneuver enough so that the kunai didn't strike her spine, but instead hit her right shoulder.

"You were careless Hinata-chan, you should know better. I helped Neji-kun train while he was learning Kaiten, I know how to escape and counter the move," Tenten said as Hinata turned to face the girl after pulling the kunai out. Hinata fired the kunai, which Tenten sidestepped. Hinata charged at the girl and made several attempts to hit the girl's tenketsu points. Tenten was carefully watching and dodging all the attempts. Tenten managed to spin down and around the Hyuuga girl and landed a kick to the back of Hinata's head. Hinata was temporarily staggered which gave Tenten enough time to pull out her two scrolls and set them parallel to each other. Tenten performed several hand seals and then leaped into the air. "Soushouryuu!" Tenten yelled as she began firing weapon after weapon down at the Hyuuga girl. Hinata during this recovered and saw the weapons that about to strike her. Hinata quickly took a familiar pose and began her counter.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata yelled as she began striking the weapons using the attack much like she would an against an opponent's tenketsu.

"That's kind of impressive, but did you forget about the second part!" Tenten yelled as she lifted all the weapons back into the air with a wave of her hands revealing that the weapons were all attached to wires that Tenten could easily control as she once again forced the weapons down upon the girl.

"Kaiten!" Hinata yelled once again performing the technique and deflecting as Tenten landed gracefully. Tenten once again fired in more kunai, which Hinata avoided and immediately began to charge at Tenten.

"Hinata-chan, you were careless again," Tenten said with a smile as she pulled a kunai and cut a wire that was attached to her finger. The wire was so thin that it blended in with the surrounding. Hinata was shocked as she noticed the kunai she dodged, again attack her once again from the back. She was unable to dodge and was stabbed in the back by all ten kunai. Hinata quickly dropped to the ground.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled down in concern for his love.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but I wasn't about to lose," Tenten said looking down at the fallen girl.

"I'm sorry to Tenten-chan, but I can't lose either," Tenten was shocked to hear Hinata's voice as the fallen Hinata turned into a log.

"What! Kawarimi No Jutsu, when did you have time to do that?" Tenten yelled in shock as not one, two, but six Hinata's appeared around the weapons master. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu?" Tenten said again in shock as the clones took the same stance as Hinata.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata and her clones all yelled in unison.

"Nishou!" A clone yelled as she struck Tenten and then disappeared.

"Yonshou!" Another clone yelled as she struck the girl and also disappeared.

"Hachishou!" Another clone repeated the same process.

"Jyuurokushou! Sanjyuunishou!" The remaining clones said as they landed their strikes and then disappeared leaving Hinata to finish off the attack.

"Rokujyuyonshou!" Hinata yelled landing the final part of the attack. Tenten dropped to the ground and went unconscious, as the winner was clearly decided.

"The winner of the match is Hyuuga Hinata," Kakashi announced as the crowd cheered.

"Tenten lost... this is certainly going to be hard for her," Neji said looking down at the battlefield as the medics began to care off Tenten. Hinata returned to where the others were waiting.

"That was a great fight, Hinata-chan. Are you all right?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"Hinata-sama, you did well. I'm pleased to see that you've improved so much," Neji told his cousin.

"Neji-nii-san, I'm sorry... about Tenten," Hinata said.

"No, you were out to win as she was. You were the better fighter, and you deserved your victory. Tenten will be fine," Neji said. "I've got to go, it's my turn,"

"Good luck Neji, you're going to need it," Naruto told the boy as he and Gaara began to walk down to the fighting area.

"The next match is between Hyuuga Neji and Gaara," Gai announced to the crowd getting a loud applause. "The two fighters may now enter the arena so we can begin the match!" Gai shouted as Neji and Gaara entered the arena.

"Gaara, I've been looking forward to this fight. I've trained very hard and I don't plan on losing," Neji said to the boy. Gaara looked on, but didn't speak, as the fight was about to begin.

"The fighter may begin!" Gai shouted as he and Kakashi immediately moved as far off the battlefield as they could to avoid any possible damage from the fight.

"Good luck, Gaara," Neji said extending his hand towards Gaara. The boy silently grabbed his hand in response. But Neji and the crowd were shocked when Gaara's body began to crumble and turn into sand. "What is this?" Neji yelled in shock.

"What's going on? Where's Gaara!" Kankurou shouted from the crowd.

"Naruto-kun, Gaara-san's gone..." Hinata said but stopped when she saw the smile on Naruto's face.

"Gaara's been here the whole time, just not with us," Naruto said as he pointed down into the arena where a strong gust of wind picked up the sand and something began to emerge from out of thin air. In mere moments the sand turned into the familiar red-haired boy. Gaara appeared and once again shocking the crowd especially all of his comrades by his appearance, Gaara was without his gourd, and was wearing dark red pants, and a dark red shirt, he was also wearing a black vest. His Konoha head protector was tied around his left leg. His new clothes weren't what had everyone shocked however it was his eyes. The bags under his eyes from years of not sleeping were now completely gone and he now gave off a look as if the weight of the world had been taken off of his shoulders.

"I don't believe it, Gaara looks different," Kankurou said in shock.

"Well what do you expect? The guy did almost nothing but sleep the entire time he was gone," Naruto said interrupting the older boy as he and Hinata joined his friends in the crowd.

"What do you mean; I thought he went off with you to train?" Kankurou asked.

"Well he kind of did, but not really," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, what the hell does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well apparently Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-nee-chan developed this new jutsu and Ero-Sennin used it on Gaara and it worked," Naruto said.

"What kind of jutsu was it?" Sakura asked.

"Well it was so Gaara could learn to control his demon," Naruto said.

"What did you say?" Kankurou yelled at the boy.

"The jutsu was basically a mock seal of the one that was put on me to seal the Kyuubi inside me. Because Shukaku was already inside Gaara, they basically tweaked the jutsu a bit so that nobody had to be a sacrifice. The jutsu will allow Gaara to tap into the demon's chakra without letting the demon take control of him. Basically Ero-Sennin put Gaara to sleep and as the demon began to emerge, Ero-Sennin performed the jutsu and placed the seal on Gaara. The demon could no longer escape. Ero-Sennin then woke Gaara up, taught him some things and then put him to sleep again and Gaara didn't wake up until it was time to return to Konoha. We were a little late getting back because Gaara hadn't had anything to eat in almost a month so we had to stop somewhere. You should have seen Ero-Sennin; he spent almost half of his fortune on the bill, and just to pay off what Gaara had eaten. I thought he was going to die," Naruto said leaving everyone in shock.

"I thought Gaara was weird when he had returned home. I had no idea he was using a Sand Bunshin the entire time," Kankurou said.

"The fight is about to start guys, so let's watch. It's going to be awesome," Naruto said.

"No way, Gaara will slaughter him if he has control over his demon," Sasuke said.

"That's not true. Gaara didn't have time to learn how to properly use Shukaku's power. Ero-Sennin figured it was more important to let Gaara rest and let him learn on his own. Neji isn't a push over anyway; this is going to be awesome," Naruto replied as Gaara and Neji stared each other down.

"So you were Bunshin until now," Neji said. "I didn't expect that,"

"It doesn't matter; I wanted to make a decent entrance for once," Gaara said.

"That's something I wouldn't expect from you," Neji said.

"That's good then, it means I've started to change," Gaara replied as he extended his hand to Neji. "Come on; let's have a good fight,"

"I agree," Neji replied as he shook Gaara's hand and the two prepared to attack.

"_He is mainly a close combat fighter if I remember correctly; it'll be interesting to see how he faces me and my sand," _Gaara thought to himself as prepared himself for battle.

"_I'm sure he knows my type of combat, it doesn't really matter I suppose. His sand might be too hard to get through. I don't have speed like Lee does, so I'll have to be as forceful as possible in hopes of breaking through his armor. I must also avoid his sand attacks, which could come from any direction. This will indeed be a difficult battle for me," _Neji thought to himself as he attacked, head on with multiple palm thrusts, the sand blocked each blow. The force of the attack however did manage to slightly push the sand user back. Neji attacked again, but Gaara also attacked by shooting his sand like little balls at the Hyuuga boy who stopped his attack and focused on dodging. "Byakugan!" Neji yelled activating his bloodline's special ability. Gaara began to direct his sand in small waves at the Hyuuga boy. Neji began to dodge the sand and carefully avoid each attack by either rolling out of the direct path or side stepping the attacks. Gaara increased his sand attacks this time attacking from two different sides. Neji rolled to avoid one attack and then was forced to jump to avoid the second. Neji realized his mistake too late however, when another sand attack caught the boy and slammed him to the ground. "_Damn, what am I going to do? I can't avoid all of his attacks this way, and I can't break through his defense to strike his tenketsu points. There must be a way to defeat him," _Neji thought to himself as he got back up and charged again dodging some of Gaara's sand and landing several palm attacks but once again it did no damage. The two created some space and Gaara quickly attacked.

"Suna Shuriken!" Gaara yelled firing off shuriken like sand attacks. Neji quickly deflected the attack.

"Kaiten!" The Hyuuga boy announced as he began his spin and successfully deflected the attacks. Gaara immediately fired off another attack and Neji deflected it again. This cycle continued for several minutes, as it seemed Gaara was trying to make Neji use up all his chakra by defending. "_This isn't working, I have to be more direct or I'll waste all my chakra by not doing anything but defending," _Neji said to himself as he began his charge dodging several attacks and finally managing to spin around Gaara. Neji got into his stance as Gaara turned around to face the boy. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji yelled as he began to strike at all of Gaara's tenketsu points as he kicked up sand and dust at the same time from the speed of the attack. Gaara was being rocked by the attack and after the final blow he was pushed back a couple of feet but didn't fall. Neji stood breathing heavily from performing the attack and watching his opponent. "I'm sure at least one of those attacks had to have gotten through," Neji said looking over at Gaara, whose body began to crack and then final completely shattering leaving Gaara standing looking back at Neji with almost an impressed look on his face.

"You managed to destroy my sand armor... too bad that's all you did. "Sabaku Kyuu!" Gaara yelled as the sand engulfed Neji.

"Neji-nii-san!" Hanabi yelled as she watched on.

"Naruto, is Gaara going to kill him?" Sasuke asked looking at the blond boy.

"I don't think so..." Naruto replied.

"_I can't kill him... he too called me friend. I'll just apply pressure and either force him to surrender or make him lose consciousness," _Gaara said to himself as he began to apply pressure on Neji. The Hyuuga boy let out a scream as the sand got tighter. "Neji, surrender and I'll release you," Gaara told the boy.

"No... I won't... I promised Naruto I'd fight him in the finals!" Neji yelled as he closed his eyes and focused his chakra around his body. Gaara was shocked as Neji managed to completely break free of the sand.

"So, you're fighting because of an important promise... I understand. But I won't give up either," Gaara said as he closed his eyes and focused. His body was suddenly surrounded by a bright yellow chakra that quickly intensified. His eyes turned yellow and the boy grew fangs and claws. The force of his chakra began growing so rapidly that Shukaku's form almost surrounded the boy. "I'll fight you with all my power!" Gaara yelled in an intense voice.

"This is it. This is the test to see if he can control it," Kankurou said aloud. "I'm right aren't?" Kankurou asked looking over at Naruto.

"No... He can't handle all that chakra right now. He hasn't trained properly. He'll lose control," Naruto said looking very worried.

"What did you say?" Kankurou yelled. The group stared down at the battlefield as Neji looked on at the power that stood before him.

"There's no way... I can win," Neji said in a low tone. "No, what am I saying... I can't give up yet," Neji said as Gaara charged in and took a swipe at Neji with his claws. Neji dodged but the force of the chakra ripped into Neji fiercely and then threw the Hyuuga boy into the air. Gaara turned and sent his sand up and struck Neji hard, catching him and then slamming him even harder into the ground causing a crater to form. Neji coughed up quite a lot of blood and laid there for a moment until the sand made its way back down for another attack. Neji managed to leap up to his feet and dodge the attack. Neji spun around and guided his way through several attacks until he was face to face with Gaara. Neji was about to attack when the sheer force of Gaara's chakra suddenly threw him back. Gaara charged in and managed to claw Neji's chest. The wound luckily wasn't too deep, but the attack still tossed the boy hard into the ground. Neji continued to be attacked for several minutes. Neji then began to notice that he was able to dodge more and more attacks. After several minutes Gaara's intense chakra began to die down and soon a bloody and beaten Neji who managed to stagger to his feet noticed his opponent completely stop his attacks.

"That's it, Gaara ran out of chakra," Naruto said getting everyone's attention.

"I don't understand. How come the fight isn't over? Gaara could have defeated Neji at anytime especially with the aid of Shukaku's chakra, so how come he never did any of his other attacks?" Kankurou wondered in disbelief.

"It's because Gaara held back. He isn't the same Gaara who lives to kill anymore. I believe Gaara knew he made a mistake by releasing too much chakra and purposely held himself back. Neji is someone who called Gaara a friend... there is no way Gaara would kill someone who acknowledges him as a friend," Naruto said smiling looking down at the two fighters. "It was Gaara's heart that won this fight in the end. This proves that his demon will no longer be able to control him,"

"I see... I'm glad. I might actually be able to get close to my little brother," Kankurou said in a low voice as everyone focused on the battlefield once again.

"This is it... I have to attack now before he can attack me again," Neji said charging at the red-haired boy despite his injuries. Neji got into a slightly different stance and began his assault. "Hakkeshou: Hyakunijuuhachishou!" Neji yelled as he began to attack.

"Nishou!" Neji yelled landing the first attack. "Yonshou!" Neji yelled landing the next attack. "Hachishou! Jyuurokushou! Sanjyuunishou! Rokujyuyonshou!" Neji yelled hitting the first part of the attack and slightly pausing and watching as the sand armor completely shattered. Neji immediately began again before Gaara could recover. "Hyakunijuuhachishou!" Neji yelled finishing up the incredible attack with the final blow sending the former Sand-nin to the ground. The crowd was silent and Neji stood, breathing heavily and barely managing to stay on his feet as Gai made his way back onto the battlefield to check on Gaara. After a moment of observing, Gai made his decision.

"Gaara is unable to battle! Neji is the winner!" Gai announced causing the crowd to roar in approval. The crowd was on their feet clapping for the two fighters. Tsunade and all the other lords who came to watch were also applauding the two. Naruto and Kankurou jumped down from the stadium and into the arena and made their way over to the fighters as Neji collapsed to the ground. A medical team quickly raced out to the field to check on both fighters.

"Neji, are you alright?" Naruto asked looking down at his injured friend.

"Yes, but I'm hurt pretty bad... I don't know if I'll be able to continue," Neji said to the blond boy.

"Don't say that. You've got a while to rest, who knows what could happen," Naruto said.

"I suppose you're right," Neji replied.

"You and I made a promise to fight each other," Naruto reminded the Hyuuga boy.

"Yes, you're right. If I'm able, I will fight you... even if I'm not at full strength," Neji said.

"Then it's a promise. You and I will face off in the finals no matter what," Naruto said grabbing the boy's hand and gripping it tightly as the medical team arrived.

"Please allow us to move you to our medical area to treat you. If you hope to fight in the finals, it is essential that we treat you immediately," A medical-nin said.

"Okay, please take care of him," Naruto said as he watched the medical team carry Neji off. Naruto then walked over to Gaara and Kankurou.

"You did good Gaara. Temari would have loved to see the fight. We'll have something great to tell her," Kankurou said to the silent Gaara who stared blankly up at the bright blue sky.

"Hey Gaara, it seems like you lost," Naruto said in a calm voice.

"Yes, I did," Gaara replied. "Naruto... tell me, have I gotten weaker since you beat me?" Gaara asked turning to look at the boy.

"No…. Today was the strongest I had ever seen you... You're incredible Gaara," Naruto replied with a smile. "You managed to tap deeply into Shukaku's chakra on your first try and still maintain control. You lost because you protected a dear friend's life. I believe you proved that you're the strongest," Naruto told the boy who then turned his head to look at the sky once again.

"I see... because he called me a friend... I couldn't seriously fight someone who was willing to be my friend. I actually almost thought of that as a weakness," Gaara said.

"No, that feeling will eventually become your strength. You're slowly learning what it is like to protect someone who's important to you. That is where you can draw your strength from," Naruto said.

"I see... I thank you... my friend," Gaara said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"You definitely earned your rest this time Gaara," Naruto said smiling.

"I'll take care of him," Kankurou said place Gaara over his shoulder and taking off toward Konoha hospital. Gai then began to make an announcement.

"We will take a one hour break and then begin the second round. Please feel free to take a break now and then gather back in the arena in time for the next match. The two second round matches: Are Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha facing off with Hidden Cloud's Saitou Cray. Then we'll have Akina from Hidden Cloud facing Konoha's Hyuuga Hinata.

The first round had finally come to an end after some intense fighting. The second round promised to be interesting and all the fighters were getting excited. The second round will begin very soon.

Jutsu List

Konoha Reppu - Leaf Gale

Omoto Renge - Primary Lotus

Ura Renge - Secondary Lotus

Doton: Daichibureka No Jutsu – Earth Style: Earth Splitting Jutsu

Jinju Konbi: Soutourou** - **Man Beast Combination: Double-Headed Wolf

Garouga - Double Wolf Fang

Raikousenhara No Jutsu - Lightning Wire Field Jutsu

Soushouryuu** - **Twin Rising Dragons

Suna Shuriken - Sand Shuriken

Sabaku Kyuu - Desert Coffin

Hakkeshou: Hyakunijuuhachishou - Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms


	41. Chapter Forty One

_**Chapter Forty One:**_

_**Interlude...**_

_**The One-Hour Break.**_

Naruto and Hinata exited the fighting arena and were immediately approached by Sasuke and the others.

"Naruto, Hinata, you're fights were great!" Sakura said happily to the two fighters.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, it was nothing. We didn't train as hard as we did just to lose," Naruto replied to the girl.

"Hey Naruto, we're thinking about visiting the others in the hospital, you want to join us?" Ino asked.

"No, I don't think so. It wouldn't be wise. After trying so hard and then losing, I wouldn't want to see anyone right now," Naruto said to the group.

"Naruto is right," Sasuke interjected. "We should let them be and visit them later after the fights are over. It'll give them time to deal with there lose,"

"That's true, I agree Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"So Naruto, where are you heading off to? Are you going to grab some ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Hinata-chan and I are going to take a stroll around the village for a little while," Naruto told the Uchiha boy.

"I see, well then we won't keep you. Good luck with your matches," Sasuke said with a slight smile.

"Yes, good luck Naruto, Hinata-chan," Sakura said as Naruto and Hinata began to walk off. Naruto grabbed the Hyuuga girl's hand as the two walked around for a while.

"Naruto-kun, I worried about my match," Hinata told the blond ninja. "Akina-san is very strong, I don't know if I can win,"

"Hinata-chan, you've got to learn to have more faith in yourself. You'll be fine," Naruto said smiling.

The two continued to walk around when they hear familiar voices coming from an alleyway. It was the voices of their opponents from Hidden Cloud.

"Akina are you even listening to me?" Cray asked with a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Yes, I've been listening," Akina replied.

"You can't lose to that Hyuuga. Their clan is the reason the Hidden Cloud lost face. We were disgraced and have been looked down upon by the other villages because of what happened all those years ago. Do you want to dishonor the Raikage-sama?" Cray said to the girl.

"I won't lose, so stop complaining," Akina said.

"Then stop getting friendly with those punks from Konoha. That blond headed boy who I'm fighting especially," Cray said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Akina yelled back.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto asked walking up to the two.

"It's nothing that concerns you," Cray replied. "Akina, I'm going to meet up with the others, Raikage-sama will be there to speak to us, and I recommend you join us,"

"Go ahead and go, I don't need to hear anything since I won't be losing my fight, but you however might need the extra motivation," Akina said with a smirk.

"Damn you little bitch. I swear I'm going to kill you in the finals," Cray said leaping up to the roof of a building and running off.

"Hey Akina-chan, what was that all about?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing... and don't call me that you moron!" Akina yelled.

"What? I like calling you Akina-chan for some reason," Naruto said back at the girl. "Also, I wouldn't underestimate Hinata-chan here, she's really strong,"

"I don't care; I'm still going to win. I have to for the sake of the Hidden Cloud's pride. She's the very reason why our village is looked down upon," Akina said staring at the girl causing Hinata to get nervous and look away.

"We're taking a stroll to loosen up before the next round, want to join us?" Naruto asked.

"What are you stupid or something? I'm you're enemy. Why would you want me to accompany you anywhere?" Akina asked.

"You might be an opponent when we get back to the arena, but right now you're not so there isn't any harm in it," Naruto said. "Hinata-chan you don't mind, do you?"

"If you want to then it's alright by me Naruto-kun," Hinata replied.

"I guess if we happen to be going the same direction then its fine," Akina replied as the three exited the alley and returned to walking around.

As Naruto, Akina, and Hinata enjoyed their walk, Cray arrived at the Hidden Cloud meeting as the Raikage greeted him.

"Raikage-sama, I've arrived," Cray announced.

"Very good, where is Akina?" The Raikage asked.

"She's walking around with those two Konoha punks that we got to fight," Cray replied.

"She's with your opponents!" Raikage yelled.

"Yes, and she ignored all my warnings," Cray told the man.

"_Damn, if this keeps up, one of Konoha's biggest secrets will be revealed. I can't lose my prized shinobi. I'll kill her myself before I let them have the Fourth's daughter back," _The Raikage said to himself as Naruto and the two girls began to head back toward the fighting arena.

"I guess time is almost up already," Naruto said.

"You guys are lucky, Konoha is a beautiful village. I wish I could live in a village like this," Akina said.

"Konoha is a great place, if you can get by being different," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Akina asked.

"It's nothing really; it's just that the people here can be just like anyone else. They can be harsh and even cruel at times if you're different from them, but the good still out weighs the bad. It's just hard being alone I guess. When you live by yourself, the village doesn't always look quite so happy and peaceful," Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"I've learned that being alone is never easy, I never really knew my family. I don't even know what village I'm from. But that's why I must win and make the Hidden Cloud proud," Akina said as she looked straight into Naruto's eyes and then suddenly got a flashback from her dream, especially the part about the red eyes. "_His eyes... they're like the ones in my dream. But they aren't evil like the ones in the dream, I wonder why that is," _Akina thought to herself. "Naruto, do you have any blood relatives?" Akina asked.

"No, not that I know of, I've never know my family. I had to create one on my own," Naruto replied. "Why did you ask?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. Why were you alone when you were born? Did you ever find out?" Akina asked.

"I don't why I was alone; all I ever knew is that the villagers always hated me. I was never given any answers," Naruto told the girl.

"Why were you hated by the villagers?" The blond girl asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to say," Naruto said aloud.

"What was that?" Akina asked.

"I was hated, because I'm a demon," Naruto answered.

"What!" Akina yelled in shock.

"Well, I'm not a demon really, but when I was born, I had the demon sealed inside me by our Fourth Hokage. The act caused him to die, and the villagers began to look at me as if I was the demon instead of the person I am. I'm fine though, because I was able to find people to accept me. It's funny, the demon isn't even inside me anymore and yet I still get those awful and cold looks," Naruto told the girl.

"I can't believe they would seal a demon inside you," Akina said.

"It was to save the village. That's why the demon was sealed inside of me," Naruto told her.

"What happened to the demon, you said it isn't inside you anymore, how is that possible?" Akina asked.

"I was hurt badly and I had basically died... but that stupid bastard sacrificed himself and merged with me. That's why I'm alive and why I have these eyes. My eyes were always blue, they actually looked exactly like your eyes, but now I have the demon's eyes. It's not a big deal though. I mean he saved my life, having his eyes and enhanced senses are definitely not what I call a bad thing," Naruto said smiling.

"_What, his eyes were like mine? He also has the same color hair as me, and those eyes from my dream might have belonged to the demon that was sealed inside him. Could this guy actually be who I've been looking for? No, it can't be. I mean I haven't even pieced everything together yet. I mean if those are his demon's eyes in my dream, then the question is why they are in my dream. No, I can't think about this now. I have to get ready to face them," _Akina thought to herself as the three arrived at the arena. The small group was quickly meet up by Sasuke and the others. "Well I'm going to go make some final preparations; you guys had better be ready to lose," Akina told them as she began to walk off.

"Thanks for walking with us, and don't count on us losing," Naruto said waving goodbye to the girl.

"Naruto-kun, do you really think I can beat her?" Hinata asked the boy.

"Hinata-chan, as long as you believe in yourself, you can win. I truly believe that," Naruto told the girl.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I feel more confident now," Hinata replied.


	42. Chapter Forty Two

_**Chapter Forty Two:**_

_**Naruto VS Cray...**_

_**The Round Two Showdown!**_

The crowd quickly returned at the end of the one-hour break. Tsunade and the Raikage also returned to their seats. Kakashi and Gai returned to the field and Naruto, Hinata, Akina, and Cray returned to await their names to be called out so that they could begin their match. Gai stepped out onto the field and the crowd immediately quieted down.

"Welcome back everyone, we hoped you enjoyed the break. The second round will now begin! The first match of this round will be Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha and Saitou Cray of Hidden Cloud. If we could have the two fighters come into the fighting area, we will begin!" Gai announced getting a roar from the crowd as the two fighters made their way down into the fighting area. The two stood facing each other. Naruto looked on with great determination, and the Cloud-nin looked on with a smirk of confidence.

"I won't lose to Konoha trash like you. I'm going make you end up just like that pathetic teammate I beat in the prelims," Cray said laughing, this action slightly angered Naruto as he bore his fangs and looked at the man intensely.

"I won't lose to a coward like you. I'll also make you pay for what you did to Ino-chan, you can believe that," Naruto said back at the Cloud-nin.

"The match may begin!" Gai shouted signaling the start of the fight. Cray immediately performed hand seals and attacked by placing both hands on the ground.

"Daichi Raikoudageki No Jutsu!" Cray shouted performing the very familiar attack as electricity began to shoot from the ground at Naruto who immediately began performing hand seals.

"That won't work on me! Suiton: Suijinheki!" Naruto shouted as a barrier of water surrounded the blond boy, causing a huge smiling to form on Cray's face.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled from the crowd. "Water conducts electricity!" Sasuke shouted to the boy, but it was too late as the electricity struck the water, breaking through the barrier and striking Naruto, whom was zapped fiercely by the amplified lightning attack. The force of the attack threw Naruto into the air and sent him crashing hard into one of the walls.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata managed to yell out in fear.

"Man, you are one stupid kid," Cray began to say as he walked toward Naruto who was still lying on the ground. Cray began to form hand seals again and then held out his right hand as electricity began to form in his hand. "Raikouhando No Jutsu!" Cray said as he grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him into the air as the electricity violently began to go through Naruto causing him to scream in agony.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Naruto, you can do it!" Sakura yelled.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said activating his bloodline's special ability as he focused on the attack.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm copying the technique just in case we ever have to fight this guy, that attack seems to be quite powerful," Sasuke replied.

"Give it up you worthless punk, you can't win, you're way too weak to beat me," Cray said as the electricity still flowed into Naruto who suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I see a Bunshin was it?" Cray said, aloud looking around for the real Naruto as the blond ninja appeared behind him. Naruto immediately began performing hand seals and then bit his finger and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as the boy was lifted up as a toad about the size of a rhino appeared underneath Naruto. "Gamakoto, give me oil!" Naruto shouted as the toad suddenly began to shoot oil out from his mouth as Naruto quickly performed another set of hand seals, and ending it with the tiger seal.

"That's the tiger seal, is Naruto going to use a fire jutsu?" Sasuke wondered aloud as everyone had his or her eyes glued on the battle below.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!" Naruto shouted as he began blowing fire out of his mouth. The fire ignited the oil and sent the fierce attack right at Cray whom quickly and almost frantically performed hand seals to counter.

"Raikoutoku!" Cray shouted as he generated a barrier of electricity. The fire attack struck the barrier fiercely and began to break through. Cray quickly rolled out of the way breaking his barrier and barely avoiding the attack.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he surrounded Cray and began his attack.

"U-zu-ma-ki!" Four of the clones yelled as Cray was kicked into the air. The Cloud-nin looked up to see another Naruto above his head.

"Naruto Rendan!" Naruto yelled as he brought his foot down. Cray quickly caught Naruto's foot and swung in the air and fired the blond from his own attack sending him impacting hard into the ground. Cray also landed harshly but was basically uninjured as he stood up and performed another set of seals.

"Suiton: Mizukujo Bakuha!" Cray shouted as powerful water attack shot out of the ground toward Naruto who was back up and counters.

"Suijinheki!" Naruto yelled quickly bringing his water barrier back up, successfully blocking the attack. Naruto let down the barrier and charged; Cray did the same as both ninjas land hard punched to each others face. The punches sent the two boys flying in opposite direction as they both collide back with the ground. The two quickly stood and charged again landing punches to each others faces over and over again. Cray landed a kick that pushed Naruto back and then landed a knee to his gut. He went to knee Naruto in the head but the blond grabbed his knee, and then caught a punch. Naruto threw the boy over his shoulder, but Cray landed on his feet and then jumped over Naruto and landed behind the Konoha ninja. Cray landed a spin kick that threw the boy to the ground. Cray began to perform several seals and then attacked.

"Raikouyaiba Hassha No Jutsu!" Cray yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground. Naruto staggered to his feet and was shocked as a sword made of electricity shoots up from the ground and pierced Naruto right through the chest.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled.

"No! Naruto!" Sakura yelled in fear.

"I got him that time." Cray said with a smile as Naruto's body hit the ground. "It's over now..." Cray began but was silenced as Naruto's body suddenly exploded sending Cray flying and crashing hard with the ground. The explosion caused a cloud of smoke to engulf the fighting arena. After several moments Cray staggered his way back over toward where the explosion occurred. "What the hell was that?" Cray said aloud.

"That was Kage Bunshin Daibakuha; I made my bunshin blow up," Naruto said as he emerged from the cloud of smoke and landed a hard right hand to Cray's face sending him back. Cray recovered quickly, punched Naruto in the face, and the two began to beat each other down with punches and kicks. The two broke away and stared at each other as their breathing was getting heavier and heavier with each and every attack.

"You're not bad punk," Cray said to Naruto.

"I don't care what you think; I don't want to hear anything from trash like you!" Naruto replied.

"What did you say?" Cray shouted.

"You heard me; I don't have anything to say to someone like you," Naruto said as the two charged each other once again and collided with explosive punches that rocked each other back. Cray stepped back and closed his eyes as he performed a few hand seals.

"Raikouhada!" Cray said as his body began to be surrounded by electricity.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked looking at the Cloud-nin.

"This is my special ability. My body is completely engulfed by electricity. I channeled my chakra throughout my body and now every time you touch me, every time I hit you, you'll get a nice charge," Cray answered with a wicked smile. "Would you care to try it?" Cray asked as he charged and threw a punch, which Naruto dodged and quickly fired in a punch of his own. Naruto landed the punch right in Cray's face but was sent flying back as he was jolted with electricity. Naruto picked himself up and looked at the Cloud-nin.

"You aren't kidding about the charge. But your little electricity won't stop me," Naruto said as he began to attack Cray with punches and kicks. Cray didn't even dodge and every time Naruto connected, he was sent flying after being hit with electricity. Cray quickly charged and kicked Naruto right in the head, which caused Naruto to scream and fall to his knees after receiving the force of the kick and the electricity.

"Now give up, you won't win," Cray told the boy as he grabbed Naruto by his jacket and lifted him into air causing Naruto to get shocked and then Cray quickly tossed the boy back on the ground and kicked Naruto hard in the ribs sending the boy flying and then crashing with the ground again. Cray stood still staring at Naruto as he slowly pulled himself up off the ground.

"I won't... give up. I'll never give up," Naruto said as he coughed up blood. "I promised Ino-chan I'd win, and I promised all my friends that I'd win. I also promised Neji that I'd face him in the finals," Naruto said.

"Well that's too bad, because it won't be happening, you lied to everyone," Cray said laughing.

"No... I don't break my promises... I won't ever take back my words. That's my way of the ninja!" Naruto yelled as he surrounded himself in his own chakra. The force of the chakra emitting from the blonde began to push Cray back slightly.

"_That idiot... he's sort of impressive," _Akina thought to herself as she looked down at Naruto.

"What incredible chakra... what in the hell are you?" Cray asked looking at the boy in disbelief.

"I'm Konoha's future sixth Hokage... I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said as he charged in flash. His speed was blinding as he appeared behind Cray and kicked him in the back sending him flying forward. Naruto quickly appeared in front of Cray, fired him into the air, and then jumped up ahead of the Cloud-nin. He kicked him with such force that the Cloud-nin collided fiercely into the ground and then was suddenly bounced back and forth like a pinball machine. U-zu-ma-ki!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the boy around, then up high into the air, then once again jumping up ahead of Cray and he began forming a familiar bright purple ball in his hand. "Naruto Rasengan Rendan!" Naruto yelled as he drove the ball into the Cloud-nin's chest and then landed swiftly as Cray collided with the ground with such force that the ground itself almost exploded forming a huge crater. The crowd was speechless as the dust cloud faded. Gai quickly checked on Cray and called the match.

"Saitou Cray is unable to continue, Uzumaki Naruto is the winner!" Gai shouted causing the crowd to erupt with cheers as the medical team quickly carried off what was left of Saitou Cray. Naruto stood in the center and sucked in all the cheers as he smiled, then bowed, and then made his way back up to where Hinata was.

"Naruto-kun... are you alright?" Hinata asked.

"I sure am, don't you worry about me. Just keep yourself focused on your fight," Naruto told Hinata as he kissed the girl right on the lips causing her to step back and blush for a moment.

"Yes, she should be ready to lose," Akina said interrupting.

"We'll see who loses," Naruto said smiling and was shocked as he received a pat on the back from Akina.

"I hate to admit it, but you were amazing," Akina said before walking off.

"Thanks a lot Akina-chan," Naruto replied.

Jutsu List

Katon: Gamayu Endan** – **Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

Raikouyaiba Hassha No Jutsu - Shooting Lightning Blade Jutsu

Raikouhada - Lightning Skin


	43. Chapter Forty Three

_**Chapter Forty Three:**_

_**Hinata VS Akina...**_

_**The Byakugan Faces an Angry Cloud!**_

"The last match of the round is about to begin. It looks like Konoha is having no problem defeating your Cloud-nin, Raikage-sama," Tsunade said looking over at the older man.

"While it is true that Cray lost, the next fighter from Cloud won't be defeated. Akina is very special," Raikage responded.

"I see, but don't forget that she's facing a Hyuuga," Tsunade replied. "_I can't wait to get a better look at Akina's fighting ability. Jiraiya told me earlier that I should be aware of her. Is she really from Konoha? Is she really the Fourth's missing daughter? She does look a lot like Naruto... I wonder if the secret will be revealed soon," _Tsunade thought to herself, as the final match of the second round was about to begin. Kakashi slowly closed his book and began to walk to the center of the fighting area.

"The final match of this round will soon begin; this match is between Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha, and Akina of the Hidden Cloud. Will the two fighters please enter the fighting arena?" Kakashi yelled getting the attention of the crowd.

"I can't believe that jerk. Now he gets serious about the fights. When I was fighting fuzzy brows he barely paid attention at all," Naruto pouted as Akina jumped down into the fighting area.

"Naruto-kun... I'm going now," Hinata said.

"Good luck Hinata-chan. Do your best," Naruto said to the girl and then kissed her on the lips. "You can do it, I believe in you. All you got to do is believe in yourself," Naruto said as Hinata nodded and then jumped down into the fighting area. Naruto quickly headed up into the stands to join his friends in the crowd.

"Naruto, hurry up!" Sakura yelled getting the blonde's attention.

"You guys moved from your original spot," Naruto replied.

"Well of course we did, we wanted to get a better view of the second round fights," Ino told the boy.

"So Naruto, what do you think of this match?" Sasuke asked.

"It's going to be really tough on Hinata-chan, but if she believes in herself, she can win. If she loses her confidence then she's going to get hurt. Akina is really strong," Naruto said.

"I see, so basically Hinata is her own worst enemy here," Ino said.

"Unfortunately, that's absolutely correct," Naruto said as everyone began to focus down into the fighting arena.

"The match may begin!" Kakashi announced as Akina and Hinata prepared to face off.

"I'm taking you down Hyuuga!" Akina yelled as she pulled out several kunai and fired them at Hinata.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled activating her bloodline's ability and then quickly dodged the kunai and countered with several shuriken attacks. Akina pulled out another kunai and deflected the shurikens. Akina then quickly began performing hand seals.

"Katon: Kaenhoushaki No Jutsu!" Akina yelled as she began blowing a fiercely strong flame straight at Hinata, who barely has time to dodge the first initial attack. Akina attacked again with the jutsu but Hinata quickly countered by performing several hand seals and activating a jutsu of her own.

"Suiton: Mizukabe No Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as a wall of water rose to block the fire attack.

"So, Akina can use fire jutsus," Tsunade said looking over at the Raikage again.

"Yes, I've had her trained quite well I believe," Raikage responded.

"So Hinata-chan finally had a use for that jutsu Jiraiya-sensei taught her," Ino said to Naruto.

"Yes, Ero-Sennin tried to teach her a few water jutsus because he thought they suited her better," Naruto said as Hinata's water wall fell and the Hyuuga girl charged at Akina. Hinata tried several attempts to strike Akina with her open palmed attacks before Akina managed to land a kick that knocked Hinata back.

"Don't underestimate me Hyuuga! I know all about your attacks and how you plan on sealing my tenketsu points. You won't get me that way," Akina said as she bit her finger and performed several familiar hand seals. Hinata noticed what Akina was doing and immediately did the same thing.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Hinata and Akina both yelled as Akina summoned and lion and Hinata summoned a toad.

"No Hinata-chan that won't work!" Naruto yelled as Akina's lion went right through the frog quickly and caused the summoned beast to disappear to where it came.

"A frog fighting a lion, what a rather dumb decision you made," Akina said to the Hyuuga girl. "Go get her!" Akina yelled to her lion as the beast quickly charged at Hinata.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Hinata yelled creating several shadow clones. The lion wasted no time defeating the clones. Hinata created more clones and the lion defeated them as well. Akina stood back and watched as her lion continued to defeat the clones Hinata created.

"This isn't good, Kage Bunshin uses up a lot of chakra and Hinata-chan doesn't have nearly as much as I do. She can't keep creating clones just to have them get destroyed," Naruto said with concern as he watched another set of Bunshins get defeated.

"_This girl is pathetic. I can't believe she's this weak for Hyuuga," _Akina thought to herself as she continued to watch as her summoned beast defeated the last of Hinata's clones. Hinata stood there breathing hard as the lion prepared to attack. "Well this looks like the end for you, how pathetic," Akina said as the lion attacked and slashed right through Hinata sending the girl to the ground. Akina then realized what was happening, as the Hinata that received the attack disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I thought so, it was a bunshin. "Raikouken!" Akina yelled as she created her lightning sword.

"Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Hinata yelled as she appeared behind Akina and charged to perform her attacks. Akina quickly stabbed the girl right in the chest with her sword.

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for that!" Akina said but then was shocked as this Hinata also disappears. "What another Bunshin here!"

"Nishou! Yonshou! Hachishou! Jyuurokushou! Sanjyuunishou! Rokujyuyonshou!" Hinata yelled as Akina turned around to see that Hinata's real target was her lion. Akina was shocked to see her lion fall to the ground and then disappeared. Hinata stood before Akina in her typical Hyuuga stance. The girl stared at Akina and Akina did the same.

"So you're not as bad as I thought. I am sorry that I underestimated you, but it's not going to change anything. I will defeat you, a Hyuuga! The clan that threw mud on the name of the Hidden Cloud, I shall defeat you and avenge the pride of my village!" Akina declared as she made several attempts to stab Hinata with her lightning sword. Hinata dodged and tried to attack as well. The two broke off after several attempts and Akina pulled out several shuriken and charged them up with her chakra.

"That's impressive; Akina is able to transfer her chakra into her weapons making them much more dangerous," Sasuke said as Akina fired them at Hinata who quickly deflected them by expelling her chakra and beginning to spin and performing the familiar Hyuuga technique.

"Kaiten!" Hinata yelled as she came to a stop after deflecting the weapons. "You're the one underestimating me. I'm not fighting as a Hyuuga trying to maintain the pride of my clan; I'm fighting as Hinata someone who wants to prove herself as a person, as an individual, and not a member of the Hyuuga clan," Hinata said to the girl.

"So it would seem you have something to fight for as well. But I will win, my village needs this, and I will not let Raikage-sama down!" Akina yelled at the girl.

"I do have something I'm fighting for. I no longer associate myself with the Hyuuga clan, I fight for to prove that I am strong, not for myself but for others. I'm fighting to prove that I'm worthy," Hinata said to the girl.

"Worthy? Worthy of what?" Akina asked.

"I fight to prove myself worthy... Of being the wife of Konoha's Sixth Hokage!" Hinata confidently said with a smile as she looked up at Naruto, who was standing for once, totally speechless with a blush on his face.

"_She fights, for him? Is her feelings for him that strong?" _Akina thought to herself as Hinata charged forcing Akina to dodge. Akina managed to avoid almost every attack but Hinata's last attempt lightly grazed Akina's shoulder. "_Damn, why did she get me? Why did I suddenly get careless?" _Akina wondered as she took a step back from Hinata to rethink her plan.

"_Akina, what's wrong with you? You're getting careless. Is this how you repay me for taking you in and training you to be strong? I won't allow you to fail," _Raikage thought to himself as he started to sweat while watching Akina struggle.

"_I see for some reason our little Hinata's words have thrown the girl off. I guess I'm going to have to have Jiraiya talk to Naruto about the Fourth sooner than I thought," _Tsunade said to herself as she turned her attention back down on the fight.

"I won't lose, because I have people who love and believe in me. I have everyone watching, there is no way I'd disgrace them again!" Hinata said as she performed several hand seals. "Ninpo: Joushou Doragon No Jutsu!" Hinata yelled as she began expelling all of her chakra from her body. The chakra surrounded Akina and lifted her into the air almost like a violent windstorm, and then the chakra took the shape of a dragon and flew straight up through the girl in an amazing burst of energy from the Hyuuga girl. Akina was hit with the full force of the chakra attack. The attack not only closed all of her tenketsu points but the attack also managed to slash Akina on the outside as well. When the attack finished Akina was dropped and the girl hit the ground hard and was no longer moving. Kakashi quickly made his way over to check on the girl.

"No Akina! Get up; you can't let the cloud down like this! Do you hear me?" The Raikage yelled angrily down at the girl.

"A-Amazing attack, what the hell did she just do?" Sakura asked in shock.

"The attack was taught to her by Jiraiya-sensei; it uses the chakra control of a Hyuuga and turns her chakra into an incredible weapon," Ino said.

"That's amazing!" Sakura said.

"But it comes with a heavy price," Naruto interrupted. "Hinata-chan used up all of her chakra. If you look at her she can barely stand anymore," Naruto said.

"You're right she's struggling to stay on her feet," Sakura said looking on as Kakashi made his announcement.

"Akina is unable to continue fighting. Hyuuga Hinata is the winner!" Kakashi declared causing the crowd to cheer. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura quickly jumped down and ran over to Hinata who fell to both knees.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked hugging the weakened girl.

"I'll be alright. I just need some rest," Hinata said as she went unconscious.

"Alright, you deserve it," Naruto said smiling as he lifted her in his arms and walked off.

Jutsu List

Katon: Kaenhoushaki No Jutsu - Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu

Suiton: Mizukabe No Jutsu - Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu

Joushou Doragon No Jutsu - Ascending Dragon Jutsu


	44. Chapter Forty Four

_**Chapter Forty Four:**_

_**Chuunin Exam ends...**_

_**Double Forfeit!**_

Naruto carried the unconscious Hyuuga girl to the medical tent. Naruto entered and placed Hinata down on the cot. Neji looked over at the boy and then down at Hinata.

"Is she alright?" Neji asked.

"Yes, she just used up all of her chakra. She'll be fine after some rest," Naruto responded. "How are you doing Neji?"

"I'm doing a little better," Neji replied.

"I see," Naruto said but suddenly the blond felt a sharp pain in his chest. The boy clutched at his chest for a moment and then turned to look onto the field where Akina was being carried off by medical-nins.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Neji asked seeing the blonde's moods suddenly change.

"Yes, it was nothing," Naruto said. "_Akina... Why did I just feel your pain? I feel so much sadness. It's like your heart broke into a million pieces. But why am I feeling any of this?" _Naruto thought to himself as he turned to check on Hinata who was currently being examined by a medical-nin.

"The young lady will be fine, but she will be unable to continue. She'll need to be moved so she can get some real rest," The medic said to the small group.

"But Hinata-chan has to fight again," Ino said.

"No, her opponent in the next round was going to be Naruto. I think she knew what she was doing all along," Sasuke said.

"Yes, I can't imagine Naruto or Hinata being able to fight each other," Sakura said turning her attention to Naruto.

"It's fine, just let her rest here for a while longer, I'll carry her home after the finals are over," Naruto told the medic.

"So it's my turn to fight already is it?" Neji asked.

"Neji-kun, you're not going to be able to fight either. You're too injured and your chakra has no where near recovered from your first round fight," The medic told the boy.

"It'll be fine; Naruto and I have a promise to keep," Neji said slowly getting up, but was visibly shaken up and weak, as he had to lean on Sakura's shoulder to stay standing.

"Neji, you shouldn't. You've done enough, you should rest," Sakura told him.

"No! I'm not breaking this promise. Naruto and I will have this fight," Neji said walking off slowly.

"Neji..." Naruto said in a grim voice.

"Well Naruto, I guess you should get ready," Sasuke said. Naruto didn't respond and walked off as well.

Tsunade and the Raikage exchanged words for a moment as a medical-nin appeared before Tsunade to inform her of Hinata's condition.

"I see, so Hinata's done is she? That's too bad, but I guess it can't be helped. Please go inform Gai on this," Tsunade said dismissing the medical-nin, whom quickly left.

"Well Hokage-sama, I thank you for having me, but I believe I shall be going. I have no interest in Konoha's matters. My ninja were all defeated, so I am no longer needed here," The Raikage said to Tsunade.

"Yes, well thank you for coming Raikage-sama," Tsunade said trying her best to smile as she watched the Raikage leave. "_Jerk! Bastard! Stupid old man!" _Tsunade thought to herself still holding her fake smile.

"_Now I must take care of the failure, before I give her a chance to become a traitor as well. This is what I get for taking in the Fourth Hokage's daughter," _The Raikage thought to himself as he left the arena.

"I'm so glad he's gone," Tsunade said aloud breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now Tsunade, you shouldn't say that about other leaders," Jiraiya said out of no where causing Tsunade to jump and then smack him.

"Don't do that idiot!" Tsunade yelled.

"Damn, you didn't have to hit me that hard," Jiraiya complained rubbing his now reddened cheek.

"Jiraiya, I have an important task for you," Tsunade said interrupting her fellow Sannin.

"What is it you need now?" Jiraiya asked.

"It's time to inform Naruto about his past. It's about Minato and his real legacy," Tsunade said.

"So it's time for a sibling reunion of the Fourth's children?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I believe it is. We may never get another chance at this," Tsunade said.

"Is it really wise? Naruto might be hurt badly by this, the girl as well," Jiraiya said.

"They're strong; they're his kids after all," Tsunade said back.

"Alright, after the exam is over I'll have a little talk with him," Jiraiya said as both Sannin's turned their attention down to the fighting area where Gai was about to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am saddened to announce that Hyuuga Hinata is unable to continue and thus is forced to forfeit!" Gai announced causing the crowd to boo. "We will begin the final round shortly, the match will have Hyuuga Neji facing Uzumaki Naruto!" Gai said causing the crowd to cheer instantly.

"I guess we'd better get back up to the fan section," Sasuke said as Sakura and Ino followed him. As several minutes passed, the crowd began to settle and Gai began his next announcement.

"It is now time for the finals! If Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto will kindly enter the arena, we will begin!" Gai announced as Naruto walked into the arena, and Neji slowly walked in as well. Naruto took a good look at Neji to see the boy still breathing slightly harder than normal. His body was still in fairly bad shape from the battle with Gaara, and Naruto could see that Neji was still really low on chakra.

"Naruto, let's keep this promise and have a good match," Neji said to the blond.

"_Neji, I don't know if we can with you in this condition," _Naruto thought to himself looking at Neji with concern on his face.

"The two fighters may begin!" Gai announced. Neji immediately jumped back and got into his stance.

"Byakugan!" Neji yelled activating his blood limit's ability.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto yelled creating ten clones and sending them in to attack. Neji quickly defeated four of the clones and then dodged several attacks from the remaining six clones. Neji found himself struggling slightly to avoid every attack that came at him. Neji spun around two clones and then stabbed them both with a kunai. Then Neji fired the kunai and took down yet another clone leaving only three clones left. Naruto quickly charged through the clones and attacked Neji with a fierce display of punches, all of which Neji was dodging, but what Naruto noticed was that Neji wasn't dodging the attacks with the ease that he had in their first fight. Naruto backed off and allowed the clones to attack. Neji took down another one quickly with a palm thrust and then grabbed an oncoming clone's punch and threw him over his older and into the remaining clone causing them both to fall. Neji turned after all the clones disappeared to see ten kunai flying straight at him. Neji quickly began his spin and used the familiar Hyuuga technique.

"Kaiten!" Neji yelled deflecting the kunai and then coming to a stop and was shocked as another kunai flew right at him, Neji barely side stepped the kunai in time and thus received a slight cut on his face. Neji charged at Naruto and tried several attacks, but Naruto easily dodged and landed several punches to Neji's gut and then landed one right in Neji's face that knocked him back.

"_Damn it's as I thought, he can barely hold himself up, let alone fight evenly. If he was healthy there would be no way I'd be beating him this easily," _Naruto thought to himself as he countered an attack from Neji and then blasted him in the gut again. Neji stepped back holding his gut and then dropped to one knee for a moment before returning to his feet and getting in his stance again. Naruto charged and attempted to land several blows, all of which Neji dodged and he even managed to land a blow to Naruto's gut that pushed the blond back for a moment, leaving Neji the opening he needed.

"Naruto, you're in my range!" Neji yelled as he began his assault. "Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou!" Neji yelled as he began his attack, but was totally shocked when Naruto caught the boy's hand and then landed a head butt, that rocked Neji back breaking the attack and then causing Neji to fall flat on his back for a moment.

"Neji, this isn't right... This isn't a fight..." Naruto said in a low voice. Neji slowly returned to his feet and was getting ready to attack again. "Neji, quit right now!" Naruto said to him firmly causing the boy to look at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" Neji asked.

"This isn't a real fight. You can't even hold yourself up. You're making our first fight look like it was a joke as well," Naruto said with anger in his voice. "You're my friend and I will not hurt you, because I refuse to fight you like this," Naruto said.

"You don't have a choice. I won't give up, just like I know you'd never do. We're going to fight, because this is what we promised," Neji replied.

"Neji, you're a fool." Naruto said dropping his hands down to his side and then turned to face Gai. "I forfeit the match!" Naruto yelled to Gai and to the crowd as well causing everyone to look on in shock. The crowd began to boo as, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and all of the people watching who knew Naruto stood in shock at what he just announced. After a moment Neji angrily broke his silence.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Neji yelled. "You don't give up, you never give up, so what the hell are you doing?" Neji continued to yell.

"I said I'm giving up. It's true I don't give up, and my way of the ninja is to never break my promises, but this is different. I don't see this as breaking my promise," Naruto said.

"How can it not, if you're refusing to fight?" Neji asked.

"It's because as I said, this isn't a fight. When you've rested and are back to normal I will invite my close friend, Hyuuga Neji to have a fight with me and fulfill our promise. That's when I keep my promise. I can't break my promise to you now, because you're not capable of fighting at the moment. I want to have a true fight, to prove our strength, this fight, we can't do that," Naruto said. "I choose to give up because I believe a Chuunin needs to know when it's time to fight and when it's not time to fight, and right now I believe, that it's time not to fight," Naruto finished and then slowly began to walk off.

"_Damn him... he completely defeated me once again. Uzumaki Naruto…The idiot who's always capable of changing the hearts of those around him. He's totally beaten me," _Neji thought to himself as he looked up into the sky and smiled as the crowd's booing slowly turned into cheers as the blond ninja walked away.

"Naruto... you're still the biggest idiot I know," Sasuke said with a smile.

"He may be an idiot, but his heart is purest of us all," Ino said getting a nod from Sakura as well as they look down at the boy who walked over to the medical tent and lifted Hinata into his arms.

"Well, it's time to take you home Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly to the girl as he began to walk off with the girl tightly in his arms.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're amazing," Hinata said looking up at her love weakly and then falling asleep again.


	45. Chapter Forty Five

_**Chapter Forty Five:**_

_**Bonds...**_

_**The feelings of the siblings!**_

It had been two weeks since the end of the final exam. Everyone was now fully healed and most of the participants from other villages were heading back to their own countries. The same went for the Hidden Cloud-nin, after rest and recovery the groups headed out and began their journey back to the Lightning Country. As the Akina and her team quickly arrived at the village gate to make their exit, the Cloud-nin was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata waiting there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Akina asked as her teammates looked on with disgust and a certain amount of hatred for the blond Leaf-nin.

"We're seeing you off Akina-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

"Please stop calling me that you total moron," Akina said.

"Ah, it's alright since we're friends and all. Be careful on you're way back to your village," Naruto said to the girl.

"Yes, Akina-san please be careful and have a safe trip," Hinata said giving the girl a slight bow.

"You Leaf are certainly a stupid bunch," Akina said with a smug look on her face. "I'm not you're friend and stop treating me so kindly. You beat me, so now I got to get stronger and come back so I can kick your asses. I will be back and I will take you guys down," Akina said.

"Come on Akina-chan, don't be like that. I know you're just trying to sound big and act all cool. I know you have a good heart on the inside," Naruto said smiling.

"_Damn this idiot really pisses me off. But I can't stay mad at him. No matter how hard I try. I still never got to ask him some important questions. But I guess it doesn't matter right now. I'll be back for the next exam and then I'll talk to him then. Right now getting stronger and making my failure up to the village is all that's important. Raikage-sama has been very distance and seems quite angry with me. I must make it up to him," _Akina thought to herself as she turned to rejoin her teammates and exit the village. "Goodbye for now, when I return you're going down," Akina shouted as she left while Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye to the girl.

"Naruto-kun, hope she isn't too angry still. She seemed quite mad," Hinata said to the boy.

"Don't worry about her Hinata-chan, I'm sure she was really happy that we came to see her off. She's not the type to openly show those emotions especially to people that belong to an opposing village," Naruto replied. "Hey let's go get some ramen at Ichiraku's, I'm starving," Naruto said as the two headed toward the ramen stand.

The Cloud-nins were on the way back to their country. The team walked in silence as Cray remembered the message given to him by the Raikage himself.

"_Akina, she's weakened. No, it's worse than that. I fear she's become a traitor. The girl was originally from Konoha; she was our gifted shinobi because she came from a very well respected bloodline. She is daughter of the great Leaf Shinobi after all. Cray, I know of your deep hatred of her. So that is why I come to you for a favor. I want you to take care of her. I can't allow her to return to Konoha's side. She knows too many of our techniques, and I will not allow such treason. I want good news when you return to the country. I want the news of her death. Do you understand me?" _Those were the Raikage's orders.

"_The orders Raikage-sama gave to me are like a dream come true. I finally get to destroy that stupid bitch and rid myself of her high and might attitude. I will enjoy this," _Cray thought to himself. Meanwhile back in Konoha, Naruto and Hinata arrived at the ramen stand to be greeted by Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-Sennin! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in surprise to see his sensei waiting.

"Why must you always call me that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because, you're an Ero-Sennin of course," Naruto replied getting a sour look from Jiraiya as he sat down at the stand.

"Good morning, Jiraiya-sama," Hinata said to the man.

"Good morning Hinata. Well at least someone gives me the respect I deserve," Jiraiya replied as Hinata took a seat beside Naruto and the group ordered their meal. "So Naruto, did you see that Cloud girl off this morning?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, we did. How did you know?" Naruto replied.

"That's simple, because I'm a genius and I know these things," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Ero-Sennin," Naruto said as his bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. Meanwhile the Hidden Cloud-nin's continued on. Akina was walking with her mind deep in thought. Sanjuro Kisho was walking in front, with Akina in the middle; behind her Saitou Cray was walking with an evil grin on his face as he carefully and quietly performed several hand seals. The boy formed a sword in his hand.

"Time to die! Raikouken!" Cray shouted as Akina snapped out of her thoughts only to be pierced through the back by the sword. Then she coughed up a lot of blood as her mind was racked with incoherent thoughts. Cray pulled the sword out of her and watched as blood sprayed everywhere. Cray turned the girl to face him as he grabbed her by the throat and looked at her with an evil smile on his face. Her other teammate stood back looking almost amused.

"Why? You bastard, Cray..." Akina managed to say as she coughed up more blood.

"It was Raikage-sama's orders. He has no use for a weakling like you who puts the Hidden Cloud to shame by making friends with Konoha ninjas and even worse, you lost to a dirty Hyuuga brat. I was told to eliminate you and I must admit that I enjoyed doing it. I've wanted to kill you for a long time now. I've finally gotten my chance. I hope you bleed to death as you cry about the brother you'll never meet, and realize that you were a fool to think you were anything special," Cray said letting go of the girl's neck not before ripping off her locket and tossing it to the ground. Her two teammates merely watched the girl drop to the ground as her blood continued to pour from her body. "Goodbye Akina, may you burn in hell," Cray said with a malicious laugh as he and Kisho walked off. The girl now lay in a pool of her own blood as tears began to pour down her face.

"N-Nee-san..." Akina managed to say before losing consciousness, as back in Konoha Naruto was about to dig in to his bowl of ramen until sudden he was racked with an unbearable pain. The boy coughed up blood as he gripped at his chest fiercely before falling off his stool and onto his knees. Jiraiya and Hinata immediately came to his side.

"Naruto, what happened, what's wrong?" Jiraiya asked looking down at his student.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright? What happened to you?" Hinata asked looking very concerned as Naruto stood up and whipped the blood from his mouth and then suddenly took off like a mad man toward the village gate. Jiraiya and Hinata immediately took off after the boy.

"_What's going on? What was this feeling? I feel like I'm being drawn to somewhere. Something has happened," _Naruto said to himself as he picked up speed and quickly exited the village and out into the forest, with Jiraiya and Hinata barely managing to keep up with the frantic blond. The chase continued for several minutes until they reached a clearing just a few yards away from the main road. In the clearing Naruto stood before the fallen blond girl. He immediately knew it was Akina as Jiraiya and Hinata arrived. "Akina-chan! What the hell happened to you?" Naruto yelled looking down at the girl's still form. Jiraiya immediately ran over and checked on the girl.

"Akina-san is she..." Hinata started to say but was immediately cut off.

"No! There's no way she's dead!" Naruto harshly said back to Hinata.

"She's alive, but barely. She's loosing a lot of blood. We've got to get her some help, and fast," Jiraiya said as Naruto scooped the girl into his arms and took off back to the village. "Damn that idiot, he's not thinking straight we could of had a toad transport her much faster than running all the way too the hospital. Hinata go after him, I'll catch up," Jiraiya told the girl who then took off after Naruto. Jiraiya began to walk around the area when his foot suddenly hit something. Jiraiya looked down to find a locket. "Hey, this is the girl's locket that she was wearing," Jiraiya said as he picked the locket up and suddenly he felt a familiar presence. "This locket... this jutsu is his, it has to be," Jiraiya said in shock before regaining his composure and then suddenly broke the jutsu on the locket. "Kai!" The jutsu suddenly faded and Jiraiya opened the locket. The locket contained a picture of a certain blond haired, blue eyed man, and his wife. Jiraiya closed the locket and smiled as he put the locket inside his shirt and began to head back to Konoha. "I thought so. Yondaime, it seems your children can finally be together again,"

Naruto quickly raced through the front gate and in a matter of minutes. The blond boy charged straight to the hospital and in a matter of moments he crashed right through the front door of the hospital and began yelling. Shizune and Tsunade, who happened to be in the lobby turned to see what was happening and then immediately raced over to Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened to this girl?" Tsunade tried to ask as she took the girl out of Naruto's arms. The boy stood there trying to gather his breath as Hinata finally caught up to Naruto and entered the hospital. "Naruto!" Tsunade yelled trying to get answers.

"Tsunade-sama, now isn't the time. This girl's losing a lot of blood and needs help now," Shizune said as Akina was placed on a stretcher and then the two medical-nins quickly wheeled the girl away and into the operating room. Naruto fell to his knees still trying to regain himself as Hinata checked on the boy. Jiraiya showed up a few moments later to check up on the boy.

"So, what's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

"Tsunade-nee-chan took Akina-san and they went into the operating room," Hinata told the Sannin.

"I see, and why exactly is Naruto still on the floor?" Jiraiya asked looking over at the boy.

"Shut up Ero-Sennin," Naruto replied getting up. The three now waited in the waiting room for over an hour. Naruto began pacing back and forth.

"Naruto will you just sit down, you're starting to annoy me," Jiraiya said to the boy.

"What was that Ero-Sennin?" Naruto began to yell before suddenly receiving a backhand to the back of the head that caused him to fall flat on his face. Naruto stood up and was about to yell until he realized it was Tsunade.

"Naruto, this is a hospital, stop making all kinds of noise," Tsunade told him.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, what's going on? How is Akina-chan?" Naruto asked looking on with concern.

"She's been moved up to a bed. She's fine. I healed all her injuries but she's not like you, she'll need to stay down for at least a day or two," Tsunade told him.

"Well can we see her?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you sure can," Tsunade replied with a smile. Naruto smiled in return and then breathed a sigh of relief.


	46. Chapter Forty Six

_**Chapter Forty Six:**_

_**Akina's Secret Revealed...**_

_**Naruto's Reaction!**_

Naruto and Jiraiya sat quietly by the blond girl's bedside. She had her back to them, sleeping peacefully after Tsunade had finished healing her injuries. Naruto had many thoughts going through his head. Jiraiya did as well. The two decided it finally time to have a talk.

"Hey Ero-Sennin..." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Who do you think did this to her?" Naruto asked.

"I have my suspicions since she had just left the village with her team. What bothers me is how you knew that she was hurt," Jiraiya said.

"I didn't know she was hurt, not really anyway. I just felt this really weird and painful feeling hit my chest. It was like being stabbed and I couldn't breathe. Then something just told me to go in that direction. I'm glad I did," Naruto replied.

"I_ see so the bond is there. It's to be expected since they are twins after all. Naruto could feel Akina's pain. It was instinct," _Jiraiya said to himself with a smile. _"I guess it's about time he learned the truth," _Naruto and Jiraiya were still in deep thought as Akina began to awaken. She was about to turn her body to examine the room when she heard the two talking. Akina decided to lay there and listen to their conversation.

"Naruto, it's time I told you," Jiraiya said getting the boy's attention.

"What? What do you want to tell me Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked with a baffled look upon his face.

"It's time you learned about your past Naruto," Jiraiya said as Naruto looked on in shock.

"M-My past? What do you mean my past?" Naruto asked.

"I mean I'm going to tell you about your family," Jiraiya said. Naruto immediately shut up and listened intently to what Jiraiya was about to say. Akina did as well. "Naruto, you are the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Because of his various enemies you were named after your mother and not Minato," Jiraiya said and paused looking for a reaction.

"T-The fourth's my dad?" Naruto managed to ask before shutting up again and allowing Jiraiya to continue.

"As you know, you were born the night the Kyuubi attacked Konoha," Jiraiya said.

"_Kyuubi? I heard about this in the academy; he's the nine-tailed fox demon that had almost destroyed Konoha? He's the demon Naruto was talking about?" _Akina thought to herself as she too continued to listen.

"You had told me you were having a weird dream lately. This has to do with it I believe. You were born and several minutes later, you're little sister was born," Jiraiya said.

"What! I have a sister!" Naruto yelled looking at the older man in disbelief.

"Yes, Naruto you're mother took your sister and left Konoha several minutes after the two of you were born. It wasn't a wise decision because that was most likely the cause of her death. She took your sister and left for her safety. Your mother and the fourth knew what was to happen to you. They agreed that she should leave to at least ensure the safety of at least one of their children..." Jiraiya said but stopped after he noticed Naruto had begun to shake.

"E-Ero-Sennin? What does this have to do with Akina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, she is your sister. Uzumaki Akina..." Jiraiya replied shocking Naruto further, Akina who continued to stay still was also shocked but did her best not to show it as it would alert the two in the room that she was awake and listening.

"Why? You knew all this time didn't you? You and Tsunade-nee-chan, and all the other adults, knew didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"Most of the adults don't know actually, but yes, Tsunade had actually been the one doctor that delivered you and your sister. I was there as well as the Third. Kakashi was there as well. We are the only ones that know," Jiraiya told the boy.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this a secret from me all this time? You knew how much I had suffered and you didn't bother to tell me that I had a living family member, a sister at that?" Naruto asked as his tone began to grow low and the blond tried to hold back his tears.

"I... I didn't feel like it," Jiraiya said with a smirk. Meanwhile, Hinata and Tsunade were walking down the hall and toward Akina's room when suddenly someone went flying through the room's wall and crashed into the wall in the hallway. Tsunade and Hinata are shocked and immediately recognized Jiraiya who was pulling himself up from the rubble and wiping some of the blood off his face.

"Jiraiya, what the hell is going on!" Tsunade yelled but then looked at the hole in the wall to see a very angry Naruto,

"Naruto, what's going on? What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata tried to talk but was interrupted.

"Naruto! Outside! Now!" Jiraiya said in a very serious, very angry voice. The two immediately began to head out of the hospital and toward one of the training facilities. Tsunade and Hinata quickly followed.

Jiraiya entered the training area first and turned toward his student.

"So, you want to fight?" Jiraiya asked but noticed Naruto already charging at him in a blind rage. The boy tried to punch the older man but Jiraiya easily dodged and landed a blow to the boy's face and then one to his gut. The two punches rocked the blond boy but it didn't slow him down for long as his claws and fangs grew and he once again tried to attack. His speed had greatly increased and the two began a severe fistfight, both teacher and student took turns landing punch after punch. Tsunade and Hinata arrived shortly after and were horrified to see the on goings, because this wasn't a shinobi battle or a test of one's strength. This was an awful display of combat, as the two men had no real tactics other than to beat the crap out of each other. Naruto, who hadn't said a word for a while just continued to attack and even though he was landing several blows, he was definitely losing the fight as the boy's punches were nowhere near as effective as his sensei's. Jiraiya landed another blow to the gut and then dodged another attempted punch by Naruto. Jiraiya simple kicked Naruto in the back sending the boy flying forward. The boy connected with the ground and began to roll only to hit a nearby tree and using his feet he bounced off the tree and flew right back at Jiraiya and managed to land a bone crunching punch that sent Jiraiya bouncing off a tree. Jiraiya got up and dusted himself off and noticed the blond forming the Rasengan and then charging.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said as he sighed and watched the blond come at him.

"Naruto! Jiraiya! Stop this at once!" Tsunade screamed at the two.

"Naruto-kun, Please stop!" Hinata yelled as the blond approached his sensei. Jiraiya created a Rasengan as well and the two Rasengan's collided causing a huge explosion that threw both ninjas back. Jiraiya quickly bit his finger and performed several hand seals and turned his body in the direction he was flying in and executed the jutsu.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Jiraiya yelled as suddenly a fairly large frog appeared and caught the flying Sannin. Naruto however, wasn't as lucky as he went crashing through six trees before finally striking a huge boulder and coming to a stop. The blond slowly pulled himself out of the boulder and staggered back towards his sensei.

"Why? Why Ero-Sennin! Why the hell would keep this from me? Why the hell would you lie to me! Didn't I deserve to know? It's my life god damnit!" Naruto screamed as tears poured down his face. If I... If I had known, maybe I wouldn't have had to be alone; I could have gone and found her. I deserved to know god damn you!" Naruto continued to scream.

"Naruto, we couldn't..." Tsunade was about to say but her former teammate interrupted her.

"Shut up Tsunade, I'll handle this. The stupid punk thinks he knows everything all the time." Jiraiya said to his former teammate. "So Naruto you want to know why we kept it from you. I'll tell you, it's because you're a stupid moron. How you're acting is why we didn't tell you. What good would it have done to tell you? The Akatsuki are after you, there were enemies like Orochimaru out there. You know why we didn't tell you? It's because you would have pulled crap like this you moron. You would have had a fit and charged out of the village endangering yourself and your sister. What do you think a group like the Akatsuki would have done with that kind of information? Is it really hard to imagine and think about? They would have hunted her down and used her to bait you in. Then you'd both be killed. We kept it a secret because it was for your own damn good!" Jiraiya said to the boy. Naruto stood there quietly for a moment allowing everything Jiraiya had said sink in. Tsunade and Hinata had finally started to relax, when Naruto went into one more burst and charged at Jiraiya with the Rasengan formed in his hand as he screamed at the top of his lungs and tears freely flowing down his face. Jiraiya formed the Rasengan in his hand as a reflex as the two ninja's attacks approached when the two were suddenly interrupted.

"Nii-san please stop this!" Akina yelled at the top of her lungs, as tears began flowing down her face as well. Naruto immediately dispersed the jutsu and Jiraiya did the same. Naruto was shocked to see Akina and received one hard punch to gut from Jiraiya to official end the fight. Naruto dropped to his knees as Hinata and Akina ran up to him. Tsunade slowly made her way over to Jiraiya.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked with concern. Akina dropped to her knees and looked at the boy.

"What the hell are you doing? Why would you attack your sensei? Why did you get so mad? You finally found out you have family. I have family. So why do something this stupid?" Akina asked looking at the boy.

"I... I don't know really. I was mad because they had been keeping this secret, but I don't really know why I attacked Ero-Sennin... I-I guess I was just really confused," Naruto said quietly as he tried to regain his composure.

"Jiraiya, don't you think you took this way too far?" Tsunade asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but it's something that had to be done. It was the only way to get through to him. I think he needed to have the crap beat out of him," Jiraiya replied.

"He wasn't the only one who got the crap beat out of him. You got beat up pretty good as well," Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Well he is my apprentice after all." Jiraiya replied as they began to walk over to the younger shinobi.

"Akina-chan, what are you doing out here by the way? You shouldn't be moving around yet, you might have your injuries healed but you still need rest to recover and regain your strength from all the blood you lost," Tsunade said to the girl.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was wake when they were talking and I heard about everything and then they started fighting, I had to stop it," Akina replied.

"You heard us talking, did you?" Jiraiya said getting a nod from the girl.

"Ero-Sennin..." Naruto mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"What is it brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you. You've always been looking out for me and this is the thanks I give you... I'm sorry," Naruto said managing to shock Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Don't worry about it kid, for now let's just get Akina back to her room so she can recover her strength," Jiraiya said as the group slowly headed back to the hospital. _"Well looks like I'll have to talk to Akina as well. I just hope she doesn't hit as hard as Naruto," _Jiraiya thought to himself.


	47. Chapter Forty Seven

_**Chapter Forty Seven:**_

_**The Uzumaki's Truth...**_

_**Dreams Come True!**_

Akina awoke the next morning in her hospital bed and gazed out the window at the calm and sunny view of Konoha.

"Konoha certainly is a beautiful village. It's nothing like Hidden Cloud village," Akina said aloud as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes.

"Oh, you're awake are you?" Jiraiya spoke up, getting her attention.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" Akina asked, looking puzzled.

"I've been here waiting for you to wake up, because I've needed to talk to you. I figured now was the best time to do so," Jiraiya told the girl.

"Where's Naruto?" Akina asked.

"The idiot's probably out training like he does every morning. He told me he'd drop by after he finished up," Jiraiya replied.

"I see..." Akina trailed off, pondering her thoughts in silence.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions as well," Jiraiya said, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure what to say. My world has turned upside down," Akina replied to the Sannin.

"It's not a bad thing though, is it?" Jiraiya asked. "I mean, finally having what you've been searching for revealed,"

"It's just hard for me to accept everything all at once," The blond girl said.

"Well, there's no rush. You've got time," Jiraiya told her. "Oh, here, I found this on the ground where you were attacked," Jiraiya said, reaching into his shirt and pulling out Akina's locket.

"My locket!" Akina cried out in shock. Akina grabbed the locket, feeling it slightly different. She glanced at it, and then opened it. "It opens!" she gasped.

"Take a look at the picture; it's your mother and father," Jiraiya told the girl. Akina stared deeply at the picture.

"M-My mother... And father..." Akina mumbled. "Naruto looks just like father... well, except for the eyes that is..."

"Well actually, Naruto's eyes used to be like that, before he merged with his tenant," Jiraiya informed the girl.

"Merged with his tenant?" Akina asked, looking confused.

"It's in the dream isn't it? A set of big, evil, red eyes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, I remember now, Naruto had told me," Akina nodded, looking worried.

"If you heard me and Naruto talking, then you heard me mention the Kyuubi, correct?" Jiraiya asked. Akina nodded again.

"Well, as I mentioned to Naruto, the night Kyuubi attacked was the night you two were born. Your mother and father had made a decision to separate you two because of the fate that was given to Naruto and his father," Jiraiya paused to let the information sink in.

"What do you mean, 'fate that was given to Naruto and father'?" Akina asked.

"The Fourth was given the task of sealing the Kyuubi, and of course the fate of Naruto was to be the container for the Kyuubi. It is indeed a sad fate for your family. Your mother hurried and took you away as far as she could go. Unfortunately, that's what caused your mother's death," Jiraiya told her.

"So Naruto's the container for the Kyuubi?" Akina looked at him in shock.

"Well he was, until a recent battle occurred. Naruto was fighting and was almost killed, but the Kyuubi sacrificed himself and merged with Naruto to save his life. Naruto gained all of the Kyuubi's chakra, but it also changed his eyes," Jiraiya smiled slightly.

"So, Naruto was cursed?" Akina asked.

"Naruto lived his entire life alone. The village, always being looked down upon him and hated him. The adults, who were only ones allowed to know, let their hatred pass on down to their children, so this made Naruto's life very rough. Namikaze Minato, your father, had wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but he also realized what would actually happen. So that is why you and Naruto were separated at birth," Jiraiya explained.

"I... What can I...?" Akina attempted to speak, only to break down and sob into her hands.

"Naruto is a good guy, so even though this may still be hard for you, at least try and accept him. He's slowly making a name for himself in Konoha and has found some very special people to accept him, but nobody here can actually call themselves his true blood family. So for you two to finally be reunited and bond, would be a dream come true to not just Naruto, and the many of us that care for him, but maybe you could release some of your suffering as well," Jiraiya told the girl. "It's hard isn't it? You thought you were the one suffering all this time. Deep down you must have hoped that your brother was all right, living peacefully and happily. Naruto isn't the kind of person who lets others see it when he's hurt, but it can be quite easy to tell that the boy's pain is there only hidden under a mask of stupidity. But I guess it isn't so bad anymore, he's got a lot of people who care for him now. Hinata has been the piece that slowly held him tighter together, that and the others his age have all contributed to who Naruto is now, and how he'll continue to grow from here on out. I only hope that you can fit into the picture as well. I believe it would bring you both great peace in the end," Jiraiya finally finished his statement and allowed the girl to take everything in as her tears continued to flow freely.

"Jiraiya-sama... Do you think I'd be able to stay here in Konoha?" Akina asked after a while, as she started to regain her composure.

"It would have to be Tsunade's final decision, but I doubt she'd let her new little sister wander without a place to go," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Her new little sister?" Akina asked, looking confused.

"She and Naruto are kind of like brother and sister, so you coming into the picture makes you her little sister, just like how Naruto is her little brother," Jiraiya replied. "Yes, our dear Fifth Hokage is a weird one,"

"A weird one, am I?" Tsunade said from behind him, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Tsunade, how long have you been standing behind me?" Jiraiya asked as he started to sweat. He looked at Akina worriedly.

"I've been behind you for a while Jiraiya," Tsunade growled as she walked up to the man and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air. "If I ever hear you talk about me again behind my back, I'll make it so that you'll never want to write another perverted book for as long as you live," Tsunade said, finally letting her former teammate go.

"Yes, Tsunade, I'm sorry," Jiraiya said from the ground.

"Akina-chan, as for your status here in Konoha, is it true that you desire to stay here?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to at least get a chance to get to know my brother, I want to have a family, I've been wanting to find my brother for so long, that now after I've finally found him, there is no way I could just leave and not at least try. I'll do anything to stay if I have to," Akina told the older woman.

"I see. Would you be willing to become a Konoha shinobi then?" Tsunade asked.

"You'd let me continue to live as a ninja?" she gasped.

"Yes, you're very talented and have much potential; I'd like nothing more to make you a Konoha genin immediately," Tsunade replied.

"T-Thank you, Tsunade-sama!" Akina beamed happily.

"That's Tsunade-nee-chan to you, Akina-chan," Tsunade told her with a smile. "When you're released I want you to come see me at my office, is that understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-nee-chan," Akina replied instantly.

"Good, now you get some rest and I'm sure Naruto will be in soon. I'll send one of my apprentices in to check on your condition shortly," Tsunade said as she left the room, dragging Jiraiya with her.

An hour passed by as Akina stared out the window, thinking. A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts, and glanced toward the door.

"Yes, come in," Akina called out. The door opened but Akina turned her attention to the window once again. A familiar pale-skinned, white-eyed girl entered the room, picked up Akina's chart, and examined it.

"It seems that you're doing quite well now, you're almost completely healed and ready to be released," Hinata said, and Akina finally turned her attention to the Hyuuga girl.

"You're Tsunade-nee-chan's apprentice, Hyuuga-san?" Akina asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-nee-chan has been teaching me medical skills. Sakura-san is actually training more under her than I am. I'm learning more from Shizune-nee-chan right now, because Tsunade-nee-chan has been so busy," Hinata replied. "I don't mind, though, Shizune-nee-chan is a very good healer and a very good teacher,"

"Have you seen my... brother, Hyuuga-san?" Akina asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"I haven't seen Naruto-kun much this morning actually. He left early for training and I've been here ever since I woke up," Hinata replied. "By the way, Akina-san, please don't call me Hyuuga-san. I am a Hyuuga, that is true, but I am no longer a member of their clan and wish to not be referred to by their last name. Please just call me Hinata,"

"Alright, Hinata it is then. Why are you no longer calling yourself a Hyuuga? I thought the Hyuuga clan was Konoha's greatest clan," Akina asked.

"I was thrown out because I was weak, and to be honest I was never happy until I was gone from the clan. Naruto-kun took me in and it's been like a dream ever since," Hinata said with a fond smile.

"I see. You're quite fond of my brother, aren't you?" Akina asked.

"Yes, I love Naruto-kun with all my heart and soul. He means everything to me," Hinata replied. Her answer seemed to stun Akina for a moment.

"I see... Do you happen to know if he plans to come and visit today? I'd like to speak to him if I could. We have... a lot to talk about," Akina said.

"Naruto-kun will be here, I'm sure of that. He finally found out he has a sister and that she's right here near him, of course he'll be here for you. Naruto-kun probably has a lot to say as well," Hinata told the girl. The two girls continued to chat briefly, until there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Akina asked. The door opened and Naruto poked his head inside the room.

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?" Naruto asked, and then noticed Hinata's presence. "Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto-kun, I work here, remember? I was just checking on Akina-san's condition," Hinata told the blonde boy.

"How is she?" Naruto asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"She's doing quite well actually," Hinata told him, "She'll be out of here in no time,"

"Yay! She heals as fast as me!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"Naruto-kun, please this is a hospital," Hinata scolded her love.

"Oh, sorry about that," Naruto replied, looking innocently at her until she smiled.

"Well you two must have a lot to talk about, so I'll leave you alone for now. And besides, I have more patients to attend to," Hinata said, opening the door and stepping out.

"Alright, catch you later Hinata-chan," Naruto said as she closed the door, leaving the two siblings alone.

"So Naruto, why don't you take a seat? I sure you must be tired from your morning training. Jiraiya-sama and Hinata-san both told me you were out training," Akina said politely.

"Oh they told you, did they? Well alright, I am a little tired," Naruto said, sitting down in the chair next to Akina's bed. The room soon grew silent as the two stared at each other, lost in their own thoughts of what to say. Akina finally managed to break the silence.

"What... what was it like all these years growing up? Was it really as hard as Jiraiya-sama said it was?" Akina asked.

"It wasn't so bad. I mean it is true that nobody ever accepted me, and that all the adults hated me and they wouldn't let kids play with me, but I mean after a while I was able to accept it. It's because of the people of Konoha I was able to have a dream. I swore that I would one day become Hokage and make everyone acknowledge my existence," Naruto told her, having an unusual amount of trouble hiding his sadness.

"I see..." Akina started to say, stopping when she noticed the sadness in Naruto's eyes.

"Do you know... what it's like to not be accepted? What it's like to not be acknowledged? The people of Konoha, they didn't want me to exist. They wanted me to disappear. They saw me as a demon. Please tell me, how was your life? Did you have the same problems I did?" Naruto blurted out, suddenly needing to know if she had suffered the same as him.

Akina thought for a second, taking a deep breath before replying. "My life wasn't really as bad as that. I've been close to the Raikage for as long as I could remember. It's true I didn't have many friends, but my life was never really uncomfortable. I haven't suffered even close to the amount you have,"

Naruto smiled, feeling a bit of weight lift from his shoulders. "That's good, I'm glad you haven't had it as tough as I have. I'm happy that one of us had a chance. I'm sorry you and I have been apart for so long," he told her honestly.

"Why? Don't apologize for something beyond your control. You've suffered so much, thinking you never had a family and I've been alive all this time. I wish father and mother would have never separated us, if we were together maybe things wouldn't have had to be so tough for you," Akina told him.

"No, don't say that. Mother and father did what they thought was best for us. They wanted at least one of us to get a fair break and I for one am happy it was me who had to bare the fate of containing the Kyuubi and not you. I grew admiring the Fourth. I don't know that much about him but from what Kakashi-sensei and Ero-Sennin have told me, he was simply incredible. Now that I know that he's my dad, it makes me feel like I have to work extra hard. Our parents are watching over us and I'm damn sure not going to fail and disappoint them. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Sixth Hokage of Konoha and I'll kick anyone's ass who tries to stop me," Naruto said with a confident smile.

"So, what happens now, Naruto?" Akina asked. "Tsunade-nee-chan says I can stay here and become a Konoha Genin,"

"Ah, I see Tsunade-nee-chan has got you doing it as well. That means you're definitely part of the family if you're calling her Tsunade-nee-chan. As for what happens now, that's actually simple; you're going to kick ass and be the best possible kunoichi that you can be!"

She laughed. "You're too much, you know that? After all you've suffered how do you stay positive and be like this? I mean if it were me, I'd at the very least be feeling sorry for myself and walking around with a chip on my shoulder," Akina said, giving him a grin.

"I guess that's because I've seen people who've had it much worse. My friend Gaara is also a demon container and while I grew up and was able to find people to accept me, he continued to suffer. He wasn't as lucky as I was. I was happy to finally become his friend and help him. You see I refused to sit back and cry all day long because nobody would care even if I did, so I decided to fight back and show Konoha that I was alive. I am Uzumaki Naruto and not the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I showed them that their stares and whispers meant nothing and though it was tough I was not going to let them beat me," Naruto smiled, and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You're amazing; I can't believe you're able to do that. I can't believe anyone could forgive a village that made him or her suffer their whole life. I'd probably want revenge," Akina said.

"Well forget it, Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Akina are here to make a name for themselves and nobody is going to stop us," Naruto said aloud, with a huge grin plastered on his face.

The siblings sat around for several hours talking and getting to know each other, it was already night-time and Hinata finally entered the room once again to make her last rounds for the night. She wasn't surprised to find Naruto talking about his history at the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Naruto-kun, Akina-san, visiting hours are over… I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you're going to have to leave for now," Hinata said, noticing the disappointment in both siblings' eyes.

"Alright, but tomorrow I'll be back and getting Akina-chan out of this crappy hospital! …Is that alright Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-nee-chan said she would be ready to leave by tomorrow," Hinata replied happily.

"Great! Well I'll be back tomorrow, so see you later Akina-chan," Naruto said excitedly as he left the room.

"He really is something isn't he, Hinata-san," Akina said with a slight smile on her face.

"Just call me Hinata, please, and yes Naruto-kun is truly an amazing person," Hinata replied.

"Thank you so much, Hinata," Akina said seriously.

"For what, may I ask?" Hinata asked, looking confused.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for him. I sure without you around, Naruto would not be the way he is now, so I want to thank you for helping my brother," Akina told the girl now checking on her.

"There is no need to thank me. Naruto-kun is the one who saved me, he's been my inspiration and it's because of him I'm a stronger person now," Hinata said, beaming.

"Yes, but still, thank you anyway," Akina insisted.

"Well then, you're very welcome… Now get some rest, you're probably going to have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow," Hinata told her. Akina merely nodded and lay back in bed, closing her eyes. The next day she would be free to leave the hospital, and able to begin her new life with her new family in Konoha. She couldn't think of anything better than that.


	48. Chapter Forty Eight

_**Chapter Forty Eight:**_

_**Changes and Promotions...**_

_**The New Mission!**_

Akina, sound asleep in her hospital bed, was woken by a very loud knock on the door. The blond girl slowly sat up in her bed and let out a yawn as someone continued knocking impatiently.

"Who's there?" Akina called out.

"It's time to get up Akina-chan; I'm here to get you the hell out of this crappy place!" Naruto shouted from outside the door.

"This is a hospital, you idiot! Shut up and get in here before you cause too much trouble," The girl sighed as her brother entered her room.

"Well let's go, there are lots of places I want to show you, and we've got to get you settled in, and I'm sure Tsunade-nee-chan will want to see you. Come on, we've got a very busy day ahead of us," Naruto said impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Okay Naruto, but first I need to get up and get dressed," Akina told him.

"Well, then get up already!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"This is going to be a long day," Akina sighed.

Half an hour passed as the twins made their way out of the hospital after finally getting Akina released. The two walked the streets of Konoha together, and Naruto took the time to point out anything of interest as they walked. Almost instinctively, Naruto ended up taking Akina to Ichiraku's.

"Why are we at a ramen stand?" Akina asked.

"What? Because I'm hungry, of course! And there isn't anything or anyplace better than ramen and this ramen stand," Naruto replied with a grin.

"You've got to be kidding me," Akina said as she gazed hopefully at a restaurant down the street.

"No way, come on and sit down so we can get some food," Naruto told the girl.

"Why me..." Akina sighed again as she gave up and sat down beside her brother and the two quickly placed their orders. Naruto began to tell Akina about some of his deeds as a shinobi, when Akina decided to interrupt him. "Hey Naruto..."

"Akina-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Where am I going to live? I'm a little worried, I don't know my way around yet and all…" Akina trailed off.

"What do you mean? You're going to stay with me of course," Naruto replied confusedly.

"Is that alright?" Akina asked.

"Of course it's alright! I mean you're my sister after all. I'd have it no other way," Naruto told her happily. "After we're done eating we'll go back to our place so I can show you around and figure out where you're going to sleep,"

"Alright, I guess," Akina agreed as their food arrived.

Naruto quickly devoured four large bowls of ramen, Akina settled for one. The two paid their bill and immediately headed to Naruto's apartment. When they arrived and entered the building Hanabi who quickly ran up to Naruto and hugged him greeted them.

"Welcome home Naruto-nii-san!" Hanabi said.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, is Hinata-chan here?" Naruto asked.

"No, Hinata-nee-chan is with Tsunade-nee-chan," Hanabi replied. "Naruto-nii-san, who is this girl; you didn't dump my sister did you?" Hanabi looked at him worriedly and started to pout.

"What… No way!" Naruto shouted. "Hanabi-chan, I'd never dump Hinata-chan for anyone, and this happens to be my sister, Uzumaki Akina," Naruto said in a near panic.

Hanabi grinned at Naruto's worry. "Oh, well then… It's very nice to meet you Akina-nee-chan," she said with a bow. "If you'll excuse me, I must head to the academy now,"

"Sure, you go ahead. Oh, and make sure to tell Iruka-sensei I said hello!" Naruto called after her as Hanabi ran out the door.

"So, she's Hinata's sister?" Akina asked.

"Yes, when we got into that huge fight with Hinata's father we ended up taking Hanabi with us. We didn't want her staying with that bastard any longer," Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"So you actually opposed the Hyuuga clan?" Akina asked.

"Opposed, hell… I beat Hinata's dad, the leader of the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan. Hinata-chan did the same," Naruto said proudly.

"Naruto, aren't you even going to introduce her to me?" Neji asked from behind the two.

"Oh! Neji, I didn't even know you were here," Naruto replied.

"Of course you wouldn't, because you never shut up to listen," Neji said with a smirk. Akina couldn't help but smile at that remark.

"Shut up, Neji!" Naruto yelled before turning his attention to his sister. "Anyway, this is Hyuuga Neji, he's Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan's cousin. He also lives here with us,"

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Akina. It's a pleasure to meet you," Akina said extending her hand to him. Neji accepted and shook her hand politely before turning to Naruto.

"I just came home to grab some of my gear. Tenten and I are going to do some training with Lee and Gai-sensei," Neji told him.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later," Naruto replied.

"Yes, and Akina, it was nice to meet you," Neji said as left for his bedroom and then shortly after left the apartment.

"Naruto, if you already got three people saying here, how am I going to stay here?" Akina asked as the door closed behind Neji.

"Well, it's simple really. After we all got together and moved our stuff here into this apartment, well, we sort of divided the apartment evenly. I was going to get the master bedroom but we ended changing it so Hinata-chan and Hanabi-chan could share a bed in the master bedroom, while Neji and I get our own bedrooms. The master bedroom is really big and could easily fit one more bed. So as long as you don't mind sharing, you'll have a room," Naruto told her, his voice seeming a bit hopeful.

"I see, but is it going to be alright with them?" Akina asked.

"No problem! We talked about it last night, actually," Naruto replied.

"I see..." Akina started to say before suddenly being interrupted.

"So there you two are," A voice said coming from the front door. Naruto and Akina turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"Tsunade-nee-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I need the two of you to come to my office," she replied. I was looking for you earlier, but you'd already left the hospital. Fortunately, I ran across Neji and he told me where to find you. We're going to have a little private meeting, and then we need to meet everyone in the main tower," They obliged, walking with the Hokage back to her office.

"So Akina-chan, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked the girl.

"I'm fine, I feel completely healed," Akina replied.

"That's good news. I'm still going to place slight restrictions on you for now. It's just for safety precautions. I want you to limit yourself to only light training and exercise for two more days before you attempt anything serious, is that understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, I understand," Akina replied.

"Great, now for the next piece of business, you're going to be assigned to a team so that you can start your duties here in Konoha. So first, you'll need one of these," Tsunade said as she opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out a box. She tossed it at Akina who caught it easily, and opened the box to reveal a brand new Konoha forehead protector.

"That's great Akina-chan, now you're officially part of Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I-I don't know what to say. This is more than I could have imagined," Akina said, uncertain of how to feel. She was happy, but it was new and unusual as well…

"Just put it on already," Tsunade said to the girl who quickly tied the head protector around her right arm.

"Thank you very much," Akina said as she bowed low.

"You're very welcome. However! I will not have you bowing to me, so come over here and give me a hug," Tsunade said with a smile. Akina did as she was told and Tsunade smiled. "Now, that's all I really had to say in private. Everything else will be said with everyone present. I have big plans and big things in store for all of you, so let's go," The three of them made their way to the main tower, and Hinata and Sakura who were already waiting quickly greeted Naruto and Akina upon their arrival.

"Naruto-kun, you're here," Hinata said giving her boyfriend a hug. "Akina-san, I'm glad you could make it and that you're feeling better," Hinata told the girl.

"Thank you very much! But please, just call me Akina," she said to the Hyuuga girl.

"Hey clumsy idiot, what's going on?" Sasuke said as he arrived, smacking Naruto on the back of the head.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, that was uncalled for," Sakura said, poking him.

"Come on Sakura, I was just kidding," Sasuke replied.

"Naruto-kun, my eternal rival, it's good to see you!" Lee called out from behind, causing the blonde to turn around.

"Fuzzy brows!" Naruto yelped. Several minutes passed and all the genin and their teachers arrived, Kakashi being the usual exception. Tsunade, seeing that everyone had arrived, decided to call everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming! I've got some major announcements to make!" Tsunade yelled loud enough to break through the background conversations. The room quieted as everyone's attention immediately transferred to the Hokage.

"My first announcement concerns the results of the Chuunin Exam," Tsunade said. "The council reviewed all the matches and contestants, and after a long debate, we as a whole came to a decision. Temari, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Tenten, and Hyuuga Hinata, will you all please step forward?" Tsunade asked as all the mentioned people took a step forward. "All of you represented Konoha in the main matches of the Chuunin Exam. You all fought hard and did your best, making Konoha very proud, and for that I thank you. On behalf of Konoha, I hereby promote all of you to the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations everyone!" Tsunade smiled as a loud cheer erupted from the group. Naruto ran up to the older woman and hugged her tightly, before running back over to the group and hugging everyone within arms reach. Naruto quickly received several large lumps on his head from Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji when their girlfriends were on the receiving end of his hugs. The girls weren't entirely pleased either, and explained their feelings quite violently to the loud blond.

After several minutes everyone calmed down and the newly promoted chuunins received their vests. "These vests are proof that you are all now recognized as Konoha Chuunin," Tsunade told the assembled shinobi. "Now that the promotions are out of the way, I have some reconfiguring of the teams to do. I thought about it long and hard, and I think I've formed a couple groups that will work well together. Kankurou, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino, you three are now team one. Your new Jounin instructor will be Mitarashi Anko," Tsunade concluded, getting a cringe from the genin as their new instructor walked up to her group.

"Alright, I'm here to whip you guys into shape and get you ready for the next Chuunin Exam! I hope you're all ready for some intense torture. Oh… sorry, did I say torture? I meant training, of course!" Anko said with a wicked grin that made the three start sweating bullets.

"Alright, now the next team will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Akina..." Several others at once, all shocked to hear Akina's name suddenly interrupted Tsunade.

"What! Uzumaki! What the hell are you talking about? Naruto is the only Uzumaki in this village!" Kiba yelled in total shock.

Sakura, in the meantime, had turned to her former teammate. "Naruto, what's going on, why does that girl have your last name?" Sakura asked rather loudly.

"Everyone, shut up!" Tsunade yelled, finally getting everyone's attention. "It's true that Uzumaki Naruto was the only Uzumaki in the village for years, but that has changed. Most of you don't know the whole story, some of it I don't even know for certain. However, these two are in fact twins; they were separated on the night they were born by their mother and father. Their mother took Akina and fled the village in order to protect her, while their father took Naruto because he had an important destiny to fulfill.

The Fourth Hokage, he is Naruto and Akina's father, and was the one who sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi. He couldn't destroy the Kyuubi entirely, and had no choice but to seal the fox inside of Naruto, his own son," Tsunade watched the group, who was now totally speechless and mostly gaping. "I have welcomed Akina-chan to Konoha and have made her a genin, and I am placing her in this team with my expectation that you all will treat her well," The group stood in silence for a few minutes, taking in all they had just heard.

"So, the Yondaime Hokage, is Naruto's dad?" Kiba asked.

"Well they do look a lot alike. I kind of thought he could be related to the Yondaime, but at the time I thought that Naruto was an idiot and couldn't possibly be the son of a Hokage. Even though they looked alike, I didn't think anything of it," Shikamaru stated.

"This is definitely a lot to take in," Sakura said. "I mean, we were teammates from the start and none of us even suspected the Fourth could have been Naruto's father. Much less that he could also have had a sister,"

"Naruto himself didn't know he had a sister. You have got to remember that Naruto was an orphan and grew up by himself. How would he have known that he had a sister, or even who his parents were?" Neji asked matter-of-factually. The group continued to talk amongst themselves for a few minutes before Akina decided to speak up.

"Everyone…" she began, pausing as conversations halted. "I just want to say thank you again for letting me stay in Konoha. I will do my best to show my gratitude from this day forward and becoming the best ninja I can be, so please, I hope you will all accept me," Akina said standing before the group and then giving everyone a bow. She blushed slightly as the others applauded, and Naruto could clearly be heard shouting. "Go, Akina-chan!"

Tsunade took the moment to bring the group's attention back to her. "I'm sure that Naruto and Akina can answer any questions later on, after this meeting. Now, as I was saying, the new team seven is you three, and of course your sensei is... currently late!" She growled looking very annoyed as she scanned the group again.

"I figured as much," Sasuke sighed.

"Damn, why'd he have to be our sensei again?" Sakura moaned.

"What's wrong? Where is our sensei?" Akina asked, looking confused.

"Don't worry; this is just a very bad habit of his," Sasuke replied.

"Just remember that if he tells you to meet at a certain time; always show up two hours later," Sakura told the girl making her even more confused.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Sorry I'm late, but I was busy fighting off a group of wild pigeons. They were very difficult and almost pecked my eye out," the Jounin explained to the group.

"Liar!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.

"Same old Kakashi," Sasuke said with an exasperated look.

"This is my sensei?" Akina asked, sounding rather disappointed.

"Alright, now that all of that is taken care of, those of you with things to do may go. I do have one last announcement; I have a mission I need to hand out. It's a mandatory mission for you, Naruto," Tsunade said as she pointed to the blond.

"What, me? I got a mission already?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's an A-ranked mission," Tsunade told the boy.

"All right, that's so cool! Whose butt am I going to be kicking? Or is it a rescue mission? Come on, what am I doing?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"None of the above, kid! It's a training mission," Jiraiya interrupted.

"A training mission?" Naruto yelled at him.

"Yes, you and I are going to be training intensively, I'm going to have to prepare you to fight the Akatsuki," Jiraiya told the boy.

"The Akatsuki will not sit quietly for much longer, I'm sure. Now is the time to get you prepared, Naruto," Tsunade explained softly.

"Oh yes… by the way, Naruto, we're going to be gone for three years," Jiraiya mentioned, almost as an afterthought.

"What!" Naruto yelled in shock. The news of his newest mission and the length of time he'd be gone from the village was overwhelming, and he was caught speechless.


	49. Chapter Forty Nine

_**Chapter Forty Nine:**_

_**Preparations for Departure...**_

_**The Last Minute Plans.**_

"What the hell do you mean I'm going to be gone for three years, Ero-Sennin?" Naruto yelled at his perverted sensei as he tries to get a handle on the new mission given to him.

"What's there to explain, I'm taking you away from Konoha for three years to properly train you, idiot?" Jiraiya asked.

"Why the hell do I got to leave Konoha? I got too many things going on to leave right now." Naruto replied.

"That doesn't matter; this is your first priority Naruto," Tsunade interrupted.

"But Tsunade-nee-chan, I'm just getting to know Akina-chan, and there's Hinata-chan, and everyone else. Why the hell do I got to leave?" Naruto asked.

"Because the Akatsuki aren't after Hinata or any of the others, the Kyuubi might be gone, but that still won't stop them from pursuing you," Tsunade told the boy.

"I don't want to leave now," Naruto told the Hokage.

"At this point, it doesn't matter what you want," Jiraiya told the boy. "You must do what's best for you, for Konoha, and for everyone you care about. You can't protect anyone from the Akatsuki with the way you are now,"

"But why can't I train here?" Naruto asked almost desperately.

"That's because of your distractions. As you said you just found out you have a sister, you have a girlfriend; you have all kinds of things here to distract you. You can't get stronger this way, you're not the type of person who's good at concentration with all these things around you," Jiraiya told the boy.

"But... I don't want to leave. I don't want to go out by myself and leave everyone for that length of time. Why can't... Can't I at least take someone with me? What about Sasuke, he's has as much claim to fighting Itachi as I do," Naruto asked.

"Sasuke has his team and things he needs to do here, we can't take him with us," Jiraiya told Naruto.

"I'm willing to go. I'll train as hard as you want me to. I want to kill Itachi with my own hands," Sasuke interrupted.

"No, Sasuke, you still have to prove yourself within the village, before you can leave it again. I put you in a team because you're needed; you're a genin still and will remain that way until you pass the chuunin exam. This mission is for Naruto personally," Tsunade told the raven-haired boy.

"Well than, what about Hinata-chan, she's a medic-nin and everything, she can come with me," Naruto asked as he looked over at the girl and smiled.

"No! Hinata's got more training to do, and I need her help at the hospital." Tsunade told Naruto point blank.

"Naruto, Stop being so selfish!" Jiraiya said in a firm, hard voice that made Naruto look down at the ground. "We're leaving tomorrow and that's final,"

"No... I'm not going," Naruto said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked over at the blonde in shock.

"You don't have a say in the matter," Jiraiya reiterated.

"I'm not going!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, this is an order, you will go and that's final!" Tsunade yelled at the boy.

"No I'm not leaving just like that!" Naruto shouted. His face started to turn red; his eyes showed a fierce anger burning.

"Naruto... you have to go. This is for the best of everyone," Tsunade said in a calm voice, as she tried her hand at rationalizing with the boy. "But expecting you to just up and leave like this isn't fair. I'll give you the rest of the day and all of tomorrow, but after that, you must go," Tsunade told the boy. "Take that time to spend time with everyone and say your good-byes. This meeting is adjourned," Tsunade said a loud and then turned and walked away not giving Naruto a chance to reply.

"_Naruto... this really is for the best. I know it's hard, but I promise you'll come back so much stronger. I'll train you the way you've always wanted to be trained. I promise," _Jiraiya thought to himself and then disappeared out of sight. Many of the people attending started to leave. Naruto stood still very quiet. His body began to shake as he struggled hard to contain his tears. Hinata, Akina, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, and in the background Gaara all stayed behind. They all stayed where they were and didn't move for a while. Everyone was afraid to move in case Naruto snapped. But finally Hinata did the only thing she could; almost instinctively she hugged her love tightly as they collapsed to the ground. Naruto let out his tears and everyone in the roomed relaxed. Gaara took this time to disappear in a gust of sand; his almost looked as desperate as Naruto's was.

"Naruto-kun, it'll be alright. Three years isn't that long of a time," Hinata said trying hard to comfort him.

"I... I don't want to leave. I'm finally happy... I have everyone I could possibly want... so why now do I have to leave," Naruto said between tears.

"I understand how you feel. But I understand the Fifth and Jiraiya-sama as well," Sasuke told the boy. Neji nodded in agreement.

"That's why you have to go Naruto. You're happier than you've ever been. So to keep that happiness, you have to go and get stronger. You have to do it for everyone here, who cares about you, and who you care about," Neji told his friend.

"I understand that... but... Akina-chan's been alone for so long. I don't want to leave her. Hinata-chan and I are finally together, we're happy and I love just waking up in the morning because I know she'll be there. I got my brother back. I brought him back from the edge of hell and now he and Sakura-chan can finally be happy. I've got it all now... how can I possibly give it all up so easily..." Naruto said still shaken, overcome with emotion.

"You're not giving it up. You're protecting it. It's true I've been alone for a long time, but you've been alone far longer than I have," Akina said to her brother. "I can wait for your return. I'm patient unlike you, while you're gone I'm going to get stronger and prove my worth as a ninja of Konoha. You don't have to worry about me, because of you, I'm no longer alone. I've got a team, friends, and people I'll be able to call family just like you," Akina said giving her brother a hug as she allowed tears to fall from her face as well.

"Naruto-kun, being with you is like a dream come true. But like Akina said, you're not leaving us forever. We'll be thinking about you the whole time. We know you'll return to us. You'll be stronger and better able to protect everyone. You don't have to worry about me. I'd wait for you for three years or three hundred years. I'd wait for you to return to me forever if I had to. I love you more than anything in this world, and nothing will break that. So you go and get stronger and then come back to me, I'll be patiently awaiting that day with open arms, and a smile ready to welcome you home with," Hinata told him with a blush on her face. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Akina and Hinata slowly helped him back to his feet.

"Naruto... it's true. You brought me back from hell and you never gave up on me. When everyone else had given up on me, you and Sakura stayed true. I did terrible things but you didn't care. I tried to kill you and you still call me a brother. I owe you my life, my sanity, and all of my happiness. I'm both proud and honored to be your brother," Sasuke said with one of his rare true smiles. He shocked everyone briefly when he grabbed Naruto and hugged him. Naruto was shocked as well. "Sorry... a hand shake wouldn't have worked as well with this situation," Sasuke said now with his typical smirk. When Sasuke had finished Sakura reached over and grabbed Naruto in a hug as well. Then she kissed him on his cheek.

"You're an idiot sometimes, but you know what, I really love you," Sakura told the boy. "After all the mean things I said to you, I can't believe you could still care about me. You risked your life for me on many occasions, and even though you cared deeply about me you still promised to bring Sasuke-kun back to me, even at the cost of your own feelings. I owe you all of my happiness Naruto and I can't thank you enough," Sakura said releasing the boy from the embrace.

"You guys... thank you so much. I promise, I'll get stronger, I'll come back strong enough to protect everyone, and I will claim the title of Hokage for myself. I won't break my promises and I'll never take back my words. That's definitely my way of the ninja," Naruto said with a determined look on his face.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this... but let's go get some ramen," Sasuke said to everyone's surprise.

"Alright, but it's your treat," Naruto said.

"Hell no, I don't have that kind of money," Sasuke replied.

"Then you shouldn't have mentioned it," Naruto said almost pouting. Then group quickly exited the building and traveled towards Ichiraku.

"Naruto, Tenten and I are leaving for now, we have plans. I hope you don't mind," Neji said causing the group to stop outside of the ramen stand.

"Sure, don't worry about it. I'll catch you later and maybe we'll hang out a bit tomorrow," Naruto told his friend. "You two just go and have fun," Naruto said with a sly smile on his face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do,"

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem," Neji said with a smirk as Tenten grabbed a hold of his arm and started to walk off.

"See you later Naruto-kun," Tenten said as she and Neji left the group. The group then entered the ramen stand, and sat down. After placing their orders and having a fun conversation throughout their meal, the group paid and left. Sasuke and Sakura decided it was their turn to leave.

"Naruto, we're going to get going. Sasuke-kun and I are going to walk around for a while and then I need to head over to the hospital as well. My training is getting a lot better and I expect to be working the hospital a lot more pretty soon," Sakura told the boy.

"Alright, see you guys later. Bye Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto said waving at the two as they walked off. Naruto then turned to Hinata and Akina. "So what do you guys want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto-kun, I think it'd be best if you and Akina spent the rest of the day together. I have to go to the hospital as well and check up on a few people. I may be a while. I'm sorry; I should have said something sooner," Hinata told Naruto.

"Well don't worry about it Hinata-chan. You take care of your business. We'll see you later. I think maybe tomorrow I'll take you out on one last date before my big trip, how does that sound?" Naruto asked.

"That's great, I'd love that," Hinata replied. "Well then, I must be going now," Hinata said.

"Later Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled waving at the girl as she walked off leaving the two siblings alone.

"So now what Naruto?" Akina asked. Naruto simply shrugged.

"I don't know. Is there anything you want to do?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't mind walking around Konoha more," Akina told her brother.

"That's sounds good to me. Hinata-chan and I do that all the time," Naruto replied as the two headed off on their walk around the village. Not too long into the walk they were stopped by the appearance of the bug using chuunin, Shino.

"What's up Shino?" Naruto asked looking at the tall bug user.

"Naruto, I just wanted to bid you good luck and farewell on your mission," Shino said extending his hand to Naruto, which the blonde gladly accepted. "I'll be away on a mission tomorrow and won't be back to see you off, so I wanted to speak to and wish you good luck while I had the chance,"

"I see, well thanks Shino," Naruto replied.

"No problem, train hard, and do Konoha proud. I wouldn't mind facing you when you return, so you might want to prepare yourself," Shino told the boy.

"You got it! I'm going to work hard and come back super strong, so I think you'll have to be the one to prepare yourself," Naruto said with a grin. Shino than gave Naruto a nod and walked away.

"Well you're definitely a lot happier than earlier aren't you?" Akina asked.

"Yes, my moods change quickly especially after I have a nice bowl or two of ramen," Naruto replied.

"Yes, a bowl or two or thirty. Seriously bro, where do you put it all?" Akina asked.

"I don't know I've been like that for as long as I could remember," Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, Akina-chan, wait up!" Ino shouted as she and Chouji ran up to the siblings.

"What are you guys up to Ino-chan, Chouji?" Naruto asked.

"We're on a date of course," Ino said bluntly.

"We saw you two and decided to say hello," Chouji added. "So what are you two doing?" Chouji asked.

"I'm just taking Akina-chan around the village a bit," Naruto replied to Chouji.

"So, Akina-chan, how do you like the village so far?" Ino asked.

"Why must everyone call me Akina-chan?" Akina sighed. "I like the village very much actually. It's very beautiful and much different than Hidden Cloud. I'm very happy Tsunade-sama allowed me to stay here," Akina answered.

"Akina-chan, you might want to get use to calling her Tsunade-nee-chan, because if she heard you talking so formally she'd probably start lecturing you, and that will get tiresome eventually. So just call her Tsunade-nee-chan and save yourself the trouble," Naruto told the girl.

"Right... That's going to take some time getting use to," Akina replied.

"Well anyway, we're going to go. Naruto make sure you take Hinata-chan out before you leave," Ino told her former teammate.

"You bet I am, I'm going try and give her a super cool date," Naruto said.

"Good, if you need any help planning come see me at the flower shop tomorrow," Ino told him.

"I'll do that, thanks Ino-chan," Naruto replied.

"Well see you later, bye," Ino said dragging Chouji along with her.

"Well shall we continue Akina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, let's go," Akina said following her brother around the village.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba yelled from a distance getting the two sibling's attention as he and Rock Lee approached.

"Hello there, Naruto-kun, Akina-san," Lee said starting at Akina.

"Hey there dog boy, fuzzy brows, it's weird to see you two together, what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked.

"Well we're going to train our taijutsu, and to see whose better," Kiba told the blond. "I mean I know I'm better, but what better way too prove it than to defeat fuzzy brows," Kiba said.

"Kiba-kun, I'm afraid you will not defeat me, for my youthful spirit burns brighter and the passion flows greater than the mightiest river," Lee told the boy giving him his nice guy pose. "But more importantly, I've witness a beauty that is greater than the sunset on a cool autumn day," Lee said turning his attention to Akina. "Akina-san... Love!" Lee said immediately at that word Akina had a shiver go up and down her spine. "Akina-san, please do me the honor of going out with me. I swear I'll protect you until I die," Lee said giving her his nice guy pose. Kiba immediately interrupted by slapping the bowl haired teen on the back.

"No way fuzzy brows, you're too creepy, she'd much rather go out with a great guy like myself," Kiba said laughing.

"No..." Akina said flatly interrupting the two. "I hate dogs, and I don't like thick creepy eyebrows," Akina said harshly causing the two boy's faces to falter. Naruto stood by at first ready to vomit and now he could contain his laughter.

"_Thank god she has taste. If she and fuzzy brows got together I think I'd be sick, and well Kiba is... Well he stinks," _Naruto thought to himself.

"Thanks anyway, but Naruto and I must be on our way," Akina said, quickly grabbing Naruto by the arm and taking off like a bat out of hell.

"Lee... I think we were just totally rejected," Kiba said a loud.

"Indeed we were Kiba-kun..." Lee said both boys still looking depressed, as their spirits were seen leaving their bodies.

"Naruto, what the hell was that about?" Akina asked as she finally stopped running several minutes later when she was sure she was safe from the dog ninja and Konoha's green freak.

"Well... Kiba is Kiba and fuzzy brows... well... enough said," Naruto replied not quite knowing what to say.

"I think I've had enough for today," Akina said. "I might have nightmares for the rest of my life now," Akina said this comment had Naruto on the ground laughing.

"Oh that's, great, I can't wait to tease those two later," Naruto said after he finally stopped laughing, fifteen minutes later. "Well alright, let's go home. I want to get some rest so I can train and do a bunch of things tomorrow before my big date with Hinata-chan," Naruto said as the two started for home.


	50. Chapter Fifty

_**Chapter Fifty:**_

_**The Big Date...**_

_**The Farewell!**_

Naruto awoke early in the morning. Earlier than usual, as if to remind him that after today, he wouldn't be back in Konoha for three years.

"So, it's tomorrow, huh?" Naruto said a loud as he sat up in his bed. He smiled when he looked down to see Hinata on his right and Hanabi on his left as usual. Naruto crawled down the bed so that he didn't disturb either girl as he made is way toward the bathroom. After taking care of his business the blond washed up and then dressed himself and exited the room. The blond took a moment to look around the apartment, his home, where he and the people he called family lived. "I won't see any of this for a long time," Naruto said quietly as he headed toward the door and then exited the apartment.

It was barely daylight out and there were very few people out. The only people visible at the moment were those who were getting ready to open their shops and begin another busy day in Konoha. Naruto took another good look around as he headed out toward his favorite training spot. This would be the last time in three years he'd get the chance to train here; he was certainly not going to miss the chance. The blond arrived at the spot and took a moment to look at the monument made for all of the fallen hero's of Konoha. Naruto then turned to stare at the logs and reflect back on how his life as a ninja truly began. After that Naruto began his morning workout, began with a few stretches and then a light jog. Naruto then created several clones and began to spar with them. This went on for about an hour and then Naruto switched to shuriken and kunai training. Naruto went through several different types of training for the better part of two hours. The sun finally crept up into the sky. Naruto continued to train for a while longer. He was eventually disturbed by the familiar sounds of a thousand screeching birds nearby. Naruto smiled and decided to take a stroll toward the sounds he heard. He was correct when he came upon the raven-haired boy with the Uchiha fan on his back.

"So Naruto, you're up training early as well I see," Sasuke said his back still turned to the blond.

"Yes, I figured I'd better train here while I can, starting tomorrow I'll no longer be able to do it again for a while," Naruto replied.

'That's true, today is your last day in Konoha for a while," Sasuke said.

"Yes, so I got a lot of things to do today. I need to go have some ramen, and maybe say hello to a bunch of people and I have a big date with Hinata-chan today," Naruto told the Uchiha boy.

"That's right; I remember hearing that from Sakura. Ino stopped by the hospital and told Sakura that as I was leaving," Sasuke told the blond. "So, what do you have planned on that date of yours?" Sasuke asked.

"I... I don't really know. I've never been a really big date before. I… the most I ever usually do is take her to Ichiraku's and then we walk around. I know I need to dress up and take her somewhere really awesome for dinner, but I don't have a clue where to go," Naruto replied.

"Clueless as always, you idiot," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Come," Sasuke said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said looking curious.

"Just follow me, idiot," Sasuke said not taking the time to stop walking and reply. Naruto decided to follow the Uchiha boy anyway. The two arrived at his place and then entered the Uchiha estate. Inside, Naruto stood looking perplexed as Sasuke looked around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto asked.

"I found it," Sasuke said ignoring Naruto's question. Naruto looked even more curious as he stared at the object in Sasuke's hand; it was thick black book, with the words "Uchiha Family Recipes" on the cover.

"A cookbook?" Naruto asked looking even more confused.

"No, idiot," Sasuke said opening the book and pulling out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. "Here take it, I was planning to use them tonight, but I think Sakura will understand,"

Naruto opened the envelope and saw two pieces of paper each with the words "Reservation for one at The Golden Dragon" written on the paper. "The Golden Dragon? What's the Golden Dragon?" Naruto asked.

"It's a very fancy restaurant. It takes about a month to get in. Those tickets are for tonight. I was going to take Sakura out there, but I'll let you have them, just this once. So you'd better take them and make sure Hinata has a good time," Sasuke said putting the book down and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke, I can't take these. What about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Take them, idiot. Sakura will understand, besides, it'll give me a chance to test out some of mom's recipes," Sasuke told the boy.

"Ah, so that's what the cookbook is for. Well alright, thanks a lot Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Sure, now go on and get whatever you need to do done, you'll need to give yourself plenty of time to prepare for your date tonight, especially since it's you and your good at screwing things up," Sasuke said smacking Naruto in the back of the head.

"Watch it Sasuke, just because you did this for me, doesn't mean I won't still kick your ass," Naruto replied.

"We'll see, clumsy idiot," Sasuke said.

"Well first I'm going to go grab some ramen, and then I've got to go see Ino-chan about helping me out with an outfit tonight. I don't have anything fancy to wear," Naruto said as he turned and started to leave.

"See you later, Sasuke," Naruto said as he left the Uchiha estate.

"This should definitely be interesting," Sasuke said a loud with a smirk.

Naruto made his way over to Ichiraku's in no time flat.

"Hey Naruto, what's the rush, you trying to set a record or something?" Iruka asked turning to greet the boy.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking surprised.

"Well to be honest, I had sometime before class and was hoping to meet you here for ramen," Iruka said.

"Yes! Free ramen, this day rules!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

"Calm down Naruto, just sit down an order already," Iruka said.

"Sure thing, no problem. Hey old man, I want an extra big bowl of miso ramen," Naruto said.

"Coming right up." The old ramen chief said as he started to prepare the order.

"So Naruto, you're leaving us for a while, huh?" Iruka asked.

"Yes, Ero-Sennin and Tsunade-nee-chan even went as far as making it a mission," Naruto replied. "I'm supposed to be training and get stronger, because of the threat of the Akatsuki,"

"I see. Well, I know it's going to be hard for you to leave with everything going so good for you now, but I want you to know, I'm very proud of you," Iruka said as the meals were pushed in front of the two.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, I'm going to work extra hard. I'm going to get strong enough to beat those bastards in the Akatsuki and then I'm going to take the title of Hokage," Naruto said with a huge grin as he immediately dug into his bowl of ramen.

"Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves here, just work hard and get stronger and return to us Naruto," Iruka said.

"You don't have to worry Iruka-sensei, I will. I won't let anyone down. I got too many people who are important to me now. I can't afford to let a single one of them down," Naruto replied.

"_Naruto, you've indeed grow stronger. But not just physically, I can see it; you're a lot stronger mentally now as well. You truly deserve to be a chuunin. I can't wait to see what the future brings. I think Konoha's future is looking really good," _Iruka thought to himself as he watched Naruto devour the bowl of ramen.

"That was great, thanks Iruka-sensei. I wish I could stay and chat but I got to go see Ino-chan, so she can help me get ready for my big date with Hinata-chan tonight. See you later Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he took off from Ichiraku's.

"See you later Naruto," Iruka said even though Naruto was no longer in sight.

Shortly after leaving Ichiraku's, Naruto arrived at the Yamanaka's flower shop. Naruto entered and was immediately greeted by Ino, who was behind the counter.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, you're here. I figured you'd be here early so I got up and decided to run the shop for a while, so I could wait for you," Ino said to the blonde boy.

"Hey Ino-chan, I'm here for that help you offered to give me. I need something to wear; I have nothing good for a big date at home," Naruto told the girl.

"I figured as much, I also had Sakura take Hinata-chan out to get her a new outfit for this evening, and I promise you this, you're going to faint when you see her," Ino said with a grin.

"Hinata-chan's out shopping? She was asleep when I left this morning," Naruto told the girl.

"I had Sakura drop by your place and pick her up about an hour ago. They stopped by here first before they went out. Hinata-chan seems pretty excited. She's stuttering and blushing more than I've ever seen her do, and that's saying something," Ino said with a sly smile. "That girl really loves you, though I don't know what she seems in you," Ino told the boy.

"Hey, that's not fair Ino-chan," Naruto said pouting.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. Let me go tell my mother that I'm leaving and then we'll go," Ino said as she turned and went inside her home. She returned about a minute later and the two left the flower shop.

"So, where are we going Ino-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I know this really good store, the owners are super nice. I think we'll find what we need there," Ino said.

"Alright, then lets go do this, I got a lot of stuff to do today," Naruto said.

"I'll bet, you have a big date tonight and a long trip in the morning," Ino said. "Do you know what you got planned for this evening?" Ino asked.

"Well originally I didn't, but I met up with Sasuke this morning during my training and he gave me his reservations for a restaurant called the Golden Dragon," Naruto said.

"W-What! The G-Golden Dragon, is where you're going tonight?" Ino said in shock.

"Yes, why?" Naruto asked looking puzzled.

"Sasuke-kun is very generous indeed. That's a very nice restaurant. You can't just wear anything that's for sure. I guess the store I had in mind won't do. I'll have to take you to a store that specializes in men's clothing and suits," Ino said.

"A suit? I have to wear a suit? I hate suits, they're sweaty and stuff," Naruto said.

"Shut up, do you want this date to go well or not?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I do," Naruto replied.

"Then deal with it, the way Hinata-chan is going to look, it's the least you can do for her, to look your best and wear a suit," Ino told the boy.

"Alright, I'll do it," Naruto said with the sound of defeat in his voice.

"Good, now what else do you have planned?" Ino asked.

"Well, I was think we could do some shopping around the markets. I heard from Sasuke that it's very nice and very quiet in the evening before the shops close. Then I was thinking I'd take her for some ice cream or something like that, and then finish it off with a nice quiet stroll through on of the nicer parks, before we head back to the apartment," Naruto told the girl.

"You know, for an idiot, that's not a bad idea. I rather like that idea, it's not super fancy, it's simple, yet smooth, and I'd say that's pretty good indeed," Ino replied.

"You really think so?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I definitely do," Ino replied as they arrived at a clothing store. "Well, we'll start here, and work our way around until we find everything we need," Ino said.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to take a while?" Naruto asked a loud.

"Oh stop your complaining and let's get going," Ino said dragging the boy inside the store.

After about three hours Ino stood admiring her handiwork. She had adorned Naruto in a simple black suit. Under his sport coat he wore an orange silk shirt, and a black tie to match the suit. He still wore his forehead protector, saying he needed it to keep the hair out of his eyes. Ino had tried to fix that as well, but it seemed no matter what she tried, his hair would do nothing different. It suited him fine though, and she had to admit, he would look strange any other way. His leg holster was left off, but he kept a couple of kunai and shuriken in an inside-pant holster just in case.

"Well I must say that I am a genius," Ino said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, well I still hate suits, it's really uncomfortable," Naruto said complaining as he fidgeted with the suit.

"Naruto, if you mess up that suit in anyway I will personally kick your ass, you got me fox boy?" Ino said cracking her knuckles causing Naruto to shiver.

"Y-Yes, Ino-chan, I got you, I won't screw anything up," Naruto said.

"Good, you're going to go straight back to your apartment and sit on your butt and do absolutely nothing until Hinata-chan returns for your date, you got that?" Ino demanded.

"Yes, I get it already stop being so damn bossy," Naruto said complaining as he started to head back to his place. "See you later Ino-chan, and thanks for everything," Naruto said as he walked away.

"He truly is an idiot. He's a great guy, but a pure idiot," Ino said under her breath with a smile on her face.

Naruto returned to his apartment to find the place empty. Hanabi, Akina, and Neji were no where to be seen. Naruto to a seat on the couch in the living room and closed his eyes and let his mind wander about many things. He wondered how Hinata would look and how his date would go, and then he wondered what Akina was up to and how he wished he didn't have to leave everyone. But then he started to think about the training and possibly how strong he would be when he returns. He continued to sit in silence for quite awhile. The sun had already set and the evening was just beginning. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door to his apartment opened and so did Naruto's eyes. Naruto was amazed as his jaw hit the floor when Hinata walked through the door. Hinata was dressed in a sleeveless black dress for her last date with Naruto before he left. It went down to her ankles, with a split on the right side up to her knee. At her waist the color began to lighten and continued to the bottom of the dress, finally ending with the last several inches solid white. The final touches were the black one-inch heels she was wearing, and the see-through black shawl she had draped across her shoulders. She had left her hair down, rather than fixing it into her usual rigid style. It hung down to the front of her collarbone in front, rising at an angle to end just below the middle of neck in the back. She had decided to leave all of her ninja gear at the apartment, not wanting to think of anything but her last moments with Naruto tonight.

"S-So, how do I-I look N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked stuttering and shaking fiercely with nervousness.

"Y-You, look... you look... um..." Naruto tried to answer but his jaw was still stuck on the ground, he was absolutely speechless by Hinata's appearance.

"I-Is this not good?" Hinata asked starting to look disappointed.

"No! It's not that, you look amazingly incredible Hinata-chan, I-I... words can't describe how great you look," Naruto said sensing Hinata's disappointment.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing fiercely. "You look great as well," Hinata said with a smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, so would you like to get going?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that would be great," Hinata replied as the two exited the apartment. Naruto extended his hand to Hinata, which she gladly accepted. "Where are we going Naruto-kun?"

"Have you ever heard of a place called the Golden Dragon?" Naruto asked.

"Y-You... I mean yes, of course I have. It's a really expensive, high-class restaurant. Naruto-kun, you can't possibly be..." Hinata started to say but was cut off by Naruto.

"Well that's where we're going; I hope it'll be alright with you," Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto-kun... this place, it doesn't have ramen," Hinata said in a low voice, barely understand except for the fact that Naruto's senses are heighten from the Kyuubi.

"Hey, don't worry about that, if someone ate ramen all the time, that person would probably die," Naruto said aloud still grinning. "Let's just go and enjoy ourselves," Naruto said.

"Yes, thank you so very much Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a great smile that showed off her true beauty.

"_M-My ramen... I want my ramen, but Hinata-chan looks so beautiful and look how happy I made her... but my ramen," _Naruto thought to himself his inner mind almost wanted to cry.

The couple arrived at the busy restaurant and when they got to the door, Naruto took the reservations out of his pocket and handed them to the doorman.

"Name please?" The man asked looking down at the couple with a clipboard in hand.

"Uzumaki," Naruto replied as the man looked down at the clipboard. Naruto then remembered that Sasuke had given him the reservations. "_Oh Damn, it's not going to be under Uzumaki. I'm so stupid," _Naruto thought to himself as started to sweat. "_I got to think of something quickly," _Naruto thought. "Hey Hinata look over there, isn't that Neji and Tenten?" Naruto said to the girl point to his left causing the girl to look over in that direction. Naruto than went up closer to the doorman and whispered to the man. "Did I say Uzumaki, I meant Uchiha, the reservation is for Uchiha," Naruto said to the man.

"Ah, yes here they are, right this way," The man said entering the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun, that wasn't nice, I don't see them anywhere," Hinata said pouting.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan; I guess I was just imagining things," Naruto said breathing a sigh of relief as they entered the restaurant and were shown to their seats.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly," The man said handing them a pair of menus.

"Thank you very much," Hinata replied.

"Yes, thanks," Naruto also replied as the man left.

The couple soon ordered their meals and engaged in small talk, the dinner was peaceful, quiet, and quite enjoyable. Naruto was given the bill and after an argument with the waiter about how many zeros appeared in the bill, Naruto reluctantly paid and the two exited the restaurant and headed straight for the shopping district.

"That was a great meal Naruto-kun, thank you again for taking me," Hinata said to the boy, trying to raise his spirits after the expensive dinner.

"No problem Hinata-chan, it was my pleasure," Naruto said with a smile.

The couple wandered around the shopping districts. They mainly stuck to window shopping, though the couple did wander in and out of several clothing and jewelry stores. After exiting one of the stores Naruto spotted something of great interest to him. Naruto had spotted a small photo booth.

"Hey Hinata-chan, let's go over there," Naruto said dragging the girl over to the photo booth.

"Naruto-kun, why did you want to come here?" Hinata asked.

"Because it'll be cool," Naruto said with a grin as he dragged the girl inside the photo booth and feed it some coins. After several minutes and several different poses the couple exited the booth and retrieved the photos. They sat on a bench next to the photo booth and admired the different photos. Several of the photos had the couple making all sort of different faces, between Naruto's goofy looks and Hinata's suppressed giggles, all the pictures turned quite ridiculous, except for one shot that Naruto had hoped for. It was just a nice, pure shot of the couple close together smiling.

"Alright, perfect, I got the picture I was looking for," Naruto stated a loud getting Hinata's attention.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing. Hinata-chan, do me a favor and sit right here and don't move, and close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to, I have something I need to get," Naruto said grabbing the photo and running off.

"N-Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Please, just close your eyes and don't worry about it," Naruto said as Hinata closed her eyes allowing Naruto to run inside the store he was looking for.

"Yes, can I help you?" A middle-aged lady asked looking at the boy as he admired a certain object.

"Yes, please I'd like to purchase this, and could you put this in it?" Naruto asked handing the lady the photo.

"Yes of course, just give me a few minutes," The lady said turning her back to Naruto.

"Great, I really appreciate it," Naruto said waiting for the lady to finish.

"There you go, all done," The sales woman showed Naruto her handiwork.

"Alright, that's great thank you. Naruto gave the woman the money and then took the object and exited the store and went back over to Hinata. "I'm back, Hinata-chan, did you miss me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, where were you? May I open my eyes now?" Hinata asked.

"Not yet, but give me just a second and you can," Naruto said going around behind the girl and placing the object around her neck. "Now you can open your eyes Hinata-chan," Naruto told the girl as he let the object fall gently.

"What is this?" Hinata asked as she looked down to see a locket hanging from her neck. It was a really simple gold locket, much like the one Akina owns. It was a gold heart with very small little switch that allowed the locket to open easily.

"Open it up Hinata-chan," Naruto said. The girl did so, and there she saw the photo they had just taken staring her right in the face. "I hope you like it; I saw it and thought it would be good. It'll help you remember that you and are will be one always. We'll always be together no matter what. I had remembered how hard it was to open Akina-chan's locket, so I figured this locket would be good because you'll never have to struggle to open it and see us together," Naruto said with a big smile. Hinata quickly got up and hugged the boy tightly.

"Thank you so very much Naruto-kun," The girl said as she placed a kiss on his lips that caused them both to blush.

"Y-You... um... are very welcome," Naruto said blushing scratching lightly at his face. "So would you like to go get something for desert? I was thinking some ice cream if you'd like." Naruto asked trying to distract his mind.

"Y-Yes, that would be lovely," Hinata replied still with the blush on her face. Naruto took Hinata's hand into his once again as the two strolled around the village and headed over to a small ice cream cart.

"I'll get our ice cream and be right back," Naruto said with a smile as he guided Hinata to the bench and let her take a seat. "Let me get one chocolate cone, and one strawberry cone," Naruto told the man as he pulled out some money and placed it on the counter. The man handed him the cones and his change and Naruto made his way back over to Hinata. "Here we are, one chocolate cone for me, and one strawberry cone for you," Naruto said smiling as he handed her the ice cream cone and then sat down beside her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, how did you know I liked strawberries? I don't remember ever telling you I did," Hinata asked looking curiously at the boy.

"Well it seemed to suit you. So I figured you probably like strawberries because you're sweet like them," Naruto said causing the girl to blush. The two sat there in silence after that exchange and ate their ice cream cones.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I was thinking, after this would you like to go to the park with me? This time a night I hear the main park in Konoha is really nice. Shikamaru told me he goes there often at nights to relax before he goes home for the evening. He said the stars and the night sky are perfect at this time of night," Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'd love to," Hinata said as the two finished their ice cream. Hinata grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm as the two made their way over to the park. The couple entered the park and moved silently through it arm and arm as they admired the night sky. The stars were out in full and the moon beamed down upon them. "Naruto-kun, this has been a perfect evening. I-I wish it never had to end. I-I... I know this isn't fair, but I really don't want you to go. I know it isn't even really your choice, but I can't help it. The thought of being without you for all that time... I don't know if I can take it," Hinata said as tears started to stream down her face. Naruto embraced the girl tightly and started to stroke her hair.

"Hey, I know. I hate it, I hate leaving. But I don't have a choice. No, it's more than that, after thinking about it, long and hard I want to go. The Akatsuki is still after me, and they're after Gaara, and they'll stop at nothing to get what they want. I'm going to get stronger, to be put on the right track to becoming Hokage, and to be able to protect everyone, not just the people important to me. I want to protect the whole village. My father did, and died believing in this village, I want to follow in his footsteps and protect all of Konoha. I promise you Hinata-chan, I will be back and better than ever, and when I get back, we'll never be apart again. You said during the Chuunin exam that you wanted to become strong enough to be worthy of being my wife, you don't know how much that meant to me. So now it's my turn to pledge to you," Naruto said getting down on one knee and reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small diamond ring. "I pledge to you, that when I return we'll never be apart again and that even though we're still quite young, I must ask this of you. Hinata-chan, though it'll be a long time before it actually happens, please will you do me the honor of one day becoming my wife?" Naruto asked staring deep into her eyes. The girl in question almost completely melted. She stood in pure silence for what seemed like forever, then as the moon shined directly down upon them little crystal like tears strolled down her face, though she was crying her smile couldn't be missed from a mile away.

"Yes Naruto-kun, of course, it is what I always dreamed about, I would love to one day become Uzumaki Hinata," Hinata replied accepting the ring on her finger and embracing the boy tightly as their lips meet once again, only deeper as if to cement the future promise between them. The two reluctantly broke the kiss after several minutes and stared at each other.

"Let's go home Hinata-chan," Naruto said taking Hinata's hand into his yet again and leading her out of the park.

"Yes, let us return home," Hinata replied.

The two arrived at the apartment several minutes later. Naruto opened the door and turned flipped on the lights and allowed Hinata to enter first. Naruto closed the door and locked it as Hinata sat down on the couch. Naruto made his way over to the kitchen counter where he found a note from Neji.

_Naruto,_

_I've taken Hanabi-sama with me to Tenten's place where we will stay the night. Akina will be staying with Ino as well, the present in question is in my room, and you'd better clean up the mess I'm sure it made before I return. Also, you two are going to be alone the whole night, but I swear if you do anything to Hinata-sama that is inappropriate I will personally hunt you down and remove all of your vital organs. Have a good evening and see you tomorrow before you leave._

_Neji._

Naruto smiled at the letter before quickly making his way over to Hinata and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Sit tight for a minute Hinata-chan, I'll be right back," Naruto said leaving the room and heading over to Neji's room. "_Don't worry Neji; I'll take care of everything," _Naruto thought as he opened the door to Neji's room and lifted something up into his arms. He made his way back out to the living room. "Hinata-chan please closes your eyes for a moment," Naruto told the girl.

"Alright, I will," Hinata said closing her eyes. Naruto made his way over to the girl and sat down beside her where he placed some soft and furry into the girl's arms.

"You can open them now," Naruto said as Hinata opened her eyes and started down at the furry object. In Hinata's lap sat a small orange and white kitten. The kitten had a small black collar on with a tag hanging from it. Hinata gazed at the tag and read what it said.

"Mikomi? Is that his name?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, Mikomi is his name. It means hope. I guess you could say it means the hope for the future. I thought it was a good name. Do you like it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I love it and I love you," Hinata said wearing a bright, yet soft smile as she stared at the boy.

"I love you to Hinata-chan," Naruto said as the two embraced and kissed once again.

The couple spent the rest of the evening together with their new friend and finally like they always do, all good things had to come to an end as they lay in bed and drifted off to sleep. The morning came seemingly quicker than usually as the couple reluctantly got up and prepared for the coming event. They both took turns showering and dressing and as they headed for the door, Hinata picked up her new friend and held the kitten in her arms. The two exited the apartment and slowly made their way toward the village gates. The sun had barely made it into the sky as the arrived. Naruto was almost shocked at the sight before him. Standing at the gate waiting for him to arrive was everyone he knew. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Iruka, Anko were among the adults their as well as the old man and his daughter from the ramen shop. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, Lee, Kiba with Akamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and of course Akina who ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto, you'd better get stronger and be back soon or I'll kick your ass," Akina told her brother as tears formed in her eyes. Everyone took turns saying something to the boy. They gave him encouragement or just a good old fashion pat on the back. Ino and the girls gave him each a hug, which almost made Jiraiya jealous, except for the fact that Tsunade had a kunai to his throat. Naruto after saying goodbye to also everyone turned to face the last group of people. He stood almost face to face with Sasuke and they stood there for a few minutes before Naruto finally extended his hand to the Uchiha boy.

"It's been wild hasn't it? When I get back, I'm expecting you to be much stronger Sasuke," Naruto told the boy.

"Stop trying to sound cool idiot," Sasuke said with a smirk and then shocked everyone as he gave Naruto a brotherly hug instead of a handshake.

"I owe you my life and my happiness, take care and get stronger brother," Sasuke said wearing a genuine smile. Naruto then walked up to Neji and also received a brotherly like hug from the Hyuuga boy.

"Naruto, take care my friend. I also owe you everything. I've never been happier thanks to you," Neji said also with a smile. Naruto then walked up to Kankurou and shook his hand.

"My entire family owes you a big debt Naruto, thanks for everything," Kankurou said.

"Where is Gaara? I don't see him," Naruto asked.

"Don't worry he'll be here," Kankurou said smiling. After saying goodbye to just about everyone Naruto made his way over to Tsunade.

"Well, I guess this is it? I won't be seeing you for a while Tsunade-nee-chan, don't go dying on me before I return," Naruto said with a grin.

"Don't worry brat, I can't die yet, I've got too many things left to do. You'd better not slack off while you're gone, if you do I'm going to demote you and send you back to the academy," Tsunade said trying to stay strong though everyone could see the tears streaming down her face. She finally broke down and gave the boy a bone-crushing hug.

"T-Tsunade-nee-chan, bones... breaking... can't breathe..." Naruto gasped for air as he started to turn purple. Tsunade came to her senses quickly though after Naruto started turning blue.

"Sorry about that, I forget about my strength sometimes," Tsunade said blushing in embarrassment. Naruto picked himself up off the group and began to make his way over to Akina when the wind suddenly pick up and then a wave of sand blew through. When it stopped Gaara stood before Naruto with a backpack strapped to his back.

"Where have you been Gaara? I was just about to leave," Naruto said looking rather annoyed.

"I was waiting for you, because we're about to leave?" Gaara replied.

"We're about to leave? Who are we?" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya-sama, you, and I," Gaara replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I will be going with you. It is best for me to learn to control my new power and safer for Konoha if the demons are both gone for a while. I have many things I need to learn and I fear I won't learn them here. I convinced Jiraiya-sama, and Tsunade-sama to allow me to go with you and they agreed," Gaara told the boy.

"That's so awesome. I got a training partner then," Naruto said. "Well I'm almost ready and then we'll go," Naruto said as he made his way over to Akina. "Well take care, I'll see you soon. I won't let anything separate us every again once I return. Father and mother wanted us to be together and I won't let him down," Naruto said hugging the girl.

"Just be careful and come back soon Naruto," Akina said with tears rolling down her face. Naruto nodded his head and broke the hug and made his way over to Hinata and Hanabi. He bent down and hugged the younger girl who kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful Naruto-nii-san," Hanabi said.

"I will," Naruto replied. Naruto turned to face Hinata. "Well this is it, I got to go, but don't worry, I made my promise to you and Mikomi will be there for you as well. I will return and be better than ever," Naruto said smiling as he kissed the girl one last time.

"Yes," Hinata simply said as the tears poured from her face. Though she was sad she never let her smile leave her face because she wanted Naruto to see her smile as he left.

"Well guys I'm off see you in a few years, get stronger and kick some ass," Naruto said raising his fist in the air. "Keep on smiling Uzumaki Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he darted down the road not waiting for either Jiraiya or Gaara who both decided to casually walk after him. Several minutes later the three were no longer in sight. Hinata's tears still hadn't stopped but neither did her smile.

"Uzumaki Hinata? What did Naruto mean by that?" Ino asked as almost everyone turned to look at Hinata.

"It was nothing... just a promise for the future," Hinata said still with that bright yet soft smile Naruto loved so much.

To be continued in Choosing One's Path: Life's Hard Road.


End file.
